DE LA LUZ A LAS SOMBRAS
by arandiagrande
Summary: Bien. Este es mi primer fanfic, solo les dire que creo que me pase de la raya con unas situacione: cat es secuestrada, todos la estan buscando, quien puede tener a la pelirroja? Quieren saber? Pasen y lean, tratare de actualizar maximo cada 3er dia para que no lo esperen toda la semana
1. Chapter 1

Bien, pues este es mi primer fanfic, sean buenos conmigo, ademas de que porfavor deje sus revews, nada cuesta y ahm ps espero que sea de su agrado, tratare de actualizar pronto vale?

por desgracia ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solo los uso para jigar con distintos tipos de situaciones que se vienen a mi mente retorsida

capitulo 1:

nadie pv:

transcurria un dia normal en hollywood arts, todos estaban en sus casilleros para recojer sus libros y empezar su jornada escolar, como en dias anteriores y cotidianamente lo hacian, solo 2 personas faltaban en sus casilleros y solo 4 personas notaban esa aucensia, solo tori, jade, andre y beck.

los 4 se preguntaban donde estaban sus amigos cat y robbie, les sorprendia que cat faltara a la escuela ya que ella nunca faltaba al igual que robbie.

jade pv:

Donde esta cat?, las clases pronto van a empezar-pregunte esperando que no notaran mi angustia.

-pronto llegara no te angusties- dijo beck, mi exnovio. creo que el solo lo noto pues, lo dijo casi susurrando a mi lado para que solo yo lo oyera

oye tambien falta robbie, bueno a lo mejor salieron los dos no creen?- dijo tori tranquila.

no creo-le dije- yo le llame ayer para ver si pasaba por ella para venir a la escuela, pero me dijo que vendria en su bicicleta.- le respondi tranquila.

de seguro se retraso por algun problema con su hermano- dijo tori.

claro ya ves como es el hermano de cat- continuo andre haciendome sentir algo aliviada.

bueno ya es casi la hora para la clase de sikowitz- dijo beck- es mejor que entremos o nos castigaran a los 4- continuo este.

nadie pv:

en clase de sikowitz ya estaban platicando los 4 en sus asientos, cuando entro el profesor dirigiendose al pequeño ecenario. estaba a la mitad de la primera hora cuando se abrio la puerta bruscamente haciendo que todos voltearan,

-robbie que sorpresa pero lo siento llegas tarde- dijo sikowitz tranquilo- lo siento pero la consecuencia de entrar tarde es una detencion- continuo este.

lo siento de verdad pero tuve un contratiempo con mi auto- dijo robbie tratando de defenderse

pero que te paso en el brazo viejo- pregunto andre

a este esto es uhm unos arañasos por uhm una chica- dijo robbie con muchos nervios haciendolo sudar.

y por que te arañaron robbie?- le pregunto tori.

fue cando...este... se me detuvo el auto en ... uhm... aquel barrio de mala-muerte... se acercaron a "ayudarme" segun ellos... y uhm... solo querian mis cosas y despues rex les dijo hola preciosas... y despues una de las chicas me ataco y se lanzo contra mi, solo alcanze a lanzar a rex al auto, pero me encajo sus uñas en el brazo y en mi cuello.- dijo aun mas nervioso y exaltado.

valla chico si que has tenido un dia duro y de mala suerte- dijo jade haciendo una sonrisa con gran satisfaccion en su rostro.

por cierto donde esta la pequeña de cabellera roja y peculiar alegria?- dijo sikowitz mirando todo el salon.

no se!-todos los presentes decian.

que creen que le haya pasado?- dijo robbie volteando a ver a andre y tori que estaban sentados junto a el chico con afro.

por que crees que le paso algo?- comento tori volteandolo a ver.

no lo se , solo pregunto, sikowitz dijo que tampoco estaba- respondio robbie.

sikowitz concluia su clase y la chica peliroja no se presento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

terminando las clases para el almuerzo se sentaron los 5 amigos en su mesa favorita en el cafe asfalto y ya alli sentados, jade tomo su telefono buscando en su lista de contactos el nombre de cat. marco a su telefono pero inmediatamente la llamada se desvio.

que raro, creo que cat apago su telefono- dijo jade encojiendose de hombros

tranquila, despues de la escuela iremos a su casa aver como esta- dijo beck poniendo su mano en el hombro de jade.

por que te preocupas tanto por cat?- la cuestiono tori.

jade pv:

no entenderian que entre cat y yo tenemos una amistad que supera el mismo nombre, conociendonos desde hace años, ella es mas que mi amiga, es como mi hermana, crei que tori se habia dado de cuenta de esto, ellos no se deben de enterar, no deben de ver ese lado que unicamente cat conoce, que les digo, que les digo, rayos! no debi de verme tan obvia.

JADE!-dijo vega sacandome de mis pensamiento

mande!-le respondi un poco sorprendida

no respondite mi pregunta- dijo vega

cual repitemela- le dije con cierta indiferencia

que por que te preocupas tanto por cat, o acaso la fria jade west tiene sentimientos?- me cuestiono vega con tono de curiosida y algo de burla, bueno eso note

aaah- suspire- no es que me preocupe por ella solo es que quedamos en hacer un trabajo juntas para una clase y es para dentro de dos dias y queria empezar hoy.-la verdad si me preocupaba pero como pense antes no se deben de dar cuenta.

pero por que la escogiste a ella?, y para que clase?- siguio preguntandome vega, aj! por que tiene que preguntar tanto!.

eso es cosa que no te interesa y que no estoy obligada a contestarte de acuerdo?- le dije, bueno mas bien, le grite.

nadie pv:

la expresion de tori despues del comentario de jade. fue de depresion e insertidumbre al mismo tiempo, pero decidio no seguir preguntando por miedo a seguir siendo agredida por la chica gotica.

no tenias que contestarle asi a tori jade- trato de decirle beck a jade pero esta volteo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

esta bien me callo.- dijo beck al ver la mirada de jade

bueno no estoy para soportar a vega asi que me retiro- dijo jade poniendose de pie para retirarse rumbo a el edificio de H.A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

las clases terminaron y jade tomo su auto y partio rumbo a casa de cat. cuando llego y bajo del auto fue a su puerta, llamo pero nadie la atendio, fue rumbo a un ventanal y pudo divisar que la casa de la peliroja estaba totalmente vacia, no le sorprendia que estuviera sola pues solo jade sabia un gran secreto sobre los padres y el hermano de cat. solo ella y su abuela de cat, su nonna como ella le llamaba

jade recordo que cat tenia una llave de emergencia por si la pequña peliroja perdia la suya. hay estaba enterrada en una maceta de la parte trasera de la casa la llave de emergencia, jade la tomo y abrio la puerta trasera de la casa de la pequeña peliroja, entro y empezo a llamarla:

cat?- dijo en voz normal, CAAAT!- grito, carajo CAAAT! donde diablos estas metida?- subio y no encontro nada en su cuarto. la chica gotica bajo las escaleras para salir por la puerta de enfrente resignada. no habia nadie y tampoco nada. subio a su auto y lo puso en marcha para ir a su casa. tomo camino a su domicilio que estaba mas adelante y por el retrovisor pudo divisar una bicicleta mal escondida en los arbustos de un parque que estaba pasando la casa de cat. freno su auto pues la identifico por el pequeño banderin rosa y una canastilla blanca. camino hacia la bicicleta y la identifico de inmediato.

no era dificil pues la aficion de la peliroja por el color rosa era tal que supo de inmediato que era de ella.

que carajo!?- dijo jade con tono de sorpresa y duda

donde estas metida cat? - pregunto sacando su telefono para fotografiar esa escena llena de preguntas sobre la peliroja para luego correr a su auto y dirigirse a casa de tori

tori pv:

estaba en mi casa viendo la television cuando sono el telefono, lo tome y vi en la pantalla "ANDRE"

si diga? - le dije

hola amiga como estas?- me respondio

viendo la television- le respondi

pregunte como estabas no que estabas haciendo- dijo andre

aaah cierto, bien gracias y tu?-

asi esta mejor jajaja voy camino a tu casa hay algun problema?- dijo andre

ninguno te espero, quieres que prepare chocolatito- le dije poniendome de pie para luego dar media vuelta a mi cocina

eso queria escuchar, llego dentro de diez minutos, parare para comprar unos brownies de acuerdo?- dijo andre

no te preocupes puedo preparar unos, los tendre listos cuando llegues- le dije mirando la alacena para tomar los ingredientes.

no te preocupes yo los comprare asi solo llego y tomamos el chocolate no?- dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo

acaso no quieres mis brownies?- le dije con tono de molestia y juego

sip, yo los compro adios!- dijo colgando

estaba preparando el chocolate de andre y tocaron la puerta, fui a atender y vi a mi hermana entrar

hola trina-

hola hermanita que huele tan bien?-

es chocolate para andre, esta por llegar-

ok solo me baño y saldre hasta tarde de acuerdo?-

oye que no esten mis padres no significa que podamos hacer lo que queramos, a donde v...

si lo que digas no me interesa solo mira, ire a una fiesta no te preocupes todo estara bien y ademas es con dos chicos de la universidad me traeran-

si pero si quisieran aprovecharse de ti?-

jajaja recuerdas mis trofeos de defensa personal? no te preocupes el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere... bueno subire a bañarme de acuerdo?

solo asenti con la cabeza... no se por que esa ultima frase me dio vueltas resonantes en mi cabeza recordando a cat, tome mi telefono y le marque, lo que dijo jade de que estaba apagado era cierto pero ya era tarde para que siguiera apagado.

el sonido del timbre llamando a la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

hola ya esta mi chocolatito?- dijo andre

eh?, sip entra enseguida lo servire de acuerdo?- le dije algo distraida para ser sincera

mmm que tienes tori?- me pregunto andre.

ah? si estoy bien- le respondi tranquila

servi los chocolates y nos dirijimos a mi sala y andre saco los brownies y empezamos a comer y beber platicando sobre una nueva cancion en la que estaba trabajando andre y queria que yo la cantara junto con el, jade y cat, era una idea fantastica, un cuarteto era genial, pense, en ese momento sono mi telefono al cual atendi inmediatamente sin molestarme en ver quien era:

si diga?- dije esperando respuesta.

vega estas en tu casa?- respondieron unicamente eso

quien habla?- fue mi respuesta

jade, respondeme estas o no en tu casa?- dijo mi... amiga? enojada

ahm... si por que?- le dije

pues abre si no quieres que tumbe tu puerta en 5 segundos- dijo colgando despues el telefono, a lo que fui inmediatamente a abrir la puerta, no me agradaba la idea de ver mi puerta en el suelo a causa de una bota de piel negra cuyo usuario era una temperamental chica gotica.

que pasa chica?- me cuestionaba andre

nada ya lo veras- le dije a andre abriendo la puerta.

entro jade con una mirada de angustia y la voz algo echa nudo sin notar la presencia de andre en la sala

nos vemos hermanita no me esperes despier...acaso no habias dicho que solo vendria andrew?- dijo mi hermana trina bajando las escaleras viendo a jade quien acababa de entrar.

andre!- dijo mi amigo tomando su chocolate

si como sea adios no me esperes despierta- dijo trina saliendo de la casa

si cuidate!- le respondi

ok jade que paso por que tan anguistiada?- le pregunte dandole mi atencion a jade.

mira-me decia mostrando su celular con un tono de voz algo quebrada, me atreveria a decir al borde del llanto

que significa esto?- le dije aun sin entender

carajo tori es la bicicleta de cat!- espera me llamo por mi nombre... aguarda la bicicleta de cat?

fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Si lo se, dije que maximo 3 dias, pero ps ya es miercoles, ponganlo como miniserie, jejeje

de nuevo por desgracia ni victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen

lean y dejen reviews va?

capitulo 2

andre pv:

al escuchar lo de la bicicleta de cat no pude resistir mi curiosidad y me puse de pie y vi como de la cara de jade sus ojos mostraban una visible pelicula de lagrimas al borde de romperse en llanto.

ok que pasa chicas.- les pregunte

que haces aqui andre?- me pregunto mi amiga gotica llego antes que tu jade, tranquila encerio es la bicicleta de cat?- dijo mi amiga media latina dejame ver- le dije a tori

capitulo 2

andre pv:

al escuchar lo de la bicicleta de cat no pude resistir mi curiosidad y me puse de pie y vi como de la cara de jade sus ojos mostraban una visible pelicula de lagrimas al borde de romperse en llanto.

ok que pasa chicas.- les pregunte

que haces aqui andre?- me pregunto mi amiga gotica

llego antes que tu jade, tranquila encerio es la bicicleta de cat?- dijo mi amiga media latina

dejame ver- le dije a tori tomando el telefono de jade. carajo era cierto, era la bicicleta de cat, pero por que esta oculta en ese arbusto? por que? que significa esto?

jade que significa esto?- le pregunte con cierta molestia

es lo que quisiera saber! por eso vine con tori para que me ayudara a saber pero estas tu aqui asi que ahora tu tambien tienes que ayudarnos!- me dijo jade soltando una lagrima, lo sabia esa chica si tiene sentimientos

ok deja le llamo a beck y a robbie de acuerdo?- respondi ya tranquilo

espera.. , eso es ! shappiro! EL DESAPARECIO A CAT!-lo dijo como si en verdad fuera robbie el culpable .

espera jade, dime, por que piensas que fue el?- le dije con mucha duda

piensalo, hoy que desaparecio, el llego despues y con arañasos- no pude hallar error en asu logica- ademas que estaba nervioso cuando contaba su travesia, no lo recuerdan?- concluyo

es verdad, pero despues nos pregunto que le paso a cat- dijo tori

aguarden creo que no deberiamos juzgar a robbie por algo que todavia no se muestra- les dije ya tranquilo- mejor llamo a beck, solo a el no me vean asi- me vieron como si despues de mi llamda con beck fuera a llamar a robbie.

beck!- llame

que paso andre, como estas- me respondio

bien, uhm viejo podrias venir a casa de tori?- le propuse

ahm, por que, paso algo?- dijo

ehm, si pero ven es algo delicado te esperamos- le respondi

claro llego en 5 minutos de acuerdo?-

si con cuidado, te esperamos-

nadie pv:

cuando llego beck se podia palpar la tension que habia en la casa de los vega, le mostraron a beck las fotos que habia tomado jade y lo unico que se pudo ver fue una cara de angustia y rabia por la duda que ahora todos tenian en su podia aver sido?.

de los labios de beck solo salio una palabra casi como susurro- robbie- a lo que andre respondio-

tu tambien piensas que fue robbie viejo?-

puede ser- dijo tori

por que piensas eso- dijo andre

cuando estaba en primer año el me ayudo con un examen, tenia unos displays tamaño real de cat- dijo tori

ese enfermo!, vamos ahora a su casa para que le pueda enseñar mis tijeras- dijo la chica gotica sacando de sus botas unas tijeras y empezo a jugar con ellas y una revista que estaba en la mesita de centro de la sala

bien vamos-dijo andre todos se levantaron y subieron solo a la camioneta de beck; el camino estaba muy silencioso pero llegaron rapido a la casa de robbie, bajaron de la camioneta, jade se estaba adelantando a casa del chico de la afro con sus tijeras en la mano cuando andre la detuvo.

espera chica, primero deja toco para ver si no estan sus padres y ver su reaccion de acuerdo?-dijo andre

pe..pe.. no tardes andre- dijo la chica de pelo negro y piel palida con resignacion.

cat pv:

auch!-pienso, por que,ESPERA!, por que no puedo mover las manos, ok ya estoy empezando a preocuparme y mucho. quiero abrir mis ojos, por que no puedo?, creo que tengo algo, ahora si estoy angustiada, donde estoy?, aver hiba camino a la escuela cuando... que paso?, solo recuerdo que estaba en mi bicicleta camino a la escuela cuando un chico que se me hacia familiar me tiro de mi bicicleta y todo se volvio oscuro pero por que?, quien era ese chico?,por que dios, que hice mal para que me pasara algo asi, yo solo queria ir al colegio.

empieza a correr una lagrima, si empiezo a llorar, esque estoy muy espantada, a quien le hice daño?, empiezo a escuchar pasos.

hola?- digo espantada-hay alguien hay...?- no contestan. siento como se me acercan... pero por que no contestan?. siento como ponen su mano en mi mejilla, muevo mi cara par evitar el contaco.

aaah! por que me golpea?- le digo a mi agresor despues de una bofetada que me tumbo en el suelo siento su tacto desde mi hombro hasta mi estomago. p... por favor!, n...no me... no me haga d...daño- digo entre sollosos pero al parecer le enojo

aaaah!- me jalo de mi cabellera para alzarme y darme otra vez una bofetada que me vuelve a depositar en el suelo y toma oportunidad en ese momento para darme 3 patadas en mi estomago.

lo unico que me queda es tratar de recuperar el aire que sus golpes me sacaron y encojerme para que no me siga golpeando. que le hice para que me odiara tanto? que hice para que me pasara esto?

andre pv:

estoy en la puerta de robbie llamando cuando sale este sin su el y esta todo sudado y exsaltado pero por que?.

que hay andre?- me pregunta

ho... - hiba a saludar cuando fue derribado por mi amiga gotica

jade!- le reclama tori

donde esta cat maldito enfermo- le dice jade poniendo sus tijeras en la gargante de robbie haciendolo asustar

de que hablas jade por favor no me mates!- dice robbie casi llorando ahogando un grito.

no trates de jugar conmigo se que tienes a cat encontre su bicicleta abandonada oculta en un maldito arbusto!-

todos nos quedamos perplejos al ver como jade deseperadamente amenazaba a robbie para saber el paradero de cat

n... no se de que estas hablando jade, por... por favor dejame levantar para poderte explicar!- dijo robbie enojado por la respuesta y amenaza de jade

dime bastardo! no te lo repetire! si no me dices ahora te juro que te convertire en mujer!- amenazaba jade

yo la amo! por que le querria hacer daño si la amo!- dijo robbie llorando

ya jade dejalo, deja aver que nos dice, mientras beck y yo buscamos en la casa, te parece robbie?- dijo mi amiga medio latina

si claro! veanlo con sus propios ojos!- dijo robbie levantandose y limpiando las lagrimas que salieron por las amenazas de jade

y bien que paso con cat andre?- volvio a preguntar robbie

esque jade como te dijo encontro la bicicleta de cat abandonada despues de ir a buscarla a su casa y tu eres el unico sospechosos pues el dia que entraste al salon de sikowits estabas nervioso y arañado- le respondo

si estaba nervioso, por el asalto por que eso fue lo que me paso, me asaltaron!- dijo robbie exsaltado

nadie pv:

cat estaba en un sotano, la imagen era terrorifica, indescriptible, la chica de cabello escarlata estaba tirada en el suelo, su rostro reflejaba el dolor y el terror de la situacion en la que estaba, solo se preguntaba que podria hacer su raptor y agresor, y su principal duda, quien era?

en la casa de robbie, tori y beck estaban buscabando por todos lados ,cuando bajaron al sotano se llevaron una gran sorpresa... la escena era terrorifica.

estaban los displays de cat y una foto de tamaño grande de ella, en frente de estas cosas estaba un pequeño gimnasio pero no estaba cat, subieron a la sala donde ya estaban los demas hablando de lo sucedido con cat y su desaparicion, llegaron y se sentaron a seguir hablando.

y bien?- dijo robbie ya tranquilo pero a la vez enojado por lo sucedo

no esta ya revisamos todos los cuartos y el sotano y no hallamos nada- dijo beck

solo encontramos unos displays y una foto que se ven terrorificas, tu no estas enamorado robbie, tu estas obsesionado- dijo tori algo confundida y espantada

pero ya se dieron cuentan de que yo no tengo a cat verdad?- dijo robbie apenado por lo de su sotano

y entonces donde esta cat?- dijo andre

no lo se- dijo beck resigando

ya es tarde hay que irnos a descansar mañana hay que ir a la escuela- dijo tori bostesando

como es posible que puedas decir eso despues de lo que estamos pasamos vega!- dijo jade exaltada

calma jade si no descansamos no tendremos fuerzas para seguir buscando- dijo beck tratando de calmar a jade

esque ustedes no entienden- dijo jade llorando

dinos jade para poder entenderte- dijo tori curiosa

olvidenlo- dijo jade limpiandose las lagrimas

pues nos vamos-dijo andre- disculpa robbie, espero y entiendas- continuo

si no se preocupen, mañana nos vamos los 5 a buscar a cat, de acuerdo?- dijo tranquilo

si- contesto beck

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en la camioneta de beck camino a casa de los vega estaba un silencio incomodo, llegaron y casi todos se habian marchado, solo quedaba jade.

oye, jade-dijo tori

eh?, que se te ofrece vega- respondio la chica gotica

por que dices que no lo entenderiamos? sobre tu preocupacion con cat- le cuestiono tori

te lo ruego, dime, te juro que no le dire a nadie- siguio diciendo la media latina.

ok, creo que de igual manera me ayudara decirtelo haci sabras mis motivos de sobreproteccion con ella- dijo jade

dime- dijo tori

prometeme que nunca se lo contaras a nadie ni le preguntaras a cat sobre el tema- dijo jade

lo juro- dijo tori

bien... paso hace no mas de 5 meses... me lo conto su abuela- dijo jade antes de ser interrumpida por tori

nonna?- cuestiono tori

si ella... vega no me interrumpas- dijo jade enojada

si disculpa, prosigue- dijo tori

es sobre sus padres, ellos tuvieron un accidente cuando regresaban de un hospital en florida, venian de unas terapias de su hermano de cat, dicen que el chofer de un trailer estaba dormido y se paso al carril contrario provocando que el carro de los padres de cat quedara bajo el trailer, su padre y hermano murieron al instante, su madre sobrevivio por tres dias...

aguarda, dije que no interrumpiria pero entonces como sigue en la escuela, quien la paga por que hasta donde se su nonna no trabaja y esta creo que en un asilo algo asi- interrumpio la media latina

su madre de cat le cedio un poder a la abuela de cat, otorgando el control total de la empresa del padre de cat por eso su abuela ya no esta tanto en el asilo, y su madre no queria que cat supiera de su fallecimiento- prosigio jade

y tu como sabes tanto- cuestiono tori

aahh- suspiro la chica gotica- yo lleve a la abuela de cat al hospital y su madre me pidio cuidarla y a ambas nos pidio que no le dijeramos nada, ambas juramos que no lo hariamos, ese dia despues de 4 horas fallecio- dijo jade

la noticia hizo llorar amargamente a tori pues no lo sabia y recordo que estaba desaparecida

no puede ser, eso es lo mas injusto, que clase de dios le puede hacer eso a la persona mas inocente y pura que hay, como pueden quitarle esa luz y sonrisa de un instante- dijo tori llorando sin parar por su noticia

yo me pregunte lo mis...- jade fue interrumpida por la entrada de trina a su casa.

valla con que siguen despirtas eh?- dijo trina

adivina a quien me encontre en la fiesta- dijo con tono de burla

a quien trina?- dijo limpiandose sus lagrimas

espera por que llorabas? bueno luego me dices, estaba ryder daniels- dijo con tono muy alegre

a si? que no lo expulsaron de H.A.?-pregunto tori

sip, pero eso no significa que no pueda ese cuerazo de hombre ir a una fiesta o si?- respondio trina

no pues eso si!- dijo tori

bueno si como sea tengo que dormir, hasta mañana y cuidate la espalda, puede que te aparescan unas tijeras de la nada- comento trina burlonamente.

trina!- regaño tori

dejala, ya me voy mañana seguiremos platicando, ya es tarde- dijo jade sacando su celular para ver la hora- carajo! las 3 am, mejor me voy- dijo una jade alterada

por que no te quedas a dormir, seria algo riesgoso si te vas ahorita

fin capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui el cap 3 por cierto una disculpa por lo del capitulo 2 no se que paso con el primer parrafo, recuerden que les dije que soy nuevo en esto

y bueno... Les esta gustando?, espero que si, a mi me esta gustando escribirla... Adelanto? Nop Mejor tratare de subir otro cap esta noche

Ni victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen,

capitulo 3:

mmmm esta bien-dijo jade- pero donde dormire? - le pregunto a tori

mmm te parece con...migo?- le dijo la media latina

esta bien vega, pero no soy almohada para que me abraces toda la noche de acuerdo?- dijo jade

sip, no te preocupes- respondio tori

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cat pv:

estoy despertando, que?, siento frio, estoy solo con unos shorts cortos y mi sudadera, quisiera que fuera un sueño, pero esta es la realida, desperte con el panico ensima de mi, con ese terror que mi agresor se convierta en mi violador, por que no de una ves me dice que es lo que quiere de mi?, por que me tiene atada, a su merced, ya tengo hambre, el frio tampoco ayuda mucho, al igual que la venda que tengo en los ojos. escucho pasos de nuevo,

quien eres y que quieres de mi?-siguen sin contestar, siento esa mirada de pervertido, siento como me desnuda en su mente, empiezo a llorar por el terror que recorre todo mi cuerpo, dios como apesta este lugar, presiento que me quiere tocar de nuevo, pone su mano en mi pierna,

dios, dios,dios, no por favor, no me toques!, que te hice yo?, por favor sueltame!,-le digo llorando y a la vez arrastrandome hacia atras, pero de nuevo me empieza a patear,

te lo suplico dejame en paz! ,que te hice para que me lastimes!-le dije gritando y llorando por el dolor que me provoco con sus patadas en todo mi cuerpo;

callate perra!- me grita pero no reconozco su voz

quien eres?, que es lo que quieres de mi!?- le pregunto pero siento como me patea la cara y caigo desmayada

nadie pv:

la noche fue distinta para cada persona, jade y tori estaban durmiendo juntas, tori abrazo a jade inconcientemente, ella ni lo siente pues ambas estan rendidas por el cansancio.

andre tambien esta rendido, pero el no puede conciliar el sueño pues su abuela esta gritandole al televisor.

beck esta tratando de dormir pero la idea que su amiga cat lleva desaparecida mas de 3 dias le da vueltas en la cabeza.

robbie es el que esta mas afectado, la idea que pensaran los demas de que el podia tener a cat le causo sierta insertidumbre, ahora se esta preguntando quien puede tenerla?

cat esta en una muy mala situasion, la patada que le dio su agresor la desmayo, ahora esta tirada en el suelo, con las manos y pies atados, una venda que por la patada del agresor la removio. dejando un pequeño espacio para poder ver. aunque sea por un ojo.

el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja ya esta mostrando el daño del agresor, sus piernas con moretones por todas partes, su sudadera blanca muestra manchas de tierra y sangre, su rostro esta envuelto en panico aunque este inconciente, su labio inferior esta abierto, la sangre aun esta freca en su boca, su nariz tiene aun sangre seca alrededor de ella, tiene una seja muy inchada y abierta por la patada que le acaba de dar su agresor, esta acostada en el suelo inconciente, soñando...

sueño de cat :

holis robbie!, holis beck!, holis jade!, holis tori!, holis andre!, chicos aqui estoy! veanme!-

por que no me ven!-

hey chicos acaso ya no me quieren?-

cat! donde diablos estabas metida!?- pregunta jade

no lo se por que?- responde cat

te perdiste 3 malditos dias!- reclama la chica gotica

perdon no se donde estaba, pero yei! ya estoy de vuelta!- contesta la pequeña peliroja

si rojita que bueno que estas aqui!- le anima andre

si no es bueno acaso jade?- le pregunta cat un poco triste

si esta bien pero para la proxima no apages tu maldito celular!- le reclama su amiga gotica

jade dejala en paz no le reclames pudo averse descargado la bateria del celular o no cat?- le dice tori

si como sea ademas tu no te metas vega, nadie te pidio tu maldita opinion!- le reponde jade

otra vez van a pelear?- pregunta cat

no cat no te preocupes no le hare caso, mejor cuentanos donde estabas estos tres dias- le responde tori con tono de curiosidad

mmmmm no lo recuerdo la verdad es como si solo hubiera desaparecido, pero estoy bien gracias por preguntar- responde la chica pelirroja

aaah- suspira jade con tono de inconformidad por la respuesta de la peliroja

mira cat, quienes son esas personas?- pregunta robbie

aaaaaaa!, son mis padres que bien ya tenia mas de 5 meses que no los veia!- grito con gran emocion la pequeña peliroja corriendo hacia los brazos de sus padres

mama!, papa!, donde estaban?- les cuestiono

no hemos ido a ningun lado cariño, siempre estaremos aqui, contigo en tu corazon, en tu sonrisa, en tu algria mi amor- le reponde su madre.

no entiendo, por que dicen eso?- le pregunta la chica del cabello escarlata

no lo entiendas mi amor, solo aceptalo y pase lo que pase nunca dejes de sonreir, siempre te amaremos mi pequeña cat, termina tu escuela, y sobre todo obedece a tu nonna, esperamos con el corazon que se te cumplan todos tus sueños mi amor- le dijo su padre

acaso ya se van?- les pregunta cat- y si se van, a donde?- pregunta la chica peliroja con tono inocente e inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

si mi amor pero no te podemos llevar, solo te venimos a decir eso, por cierto tu hermano ira con nosotros, pero tu no mi pequeña cat, a si casi lo olvido, tu hermano te mando un un abrazo- le dice su padre dandole un abrazo al cual se une su madre.

papa?, mama?, donde iran- cuestiona empezando a llorar - por que no puedo ir, amo a mi nonna pero tambien los amo a ustedes, no quiero que se vallan,- continua preguntando con gran llanto ya que sintio todo el amor de sus padres en ese abrazo,- llevenme por favor!- lo pidio llorando

no mi vida, por favor no lo hagas mas dificil, tambien iras, pero ahora no, dentro de muchos años iras, y te estaremos esperando cariño, no desesperes, solo dale tiempo al tiempo de acuerdo?- le dijo su madre limpiandole sus ojos a su hija

de acuerdo, pero prometan que me llamaran sipi?- les dice ya contenta la chica peliroja

claro cariño, siempre te llamaremos, recuerda te amamos y siempre sonrie amor, siempre sonrie, te ves preciosa cuando sonries amor,- le dice su madre- concuerdo con tu madre cariño, te ves preciosa cuando estas feliz, prometeme que nada te quitara esa felicidad, de acuerdo?- le dijo su padre

sipi pa, te lo prometo- le dijo su amada cat

bueno amor nos vamos- le dijo su padre tomando la mano de su esposa para despedirce de su hija y partir saliendo de la escuela.

cat los miro como partian sin mirar atras para ver como desaparecien poco a poco hasta que ya no los veia.

que paso cat?- cuestiono jade

no se solo vinieron a despedirce, pero no se a donde, mmmm tal ves vallan a florida jejeje-dijo feliz la pequeña peliroja

fin del sueño de cat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cat pv:

despierto, por que tenia que despertar? yo estaba afuera, lo juro, yo no estaba aqui, en este feo lugar, esta tan oscuro, espera!, puedo ver, bueno, casi puedo ver, esta muy oscuro pero puedo ver aunque sea un poco, puedo alcanzar a ver unas escaleras, volteo a ver todo a mi alrededor, es un sotano, un obscuro y feo sotano, donde estare?, me trato de sentar y al hacerlo me empieza a doler todo mi cuerpo, por que me tiene aqui?, por que?

fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, pues asi estan las cosas, tengo muy adelantada la historia, creo que subire alrededor de 2 capitulos por dia

todos a favor?

espero y si

para giest y mica, mmm creo que se daran cuentan que si habra jori y catrina, pero todavia tardara un poco en que se den cuentan de lo que sienten entre ellas, las situaciones pueden mejorar, o empeorar, de new dejen reviews

asi me dan mas ganas de subir mas capitulos por dias no?

por una razon victorious al igual que sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, de ser asi creo que nuncase habria cancelado esa serie

capitulo 4

tori pv:

despierto y veo como tengo a jade abrazada, como me gusto esta escena, que? en verdad pense eso? no puede ser, de verdad me gusta jade? pero no puedo ser gay. no se puede ser gay teniendo novio verdad? jajaja como es posible que piense todo esto y siga abrazandola... mmm mejor quitare mi brazo, puede despertar.

quito mi mano para poder levantarme e irme a ducharme, al regresar despues de la ducha veo a jade despierta lista para meterse a la ducha.

buenos dias, dormiste bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

si gracias, bueno no dormi tan bien por que me estabas abrazando toda la noche.- me responde, aguarda un momento... lo sabia y no se molesto en quitar la mano toda la noche? valla, mejor ya no toco el tema, no se valla a enojar.

puedes ducharte, mmm quieres algo de ropa?- le digo, pero creo que no tengo algo que le guste.

si gracias. ahora muevete vega, necesito ducharme- me responde empenzando a desabotonar su blusa.

vega? que estas mirando?- me saca de mis pensamientos, espera enserio la andaba mirando?bueno tengo mucho que pensar ahora asi.

jade pv:

no le dire a vega que me gusto que me abrazara y que por su abrazo pude estar tranquila, aguarda, en verdad acabo de decir eso? no puede ser a mi no me gusta vega, digo no hay nada malo en que me guste una chica, no puede gustarme por que yo tuve novio, ademas de que yo ODIO a vega, ella no me puede gustar, cualquier otra chica pero ella no. no, ella no ademas estamos una situacion muy delicada, asi que pensare en esto mas tarde, cuando este cat aqui con nosotros con su alegre sonrisa.

bueno vega, gracias por el baño pero dime que me puedes prestar para pon... desde cuando te gusta el negro?- me sorprende que vega tenga ropa que me guste ... mmm desde cuando le gusta ese estilo de ropa?

mmm fue en ... uhm... digamos que solo la compre... mmm... solo eso- por que me lo dice nerviosa? diablos se ve linda cuando esta nerv... espera piensa en cat.

gracias vega ahora salte que ya quiero cambiarme.- le digo aunque no me molestaria que me viera la verdad.

s...si... claro, permiso,- lo dice aun nerviosa. jajaja me encanta su cara de nervios, carajo de nuevo.

nadie pv:

jade al terminar de cambiarse bajo para desayunar, tori ya le tenia el desayuno servido y su clasico cafe negro con dos de azucar, como le encantaba a la chica gotica.

gracias vega, pero no te acostumbres, recuerda que tenemos que seguir buscando a cat- le dijo jade a la media latina.

si, aun no puedo creer lo de sus padres.- respondio tori

si como sea recuerda que no le puedes contar a nadie, lo prometiste- le comento la chica de piel palida

si no te preocupes- le respondio tori

si como sea, com... jade es interrumpida por trina que estaba bajando las escalera con una irritante voz que cantaba una cancion

buenos dias hermanita- saludo trina

sigues aqui?- le cuestiono a jade

eso no te interesa- le respondio jade con enojo, - bueno vega vengo mas tarde con los demas- le dijo jade levantandose para retirarse y salir por la puerta.

bueno ahora por que no te portas como una buena hermanita menor y me sirves el desayuno vale?- le pidio trina a su hermana menor

si aqui tienes- dijo tori dandole un plato de waffles con jarabe de maple y un vaso de cafe

oye por cierto por que estabas llorando ayer? acaso te hizo algo esa gotica para que lloraras?- cuestiono la mayor de las vega a la menor

mmmm te lo dire, cat esta desaparecida desde hace 3 dias y no hay rastro de ella. la verdad no sabemos donde pueda estar o quien la pueda tener, incluso ayer fuimos a casa de robbie pensando en que la pueda tener pero no,no la tenia, asi que nos venimos otra ves para aca, no sabemos que hacer ahora, donde buscar, me desespera saber que no la podemos encontrar.- le dijo con tono de angustia

la reaccion de trina fue como nadie se la hubiera esperado, ni siquiera su hermana espera esa reaccion como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada por la espalda

que carajo acabas de decir?- su expreccion en la cara era de terror, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o si la hubieran asaltado.

por que diablos no me dijiste, pude aver ayudado en lugar de ir a esa estupida fiesta tori!- su respuesta fue de tal sorpresa que su hermana menor se quedo perpleja al ver su reaccion

trina ...este... no sabia que te importara tanto cat.- le respondio con curiosidad.

claro que me importa, si le pasara algo yo...yo...yo no podria resistirlo... aaaah!- grito su respuesta sin saber que acababa de decir.

osea que te gusta cat?- le pregunto su hermana menor.

bueno... este... no!. solo me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo... como si te pasara a ti... asi que trae tu trasero al auto, vamos por tus estupidos amigos para buscar a cat de acuerdo?- le dijo a su hermana menor ordenando

si pero la escuela?- fue la respuesta de la menor de las vega

eso no importa ahorita, el tiempo es crucial en este momento podria estar en una sanja o... carajo no debo de pensar en eso, no debo de hacerlo-

ahmmm... ok pero este... bueno vamos. solo dejame decirle a jade, beck y los demas ok?- dijo tori a su hermana mayor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

despues de marcarles a sus amigos, todos quedaron de verse en el parque donde jade encontro la bicicleta de cat.

uhmm... y que estas haciendo aqui trina? digo ehmm... sin ofender claro- dijo andre a la mayor de las vega.

solo vine a ayudar a su busqueda- respondio trina

si y como piensas ayudar si nisiquiera sabes por donde empezar- dijo una curiosa jade

asi, mira y aprende- le respondio Trina

trina se acerco a una tienda de helados que estaba frente a el parque.

buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar señorita?- le atendia un vendedor joven.

si buenas tardes... disculpe usted ha estado aqui toda la semana?- cuestiono trina

claro, por que?- le respondia el joven vendedor

este... disculpe vio a esta joven hace 4 dias?- le dijo sacando su celular y mostrandole una foto que tenia en el.

la expresion del vendedor cambio, se notaba nervioso, lo cual trina se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

y bien, me respondera?- lo cuestiono cambiando su semblante a enojo

este... uhmm... por que piensa que la vi señorita?- le dijo desviando su vista a los refrigeradores

por que cuando entre tenia una cara de atencion y amabilidad, pero cuando le mostre la foto y le hice la pregunta cambio su semblante y ahora esta nervioso, ella es mi prima, la adoro y me preocupa, mi tio esta muy preocupado por que su unica hija que tiene que tomar medicamentos no aparace, y la ultima persona que la vio no quiere decir que le pudo haber pasado ya que tiene una vista que da directo a la zona donde fue encontrada su bicicleta, entonces me dira?- le cuestiono con seriedad pero en su cara se notaba angustia

ok, pero yo no te dije nada, ese dia estaba tu prima en su bicicleta, pero un auto la estaba siguiendo, bajo un chico fornido, de buen ver, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pelo obscuro, con un tubo le golpeo la cabeza y la tiro en el cesped, cargo a tu prima inconciente y la metio al auto, despues solo arrojo la bicicleta detras de los arbustos,entro a la tienda, se habia percatado de lo que vi, me amenazo con un arma, que si lo delataba vendria a matarme, lo siento pero no queria problemas,- concluyo el muchacho con cierta nostalgia y sentimiento.

si, no se preocupe...si viera al muchacho de nuevo... lo recordaria?- le planteo trina

por supuesto.-

trina tomo su celular y entro a la pagina de the slap para entrar luego a los perfiles de estudiantes, queria descartar a los alumnos del colegio primero.

mmmm... no ninguno señorita.

fin capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 mmmm, pronto viene un capitulo que siendo sincero no me gusto escribir, me senti muy mal la verdad pero al final a una amiga que checa mi progreso por el face me dijo que la hizo llorar haci que me pidio que no le cambiara nada, espero les guste ese capitulo. Mmmm calculando sera como el 7 u 8.

de nuevo pido disculpas por faltas de ortografia asi como de redaccion

y por cierto de nuevo dejen reviews, asi se que les esta gustando la historia y si habra jori y no se depemdiendo de los reviews tal vez catrina, veo que les gusta esa pareja verdad?

por cierto por mala suerte ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, de ser asi estaria casado con ariana, jajaja eso que

bueno no los entretengo mas, lean y espero y no me jusgen con este desarrollo de eventos... Solo disfruten

capitulo 5

cat pv:

dios necesito de tu ayuda, por favor, veo como se abre la puerta, en el umbral se dibuja una silueta de un hombre alto y fornido, no le puedo ver el rostro, esta muy obscuro, se acerca y ve que la venda esta un poco movida, pero aun asi , teniendolo cerca no le distingo el rostro.

disculpa... me podrias dejar ir al sanitario?- le pregunto

hay!, que perra tan molesta!, pero pues no puedo dejar que te ensucies encima de ti, digo si quiero divertirme un poco, hahaha- dijo con tono de psicopata, siento como un frio recorre mi cuerpo partiendo desde mi cabeza hasta la planta de mis pies, es terror, vuelvo a llorar por la idea de que pueda hacerme me toma de mi cabellera levantandome, el dolor de mi cuerpo es insoportable, pero aun asi me levanto, con algo me corta las cuerdas de mis pies, recorre con sus manos toda la piel de ellos.

lindas piernas, me encantara jugar con tigo- me lo dice pegando su rostro a mi cuello, en el cual recorre su lengua y me hace sentir asco del acto. me voltea y corta la cuerda de mis manos, pone algo en mi nuca, me amenaza.

si intentas hacer algo te vuelo tu maldita cabeza estupida, quitate la venda de los ojos, el baño esta enfrente tuyo- concluye y obedesco, no quiero morir, quiero ver a alguien mas antes de morir.

no se te ocurra voltear estupida- camino hacia una pequeña puerta negra, la abro y en efecto, esta un pequeño baño, veo si hay alguna ventana, si, esta arriba, pero es muy pequeña para poder salir por hay.

acabaste idiota?- pregunta

enseguida salgo!- le grito,

saliendo esperaba ver su rostro, pero estaba en el muro recargado, no lo habia visto, intento correr, pero me alcanza y jala mi cabello, me tira al suelo para darme una serie de bofetadas, el dolor es insoportable, me vuelve a poner la venda, y me amarra solo las manos.

Te lo adverti idiota, pero bueno, no me puedo enojar contigo, nos veremos pronto mi linda perra.

me llamo cat- le digo llorando, no soporto que me llame perra, yo no soy eso como me llama,

lo se, pero aun asi, para mi tu, tu amiga tori, su hermana y la gotica esa, son eso, unas simples y vulgares perras, hahaha- me dice, pero como sabe de tori y las demas?

como sabes de ellas!?- le pregunto pero ya no responde dios,quien eres?

que quieres de mi, que te hice, es alguien que nos conoce, pero quien?.

duermo esperando que mis sueños me lleven a otro lugar que no sea este, mi felicidad y alegria se van apagando poco a poco, ya no quiero vivir, si solo estare aqui a la merced de este agresor, nunca habia odiado nada en mi vida, a nadie, hasta hoy, que estoy empezando a odiar a esta persona, tiene intenciones de acabar con mi inocencia, el cansancio hace a que empieze a cerrar mis ojos. quedo dormida, pero no sueño con nada, solo oscuridad y silencio.

me despierto por el sonido de alguien bajando.

Que quieres ahora?- le pregunto, pero no me responde, solo oigo sus pasos con direccion hacia mi, oigo algo mas, un choce de metales ocasiona a que me ponga aun mas nerviosa, que traera ahora?

buenos dias, como dormiste? hahaha,- se burla

veras, ahora si seras mi perra, aqui traigo tu correa, jajaja, a proposito debes tener hambre y sed no?.

como soy un dueño responsable aqui te traje algo de agua y comida, jajaja-

correa? no soy un animal, espero y siga dormida y que este sea solo un sueño, pero no lo es, siento el metal abrazando mi cuello, jala la cadena para serciorarse de que no se safe, probocando a que me ahogue con mi saliva.

muy bien, que exotico, una perra roja, jajajaja- me ofende, haciendo a que me sienta humillada, aterrada, todos los sentimientos que nunca pense sentir, ahora los siento todos, al mismo tiempo, no se si llorar, gritar, correr, no se que hacer,me bloqueo sin decir nada.

bien mi perrita, quiero que veas a tu dueño- me dice poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza donde esta la venda, si! ya me la va a quitar.

cierro mis ojos para no deslumbrarme, y los empiezo a abrir poco a poco,

no puede ser!, eres tu, pero que te hice yo!- le exclamo con terror viendolo como se pone de pie para tomame una foto y se rie sin control.

para que quieres una foto?.

trina pv:

ok, disculpe una ultima pregunta- le digo algo consternada y muy preocupada por lo que me acaba de decir .

si claro, pero recuerda que yo no te lo dije,- me responde sudando

que auto era?-le pregunte con una cara de angustia, en este tipo de situaciones el tiempo es muy importante, no se por que a ella le pasan este tipo de cosas, ademas, donde estan sus padres? acaso no le importa su hija?.

uhmm... la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, no espere!, ya lo recuerdo, era un charger 69 negro...uhmm, con... franjas rojas de carrera, si asi era el auto!- me respondio viendome a los ojos, esta hablando con la verdad.

salgo de la tienda de helados, cruzo la calle para llegar con tori y sus amigos, diablos! pobre cat, cuando encuentre al desgraciado infeliz que le hizo eso a la pequeña de cat sabra quien soy, sabra quien es trina vega!-

y bien trina, que conseguiste- me pregunta andre.

solo que al parecer el raptor de cat, no va en la escuela, a si y que conduce un charger del 69 negro con franjas de carrera color rojo- les digo y todos se me quedan viendo sorprendidos

wao, en donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunta robbie con cara de sorprendido.

mmmm, bueno pues cuando vives con un padre sobreprotector y ademas es uno de los mejores elemento de la policia, se te pega algo, creo,- les repondo con cierto tono de superioridad, pero solo para que no noten mi angustia y preocupacion hacia la pequeña pelirroja, no se deben de dar cuenta sobre nada que yo tenga que ver con ella.

ok ahora debemos buscar ese auto en toda la maldita ciudad.- pregunto jade

si pero no creo que sea ya tanto problema, digo no debe de aver muchos autos con esa descripsion, y de ese año o si?- dijo andre subiendo a su auto

bien y ahora que sigue?- pregunto beck

mmmm, no podemos ir a la policia, tienen que ser sus padres los que den la denuncia- hablo jade

y por que no le avisamos a sus padres?- dijo robbie

solo...mmm...solo no pueden llamar, estan fueran de la ciudad y tardaran en volver,- dijo tori, pero porque? bueno mis padres tambien salen mucho, por negocios y esas cosas, pero ellos nos llaman a diaro, aunque solo se vallan por un par de dias, pero los de cat, acaso no le llaman a su celular? tengo que hablar con tori sobre esto. ella sabe algo sobre los padres de cat, y lo tengo que saber.

habian pasado mas de 6 horas, estabamos en los alrededores de la ciudad, para ver si veiamos un carro con esa descripsion, mientras, robbie fue a casa de sinjin, segun el nerd del muñeco, sinjin sabia como localizar el telefono de cat, espero y pueda dar con ella, asi recortariamos nuestra busqueda de dias, a solo horas, ruego a dios que nos ayude para localizarla.

nos habiamos dividido todos en nuestros autos, beck, andre, jade, cada uno se habia ido en su auto a alguna zona de la ciudad, yo decidi ir con mi hermana en mi auto, tenia que saber que pasaba con los padres de cat.

crees que... tu sabes... uhmm... este bien aun trina?- me cuestiona mi hermanita

eso espero tori, ruego a cada minuto que si, pero el infeliz sabra que con la gente que quiero nadie se mete, y si lo hacen hay una gran y dolorosa consecuensia creeme.- le digo sin pensarlo, aguarda... dije que la gente que quiero? rayos si sigo diciendo lo que siento, me metere yo en un problema muy bochornoso, bueno espero y lo deje pasar, tengo que preguntarle sobre sus padres, antes que me cuestione

oye hermanita, una duda- le pregunto

claro dime, y despues me dices que onda con tigo- me responde

mmm..., ok- le digo sin pensar

que onda con los padres de cat, acaso no les interesa que le pueda pasar a su hija?, la menor?. yo se que nuestros padres salen igual, mucho, pero a nosotras nos marcan a diario, y con cat, no eh visto que se preocupen por ella, lleva 4 dias desaparecida, pero ni siquiera una llamada ni nada, donde estan?- le pregunto pero al final de mi pregunta la volteo a ver esperando su respuesta, solo se queda mirando el suelo del auto y se queda en silencio.

entonces?, dime tori que pasa- le vuelvo a preguntar

yo... este... uhmm... yo le prometi a jade que no diria nada... perdoname pero no puedo romper una promesa..- me dice muy triste

vamos yo tampoco le dire nada a nadie, ademas sabiendo sobre sus padres, puedo ayudarla directamente- le propongo, aunque claro, primero hay que encontrarla.

ok, pero jurame que no le diras nada a nadie... ni siquiera a ella ... por favor. trina- me dijo, tan grave es? pues bueno que pasara?

si no te preocupes- le responde sencillamemte

mmm. mira, me conto jade... te lo resumire... sus padres tuvieron un accidente hace com meses creo, y fallecieron su padre y hermano... su madre vivio solo 3 dias... jade dice que ella estuvo en el lecho de muerte de la madre de cat, y que se la encargo... a ella y a su abuela...cat...esta ... ahora sola... y ahora tiene... este ... problema- termino... y no se que decir, solo siento que incontables lagrimas salen de mis ojos, en verdad existira un dios que le pueda hacer esto a una niña tan dulce e inocente como cat?, por que, lo se, pudo pasarle a cualquiera, pero por que a ella?, que, hizo mal a alguien, por que le pasa esto?no es justo, por que a ella?

trina te encuentras bien?- me saca de mis pensamientos mi hermana

eh... ah si, solo que no puede ser eso posible, cat no se merece esto, esto no puede ser obra del destino, ni de un dios que dicen que es amor, por que el permite esto, que no vio la inocencia de cat acaso? por que pasan este tipo de cosas tori, y a la gente mas sensible y vulnerable es a la que afectan, por que?- digo tratando de no seguir llorando, mi hermana me abraza- yo igual me lo eh preguntado, pero no encuentro respuesta- concluye contajiandose de mi llanto.

hermana, tu telefono esta sonando- me dice mi hermana menor, a la cual dejo de abrazar para contestar mi telefono

bu...bueno- digo entrecortadamente, pues todavia tengo el sentimiento de la horrible noticia.

trina estas bien?, soy tu padre hija, todo bien?- me responde mi padre al otro lado de la linea

hay papa, no, las cosas no estan bien- le digo

que paso!?- me dice exaltado

secuestraron a cat papa, la secuestraron hace 4 dias y aun no sabemos nada del secuestrador!- le digo llorando aun

ok trina, tranquila... mmm... llegamos en dos horas a la casa, pero por que no me dijeron antes?- me dice enojado pero con un tono de preocupacion a la vez

no lo se papa yo me entere hoy en la mañana y la informacion que consegui es poca, ya llevamos seis horas tratando de encontrar un auto que me dijeron, segun es donde se llevaron a cat y ad...,- me interrumpe mi padre

tranquila trina, hablales a los amigos de tori, los que sepan algo y citalos en la casa, llegando hablamos todos de acuerdo?- me dice, y sin mas en mente le digo que si para descansar un poco

claro yo les digo, nos vemos en la casa papa, con cuidado- le respondo un poco mas calmada, pero aun asi con tono sollozante

si hija no te preocupes, nos vemos alla- me dice para luego colgar, enciendo el auto y le digo a tori que le llame a sus amigos, todos dicen que si, excepto robbie, que le dice a tori que anda con sinjin para ver lo del rastreo celular.

fin capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aqui otro capitulo... Tssssss ya se viene el capitulo que les comente,

pues espero que el pasado les halla gustado, o minimo no me odien por lo de cat, me encanta cat, pero su situacion necesitaba mas drama y suspenso no creen?

guest: creeme que si me gustaria que este fic fuera tan bueno como los que e leido, peeo resulta un poco dificil, ningun capitulo esta hecho en computadora, todo, hasta las actualizaciones las hago por medio de mi celular y por eso se me can algunas cosas y sobre lo de redaccion, ese consejo si lo segure, muchas gracias, creo que por el capitulo mmmm 13 veras tu consejo acabo

mica: gracias por el review, apenas enpieza el calvario de cat, el prix capitulo lo veras, esperi sea de tu agrado es el que comente que hizo llorar a mi amiga, este espero igual te guste, disfrutalo

dejen reviews aunque sea para decirme que me pase con cat

o que ya quieren a jori o catrina. Mmmm no se

ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad

capitulo 6

nadie pv:

todos estaban sentados en la sala de media luna de la casa de los vega, excepto tori quien les estaba preparando te y a jade su cafe, la cual lo pidio sin azucar esta vez, raro en ella, pues siempre lo pide con 2 de azucar.

se abre la puerta de la casa de los vega, entran los padres de tori y trina, en la cara de la señora vega se refleja la angustia, ella considera a cat como una hija, al igual que el señor vega, pero en este se le ven los ojos cristalinos, como ahogando el llanto, ya que tiene que mantenerse firme en esta situacion, pero aun asi, no le resulta como cualquier otro caso de su trabajo, ahora lo toma personal, pues conoce a cat y le a tomado cierto afecto por ser la mejor amiga de su hija menor, no saluda, solo ve a los chicos sentados y toma rumbo a las escaleras, sube y va directamente a su oficina.

no se preocupen chicos, esta molesto por la noticia no lo malinterpreten- defiende la señora vega

tori, trina suban al estudio por favor!- grita desde el estudio el señor vega

ya vamos- responden ambas subiendo

sus amigos se quedaron viendose entre si, sin decir nada, las chicas entraron al lugar donde les indico su padre el cual estaba sentado, mirando a la ventana, mas tranquilo, se notaba que habia meditado el asunto de cat, pero como policia, no como padre de su mejor amiga

que fue lo que descubriste trina- le pregunta con una voz ronca y a la vez seria.

fui a una tienda de helados que estaba enfrente de el lugar de la desaparicion de cat, el vendedor me dijo que el habia estado toda la semana, le pregunte y me dijo que el habia visto todo, pero lo amenazo el agresor de cat, con un arma por eso no habia dicho nada, y lo del auto, un charger del 69 negro con franjas de carreras color rojas- le dijo trina ya mas calmada

ok hija, y tu tori?- la volteo a verla para darle mas atencion.

yo... bueno jade encontro la bicicleta oculta en los arbustos, le tomo fotografias y vino a mostrarmelas, desde ese dia estamos buscandola, pero hasta hoy, y gracias a trina supimos eso.- le dijo aliviada.

su padre era un elemento valioso para el departamento de policia de los angeles, asi que le resultaria mas sencillo movilizar la busqueda

ok chicas gracias , bajen y diganles a sus amigos que se pueden ir , que no se preocupen,- concluyo el padre de las vega, saliendo sus hijas de su oficina tomo su telefono y empezo a realizar unas series de llamadas a algunos compañeros

si pa, gracias,- se despidieron bajando las escaleras para ir a donde estaban los amigos de tori.

chicos vamos afuera, dice mi padre que vallan a descansar, los acompañamos alla afuera,- les dice la menor de las vegas

ok entonces nos vemos mañana- respondio beck

oye y entonces que sigue ahora chica?- le comenta andre a tori

mmm no lo se, ahora la policia se hara cargo, pero hay un proceso, yo creo que como 1 semana mas para que la encuentren, aunque conociendo a papa, tal vez 3 dias mas- dijo la menor de las vega.

despues de un momento de incomodo silencio su hermana mayor hablo.

no!, no puede tardarse, ya lleva ahora 5 dias, yo no puedo tolerar eso, marcale al nerd del titere para saber como va con sinjin, a estas alturas debe de haber algo no?- dijo en voz algo baja para que sus padres no escucharan.

como crees trina, no podemos hacer eso, seria interferir con la policia, y si se entera papa sera peor adem... - tori fue interrumpida por jade, poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho.

aunque suene raro , y se que mañana me arrepentire,... concuerdo con trina, la policia hara en 2 dias lo que trina hizo en tan solo 15 minutos, son muchos procesos, llamale a robbie- dijo jade sin siquiera mirar a trina.

si, estamos con ella, comentaron andre y beck al mismo tiempo

bueno esta bien, dejenme le marco- dijo tori resignada sacando su telefono y buscando en el un contacto que dijera "robbie"

robbie pv:

vamos sinjin, como vas con el rastreo- le pregunte a mi larguirucho amigo, el tendra un tipo de personalidad muy rara, por llamarlo asi; pero es uno de los mejores hackers que conozco, acepto que inclusibe es mejor que yo

pasiencia robbie, este programa no lo tenia en mi perapad, tiene que descargarse, luego tiene que entrar a todas las compañias del pais, tengo que pasar todas las firewall que tengan cada una de las compañias, es tardado, pero efectivo.- me responde tecleando en la pantalla de su perapad

bueno creo que ya esta, dame el telefono de cat para triangular la posicion de este- me dice provocando un alivio al saber que ya termino de hacer su "magia" como el le dice

si ten,- le digo dandole el numero en un papel,

ok y... solo hay que esperar- me dice tranquilo, no le comente nada de lo de cat, aunque creo que sospecha que es algo grave, pues tambien noto que cat no ha ido a H.A en una semana

siento como me vibra mi telefono del pantalon, veo la pantalla y no me sorprendo que sea tori, le respondo

que paso tori-

nada robbie que paso alla, ya tienen la ubicacion del telefono de cat?- me pregunta

en eso estamos, acaba de ingresar el numero, estamos esperando, cuando salga te avisaremos, de acuerdo?- le digo tranquilamente para que no se preocupe de mas

ok pero dile que se apure- me responde alterada, lo ignoro.

ya esta robbie, te dije que era solo cuestion de esperar no?- me interrumpe sinjin

tori te regreso la llamada en un momento- le digo colgando

de verdad esta alli? pregunto señalando la pantalla de la perapad

al menos su celular- responde sinjin

deja le mando la direccion a tori- lo anoto en un mensaje para enviarselo a mi amiga media latina, la cual me responde con un simple gracias,

tori pv:

ok, robbie me mando esto, segun es la direccion donde puede estar cat, o al menos su telefono- les digo pero antes de que termine ya estaban en sus autos para partir, me subo con mi hermana para seguir la pequeña carabana.

mi hermana estaba algo angustiada, pues se adelanto a todos, despues de que heramos las ultimas, llegamos primero, no se por que, pero veo nerviosa a trina.

que pasa trina,- le pregunto

na... nada... es... esque... es que...en la ...c...ca...casa de enfrente... fue l... la... fue la fi...-tartamudeaba sin parar, lo cual desespero a jade, la cual le grito para que acompletara su oracion

vamos vega, si vas a decir algo no te traves, solo dilo y punto, te ves mas absurda que tu hermana menor- de acuerdo eso me ofendio.

es que la fiesta a la que fui de los dos chicos universitarios fue en la casa de enfrente, no me puedo explicar, que tienen que ver ellos con cat, ni siquieran conocen a nadie de H.A, o si?- respondio de manera rapida, a causa de la amenaza de jade.

miren!- dijo andre agachandose para recojer algo

que es viejo?- le pregunta beck

creo que todos sabemos, es el telefono de cat- responde jade algo angustiada, pues andre lo recojio de unos arbustos.

como sabes que es de ella?- pregunte, lo se, suena estupido, pero aun asi queria escuchar sus argumentos.

pues toda la carcasa es rosa vega, no se necesita ser una genio para saberlo,- me responde jade, si de acuerdo, mi pregunta fue estupida

no creo que este en esa casa o si?- pregunta beck voltendo a ver la casa de enfrente, y solo se veian las siluetas de 2 niños y si madre, descartamos esa opcion ya que llegamos a la conclusion que el raptor, pudo haber ido a la fiesta donde estaba trina, o solo casualmente pasaba, tirando el telefono aproposito, ahora estamos como antes, sin nada.

deja le llamo a mis padres para avisarles que no se preocupen,- dijo trina interrumpiendose a si misma para ahogar un sollozo.

ten mejor llamales tu, voy por el auto, me dice dandome su telefono desbloqueado

aguarda, que caraj... trina!-

que!?, no me grites!

ven inmediatamente!- todos me voltearon a ver raro, como si estubiera loca o en mis dias.

que quieres, y no me vuelvas a gritar!- me dice asercandoce.

que... aaah!, como era el auto que te dijo el de la tienda de helados?- le pregunto

un charnoseque del 69, negro y no se que mas por que?- me responde indiferentemente

que hay en frente, en esa casa de la fiesta? y que tienes como fondo de pantalla? aver beck dime, tu sabes de autos no?- le pregunto a trina, tiene una foto con los dos chicos universitarios parados cerca del auto como fondo de pantalla, luego cuestiono a beck, el sabe mucho de autos clasicos, claro siendo hijo de un coleccionista, algo se debe de pegar no?

claro lo olvide!- dijo beck

dijo que era negro con franjas rojas, y era un charger trina, no un charnoseque!- le dice, claro, a trina le dieron la informacion, no a nosotros

segun la descripsion es el mismo, encaja perfecto chicas- dice mi amigo andre

bueno y que demonios esperamos!- dice jade adelantandose a la casa, casi corriendo

toca jade la puerta muy fuerte, sale una chica rubia a atenderla.

si dime, te puedo ayudar?-

jade solo la avienta hacia el suelo, pasando sin importarle nada, un chico blanco, muy atractivo se le para en frente de ella.

que te pasa niña!, quien eres para entrar asi a mi ca... que demonios te ocurre enferma!, quitenmela antes de que la lastime!,- dice muy alterado, pues jade se le avento tirandolo al suelo, poniendo sus tijeras en el cuello, apunto de clavarselas.

jade, espera un momento, no te adelantes!- dice trina levantandola.

beck y andre entraron enseguida de trina, solo para mantener al chico en el suelo, para preguntarle sobre cat.

bien, aver brian, infeliz donde tienes a cat?- le pregunta trina muy alterada, lo conoce al parecer, pero por el enojo ya quiere lanzarse a los golpes.

a tu gato!?, y yo para que quiero a tu maldito gato! ahora quitense malditos mocosos o me las van a pagar muy caro!- responde sorprendido

no idiota! una chica como de nuestra edad con el cabello rojo, se llama catherine valentine, se refiere a ella- le dice andre con su pie en el pecho y tomandolo de la mano

que caraj... a que te refieres?, yo nunca eh visto a alguien con esa descripcion, ademas por que quisiera hacer algo asi?- dice todavia confundido

de acuerdo deja reviso el lugar, no me tardo.- les digo caminando hacia el interior de la casa revisando cada cuarto.

nadie pv:

una chica desaparecio hace 5 dias, se vio tu auto charger del 69 negro, este auto es el unico en la zona con esa descripsion, donde estabas ese dia?- pregunta beck muy serio

que!? a que hora! todo el dia estuve aqui con mi novia, preguntenle! dijo el chico que conoce trina, aun furioso por las acciones de los 5 chicos que entraron a su casa

ire a preguntarle a la rubia- dijo jade empuñando sus tijeras y volteando hacia la sala para llegar con la chica del muchacho en el suelo

ok y por que se vio tu auto en el lugar?- le pregunta trina.

no lo se, yo est...mierda! maldito hijo de pe...- se expresaba el chico en el suelo cuando se le acerca trina para cuestionarlo aun mas

tienes algo que decirme brian?- pregunta trina, pues ella lo conocia por uno de sus amigos universitarios.

trina, diles a estos idiotas que me suelten para explicarte todo, me vale que ese desgraciado sea el primo de matt, no me importa.- dijo ya tranquilo

los chicos lo soltaron, esperando alguna agresion del chico aquel, pero este solo se levanto y fue a la sala donde estaba jade interrogando a su novia.

ok suficiente jade, tori! ven aqui! - ordeno trina, tratando de tomar el control de la situacon.

quien te nombro lider loca?- le dijo jade molesta, pues a ella no le gusta que la manden

tranquila jade, el sabe algo- le responde beck.

bien. pues dime que paso brian?- le cuestionaba trina al chico que tenian hace un momento en el suelo.

bueno, ese dia que mencionas, vino matt, para pedirme el auto, me dijo que lo necesitaba su primo, que se le descompuso el suyo, asi que le dije que no habia ningun problema, que tomara las llaves.- respondia calmado

ok, y quien es matt?- dijo tori que acababa de llegar del sotano de la casa de brian, el dueño del auto

lo conosco- dijo trina- pero quien es su primo?, yo estube con matt todo el dia, no creo que haiga sido el, quien es su primo brian?- le pregunto trina al chico molesta por que no sabia la respuesta.

vamos trina, si hasta saliste a tomarte una cerveza con el, acaso no lo recuerdas?- pregunto brian con tono de duda

ese dia tome con muchas personas afuera de tu casa, asi que no juegues con migo y dime quien carajo es el primo de matt!- respondio una muy alterada trina

ok,ok,ok te lo digo, pero lo conoces, va a tu escuela- dijo haciendo una pausa, dejando a los 5 en suspenso, esperando el nombre de la persona, que para ellos era la mas infeliz y desgraciada por hacerle eso a su amiga peliroja.

fin capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Bien, este es el capitulo que dije antes, el que hizo llorar a mi amiga, debo admitir que me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, y perdon si esperaban que trina le partiera el trasero a ryder,

me senti mal por este capitulo, pero la verdad era inevitable que no pasara, una disculpa y pues espero les sea interesante

ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. De ser asi creo que viviria en los angeles, de la mano de ariana grande . Tssssss estaria de lijo la verdad

bueno adios

reviews porfa, aunque sea para decirme por que hice esto jejeje

capitulo 7:

su nombre es ryder daniels, pero no se donde vive-la noticia fue como si les virtieran una cubeta de agua helada, todos volteaban a verse entre si, pues ninguno encontraba algun motivo de sus actos.

cat pv:

dime por favor que es lo que quieres, y por que me estas haciendo esto, que te hice yo?- le pregunto con el llanto en mi rostro, que le pude haber hecho yo?

para que quieres esa foto?- le pregunto sollozando

solo para mandarselas a tus amigos, claro antes de que tu y yo nos divirtamos...- me mira con cara de pervertido... tengo terror... creo que lo hara.

no... po... por favor!... no... aah!. no... nononono, te lo suplico, que te hice yo!?- le pregunto despues de suplicar para que no me haga daño, pero solo consegui otra bofetada

callate maldita, tu fuiste la unica estupida que va a la escuela en una estupida bicicleta.-rie desquisiadamente- quien carajo va en una bicicleta?, la verdad nunca fuiste mi objetivo, fue tori, la maldita perra siempre la llevava su estupida hermana trina, andre, beck y el idiota del titere siempre llegaban en sus autos tambien, espere a que terminaran jade y beck, pero nunca me percate de que ella tuviera igual un auto,reduciendo mis planes de vengarme de tori a cero, por dios ni siquiera sabia de tu maldita excistensia, hasta hace 1 semana, que escuche a jade decirte que te llevava el lunes a la escuela, no se que le respondiste, pero solo escuche que te dijo "esta bien, llega con cuidado" y mirate, MIRATE AHORA!, estas aqui, amarrada como perra!, con tu correa y tus trastes... Rie de nuevo, para que al final patee una cubeta con agua dirijiendola hacia donde estoy sentada en el suelo, ya ni siquiera me preocupo por moverme, el a ocasionado que solo le tema a una cosa, no me importa que este golpeada, mojada, con mis labios partidos, no, eso ya no me importa, ni siquiera que vuelva a golpearme, solo me aterra la idea de que pueda... violarme, eso es lo unico que me da vueltas en la cabeza.

que pasa maldita?- me dice poniendo una cara de desquiciado, acercandoce a mi cara, lamiendome la mejilla, siento asco de mi misma,

aaah!, por favor, nonononono, te lo ruego!- le suplico despues de su bofetada.

carajo!, sabes horrible, ja, eso no es problema, te bañare como a tus iguales, los perros- dice tomando una manguera, para luego abrirla y asi empezar a arrojarme el chorro de agua, provocando que me empieze a ahogar

po..por fav... por favor.. par...par...para...te..te lo su... suplico!- le grito tratando de cubrirme el rostro para evitar seguir ahogandome, pero solo miro como se rie a carcajadas, y suelta la manguera en el suelo,

TU!?, TU TE ATREVISTE A GRITARME!?, A MI ESTUPIDA!?- me dice alzando la voz y acercandoseme, YO NO SOY QUIEN TIENE UNA CORREA COMO MALDITA PERRA!- me grita dandome otra bofetada-TAMPOCO SOY QUIEN ESTA EN UN SOTANO...- se interrumpe solo para patearme mi estomago haciendo doblarme a causa de la falta de aire-A MERCED DE ALGUIEN...- vuelve a repetir esa maldita patada, siento un terrible dolor en mi costado, como si algo se me quisiera encajar- O SI ESTUPIDA?- ahora solo jalo mi cabellera hacia arriba, para volverme a abofetear

pero ya me canse de esto, dejame voy a cambiarme, ya viene la diversion, para que se te quite la idea y lo vivas, te va a gustar,- me dice dandose la vuelta para caminar sobre la escalera.

nadie pv:

cat esta tirada en el suelo, sollozando, por la falta de aire no puede llorar como su cuerpo le pide, de su boca brota sangre, causada por las fuertes bofetadas, las patadas le han causado que una costilla se le astille haciendo mas dificil su respirar.

solo esta vez, la chica de cabello escarlata, desea estar muerta, desea ser alguien mas, se queda tirada en el suelo, sin emitir ningun sonido, solo incontables lagrimas le brotan de sus ojos, los cuales estan rojos debido a todas las veces que ha llorado en su aislaminto, el derecho muestra un derrame, producto de una fuerte bofetada, ambas piernas tienen grades circulos verdes y morados,se le ve la fatiga mental en el rostro, acompañado de muchos moretones, alrededor de sus ojos cafeces ya no esta esa luz que antes tenian, esa luz de felicidad y unica alegria se habia marchado, solo se veia una sombra, una vista apagada, dirijida a ninguna parte.

esa vista apagada cambio drasticamente, cambio a miedo, panico y terror cuando ryder bajo las escaleras.

la chica de cabellera peliroja inmediatamente se inco, gateo hacia una esquina, cerro los ojos y solo gritaba sin control y con gran desesperacion.

NOOOO!, NONONONONO!, te lo suplico, por favor,SUELTAME!. TE LO IMPLORO, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! AAGH, PO...po... fa...a...vo...o...r. te lo suplico, dejame-le decia con gran desesperacion, para luego decircelo sollozando,

a ryder no le intereso en lo mas minimo las peticiones de la chica peliroja, solo se acerco para tomerla de su cabellera, la avento al suelo, y con gran fuerza la giro hacia el.

la chica solo golpeaba el pecho de ryder,- no. no por favor te lo ruego por fav...- fue callada por un golpe con el puño derecho de ryder- ya callate estupida- le desabrocho sus shorts y bajo su ropa interior, dejando la parte baja del cuerpo de la pequeña peliroja totalmente desnuda,ryder prosiguio a desabrochar sus pantalones de mezclilla.

te lo ruego- aun decia sollozando- por... favor, no... no lo hagas- decia entrecortadamente, con una cara de terror seguida de sollozos a causa de la inminente accion del ahora violador.

con total brutalidad entro en ella, ocasionando un grito de desesperacion y terror a causa del insoportable dolor, provocando mas llanto por parte de la peliroja, provocando solo gestos de desesperacion.

para,para,para, por favor, te lo ruego, por lo que mas quieras, para,paraparapara- decia frustrada y llena de panico.

despues del acto, ryder solo se paro y la vio.

que!?, acaso no te gusto?, acaso no fue divertido?,RESPONDEME PERRA!- le grito esto ultimo jalande de nuevo su cabellera - agh!, que aburrida, bueno tengo que bañarme, no quieres algo!? jajaja es broma, se bien que los perros no hablan, jajajaja- dijo burlandose de la chica peliroja dejandola en el suelo recostada.

lo unico que hizo en toda la noche la chica peliroja, su unico moviento que hizo fue el de subir sus shorts con su ropa interior,solo eso, se quedo recostada en el suelo, mirando hacia ningun sitio en especifico, solo poso una mano en su vientre, para intentar retener el dolor, el otro brazo solo estaba estirado, tumbado en el suelo.

solo deseaba estar muerta, no queria volver a experimentar ese horrible dolor, esa terrorifica experiencia,  
solo queria morir para nunca en la vida tener que volver a recordalo.

cat pv:

que hice?, por que lo hizo?, por que me odia?, de verdad soy tan mala persona para merecer esto?, ya no quiero vivir, no asi, yo no queria que lo hiciera, siento muchas punzadas en mi vientre, siento un ardor que no puedo tolerar en mi intimidad, ya no puedo soportar esto, esta situacion va a acabar matandome, si lo decidiera ahorita, lo unico que le diria seria gracias, me haria un favor acabando con mi vida, solo quiero morirme, no aguanto mas , el dolor, la sitiacion, todo esto se me tatuo a la mente, nada hara que lo olvide, esas caras que hizo, esas acciones, todo perdurara, y es algo que me niego a recordar.

solo quiero morir,solo eso, si hay un dios que permitio que me pasara todo esto, solo le pido que me deje morir, solo eso y ya.

empiezo a sentir cansancio, pese a mis multiples golpes y el dolor que me ocasionan, logro de alguna manera dormir, y sueño de nuevo, se me olvida el dolor que ryder me obligo a sentir, lo olvido por un momento, es como si mis padres supieran de esto, pues de eso se trata mi sueño, estoy en los brazos de mi madre, y mi padre esta incado frente a mi, incluso, puedo sentir en la sucia realidad el calor de sus brazos.

nadie pv:

sueño de cat

que pasa amor?, por que estas tan triste?- le pregunta calurosamente su madre a la chica peliroja, levantandola e inmediatamente abrazandola

mami?- pregunta la chica sin verla a los ojos

que pasa mi niña?, por que no ves a los ojos?- le dice su madre buscando la mirada de la pequeña peliroja

tengo verguenza mama, verguenza de mi misma por lo que acabo de pasar...- es interrumpida por su padre que posa una mano en la frente de la peliroja

tranquila mi niña, no debes de avergonsarte, solo, no pienses en eso, recuerda que el mundo esta lleno de personas asi, lobos disfrazados de ovejas, pero te prometo que saldras de aqui, pronto vendran por ti, ya no temas, y principalmente, nunca te sumerjas en esa depresion que esta creciendo en ti- le dijo su padre acomodandole algunos cabellos que estaban desacomodados para despues dar un beso en la frente

tu padre tiene razon, no permitas que este incidente te afecte mi pequeña cat- le dijo su madre abrazandola aun mas fuerte que antes

no lo entindes ma, el me violo!, ese es motivo suficiente para querer morir, ya no soporto mas, siempre me dicen que soy tonta, estupida, inmadura, ahora esto? ya estoy harta!- le expreso su hija llorando en el pecho de su madre

tranquila cariño, esa gente no se da cuenta de lo que vales en realidad, tu sonrisa y felicidad son caracteristicos en ti, y sobre lo sucedido hoy, amor, claro que es una herida muy profunda, pero no hay herida que no pueda cerrarse, toda herida sana, ya lo veras amor- le decia su madre llorando junto con ella.

fin del sueño de cat

la peliroja desperto, y se sorprendio al oler su cabello, olia a la locion de maderas de su padre, su sudadera olia al perfume de flores de su madre, un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo,entro en una calma, nunca la habia sentido, pero fue una calma fugaz, solo pudo arrebatarle esa calma una persona.

ryder estaba entrando por la puerta,fue como esa expresion de calma se la arrancaban y le ponian una nueva, una llena de panico y horror, todo le vino de golpe, todo recuerdo azotaba su mente, todo eso tan solo paso en un instante, ryder todabia no terminaba de bajar la escalera, y cat ya espereba que la golpeara de nuevo, o peor aun, estaba a su merced, el tenia el control sobre ella, ese sueño lleno de paz, esa paz a causa del sueño, tambien se lo arrebato, pero el ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

trina pv:

sabes donde vive matt no?- le pregunto esperando su respuesta practicamente para largarnos de hay

si, es en la siguiente cuadra, identificaras inmediatamente la casa, es la unica casa azul que hay en esa cuadra, por cie...- lo dejamos hablando solo, a mi lo unico que me interere es cat, no sus preguntas estupidas que agh, me enferman

tranquila trina, todo saldr...- es interrumpida mi hermanita, su telefono suena, lo abre y se queda totalmente congelada, que paso?, llegamos a la casa de matt, espero y en verdad sea esta.

tori!-

ah!?, pedon, que!, quien!- contesta confundida

olvidalo quedate en el auto ahorita regreso- le digo pues esta muy distraida

ah? a si- me responde sin siquiera preguntar el motivo

me dirijo a la puerta, toco y  
tardan un poco en abrir, pero era verdad, el que atendio fue matt, no tarde en preguntarle

matt, una pregunta; donde vive ryder?- sin tantas vueltas, asi en frio, tambien para mirar que reaccion pone.

ah!?- me dice algo confundido- para que quieres saber?- me reponde serio, pero llego andre y lo tumbo en el suelo de un solo golpe.

que te pasa imbecil!- le dice desde el suelo

la chica te pregunto algo no?- le dice bufando de coraje

bien dime donde esta ryder, asi ya terminaremos con esto matt-le digo, ya estoy desesperada, nunca habia visto a andre reaccionar asi, tambien tiene su telefono en su mano, que paso?, se acerca jade con sus tijeras en las manos,- o nos dices donde esta el infeliz de tu primo, o te convierto en mujer, elige bien, que acabo de afilar mis tijeras- lo amenaza, veo como una lagrima se le escurre en su mejilla, que paso? de que me perdi?

que pasa con ryder? dime que pasa y te digo todo lo que se de acuerdo?- me dice un poco consternado, pues ve nuestra desesperacion.

tu estupido primo secuestro a nuestra amiga cat, lleva 5 dias desaparecida, ya sabemos que ese imbecil lo hizo, en el carro de tu amigo brian, cuando fueste ha p...- le explicaba jade, antes de ser interrumpida.

si, si, lo se, yo consegui el auto, pero por que el suyo estaba descompuest... -explica cuando andre lo levanto y le enseño una foto, que le llego tambien a jade y a tori, la expresion de matt cambio a una expresion de horror

no puede ser el, por dios!- gritaba sorprendido

yo no sabia de la foto, asi que cuando la veo solo entra en mi ser ese sentimiento de desesperacion, frustracion e impotencia, no se manejarlo, asi que solo me tomo las sienes y ahogo mi llanto para seguir preguntandole a matt sobre donde esta su primo.

y bien, me vas a contestar donde esta tu primo o no?- le digo mordiendome un labio para que no se me escape el llanto, la imagen fue aterradora, se veia como estaba con una correa, toda golpeada, con sus ojos mirando hacia la camara que le tomo la foto, ya se veia como estaba deseando morir, solo se veia una gran desesperacion en esa mirada, sola, tirada en el suelo, con el trauma en su rostro, incontables golpes se le veian en todo su cuerpo, como tenia el corazon para hacerle eso a la persona mas dulce que eh conocido?

lo ultimo que supe es que ya no vive con sus padres, vive en una casa de ellos, pero esta a las afueras de la ciudad, no se bien donde- decia matt

bien matt- le dijo jade poniendo sus tijera en el cuello de este- ahora si no sabes, por que no tomas tu telefono y le marcas a tus tios, para decirles que quieres saber la direccion para ir a no se que carajos se te ocurra, te parece?- concluyo y en la mirada de matt cambio a miedo, solo asintio con la cabeza para marcarle a los padres de ryder.

nos dio la direccion y salimos casi corriendo para ir a la casa del bastardo de ryder, era un viaje algo largo, pero pareciamos que estabamos corriendo una especie de carrera clandestina, solo los 4 autos rebasando a todos los demas, estabamos en 20 minutos en la direccion que nos dio matt, el camino era de 1 hora obedeciendo los limites de velocidad.

llegamos a la casa de donde se encontraba ryder, hay nos estancamos, no sabiamos como entrar.

solo entremos y busquemos, donde aparezca el, hay que hacerle daño para que solo llegue la policia por el, nosotros nos llevamos a cat a algun hospital- dijo jade, aparentando preocupacion por cat.

no seas tan obvia jade- le dijo beck.

que otra cosa se te ocurre oliver?- le cuestiono

no lo se, pero eso seria mala idea.-dijo callado

ya se!- dijo mi hermana- entrare solo yo, segun el no sabemos nada, al verme le inventare algo, como queriendo volver con el, si me quiere a mi, solo me dejara pasar, ustedes entraran por sorpresa cuando intente algo, asi no me pasara nada, buscamos a cat y punto, ya que la tengamos, le marco a mi padre, les parece?- termino

mmm no se es ariesgado- le dije y es que era la verdad.

bueno trina, a menos que se te ocurra algo mejor haremos lo que propuso vega... y bien?, como esperaba- me dijo la odiosa de jade. pero la verdad no tengo nada en mente.

bien entonces lo que dijo tori eso sera- dijo andre

nos adelantamos las tres, solo jade, mi hermana y yo, andre y beck se quedaron en los autos a no se que. despues nos ocultamos jade y yo para que ryder no nos vea.

cat pv:

bien, ahora que hago contigo?- pregunto el, solo queria decirle que terminara esto, ya no me interesa nada, pero creo que lo sabia por que se me adelanto y se paro en frente de mi.

MIRAME ESTUPIDA!- me dice dandome otra bofetada- agh!- solo sale eso de mi boca, la verdad ya ni lloro- que es lo que quieres que te diga?- le digo ni siquiera con llanto, mi mirada de panico que tenia al verlo bajar se me habia quitado, ya no me interesa nada

haha, creo que esto hara a que digas algo mas inteligente- saca una pistola de atras de sus pantalones.

...- no digo nada, solo alzo mi mirada para verle sus ojos y le sonrio

te causa felicidad eh?, perfecto. o... ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI ESTUPIDA!- me grita pateandome de nuevo, no aguanto mas y empiezo a llorar muy entrecortadamente, creo que algo se me rompio, no puedo respirar bien.

QUIEN DIABLOS PUEDE SER?- grita, no escuche, solo estoy tratando de recuperar el aliento

nadie pv:

que caraj... a cierto, ENTRA MALDITA PERRA!- dice ryder a tori jalandola bruscamente para provocar que caiga al suelo

ryder que te pasa? - pregunta desconcertada

ambos sabemos que veniste por tu amiga, la idiota de pelo rojo- decia ryder

de que hablas?- le pregunto tori

ya veras.-

le dijo ryder caminando hacia ella, el habia cerrado la puerta, ahora ni trina ni jade sabian que hacer, los chicos fueron hacia atras, vieron que solo habia una manera y esa era una ventana lo sificiente grandre para que entran uno por uno.

ya que habian entrado, se eacuchaba un grito que no les fue dificil identificar.

ryder arrastraba de la cabellera por las escaleras a tori y ella lo unico que hacia era gritar y sostenerse lo mas que podia de la mano que tenia en su cabeza, tratando de reducir el dolor, cuando por fin estaba abajo. la escena paralizo a la media latina, su mejor amiga, una correa, una cadena, un sin fin de marcas, ella solo camino hacia cat tambaleandose, la escena fue tan impactante, tan indescriptible que por poco hace que se desmalle la media latina, llego con la peliroja.

cat.?- dijo en un suspiro.

...- la peliroja estaba en una especie de trance

cat? amiga soy tori, a...a...aca...acaso...acaso no me... no...no me recuerdas?- le dijo empezando a soltar algunas lagrimas

...- no hacia nada la peliroja, seguia paralizada.

la media latina la abrazo, parecia que la estubiera rozando, no queria lastimarla, asi que su abrazo fue lento y cuidadoso.

perdon amiga... perdoname... ya estoy aqui... ya te protegere... ya nada te pasara...hay dios mio perdoname... por favor lo siento cat...- se decia y lamentaba la media latina

por que veniste tori?- dijo la peliroja en un suspiro case inentendible

vine por ti amiga... solo por ti...- seguia sollozando la media latina

pero yo no me quiero ir, el iba a terminar con el dolor, con la verguenza...- esas palabras se hicieron escalofrios que recorrian el cuerpo de tori desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies, sabia que se referia a que la asesinaria, pero no podia decir nada

no, nonononono, amiga eso nunca, yo te protejere de hoy en adelante, todos nuestros amigos estaremos para ti, cat solo no pienses asi, le dijo la media latina volteando a ver a la pequeña peliroja, ella la vio, salieron algunas lagrimas, seguida de una pesades del cuerpo de la peliroja, estaba desmayada, era un momento muy terrorifico para la media latina, ella pensaba que su amiga de cabellera roja habia muerto en sus brazos, la sento en el suelo y dio media vuelta

DESGRACIADO INFELIZ, COMO TE ATREVISTE!- gritaba tori, los demas ya estaban en la puerta del sotano apunto de entrar, querian tomarlo por sorpresa.

que como me atrivi?ES ENCERIO!?grito ryder acercandose a tori lentamente- lo hice por que queria que sufrieras, POR LO QUE ME HICISTE PERRA!, POR HACER QUE ME EXPULSARAN!POR ESO,-dijo dandole una bofetada a la media latina haciendola caer.

yo no lo hice!-decia sollozando- tu solo te lo hiciste por engañar a las mujeres, por eso la cante, pero el director se dio cuenta de tu juego y de que nunca hubieras pasado por ti mismo, por eso te expulso!- del coraje que sintio ryder al oir la incomoda verdad empezo a agredir a la media latina.

DEJALA AHORA MISMO MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito jade saltando hacia el, provocando que por el peso los dos fueran al piso, andre corrio a ver a tori, y trina solo pensaba en cat, beck solo apreto la mandibula, tomo la pistola que se le cayo a ryder.

bien me voy- dijo trina cargando a una cat desmayada- me adelanto al hospital los veo luego- dijo subiendo las escaleras, en verdad queria lastimar a ryder, pero al ver a cat semisentada solo penso en que pudiera no escuchar mas esa tipica risa al entrar a H.A de la chica de cabello escarlata.

en casa de ryder le estaban dando una paliza memorial entre andre y beck, ryder solo suplicaba que pararan, a lo que jade rio- esta bien dejenlo, valla, valla, de verdad quieres que te dejemos?- solo se oyo el crujir de una nariz romoiendose por un cabesazo, obra de jade,-CUANTAS VECES TE PIDIO CAT QUE PARARAS MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito sacando sus tijeras, andre y beck, a igual que tori la veian aterrados,hundio el filo de las tijeras en su frente, las hundio hasta que sintio el metal chocar con el hueso de ryder,- vamos a marcarte, como lo hiciste con cat! - dijo la gotica escribiendo en la frente "violador", beck solo asintio con la cabeza el acto de jade.

jade!, la policia viene en camino, sera mejor dejarlo hay.- dijo andre despues de llamar a la policia y claro, dejar a ryder con los huesos rotos, inconsiente por la tremenda golpiza recibida

MALDITO!, NUNCA SERA SUFICIENTE, MALDITO!- le gritaba jade, privada, histerica, frustrada por que no la dejaron matar a ryder, que segun ella es lo que se merecia por haberle hecho a cat lo que le hizo,

entre andre y beck la tuvieron que cargar, beck le tuvo que quitar las tijeras,

bien dejamela viejo, que tori se valla con ella atras, para tranquilizarla- sugirio beck para llevarse a las dos chicas en la camioneta.- vamos al hospital, por favor espera al padre de tori, ya viene en camino robbie, no dejes que entre por favor,- le dijo pidiendole a andre que se quedara

claro no hay problema, solo mantenme al tanto viejo, por favor- le pidio andre.

claro no te preocupes, yo te aviso cualquier cosa,- le dijo beck despidiendose de su amigo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el hospital estaba llegando trina.

POR FAVOR UNA CAMILLA, AYUDA!-gritaba desesperadamente entrando con la pequeña peliroja en sus brazos

demela por favor- dijo un camillero escuchando todo el alboroto que hacia la mayor de las vega

claro,p...por fav...favor haga lo inhumanamete posible para salvarle la vida, se lo suplico, cueste lo que cueste- decia trina desesperadamente,

haremos todo lo que se pueda- dijo el camillero tranquilo, llevandose a la pequña peliroja,

y bien que paso?- le preguntaba un doctor a trina.

trina le dijo todo lo que sabia al doctor, el amablemente le pidio que guardara la calma, que ya estaba fuera de riesgo que se sentara.

su amiga tiene multiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, 2 costillas rotas, contuciones, traumatismo debiso a la violacion, pero lo que la hubiera matado ciertamente era el hambre, hay alguien a parte de usted señorita, que sea familiar de la señorita para que firme sus papeles de ingreso?- pregunto amablemente el doctor, esperando su respuesta.

no se- le dijo trina susurrando

en ese momento llego la abuela de cat,- disculpe señorita donde se encuentra catherine valentine?- el doctor que hablaba con trina la alcanzo a escuchar,- disculpe, es fam...- la interrumpio la abuela de cat respondiendo su pregunta obvia,- claro soy su abuela- dijo seria, sin hacer notar su desesperacion por saber que le habia pasado a la mas pequeña de sus nietos.

el doctor le explico todo lo que le dijo trina antes, al igual que dijo lo que se le habia hecho en el hospital

y quien eres tu?- le pregunto la abuela de cat a trina

me llamo trina, trina vega- le respondio.

usted es... uhmm... nonna? cierto?- le pregunto

si por que? y como lo sabes?- le cuestiono la abuela

ella siempre habla de usted y...- fue interrumpida

como esta cat?- interrumpio tori

bien. el doctor dice que sigue inconsiente, pero que ya estara bien.- respondio trina

buenas tardes señora- saludo jade

hola jade, gracias por llamar, ahora acompañame, quisiera que me explicaras todo lo que paso.- le dijo nonna, para llevarsela afuera para que le dijera jade lo sucedido

como se entero la abuela de cat ... valla de lo de cat- pregunto trina

jade le marco ayer en la tarde,- Dijo beck.

fin capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Bien, aqui les traigo el capitulo 8

muchas gracias por sus reviews, significa mucho, pues es mi primera historia

creo que muchos se sentiran felices al saber que ni siquiera va a la mitad, y dije que habra jori y lo habra y catrina tambien

estoy tratando de mejorar otros capitulos en la redaccion y ortografia, y me esforzare mas para subirlos al igual que estos, dos por dia

victorious no me pertenece ni sus personajes por desgracia

espero y disfruten este capitulo

GRACIAS

capitulo 8

habian pasado 5 dias, todos estaban esperando a que cat despertara, todos estaban visitandola, a cada momento, no la dejaban sola, querian que cuando despertara viera a alguien familiar. trina y jade eran las que mas tiempo pasaban en el hospital,

trina pv:

dios, despierta cat, necesito decirte algo que empeze a sentir por ti, quisiera... no se ... pasar mas tiempo contigo, tal vez me gustas. pero nunca lo note por que estaba ocupada mas tiempo pensando en mi misma que en la demas gente que me rodeaba, tal vez, fue cuando no se... siempre sentia una pequeña envidia de mi hermana cuando decia que te quedarias a ver peliculas o a dormir. me sentia bien cuando me dabas los buenos dias con tu linda voz, no se, suena estupido tal vez, pero siempre que te veia saltando por la escuela, si tal vez siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo quise aceptar. por miedo a que pensarian de la gran trina, siempre en busca de los chicos mas sexys, pero ahora que ya me di cuenta que me moriria si tu no despertaras, por eso te pido que te levantes cat, por favor, te quiero, te necesito. tu puedes pasar esto, eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, no te dejes vencer.

cat pv:

oigo como alguien habla, conozco esa voz, trina?, no creo, ella aqui? no, debe ser mi imaginacion. siento mucho cansancio, me sigue doliendo, me di cuenta que no fue un simple sueño, fue una terrible pesadilla en vida, pero no me interesa, ya paso, pero sigo teniendo miedo, y verguenza, es algo que se que durara para toda la vida. ya no veo el mundo con la inmadures de antes, no se que hacer, mis padres me dijeron que siempre sonriera, pero ellos no saben lo que he pasado, ni siquiera me han marcado, creo que los eh desesperado. creo que me han abandonado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

nadie pv:

cat por fin desperto, su nonna estaba a su lado dormida

nonna?- pregunto

ah?...CAT!-despertaste cariño, como te sientes?- le pregunto nonna a cat con ternura

bien... ya estoy mejor... y mis papas nonna? lo saben... espera, como te enteraste?- le preguntaba la pequeña peliroja

me entere por que jade me llamo, y de tus padres... no pudieron venir, fueron a san francisco, con un especialista para tu hermano, pero ya lo saben- dijo nonna a cat

pero aun asi no vinieron?- dijo cat con sollozos amenazantes a llanto

cariño, te puedo asegurar que estan mas preocupados que todos aqui, pero ya sabes como se pone tu hermano cuando algo te pasa, asi que recibiendo la noticia, lo discutian sin darse cuenta de la presencia de tu hermano, el se puso grave, inmediatamente ambos lo llevaron a san francisco, pero en cuanto puedan vendran a verte, no te preocupes.- dijo nonna sin mirar a cat a los ojos, pues ella sabia que era una mentira, sus padres nunca vendrian.

esta bien- dijo cat resignada

cariño... de verdad te sientes bien?- le decia nonna, ya no veia a su nieta sonreir, su mirada la describia como sumergida en una depresion despues de los sucesos, como la calma despues de la tormenta, seria, sin ningun tipo de emocion, pero sin serenidad ni tranquilidad esta vez, apagada totalmente de sus emociones, nonna sabia que la antigua cat nunca regresaria, seria casi imposible ver tan solo alguna señal de vida de la antigua catherine valentine. necesitaba ayuda para no sumergirse en esa depresion

nonna llamo a todos para que vieran a cat.

nonna, una pregunta, como es que jade te llamo si ella nunca ha tenido tu numero?- le cuestino sin ninguna gesticulasion mas que la de los labios.

ella encontro tu telefono, y me llamo- le respondio.

y quien me trajo?- le volvia a preguntar viendola a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban el fantasma del pasado, de lo sucedido en su aislamiento

trina, la hermana mayor de tu mejor amiga, topi creo que se llama- ella sabia bien que se llama tori, pero queria sacarle aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa

se llama tori, no le gusta que le digan topi, entonces fue trina?, que raro.- dijo sin sonreir por la mal pronunsiacion del nombre de la media latina, y sin importancia sobre trina.

valla cat!, despertaste, como te sientes- comento jade sonriendole gentilmente, pues solo estaba ella, nonna y cat en el cuarto donde la peliroja estaba.

bien,gracias por preguntar- no le devolvio la sonrisa

cat!, por dios, gracias al cielo que despertaste, como te encuentras?- dijo tori entrando y dandole un abrazo que ella no correspondio

bien ya le dije a jade, pero gracias.- dijo seria.

valla rojita, no quisieras algo, uhm, agua por ejemplo?- dijo andre reservandose su comentario, pues vio toda la accion de cat al llegar tori

no gracias, estoy bien- respondio secamente

que bien que despertaste cat, cualquier cosa que se te ofresca solo pidela- dijo beck

si gracias- solo eso dijo la pequeña peliroja

bueno caballeros, señoritas, no creo que sea necesario, solo le haremos unos estudios rapidos, que ahm... no tardaran mas de 3 horas, si los resultados la favorecen, podra retirarse si ella lo desea, aunque tendria que estar en observacion- explico un doctor que estaba entrando al cuarto

ahora si me permiten, tengo que hacer alguns chequeos de rutina, solo 10 minutos y todos podran volver a entrar- pidio el doctor

de acuerdo- todos asintieron dando media vuelta y retirandose, su nonna se levanto le beso la frente y se retiro.

oye, vega, donde esta tu hermana?- le cuestiono jade

mmm. no recuerdo, me dijo que tenia que hacer algo, que hoy no podria venir, pero que de todos modos la mantuviera al tanto, por cierto dejame le mando un texto para que sepa que cat ya desperto, y que sea probable que hoy la den de alta- dijo la medio latina sacando su telefono y mientras hablaba le manda el mesaje a su hermana

valla chica eso es talento jajaja, dijo andre viendo lo que hacia su amiga medio latina

je, gracias- dijo tori

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pasaron 4 horas cuando una enferma pregunto- familia de catherine valentine?-. dijo mirando a los lados de la sala de espera.- yo, soy su abuela- dijo nonna poniendose de pie.

podria ser tan amable de firmar estos documentos?, es para que ya se puedan llevar a la señorita catherine, ella ya esta en condiciones de dejar el hospital, solo tendra que llevarse esta receta- le dijo dandole los papeles de alta y entregandole la receta.

si, uhm , que es esto?- le pregunto nonna.

es la receta medica, vienen algunos medicamentos para dolores que se puedan presentar por algun motivo, y tambien vienen algunos cuidados que necesitara en sus dias de observacion.- dijo la enfermera amablemente

nonna se sento para leer los papeles de alta para cat, todos estaban anciosos de ver a su amiga pelirroja volver a caminar, ya que todos esperaban verla dar esos brinquitos por todos lados, ver como se reia de cualquier cosa, de alegrarles el dia a varios, solo eso esperaban, pero en realidad la que salio caminando fue otra cat, una cat con la mirada apagada, triste de la vida, triste con ella misma.

cat, ocurre algo?- pregunto tori

aww!- dijo la media latina al recibir un codazo de la chica gotica

callate vega, esperabas verla saltar y gritar "yay" por todos lados despues de lo que paso?- le dijo susurrando jade a tori

perdon, esque me parte el corazon verla triste, digo, es cat, la persona mas feliz que he conocido- se justifico tori

lo se yo tambien, y creeme estoy peor que tu, yo la conosco desde el kinder, y ni tu beso con danny la puso como ahorita, pero estamos hablado que un maldito bastardo la violo vega, la violo!, por dios acaso eres tan estupida para pensar que saldria saltando feliz de la vida despues de lo que paso!- regaño susurrando jade

ya perdoname, tampoco me hables en ese tono por favor jade, solo quisiera regresar el tiempo para que nunca le pasara esto a cat, pero no puedo, necesita de nosotras- dijo tori ahora susurrando-hagamos una tregua, no nos pelearemos enfrente de cat, cuando estemos con ella, solo nos enfocaremos en ella de acuerdo?- propuso la media latina

lo hare por que quiero hacerlo no por que me lo pides- dijo jade estrechando la mano de la media latina.

bien, vamonos, dijo jade

ok, ehm... nosotros tambien nos vamos, yo tengo tarea con andre- dijo beck entendiendo que cat solo queria descansar de tantas atenciones innecesarias

cierto, ahm... quieres que te lleve tori- pregunto andre a la media latina.

no ire a dejar a cat junto con jade y nonna- dijo tori

que bien, por que llegue en taxi- dijo nonna al ver que las dos chicas querian ir, sabiendo que ella no traia auto, ya que llego en avion y tomo un taxi al hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

habian llegado todos a casa de cat, jade abrio la puerta para que entraran nonna y su nieta, tori fue a la cocina para prepararles un poco de te para las tres y cafe para jade

quieres algo mas cat?- pregunto tori

no gracias asi estoy bien- dijo friamente cat dejando su taza de te en la mesita de centro.

bueno cat, nos vamos, dejare a tori en su casa, sus padres han estado preguntando por ti, si quieres que regrese para pasar la noche contigo, solo pidelo, por favor no importa la hora que sea- dijo jade a la pequeña peliroja

si gracias jade,- dijo cat mirando hacia el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

bien chicas muchas gracias por el aventon, jade por favor mañana ven, quiero que me lleves a algun centro comercial para comprar comida- dijo nonna

perfecto, mañana tambien vendre a verte cat, llego despues de la escuela- dijo tori al entender de que se trataba.

si quieres, esta bien- contesto secamente la chica pelirroja

bueno, descansen, hasta mañana- dijeron ambas chicas saliendo de la casa de cat dejandola esa noche al cuidado de nonna.

fin capitulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Skl92: muchas gracias por tu review y creeme, llevare acabo lo que dijiste, eseeo y que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, al igual que dejes un review

saililove-chan: que bueno que te guste, ami me provoco remordimiento lo sucedido con cat, me encanta ese personaje, pero su situacion mejorara... Creo, espero y te guste este capitulo.

espero sus reviews, ayudan a que uno se esfuerce mas,

mala... Malisima... Malisisisima noticia, mi celular colapso, borrando los progresos de la historia

asi que no podre subir tempra. Tengo que empezar a escribir como desquiciado lo capitulos que tenia adelantados... Asi que tardare un poco mas en actualizar, no dias claro, solo que seria mmmm como a las 10 u 11, espero antes, asi que si no subo cap despues 11 de este dia, es por que lo subire a las 11 de mañana, mientras... A escribir toda la noche :(

ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, son de nickelodeon, y de dan (acto de reverencia)

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA

capitulo 9

cuando se fueron las dos chicas, cat paracticamente corrio a su habitacion para ducharse, dejando a nonna perpleja por la accion de la pequeña peliroja.

cat pv:

me siento muy sucia, siento repulsion de mi misma, siento que apesto, dejo mi piel totalmente roja, debido a lo fuerte que tallo todo mi cuerpo, se que exajero, pero es que solo quiero quitar es sensacion de su piel encima de la mia, quiero estar limpia de el, no quiero sentirme sucia. solo quiero olvidar, olvidar a ryder, olvidar su aliento en mi cuello, solo quiero quitarme esta idea de el encima de mi, a la fuerza, no quiero pensar, pero me resulta dificil.

salgo del baño y veo una pijama en la cama, mi nonna y sus atenciones.

cariño, quieres hablar?- me pregunta desde la sala.

no nonna, mañana que llegues de con jade!- le grito recostandome en mi cama.

esta la luz del pasillo prendida, al parecer mi nonna entiende mi temor que tengo ahora, siento miedo... terror... panico, quisiera poder mirar los 4 rincones de mi habitacion pero no puedo, siento que esta mirandome desde la ventana, que esta atras de la puerta, que esta a lado de mi cama, no puedo consiliar el sueño, mi puerta rechina y me siento de golpe en mi cama, me siento observada, tomo mi jirafa morada y la abrazo, mi mente juega cruelmente con los recuerdos, empiezo a oler su aroma en mi jirafa, la aviento al suelo, ese aroma lo vuelvo a oler en la pijama, me deshago de la playera y me recuesto solo en brasier, de la nada siento una mano en mi pecho, me exalto, la habitacion esta con la luz prendida, aun asi senti la mano, me pongo de pie, camino en circulos, siento levemente una respiracion detras mio, volteo rapidamente y no hay nadie, me siento en la orilla de mi cama, empiezo a sollozar por el miedo, el juego de mi mente que tiene con los recuerdos, cierro mis ojos para tratar de calmar el llanto, imagenes muy definidas de aquel lugar se presentan en mi mente, me quedo helada, mi mente vuelve a jugar cruelmente conmigo-quieres divertirte- escucho detras de mi con su voz, la voz de ryder estaba en mi habitacion, yo lo escuche detras de mi, inmediatamente empiezo a gritar y me arrastro al rincon mas cercano de mi habitacion sigo gritando incada, negando con mi cabeza rapidamente para tratar de desacerme de ese recuerdo, un intento en vano, una silueta se forma en frente de mi, es el, sigo gritando desquiciadamente, estira su mano-tranquila cariño, todo estara bien- oigo de nuevo su voz-LARGATE POR FAVOR!, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!, TE LO SUPLICO!, ALEJATE!- grito llorando con desesperacion-CAT POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS!- gritan pero no se quien es-CAT POR EL AMOR DE DIOS MIRAME, SOY NONNA- me dice y me decido a abrirlos poco a poco, es verdad, todo fue un horrible juego de mi mente, bajo a la sala con ella,me recuesto en sus piernas, me tapa con una manta, me acaricia el pelo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, no pude dormir, cierro los ojos y aun puedo verlo, volteo a ver a mi nonna pero ya esta dormida, veo el reloj "2:27 am" , esta sera una noche muy larga al parecer, pero no puedo dormi, no quiero dormir por una simple razon, no quiero verlo, solo me queda prender el televisor y ver algo que saque aunque sea por un momento a ryder de mis pensamientos, hay algo a lo que no pongo mucha atencion, escucho el crujir de una puerta, parece que viene de la cocina, me levanto sin despertar a mi nonna, camino sijilosamente a la cocina, vuelve a crukor con mas fuerza, pongo mis manos en mi boca, el ruido me espanto haciendome saltar por el impacto de escucharlo, me asomo poco a poco, no es al sillon y me vuelvo a recostar en las pierbas de mi nonna, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, acaso eso es lo que queria ryder?, traumarme? han pasado mas de 5 horas, esta amaneciendo, no pude dormir, aunque este mi nonna el miedo sigue latente, el panico de tan solo cerrar los ojos y ver su maniatica sonrisa y sus ojos que me desnudan, me invade el horror tan solo de pensarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

nadie pv:

jade llego por nonna, solo estaban esperando a que llegara tori para poder irse.

no tardo mucho, llego con trina, primero se bajo tori, la cual rapidamente entro a la casa y vio a su amoga pelirroja con una linea oscura en los ojos.

cat?, acaso mo dormiste bien?- pregunro la media latina

eh?, no, simplemente no dormi- dijo friamente

a tori le era dificil saber si lo dijo en forma de reclamo o solo, lo dijo, sin ningun afan de molestar

ok!- dijo entusiasmada tori para tratar de contagiar a su amiga

cat fue sacada de su trance por una chica media latina que corrio a abrazarla con delicadeza.

trina!- grito tori al ver la accion de su hermana mayor

no te preocupes tori esta bien- dijo cat por que por añgun motivo no le molesto el abrazo

como sigues cat- pregunto la mayor  
de las vega

bien gracias por preguntar- respondio la peliroja

bien, les encargo a mi nieta chicas, rehresamos pronto-dijo nonna despidiendose de un beso en la frente de cat

bien cat, no estas bien, esa cara es de que no dormiste en toda la noche... el ya no puede hacerte daño, el ya esta tras las rejas, ahora solo queda trat...- explicaba trina antes de ser interrumpida por su hermana menor

como sabes que esta encerrado trina?- pregunto haciendo que la peliroja se tensara completamente

TORI!, yo fui a su juicio, papa no les habiso, el padre de ryder los demando a ustedes, por anallamiento de propiedad privada, y tambien por agresion fisica, pero afortunadamente, la tienda de helados tenia una camara, esta grabo todo la accion de ryder, aparte de que dio su testimonio el tendero que vio a ryder, su padre queria llevar acabo el juicio antes  
de que esta pequeña guerrera despertara, pidio un juicio con puros testigos para que fueran todos oos que golpearon a ryder, por suerte matt y brian testificaron, pero en su contra, estara tras las rejas por ll menos de 10 a 15 años, hasta que cat testifique todo lo que ño para que no hiciera que los pensamientos volvieran a cat, y le explicaba para reconfortar un poco a la peliroja

ok!- dijo la menor de las vega- no quieren algo?- pregunto

cat, quieres un helado?- pregunto trina.

no, gracias, quisiera bañarme.- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

estabien, cualquier cosa estaremos aqui abajo de acuerdo?- dijo la mayor de las vega.

tori es verdad, no creas que le estoy lavando el cerebro ni nada, ya esta en la carcel- dijo trina a su hermana al ver que cat ya no estaba

esta bien, te creo, y perdon pero no se como reaccionar ante esta situacion. digo, nunca nuestra familia ah vivido algo asi, entonces como puedo apoyarla a que pase todo esto?- pregunto tori a su hermana mayor

yo no lo se hermanita, solo le digo lo que siento- responde la mayor de las vega

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

habian pasado 3 horas desde que cat subio a ducharse, las chicas se preguntaban por que tardaba tanto la pelirroja en bañarse.

sabes que?, voy a subir mejor- dijo trina a su hermana menor.

esta bien. cualquier cosa solo me gritas- dijo tori con cara de angustia

trina subio al cuarto de la pequeñoa pelirroja, la cual estaba en la ducha sentada abrazandose las piernas, trina solo vio su silueta y le susurro detras de la puerta de la ducha

cat?, estas bien?, quieres hablar conmigo?- le pregunto la mayor de las vega

...- no decia nada, solo se escuchaban sus llantos ahogados

cat, por favor, respondeme- le pidio la mayor de las vegas

de...ja...dejame...sola... po...por fav...vor- fue lo unico que dijo la pequeña pelirroja

no, no me ire, me preocupas cat, no quiero dejarte sola en estos momentos, asi que tendras que salir... o entrare por ti, elije- ordeno trina caminando al clset de la pelirroja para tomar una toalla

por favor trina... no estoy de humor para eso- le dijo en forma de reclamo cat

te lo adverti!- dijo trina abriendo la puerta corrediza

cuando trina abrio la puerta de la ducha, cat seguia en el suelo abrasando sus rodillas, trina solo la vio, y la abrazo con la toalla, cat vio a los ojos a trina, la mayor de las vega pudo divisar mucho dolor encerrado, mucho panico, panico a estar sola.

cat, ven, levantate- le dijo trina cerrando la llave de la ducha

ambas fueron a sentarse en la cama de cat, trina solo la abrazo

desahogate cat- dijo trina poniendo la cabeza de la pelirroja al lado de su cuello- por favor, puedes confiar en mi, yo te protegere con mi vida, te lo juro- dijo la mayor de las vegas apretando mas el abrazo para hacer sentir segura a la pequeña peliroja

cat solo empezo a llorar amargamente, gritaba desesperada, la mezcla de sentimientos era indescriptible, en su llanto abrazaba mas fuerte a trina, como queriendo que jamas se separara de ella, a lo que trina sintio empatia por la situacion y empezo a llorar pero mas discretamente

tranquila cat, ya estas con nosotros, y yo no dejare que te pase algo malo, creeme pequeña, ya estas a salvo- decia trina acariciando su cabellera roja.

por que trina!? PO...POR...QUE!- gritaba cat desesperadamente con un llanto que rasgaba su garganta mientras incontables lagrimas salian de sus ojos marrones, mientras trina apretaba fuertemente su mandibula para aguantar su llanto.

jade pv:

estabamos nonna y yo en el centro camercial, en un cafe, para ser presisa, sabia que queria hablar con migo pero no se para que.

bien jade, tengo que volver- dijo muy seria nonna

espera, que!, acaban de violar a tu nieta, y tu solo te preocupas por tu maldito trabajo!?, es increible- le dije con tono de reclamo, osea si queria una reaccion asi, mejor le digo a mi padre no?

sabia que dirias eso antes de dejarme terminar, tengo que seguir trabajando, la escuela de cat no se paga sola, obvio no ahorita, me quedare, pero no sera por mucho tiempo, solo te pido que cuando me valla, hables con una de tus amigas, para que se queden con cat, o que se la lleven a sus casas, ayer no durmio en toda la noche.

claro, le dire a vega que me ayude, pero cuando te vallas, solo un favor, no dejes llorando a cat.- le dije mas bien en tono de amenaza

no le pienso decir, cuando tenga que irme, lo hare en la noche, tu estaras en la casa jade, te la estoy encargando, estas de acuerdo?- pregunto,despues de decirme todo lo que haria cuando cat ya estuniera mas estable.

nonna, y sobre sus padres cuando le diremos.- le dije antes de ponernos de pie, lo que ocasiono que se sentara de inmediato.

acaso quieres verla totalmente destruida?- dijo preocupada

jamas, solo que ya pregunta mas seguido, ya se me estan acabando las ideas, ademas de que le comente a tori toda la historia- le dije calamada, esperando cualquier reclamo por parte de ella

si esta bien, yo pienso contarle a todos sus amigos, para que puedan protegerla en mi ausencia- dijo,valla se lo tomo con calma, honestamente no esperaba esa reaccion de ella

ok nonna,vamonos ya, ya estuvimos bastante tiempo afuera, me preocupa dejar a cat con trina- le dije, y esque es verdad, me angustia dejarsela a ella, no creo que cuide algo mas que no sea ella misma

nadie pv:

en el cuarto de cat por casi 20 minutos se escuchaban gritos de desesperacion junto con llanto, el sonido fue aterrador, tori solo se limito a asomarse al cuarto de cat, al ver la escena solo volvio abajo a esperar, cat seguia en los brazos de trina.

perdon trina- dijo limpiandose los ojos

no te preocupes cat, era lo que necesitabas- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

si, creo que tienes razon en eso- le dijo sin ninguna expresion

bien te sejo para que te cambies- le dijo trina a cat levantandose y retirandose

cat pv:

por que me abra dado tanta confianza trina?, no lo se, pero me ayudo a desahogarme, eso esta bien, creo que siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, me siento mas aliviada, y segura, ese abrazo que trina me dio, me reconforto, creo que esta bien, puede que si pueda superar esto despues de todo

termino de cambiarme y bajo a la sala

hola cat, como estas- pregunta tori

bien gracias- le respondo

entro mi nonna con jade con michas bolsas del centro comercial,

cariño, quieres hacer algo en la tarde?- pregunto mi nonna

no estoy de humor nonna- le dije

cat, tenemos que irnos, no quisieras ver una pelicula en mi casa?- me pregunto trina, y, aunque la idea me gustaba, no me sentia con animos de nada.

no gracias, de verdad no te molestes- le dije, puso ina cara de tristesa, no me intereso la verdad.

esta bien- suspiro- vendre mañana, quieres que te traiga un helado?- me dijo

no... estoy bien gracias, ya les dije que estoy bien- les dije ya molesta, no quiero nada, les hes dificil de entender acaso?

trina puso una cara aun mas triste, no me preocua lo que sientan ya, a tori se le escapo una lagrima, mucho menos me intereso, se me vino a la mente lo que dijo ryder, de que practicamente recibi lo que tori tenia que recibir, creo que estoy empezando a odiar a mi mejor amiga, no, una cosa es estar malhumorada y otra es odiar a la gente que te rodea, no fue culpa de ella, de nadie, no debo comportarme asi con ellas, ni con nadie

mañana nos vemos en las escuela les parece?- dije, creo que me precipite, pero tengo que ponerme al corriente, asi que si, mañana ire a la escuela

segura que ya quieres ir cat?- pregunto trina muy entunsiasmada.

claro- les dije

paso por ti mañana...- dijeron jade y trina al mismo tiempo

jade no te ofendas, pero puedes pasar por tori, trina tendra que salir mas temprano de su casa para poder venir por mi, claro si trina esta de acuerdo y si a tori no le molesta- le dije esperando que aceptara

esta bien cat, que trina pase por ti y ahmm... yo ire por vega- dijo jade con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro, y como era de esperarse, tori se puso nerviosa, pero en fin, son detalles que no me molestan ahora, tampoco fingire que si,

nadie pv:

era de noche en casa de cat, su abuela ya estaba dormida, segunda noche en su cama, por fin concilio el sueño, su nonna la fue a ver para cersiorarse que si estaba dormida, al ver que dormia sin esa sonrisa con la que siempre lo hacia se preocupo, asi que decidio quedarse en la sala, para cualquier percanse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

dieron las 3 am. unos gritos llenos de desesperacion despertaron de un salto a nonna, corrio al cuarto de su nieta, ella estaba gritando, lo que se imaginaba, pero se sorprendio mas aun cuando vio que ella gritaba dormida, que de sus ojos salian lagrimas, que se retorcia sin control en su cama, era como si estuviera soñando aquello que paso.

no tardo en tratar de despertarla, no queria que siguiera viendo esas sombras de su pasado, no la queria seguir viendo sufrir,

cat, cariño, despierta!- le dijo su nonna

CAT!- le grito para que despertara

aaaahh!- grito cat despertando.

estoy.. en mi casa...verdad- dijo la pequeña peliroja agitada por los gritos, con cara de angustia, sudando y temerosa

claro cariño, estas a salvo, no hay que temer- dijo nonna abrazandola

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

dieron las 8 de la mañana y cat se estaba alistando para ir de nuevo al colegio, cuando de repente llamaron a su puerta, la cual nonna abrio

hola trina, buenos dias, como has estado?- le preguntaba la abuela de cat

bien nonna gracias por preguntar... y cat ya esta lista?- pregunto la mayor de las vega

EN SEGUIDA BAJO!- grito la chica de cabellera roja

si cat, aqui espero- dijo trina sentandose en la sala

ambas se subieron al auto de trina, se dirijian a H.A. el viaje estaba muy callado, la chica de cabello rojo solo estaba sentada, con la mirada perdida por la ventana, su semblante era muy serio, trina nunca habia visto a cat asi, nadie habia podido predecir que la felicidad de catherine valentine se pudiera esfumar de esa manera, trina sentia mucha angustia, pues a ella le alegraba que cat estubiera feliz.  
Trina pv:

Cat, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto, ya que la veo con la mirada perdida.

ah?... si claro, estoy bien.- me dice sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Entonces mirame, y dime que te encuentras bien- le digo volteandola a ver.

Si, estoy bien Trina, de verdad no tienes de que preocuparte.- me dice volteandome a ver, pero sin ningun tipo de expresion en su rostro.

De acuerdo niña, ya llegamos, mira Cat, cualquier cosa que se te ofresca, cualquiera, buscame, aqui esta mi horario y los salones a los que ire toda la semana, solo buscame, y de verdad, cualquier cosa, de acuerdo?- le digo dandole un horario de clases, solo se me quedaba mirando, un poco sorprendida.

Ok, Trina... gracias- me dice bajando del auto.

yo me quedo en mi auto un poco mas, viendo como entra a clases, ya no da pequeños brincos al caminar, ya no se le ve aquel entusiasmo que tenia antes, ya su felicidad se apago, me quedo pensando, en que momento empeze a sentir algo por ella?

"No se en que momento empezo este sentimiento, no es raro, eso lo se, es... mas bien... extraño, a mi siempre me han gustado los chicos, y como mujer solo estoy esperando a que llegue un chico guapo que todas las demas chicas esten deseosas de tener, esa es.. o mas bien era mi meta."

"Siempre pense que era una linda chica, que se le veia hermoso ese color de pelo, que tenia los ojos cafes mas hermosos que habia visto, sera acaso que desde que la conoci senti eso?, si es asi, por que no lo sabia yo misma, que no se supone que yo soy la del sentimiento,... en cierto punto... envidio a mi hermana, que es la que la tiene en casi todas sus clases, y es a la que va a visitar a cada rato, como deseo que un dia valla a visitarme a mi, eso seria genial, pero por que nacio este sentimiento?, no me lo explico, siento algo por ella, algo enorme, cuando me dio la noticia tori, de que habia desaparecido, senti que se me paraba el corazon, que mi mundo se desvoronaba, pero desde cuando cat es mi mundo?"

"Ok lo acepto, me gusta Cat, ahora, la pregunta mas dificil, le dire que me gusta?, arriesgare esa pequeña relacion que apenas empieza de amistad?, por algo que quizas no sea correspondido de la misma manera?, Dios que dificil situasion, ahora con quien me desahogo?, mis padres me miraran raro, probablemente ni siquiera entiendan, o a lo mejor?...no, lo dudo, tori?... creo que puede ser, pero debo de saber algo de ella que sea igual de bochornoso para que no le diga a nadie mas. que puede ser?, rayos tendre que esperar!."

Sin darme cuenta ya era la segunda hora," rayos cuanto tiempo estuve sumergida en mis pensamoentos?" pienso entrando al edificio.

Cat pv:

Estoy entrando al edificio, por el cristal de la puerta veo como trina me observa, entro y todo el mundo me empieza a observarme, se escuchan susurros al lado de las personas que voy pasando-"ella es la chica de la foto verdad?"-se alcanza a entender, empienzo a incomodarme, siento sus miradas que observan mis aun visibles heridas.

Entiendo como dicen."Mira como quedo, si que le dieron duro, yo ya dejaria de asistir a la escuela" entre susurros, me empiezo a pasmar por esas palabras, siento como una lagrima corre por mi mejilla derecha, la verguenza me inunda, por que me juzgan?, que tipo de socieda critica un doloroso hecho que una no quiso vivir?.

Decido tratar de ignorar a la gente y me dirijo a mi casillero, saco unos libros de mis primeras clases antes del almuerzo, los meto a mi mochila y me dirjo a mi clase.

AHORA SI ERES LA MASCOTA DE TU GRUPITO!- Grita una persona, y varias empiezan a reir sin parar, me siento de nuevo humillada.

QUE PASA CAT? TE LE ESCAPASTE A TU DUEÑO?- Vuelven a reir sin parar.

Me encojo de hombros caminando y camino lo mas rapido al salon de sikowitz, esa es mi primera clase, entro llorando, para mi sorpresa sikowitz esta temprano, esta escribiendo algo en el pizarron.

Que tienes pequeña?- Me pregunta

Na... na... nada- Le digo entre sollozos, limpiando mis lagrimas que no pude retener

Segura?... bueno, sientate, pronto sonara el timbre

Tomo asiento, solo me quedo mirando hacia ningun lugar, entran todos y una persona que no conosco me volte a ver, se empieza a reir, dice en voz alta.- donde dejaste la correa?- sigue riendo.

Esta bien, sientate... como te llames- le dice sikowitz

Despues de eso, entraron mis amigos,"Cat que tal" todos dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Sikowits hizo a que se levantara el chico que me habia ofendido antes.

Podrias decirnos tu nombre?- le pregunto sikowits.

Charlie, profesor- dijo esta persona

Bien charlie, nos podrias decir, que significa la gracia o humor?- pregunto Sikowitz, nadie entendia su pregunta, lo voltee a ver y esta algo rojo del rostro, para ser sincera no se que le pasa, nunca se le habia visto asi.

No... no le entiendo a su pregunta- dijo algo nervioso

Bueno, esque al parecer tu si sabes, digo, burlandse de los incidentes de las demas personas, como el chistesito que dijiste cuando entraste, lo recuerdas?- dijo haciendo poner a charlie mas nervioso.

Ahora te pido de favor que vallas con lane, y le dices lo que le dijiste a cat, que el decida que hacer-dijo Sikowitz dirijiendo su indice hacia la puerta.

El muchacho salio, jade estaba roja de coraje, todos voltearon a verme, como si fuera la causante de que el se metiera en problemas, no planeo hacerme la victima, ni mucho menos.

Termino la primera hora, sali sin esperar a nadie, la verdad no queria ver a nadie,pero no pudo ser posible, una chica se paro a mi lado, no me percate de su preciensia hasta que cierro mi casillero.

Que se siente?- me pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa

A que te refieres?- le pregunto

A escaparse de su dueño!?- empienza a reir con burla, seguida de otras personas al rededor, ese acto hace que empiece a llorar para correr a la puerta, salgo y choco con trina, que me recibe con un abrazo, por un momento me siento segura y protejida, no se por que, en sus brazos me siento segura, quisiera que no me soltara, pero se veria raro, y no quiero que piense mal de mi.

Que te paso Cat?, por que lloras, quien te hizo algo?- me pregunta, y como si fuese una orden, volteo a ver a la chica que me ofendio, y estiro mi dedo, acusandola, cual niña pequeña.

QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA!- le grita Trina-QUIEN TE CREES PARA OFENDERLA!- le dice dirijiendose a donde estaba esta chica, para darle una bofetada.

salgo corriendo por miedo, miedo de ver a Trina actuar asi. sabe que se puede meter en problemas por pelearse, no creo que fuera para tanto, se que yo exagere las cosas, asi que no era para que actuara asi.

Cat, por favor, no te pongas asi, por favor, no me hagas sentir asi. me dijo acercandose.

Trin...a...po...por que hiciste eso?- le pregunto.

por que no me gusta, para nada que te quieran hacer sentir menos que los demas, por que tu vales mas que ellos.

Quieres ir a otra parte?- me pregunta Trina

Si, estaria bien, n...no se por que deci...- le decia a Trina pero me interrumpio

Tranquila Cat, no fue tu culpa que esa vieja fuera una estupida de acuerdo?- despues de lo que me dijo solo me quedo asentir con la cabeza

Subimos al auto de Trina, me pregunto que adonde me gustaria ir; solo le dije que a donde quisiera ella.

no me dijo nada, solo manejo,- quieres escuchar algo de musica Cat?- me pregunto, asenti con la cabeza, estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos, tenia que saber que era lo que sentia por ella, si era por el momento, o si en realidad me gusta, no se que me esta pasando, pero me siento agusto a su lado, siento que nada malo pudiera pasar, me reconforta su presiencia.

fin del capitulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno. Aqui les dejo el capitulo 10, que en verdad espero y disfruten

Gracias por sus reviews y de verdad espero que igual dejen en este.

me pidieron que hubiera cabbie y respecto a eso... Estoy viendo para hacer los cambios aunque creo que no le gustaran a la persona que me pidio cabbie... Ya que como dibe antes . Abra catrina y jori ( DE VERDAD PERDON POR ESO).quiero hacer otro fic con cabbie y espero que te guste

a dejen reviews para seguir emocionado y ps con lo que paso de que se borro el progreso creanme que la estoy pasando de verdad mal... Estoy practicamente reinventado este fic... Espero y les guste

Bueno como en cada capitulo:

VICTORIOUS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD

DE SER ASI NO TENDRIA QUE TRABAJAR EN LAS NOCHES jajajaja( es encerio , no tendria que trabajar en las noches)

capitulo 10

Sono una cancion en la radio del auto, la verdad no le puse mucha atencion, solo pensaba en que podria pasar en mi torpe mente para pensar en que Trina me gustara, y que me sintiera segura con ella,"esta chica solo busca hombres sexys, osea es heterosexual, por otro lado, cuando estuve saliendo con Danny, me sentia feliz, claro, hasta que beso a tori, y con Doug nunca se formalozo nada, solo fueron un par de citas, ademas, claramente tardare en salir con hombres, despues de lo que me paso, siento como si no tuviera confianza ni de mis amigos, les agradesco que me den mi espacio de verdad, pero ni con Jade me siento tan segura que cuando estoy con Trina... sera que me gusta en verdad?, pero que dices Cat, claro que no te gusta, solo es por la situacion, deja de pensar tonterias."

Y... a donde vamos Trina?- le pregunto para romper el silencio, ya que estaba callada, solo la musica de la radio se escuchaba, pero algo bajo.

Veras, primero pense en ir de compras, pero no creo que estes de animo para eso, luego pense en ir a la playa, pero esta un poco lejos, y seria quedarnos a dormir alli, luego pense en un parque... de diversiones, espero y te guste la idea...- concluyo Trina

Yei!- dije... sonriendo..."espera, de verdad sonrei?, creo que si... creo que... me robo una ... sonrisa, y es que la cosa esta asi... adoro los parques de diversiones, pero no es posible... que... enverdad estoy sonriendo?...bueno... como pense antes... a su lado me siento segura... pero feliz?... eso es otra cosa."

Miro como me ve de reojo y ella gual sonrie... lamento en verdad mi accion que estoy por hacer, me sentire mal despues... creo que me odiara... espero y no pero tengo que hacerlo.

Espera trina... para el auto un momento- le digo borrando la fugaz sonrisa que tenia hace unos momentos.

Pasa algo Cat?- dice orillandose

A que piensas llegar con esto?- le digo mirandola directamente a los ojos

A que te refieres Cat?- me cuestiona

A que si piensas que con esto olvidaria lo que me paso estas equivocada-"wao sone igual a jade"-Mira lo siento, pero ya n...- me interrumpe viendome con lagrimas amenazantes a salir de sus ojos.

Cat... no... no es eso...mira... si me gustaria que olvidaras lo sucedido, nadie piede regresar el tiempo, pero me gustaria hacerlo a mi, para tomar tu lugar, y que a ti no te pasara nada,... perdon si soy muy directa... ademas que solo queria que supieras que cuentas con migo para lo que sea, que no te sintieras sola, yo... al igual que tori... tenemos ese sentimiento de soledad... pues nuestros padres salen de viaje muy seguido, y estamos dos mujeres solas en la casa... no se desde los 3 años... pero era diferente, pues ambas mos cuidabamos, ahora, siempre te vi como una hermana que yo misma eleji, por tu inocensia, y en verdad, me duele mucho que estes triste y apagada, en esa sombra que tu sola estas fomemtandote como si fuera una religion.- me explicaba, no se por que pero se notaba sincera en todo lo que decia, como si la trina que conozco... como si esa personalidad que conoci... hubiera desaparecido... y una... nueva Trina aparecio?... ya me confundi-Se que a lo mejor no es un buen ejemplo... pero la idea es que no quiero verte sumergida en esa depresion, recuerda que ru sonrisa te hace ver hermosa, no quiero que dejes de sonreir por lo que te paso, el mundo esta lleno de esa clase de personas, lobos disfrazados de ovejas.- Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, practicamente fue lo que me dijeron mis padres en aquel sueño... no puedo evitar no llorar...

No cat, por favor... no llores... mira... mejor te llevo a tu casa... disculpame por lo estupida que fui a quererte llevar al par...- la interrumpo

No Trina... dis... disculpame tu a mi... por ser tan tonta... para no apreciar este detalle... te prometo ... que... el proximo... fin acepto tu invitacion... te parece?- le digo regalandole una pequeña sonrisa... producto del recuerdo que provocaron sus palabras

De acuerdo- dijo dandole vuelta al volante del auto, para luego tomar direccion hacia mi casa.

pero...mmm quisiera ahora un helado... te parece?- me cuestina mirandome de reojo...esperando una respuesta

de acuerdo... y luego que...- le pregunto, ya que aun era temprano

mmmm... te gustaria ir al parque?... solo para despejar la mente... estar sentadas bajo un arbol, con el helado... que te parece- me responde

Como una cita...- esque eso parece no?, una cita con trina vega? la unica persona que me hace sentir segura... la chica que no se si le gusto?- trina... una cita?- le pregunto ahora

n...no... ma...mas bien... una... simple... salida de amigas...te parece?...- sabia que no era como si le gustara, ahora que solo dijo que como amigas, mis tonterias que pense antes desaparecen... rayos!

ok...- le digo algo triste

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

habiamos llegado a la tienda de helados, se estaciono en la calle cerca de la acera, no se tatdaria tanto, solo eran dos helados.

vienes cat?- me pregunta parandose a lado de la puerta del copiloto

no, gracias, te espero aqui, no te preocupes.- le digo para que fuera por los helados, necesito pensar.

ok, ahorita regreso-me dice caminando hacia la tienda.

Ok cat, piensa bien, no es un juego, en todo el trancurso de este dia, despues del incidente con la chica aquella,... hasta ese entonces, te lamentabas a ti misma, como su fueras una martir... y los estudiantes te hacian menos... te hacian bulling... pero con trina... esa perspectiva de tu mundo colorido... esta regresando... gracias a ella estas volviendo a ser la cat de antes... poco a poco... creo que eso esta bien... despues de todo... no se murio la antigua cat como pensaba... solo esta dormida... no toca el tema... eso ayuda a que lo divague... y que por unos momentos se me ovide... entonces creo que esta bien...y sobre si me gusta... cat puensa bien... de nuevo... haber... te hace sentir segura... protejida... creo que eso es mejor aun... tomando en cuenta lo que pase...pero Cat... no te ilusiones... puede que te vea solo como una amiga... si piensas otras cosas sobre Trina y tu... como novias... puede que te diga que no... y seria mas feo... ya que se alejaria... diciendo que la malinterprete...y ni como amiga la tendras... no, mejor no me hago falsas esperanzas."- pensaba para mi misma, pero cuando vi salir a Trina con 2 medianos de helado volvi a la realidad y solo pensaba en como seria lo del parque.

Te compre de vainilla con chispas de chocolate... esta bien?- pregunto algo apenada, creo que temia no atinar a mi sabor favorito, pero si acerto

Claro, es uno de mis sabores preferidos.- le conteste con media sonrisa... la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo volver a ser como antes

Cat... me gusta... tu sonrisa... pero la verdadera... no tienes que fingir Cat... si no quieres... solo se sincera... contigo misma... asi superaras esta situacion... solo dejate ayudar... y veras como todo se repara.- dijo mirandome

no pude evitar soltar una lagrima... decia la verdad... solo tenia que dejar que las personas que quiero me ayudaran... aceptar su ayuda para superar esta situacion... y... eso es lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer...tratar de ser de nuevo yo misma.

Nadie pv:

Las dos chicas ya habian llegado a la casa de la pelirroja, su dia paso fugasmente, en el parque solo estaban contemplando el paisaje que este les ofrecia, se terminaron el helado, y se sentaron debajo del arbol mas frondoso que encontraron, el momento era perfecto, total silencio, pero no incomodo, sino un silencio lleno de paz, el aire era fresco, relajante, el clima era perfecto, ni soleado, ni nublado, perfecto, las dos no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo paso volando, asi que cuando Trina vio al sol ponerse, pintando las nubes de color naranja... solo se paro y dijo que ya era hora de irse, cat solo le dijo que un poco mas... que el atatdecer era hermoso como para dejarlo pasar, trina solo asintio con la cabeza y se volvio a sentar, cuando fue tiempo suficiente, ambas se pararon y decidieron partir para dejar a Cat en su casa.

no quieres pasar y tomar algo antes de que te vallas a tu casa?- preguntaba Cat a la mayor de las vega.

Mmm... esta bien, solo una soda y ya...- dijo pensativa Trina.

Es... esque... qui... quisi... quisiera que... me... mej... mejor... te queda... que me gustaria que te quedaras a dormir...- dijo Cat desesperandose de ella misma y su tartamudeo.

que?- pregunto Trina algo sorprendida- mmm... esta... bien... creo... de verdad estas segura?- le pregunto a Cat aun dudando de la invitacion de esta

Me siento apenada de lo que te dije... en tu auto... sobre el parque de diver.. siones... y me gustaria que te quedaras aqui... solo esta noche... por que ya es algo tarde... y no ... quisiera que... te pasara... algo... claro... si no te molesta- concluyo Cat algo nerviosa.

Por supuesto que no me molesta... pero... tienes... cuarto de visitas?- pregunto trina, por que en realidad no sabia

Nop!, mi hermano solia dormirse hay, aunque tuviera su cuarto... y mi mama dijo que el cchon no servia mas... mi hermano se hi...- fue interrumpida por la mayor de las vega.

De acuerdo... entonces donde dormire?- pregunto Trina

Mi nonna duerme en la cama de mis padres... creo que ya esta durmiendo...mmm... no te molesta si duermes con migo?- le dijo poniendose roja ella misma.

Si... no veo algun... problema...-dijo notando el enrojecimiento de Cat.

bien... traere una pijama para que te la pongas.- le dijo a Trina, que ya habia dejado su bolsa en una mesita de centro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la cama, ambas estaban acostadas, Cat se quedo profundamente dormida, muentras Trina solo dormitaba.

Trina se desperti de golpe cuando sintio a Cat moverse de un modo alarmante.

Cat?, te encuentras bien?- preguntaba algo dudosa de los movimientos de Cat.

"Bueno... creo que debe ser normal en ella... si, a lo mejor solo sueña... con dulces... no se... cualquier otra cosa".- penso Trina tratando de conciliar de nuevo su sueño ligero

Ahora se sobresalto la mayor de las vega, ocasionando que se para de inmediato, y volteando a ver a la pequeña pelirroja... ya que esta estaba empezando a gemir duramente... con ganas de gritar, Trina no sabia si despertarla o solo dejarlo pasar.

Aaah!- gritaba dormida Cat- por fav... por favor para... no... no sigas... te lo... te lo suplico!.- sigio gritando dormirda haciendo sentir miedo a la mayor de las Vega

Cat!... despierta... es solo un sueño!- decia Trina sintiendo nostalgia de la escena.

Cat... por favor... despierta-continuo ahora moviendola.

Aaah!- desperto agitada y con la respiracion acelerada la pequeña pelirroja- qu... que... est...estoy en mi casa verdad?- dijo entre sollozos y tratando re recuperar el aire.

Si Cat... tranquila... ya esta a salvo... no dejare que nada te suceda... te lo juro- decia Trina abrazando a Cat

Cat solo se recosto de nuevo, Trina solo la vio y senrecosto de ogual manera a lado de Cat, empezo a acariciar su cabellera roja- tranquila Cat... duerme...no dejare... que nada malo te vuelva a pasar...- le decia susurrando-gracias trina...- se le oyi decir a la pequeña pelirroja en un tono de voz mas que tierno e inocente, a lo que Trina solo sonrio para despues cerrar sus ojos y tratar de volver a dormir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente cat entre abrio sus ojos, se veia ella abrazando a trina, la escena le encanto tanto que no queria que esta despertara, asi que volvio a cerrar los ojos para fingir estar dormida.

Al poco tiempo desoues trina fue la siguiente en despertar, vio como Xat la abrazaba con tanta ternura que sintio pena en quitar su brazo de ella- lo que daria por sepertar asi... a tu lado... cada mañana... sonara estupido... pero es la verdad... me encantaria despertar asi siempre- concluyo susurrando para luego besar su frente, despues delicada y lentamente movio su brazo para poder levantarse... no queria que despertara, se paso a su lado y arreglo un poco el cabello de la pelirroja para besar de nuevo su frente con tal delicadeza que solo roso esta.

Cat mo sabia si abrir los ojos o sesguir fingiendo, habia escuchado todo lo que dijo Trina, no sabia que hacer... cuando vio a la moyor de las Vega cruzar y cerrar la puerta sigilosamente se sento en la cama.-" y ahora?.. que es esto... que siento... ay... dios que es este sentimiento... tan raro... "- pensaba esta.

Trina pv:

"Me encanto pasar la noche con cat... se que me gusta... lo sabra ella?... por que esto tiene que ser... tan... tan dificil?... a... por supuesto trina... eres una chica... que todos piensan que eres... tan egoista... que solo... piensas en ti misma, y... que ella es igual una chica... muy linda por cierto... que esperas?... que te diga- claro Trina seamos pareja... novia y novia... no importa que aya andado con chicos antes... tu tampoco... ja, si claro, por supuesto, como no... Trina solo... no seas estupida... deja de pensar en ti... piensa en ella... que dira si de la nada empiezas a tratar de conquistarla?, osea... de verdad? ella paso por algo terrible estupida... no esta en estos momentos de humor como para que llegues y estupidamente empieces a insinuartele... no seas estupida por dios..."pensaba para mi misma cuando una puerta se abrio y me saco de dichos pensamientos

Buenos dias... como me dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunto la abuela de cat

Trina señora, buenos dias... estaba... preparando cafe... espero no se moleste- le dije nerviosa... claro ella no sabia que me quede a dormir ayer aqui.

ok Trina, te agradeceria que me sirvieras una taza igual a mi, esta bien?- pregunto amablente.

claro!- le dije tomando otra taza para ella y llevarsela.

y... Cat... si durmio bien despues de... su pesadilla?... de anoche?- me pregunto... a lo cual honestamente me sorprendi... como sabia si ella estaba en otra habitacion... al otro lado del pasillo?

Bien... pero... como escucho todo?- le pregunte... tenia duda de eso

ooh... sufro de sueño muuuy ligero... escuche cuando entraron y cat te invito a quedarte... lo de sus gemidos y el grito... y como no escuche nada... asumi que durmio tranquila con tigo... tambien cuando te levantaste y bajaste...- wooow si que tiene buen oido para su edad

no... no piense mal señora... solo copartimos la cam...- me interrumpe... creo que me vi muy obvia no?.

tranquila Trina, 1. no creas que soy una anciana percinada... ella es libre de salir con quien quiera... y no me espantaria que mi nieta salga con otra chica... si se quieren... por mi esta bien. 2. se que no sales con mi nieta... sa me lo habria dicho... y que no paso nada... no soy mal pensada... tu asumiste que si... pero no, te equivocas... no te preocupes... no le dire nada a Cat- termino por que me puse mas roja de lo normal... creo que lo noto... ahora si estoy avergonzada.

Bueno... disculpe... tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme... digale a Cat que me llame si quiere que pase por ella para ir a la escuela... o lo que se le ofrezca- le digo tomando mi bolsa, para despues salir de su casa.

"Diablos... que pena... pero... como se... dio cuenta... bueno... tomando en cuenta que es una señora... ya le es facil saber los sentimientos de los jovenes... ella ya lo vivio... bueno ya Trina... ella dijo que no diria nada...asi que relajate... y ve a tu casa...hay que ir a la escuela.

nadie pv:

Trina llego pronto a su casa ñara poder romar una ducha y arreglarse en tiempo record, para esperar si Cat la llamaria para ir a la escuela o no.

Su hermana menor ya estaba lista abajo, desayunando y esperando a que jade pasara por ella.

Trina... no pasaras por cat?- pregunto la menor de las vegas a su hermana mayor

ehm... estoy esperando a que me llame... si no lo hace yo le llamare... para ver si quiere ir o no a la escuela...si no... tendre que ir solo yo... no puedo faltar otro dia seguido- le respondio bajando de las escaleras ya bañada y cambiada.

ok...- Tori fue interrumpida por un claxon afuera de su casa- me tengo que ir... es jade- dijo levantandose para desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Si... nos vemos- se despidio Trina sentandose a desayunar.

Por que tatdaste tanto Vega?- le cuestionaba cierta chica gotica

No es cierto... ni siquiera me tarde 5 minutos- se defendia la media latina

Si... como sea- fue lo unico que dijo Jade

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la escuela, tori se dirijio a su casillero para sacar los libros y libretas que ocuparia el dia de hoy, pero un chico alto y muy delgado interrumpio su accion.

Tori, buenos dias- saludo sinjin

Hola sinjin, se te ofrece algo?- le dijo, ya que este no siempre se paraba al lado de su casillero para saludarla... en realidad nunca lo hacia.

de hecho si... un chico me pidio que te entregara esto... que solo tu lo leyeras... adios- le entrego una especie de sobre rojo, para luego retirarse.

Gracias?... creo- dijo sin que Sinjin la oyera para luego abrir el sobre.

el sobre contenia una carta y otro sobre mas pequeño... que no se molesto en abrir inmediatamente, solo empezo a leer la carta.

Hola tori:

Solo quisiera que me vinieras a visitar, y que me digas que tal estan las cosas con tus amigos, al igual que con tigo, y por supuesto tu amiga Cat.

Quisiera saber si piensa en mi, solo eso.

Ah. por cierto, dejame decirte una cosa muy importante, TU DEBISTE DE HABER SIDO LA QUE SIFRIO Y NO CAT. TU DEBISTE DE ESTAR EN SU POSICION, RECIBIENDO LO QUE TE MERECES POR ARRUINAR MI VIDA, CON UNA CORREA EN TU CUELLO COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES, TU ERAS LA QUE TENIA QUE ESTAR HAY. ES TU CULPA LO QUE LE PASO A TU AMIGA, SOLAMENTE TUYA. TU FUISTE LA CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO.

Saludame a tus amigos de mi parte

Con cariño:

Ryder daniels

las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y opto por abrir automaticamente el otro sobre... lo que vio fue un fantasma de lo que le paso a Cat. una foto de ella amarrada y con aquel collar. sentada en el suelo. golpeada y sangrando. solo se dio media vuelta para entrar al cuerto del conserje y sentatse en el suelo y llorar amargamente. solo le retumbaba en la cabeza que ella habia sido la ocasionante de lo sucedido con Cat.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo 11... Quiza se pregunten por qur lo deje asi con el tema de tori

Que habra hecho la latina para que Jade gritara al verla? Si lo se se leyo como si fuera una telenovela no? Jajajaja

quiero dejarlos con la intriga de que puede pasar... No me odien tambien esta lo de Cat... Que ya ... Al parecer esta mas feliz y creo que tendremos de vuelta a la antigua Cat que a muchos nos encanta... No podia dormir sabiendo que la podria hacer una chava amargada... Nononono... Pero tampoco la tendra facil Trina(odiando al que escribe en 3...2...1) que pasara? Sigan la historia... Creo que a muchos les gustara esto... Que tal vez llegue pronto a su desenlace... Pero no se preocupen... Como dije antes... Y ahora les digo... Ya estoy empezando a trabajar en otro fic que se trata de unos 8 años despuea de estos sucesos... Por que 8? por que habra nuevos personajes... ( me estoy tardando en escribir puesto que sus personalidades los sorprenderan a muchos... Espero)

Ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, de ser asi ya habria minimo 4 peliculas de mas de 150 minutos cada una... Disfruten este capitulo para que se hagan una idea de lo que puede pasar

Dejen REVIEWS

Capitulo 11

Jade pasa por el cuarto del conserje, de repente escucho unos sollosos muy leves, lo suficiente para oirlos, ya se habian preguntado todos donde estaba Tori... Jade entro sigilosamente y pido encontrar a la media latina abrazandose las rodillas y sollozando.

Tori?... estas... bien?- pregunto la gotica

Vega!-le grito, pues no escucho el primer aviso

Jade?... dejame... las clases ya casi empiezan... solo dejame sola-le decia en un tono triste y sollozante.

ja... cuanto tiempo crees que llevas aqui?- ya casi es la hora del almuerzo... que es lo que tienes Vega?- le pregunto la gotica

Nada, solo vete, como si de rrepente te importara lo que me pasa- contesto la media latina dirijiendo su mirada hacia la pared de en frente.- no se supone que deberias de estar contenta por verme estar llorando?- pregunto sin ver a su gotica amiga a los ojos.

Deberia...pero eso es cuando yo provoco tu sufrimiento... no cuando alguien mas lo haga- dijo levantando una ceja, para luego acunclillarse frente a la media latina- dime por el amor de Dios que tienes Vega- poso una de sus manos en su rodilla izquierda.- de verdad me preocupa que puedas tener.-dijo buscando la mirada de la media latina.

Tori alzo su mirada, por unos momentos se perdio en la belleza de los ojos de Jade, se sentia... por umos momentos... aliviada... segura... entendida.

Y... por que... te preocupas?- pregunto la media latina agachando de nuevo su mirada.

Pues... creo que tu alguna vez... que rompi con Beck... me ayudaste... y me escuchaste... asi que... ahora me toca saldar esa deuda a mi... no crees?- le dijo Jade buscando las palabras correctas.

La latina solo asintio algo apenada...-creo... pero por favor... no te enojes con migo...- dijo mostrandole la carta y dandole la foto.

Jade solo se levanto de inmediato. al ver la fotografia... la cual rompio inconsientemente y empezo a leer la carta.

POR ESTO ESTAS ASI VEGA!. le grito una Jade furica

Esque acaso no te d...- fue interrumpida por Tori que se levanto y la encaro.

CREES QUE NO LO SE JADE!?, SIEMPRE ME DICES QUE SOY LA CAUSA DE TUS DOLORES DE CABEZA, QUE SOY LA CULPABLE DE TODAS TUS DESDICHAS!, QUE SI YO NO HUBIERA ENTRADO A ESTA ESCUELA TU Y LOS DEMAS ESTARIAN MEJOR!, AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUES ES VERDAD!, QUE POR MI CELASTE TANTO A BECK,Y TEEMINARON, QUE POR ACEPTAR LA ESTUPIDA PROPUESTA DE SIKOWITZ, ANDRE PERDIO SU OPORTUNIDAD DE UN CONTRATO, POR ACEPTAR ESE ESTUPIDO VIAJE A YERBA, A TODOS NOS METIERON A LA CARCEL Y CASI TE GOLPEAN, Y QUE POR MI ESTUPIDA PRESENTACION DONDE LE CANTE A RYDER ESA MALDITA CANCION, PROVOCO LO QUE LE PASARA ESO A CAT!... en todo tuviste razon...sin mi... estarian mej...- le gritaba con dolo y amargura la media latina a Jade... hasta que esta fue interrumpida por una bofetada que le daba la gotica.

Nunca...nunca vuelvas a decir eso de ti... RYDER FUE EL UNICO QUE LO HIZO... POR QUE EL QUIZO...TU NO TIENES NAD... VEGA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!... le gritaba Jade al verla salir corriendo del cuarto del conserje.

Tori salio corriendo de la escuela, se dirijio a su casa... llorando... evitando cualquier contacto visual...sumergida en sus pensamientos.

" en verdad... esto es ... mi culpa... Jade siempre lo decia... sin pensarlo... y resulto que es la verdad... yo le hice esto a Cat... por mi estupida cancion... por que esa estupida cancion hizo que expulsaran a ryder...y quizo tomar venganza de ello... y lo hizo... con Cat... es verdad... soy la causa de sus... problemas... de cada uno... de mis amigos... me duele...me duele en el pecho... me siento... miserable... miserable de causar tantos problemas... de ser ese motivo... ya no lo soporto mas... soy una estupida... en creer que pudiera ser alguien en la vida... alguien importante... pero solo soy un problema... siempre quiero acaparar todo... para intentar solucionar un problema... pero el problema soy yo"- pensaba Tori profundizandose en la depresion de sus pensamientos... sin darse cuenta llego a su casa, se dirijio a ella y entro.

Mama?, Papa?, hay alguien?- nadie respondio.

Se sento en su sala de media luna, abrazo un cojin, dirigio la vista a su televisor sin siquiera prenderlo... despues de un rato se dirijio a su habitacion y se dejo caer en su cama... profundizandose en sus pensamientos de nuevo... no sabia que hacer... como poder terminar con la culpa... que hacer para aliviar ese dolor que sentia... estaba totalmente apagada... no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa carta y las palabras escritas en ella.. ella era la culpable de lo que le paso a Cat... al menos eran sus pensamientos sobre ella misma... le dolia... bo sabia como deshacerse de esa culpa que se auto infrijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la escuela Jade estaba buscando a alguien que le dijera algo de Tori... solo la vio salir de la escuela, pero no sabia donde pudiera estar, se dispuso a marchar a la casa de la media latina, esperando que se encotrara hay.

tomo su auto y fue directo a la casa de Tori, solo le mando un mensaje a Beck con lo sucedido en el cuarto del concerje y que se gritaron ambas, que tori sali corriendo y que iba a buscar en su casa haber si se encontraba alli, Beck solo le respondio que estaba bien... que le avisara cualquier cosa.

Jade llego a casa de la media latina, despues de bajar de su auto y cerrar bien este... se dirijio a la puerta principal y toco... nadie respondia... volvio a tocar... pero nada aun, empezo a caminar a la parte trasera de dicha casa, y fue a la puerta de cristal de esta... y la abrio... no estaba cerrada, entro y empezo a analizar el lugar... solo escuchaba algunos sollozos... se dio cuenta que solo dicha morena estaba sola y llorando en su habitacion... subio las escaleras y vio la puerta de la habitacion de Tori entre abierta... se dipone a entrar... la imagen para jade fue algo impactante.

QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO ESTUPIDA!- grito una Jade muy alterada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat pv:

acaba de partir Trina, la veo por la ventana" sera verdad lo que me susurro?... de verdad? hay Dios que hago?... esque si me gusta... pero no entiendo... me dijo que como amigas... pero amanece y... habra cambiado de opinion?... espero que si... bueno... ya que nonna es la unica aqui... tendre que pedirle algun conseja... espero y no se moleste... en saber... que me gustan... las mujeres... hay Diosito ayudame!..."- pienso mordiendome las uñas... no se como lo tomara mi nonna.

Nonna!- le grito bajando las escaleras.

Que paso cariño?- me responde

Necesito hablar contigo!- le digo sentandome a su lado.

No piensas ir a la escuela verdad?- me dice acomodandose para hablar

Nop... necesito una opinion y aceptacion muy importante sobre unos sentimientos que me revuelven mi estomago.- le digo tocandome el mismo.

Ok... dime Cat... te escucho- me dice nonna con un tono co que ya sabe de que se trata.

Creo... creo... que... yo... es...es...estoy...en...en...ena...ENAMORADA!...nonna- le sigo muy nerviosa... no es algo que todos los dias pasa... o si?

Y quien es el AFORTUNADO- puntualizo lo ultimo... creo que no le agradara que le diga que es Trina... que hago?

no...no...no es... ho...hom...hombre nonna... es...es...una chica... como yo...- aver que sucede ahora

Lo se... solo queria ver la accion que hacias... si ella te hace feliz... cariño... quien soy yo para reprocharte?... y vreo saber quien es... es Tina?- valla... buffff... se lo tomo bien.

No es Tina... es Trina nonna... y de eso es lo que quiero que me ayudes... no se si estoy en lo correcto al pensar que le puedo gustar... pero a lado de ella me siento... bien... agusto... como si nada me fuera a pasar... se me olvida el tiempo... creo que nisiquiera pienso en mi pasado nonna... la ... quiero... creo...Nonna ayudame a entenderme- le digo poniendo mis ojos de perrito... hace tiempo que no los ponia.

Cat... si te hace feliz... olvidar tu pasado... sentirte segura... es mas que obvio que te enamoraste de ella... en que necesitas mi ayuda cariño?... si ya sabes lo que sientes?..- me dijo y pues creo que es mas que obvio que junto a ella no recuerdo nada de lo que me paso.

es... esque... no se como decirle Nonna... no se si sienta... lo mismo... por mi...- no se si en verdad fue ella o mi imaginacion... creo que fue ella... si... no lo imagine... pero ahora como le hago saber?.

mira Cat... solo intenta lo que yo intente con tu abuelo... dale celos... pero primero asegurate... darte a notar... y despues los celos- me dice y creo que puede funcionar

y de verdad crees que... funcionara?- le pregunto... pero es verdad... quiero saber si funciona... no me gusta lo complicado.

Ja- rie sarcasticamente- Cat, cariño... eres una joven muy bella... hermosa...miles de michachos estan detras de ti... tienes todas las de ganar... creeme... funcionara... te lo aseguro...- bien... creo que si lo dice mi nonna... es por que esta segura de que si puede funcionar.

final del capitulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno: antes que nada una sincera disculpa por actualizar hasta ahorita, pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 12.

antes de que comiencen a leer, me gustaria decir que creo que a muchos no les gusto el capitulo pasado... Creo

y espero sinceramente que este si les guste, ya que me esforce para hacerlo asi, y que este es donde iniciarian las parejas que a muchos nos gustan... Jori y Catrina.

No lo hice muy grafico... La verdad si me hubiera gustado definir las acciones de jade y tori pero creo, que me hubiera salido un poema o no se... Tal ves me hubieran dicho que parece una serie de versos o que no le agrado, por eso no me quise areiesgar

por favor, lean lo ultimo. Es una explicacion respecro al entorno que decidi en el que se desenvolverian las acciones de estas dos parejas.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC. Dejen review que me gusta leer respecto a sus opiniones sobre esta historia

Victorious, al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen.

capitulo 12

nadie pv:

Jade estaba perpleja al ver lo que la latina estuvo a punto de hacerse... solo entro en el momento justo en el que la morena se enterraria un cuchillo en su muñeca... la media latina del susto se alcanzo a cortar parte de la muñeca.-

PERO QUE CARAJO PASA POR TU CABEZA TORI!- le grito Jade

NO TE INTERESA... COMO ENTRASTE A MI CASA- le decia la morena tratando de evadir un regaño inevitable.

ESO NO ES LO QUE INTERESA EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO... DEJAME VER!- se acerco Jade y tomo su muñeca.

No pasara nada... pero que te pasa?, eres solo estupida acaso?, por que lo ibas a hacer vega?- se sereniso jade viendo lo poco profundo de la herida

No se supone que me odias... como por que te preocupas?... - decia entre sollozos la media latina

No te odio... es que aveces digo cosas sin sentido que ni yo misma se por que las digo... has demostrado ser una persona que por mas cosas horribles que te haga... sigues hay... tratando... no se... solo que... mira olvidalo...tienes acaso algun... botiquin... o alcohol...?-decia Jade trabandose... pues no sabia que contestar.

Jade... dime por que despues de años de ser... mmm... no se amienemigas... por llamarlo asi... ahora te preocupas de lo que me pueda pasar...- decia tori ya calmada.

Mira... vega... solo digamos que esas estupideces que dijiste en el armario del conserje... son falsas... ok?... no eres la causa de los problemas de nadie... si decia antes eso... es por que simplemente... queria molestarte...solo eso... preguntale a Beck... o a Cat... y lo de ryder...-decia el nombre del chico que le quito la inocencia a Cat cerrando muy fuerte el puño derecho y su cara se puso muy roja-... ese imbecil tomo sus deciciones, nadie lo obligo a hacer lo que hizo... el y solamente el... es el culpable de sus propias acciones... de acuerdo?..- las palabras de Jade de cierto modo apasiguaron sus ancias de suicidarse

Ahora... dime donde esta el botiquin o alcohol... y...por que... querias acabar con tu vida?- pregunto Jade levantando su una de sus cejas

No tengo botiquin... solo alcohol... esta en el espejo del baño- dijo la morena, a lo que Jade asintio y fue por dicho objeto, regresando con el y un poco de gasas, cinta microport y una venda

Yo... no lo se... no es que... antes lo hubiera pensado... creo... que me deje... llevar... por los pensamientos... de verdad crees eso?- pregunto interrumpiendo su respuesta

que?- pregunto Jade ante la interrogante de la media latina, remojando un trozo de algodon con el alcohol.

Ay!- grito la morena al sentir el algodon mojado en la herida- arde!... arde!...Jade quita esa cosa de mi muñeca... me arde!- exclamaba la media latina.

Si?... no me importa... quien te mabda a querer hacer algo tan estupido... estas son las consecuencias- la reprendia Jade sin mover el algodon.

Bueno... ya esta- la gotica atendio la herida de la media solo le agradecio dandole un abrazo y un corto beso en la mejilla a esta.

Quitate antes que termine yo lo que querias iniciar, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos- le decia la gotica.

Si... lo olvide... lo siento- decia Tori separandose de la gotica- ahora dime... es verdad lo que piensas de mi?... tu... lo que dijiste hace unos momentos... es verdad?... o solo lo dijiste para no sentirme mal...- cuestiono la morena a la gotica.

Mira... no se lo digas a nadie... de acuerdo-dijo mirando a los ojos a la media latina la cual solo asintio con su cabeza

Me agradas vega... como amiga... pero no quiero que se lo digas ni a Cat siquiera... ella igual sabe que la quiero como amiga... y ad...- explicaba cuando la media latina la interrumpio.

Entonces... por que eres asi... con... todos?- le pregunto tori

Para mi es dificil... expresar mis sentimientos... soy... para mi mala suerte... como mi padre... y ademas de que la manera en demostrar que alguien me cae bien... no se... es hacerle la vida imposible... pero no se lo digas a nadie... o te hare arrepentirte el resto de tu vida... de acuerdo?- le dijo Jade

Osea... me estas diciendo que te caigo bien?... y que tu muestra de dicho afecto es... hacerme la vida imposible?- le cuestinaba Tori a Jade

Sip... mas o menos- fue la simple respuesta de la chica gotica.

Ok?... creo que mas o menos lo entiendo- respondio la media latina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habia paso ya 1 semana de este incidente. estaban todos en la hora de entrada, Cat ya hacistia a la escuela de nuevo, ignorando todo comentario de los demas estudiantes, eso o Jade los fulminaba con la mira al detectar algun indicio de comentario lastimero hacia la pequeña pelirroja

Por otro lado, Tori llevaba blusas y camisas de manga larga. ya que su herida se alcanzaba a distingir a simple vista, ella queria evitar todo tipo de cuestinamiento sobre su acto, y el motivo que orillo a esta a pensar siquiera eso. fue un secreto que dicidio guardar, solo lo conocia Jade y la morena.

Holis chicos- saludo una regenerada y feliz Cat.

Hola rojita... que cuentas?- pregunto Andre, el cual sonrio al ver de nuevo a la dulce y tierna Cat que conocieron desde un principio.

Que hay Cat- saludo Robbie con el misno entusiasmo

Nada... nada nuevo... solo estoy aqui! yei... de vuelta a H.A!... que bien- contestaba Cat entusiasmada y sonriendo de nuevo.

Flashback nadie pv:

Ciertamente fue dificil para la pelirroja llegar a cierto entusiasmo...los primeros dias despues de la noche con Trina siguio asistiendo... pero seguia el bulling por parte de varios estudiantes de la escuela.

No fue hasta que la misma Jade West se dio cuenta del dañi psicologico que acribillaba la mente de la pequeña pelirroja, haciendola sentir un objeto, menos que eso, su amiga gotica decidio actuar como solo ella sabia, amenazando e intimidando con sus tijeras, asi fue como se enteeo el resto de sus amigos que indirectamente y solo con estos actos de la gotica, pedia a gritos que le ayudaran a ayudar a Cat, fue como Andre, Robbie y Beck hacian lo mismo. retaban con la mirada a cualquiera que se disponia a hacer cualquier tipo de comentario sobre lo de Cat. asi sus dias de ir temerosa al colegio habian terminado.

Trina seguia pasando por ella, pero casi no cruzaban palabra en los viajes de ida o de vuelta, la mayor de las Vega seguia apenada por lo que le dijo la abuela de Cat, por su parte Cat solo se sorojaba cuando se percataba que Trina la miraba. pero aun asi, decidio que era mejor que esta la llevara al colegio.

Final flashback

Trina eataba bajando las escaleras. y decidio ir con los amigos de su hermana menor.

Que hay chicos- saludo entusiasmada.

Que haces aqui?- pregunto jade llegando de su casillero

Nada... solo queria comentarles... se acerca el cumpleaños de Tori... y decidi hacerle una fiesta sorpresa... y como ustedes son sus amigos mas allegados aqui... decidi dejarlos ayudarme en los preparativos de esta... queles parece?- pregunto viendo algunas caras de duda

Yei! una fiesta para Tori... genial no crees?- dijo saltando de alegria la pelirroja abrazondo a robbie... solo recibio una mirada de Trina que se podia decir que decia " abrazame mi, necesito uno de tus abrazos". pero decidio remover su mirada a los demas para no verse obvia.

Genial... yo me apunto- comento andre entuciasmado.

Si como sea... tendre que llevar a Cat y eso me obliga a participar de cierto modo- dijo Jade levantando una de sus cejas.

Genial... y cuando seria la fiesta?- Pregunto Robbie aun con su brezo tomado por la pequeña pelirroja.

Pues para suerte cae esta viernes... asi que pense que seria una buena idea hacerlo ese dia... mis padres ya me dieron permiso... no estaran... eso es mejor... y... tampoco quiero que venga gente que no conozco o que ella no conozca... sera algo pequeño... pero divertido- dijo Trina y rodos asintieron.

Que hay chicos... Trina... que haces aqui?- pregunto la menor de las vega al ver a su hermana hablando con sus amigos.

Nada...no te interesa- dijo en un falso tono de molestia.

Ok?...Cat!... que bien que veniste.- dijo Tori al ver a la pequeña pelirroja del brazo de Robbie.

Y bien... nos vamos a clases?- pregunto la media latina al ver a su hermana mayor darse vuelta y retirarse.

Si de acuerdo... vamonos.- dijeron casi unanimamente.

De que hablaba Trina Jade?- pregunto la meñorena a su amiga gotica.

De nada que deba importarte vega- dijo secamente la chica de piel palida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semana paso rapido... sin darse cuenta ya era viernes y Trina formulo un plan para que Tori no se diera idea de la fiesta que su heemana mayor tenia en mente, el plan concistia en que Beck la invitata al cine y tomar ese tiempo para organizar todo.

Un dia antes, Beck y Andre quedaron en llevar algunas botellas de vino y otras de cerveza, su amiga media latina ya cumpliria 17 años y querian celebrarlo como cualquier joven de su edad, pidieron la aprovacion de la hermana mayor de Tori y a esta le parecio buena idea,.

Andre estaba preparando una pequeña barra improvisada en una mesa, en el jardin trasero de la casa de los Vega, Trina, Cat y Robbie estaban poniendo una pequeña carpa en el jardin trasero ñara ser hay donde se desarrollaria la pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

despues de la mesa con los vinos que compraron entre Andre y Beck, andre monto un pequeño escenario donde el haria de DJ para su amiga media latina.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar media hora antes de la llegada de la festejada, en su mayoria conocidos por los amigos de Tori, otros tantos, hijos de algunas amistades de los padres de las Vega, todos mas o menos de las edades de estas.

Ya todo indicaba que seria una genial fiesta, la hora indicaba que pronto llegaria la festejada, a lo que Trina decidio mandar un mensaje a Beck, para saber cuanto mas tardiria, o si ya estaban por llegar.

Beck, soy Trina... aun tarda? o ya estan por llegar, responde.

Si... estaremos alla en 5 min... todo esta listo?

Si ya esta todo... les dire que se empiencen a ocultar, no tiene sospechas verdad?

No... solo me pregunto que por que saliamos nosotros dos solos al cine... pero no te preocupes... me las ingenie oara decirle que solo queria pasar tiempo de amigos unicamente nosotros dos.

Ok, gracias y... APURENCE.. Adios

Con quien te mensajeas Beck- le pregunto la media latina al canadiense

Con nadie... no te preocupes- respondio el canadiense

Ok... me preocupo por que es mala idea textear e ir manejando- respondio la latina con tono fingido de preocupacion

estamos en un alto... no hay ningun problema... ademas ya casi llegamos a ti casa... casi... casi estas a salvo- respondio en tono burlon Beck

Mmmm... que alivio...- dijo la media latina dibujando una risa sarcastica en su rostro

Por cierto... felicidades... creo que fui el unico que recordo tu cumpleaños no?- dijo Beck de nuevo burlonamente

Sip... gracias... nadie mas me felicito- respondio algo triste la media latina.

ok..- que triste la verdad- dijo Beck serio... para aguantarse las ganas de reir por los eventos que seguian.

Bien... te acompaño a la entrada- se ofrecio el canadiense bajando de su camioneta.

Oh... gracias- respondio la menor de las Vega

Ambos se dirijieron a la puerta principal de la casa, tori tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasaria.

Que raro... me comento Trina que estaria en la casa... preo ve... estan todas las luces apagadas, DEMONIOS!, sola de nuevo... toda la noche- comento Tori antes de abrir la puerta.

SORPRESA!- saltaron todos cuando la morena abrio la puerta y encendio las luces de las casa.

Por Dios!, casi ocacio en que me de un infarto- se toco el pecho por el susto que le habian ocasionado para luego empezar a reir- de quien fue la idea?- pregunto a Beck.

Aunque no lo creas... Triba organizo todo.- le dijo Beck calmando su risa por la expresion que le habia ocasionado el susto.

Trina?, de verdad?- cuestionaba la media latina.

La fiesta hiba perfecta,todos empezaron a beber, algunos solo tomaron un par de cervezas. otros se dirijieron directamente a las botellas.

Habian pasado 3 horas y ya habia pocos invitados, la mayoria de ellos eran conocidos de la familia Vega.

Cat estaba hablando con algunos conocidos, la pelirroja estaba a lado de Robbie, que bebia moderadamente para poder estar al pendiente de Cat, que ya estaba sufriendo los efectos de 6 copas de malibu, las cual habia tomado desde que dio inicio la fiesta y se podia ver por lo ruborizada que este ron ya estaba haciendo efecto el el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Trina estaba en la puerta de cristal, hablando con algunos conocidos de su familia, bebiendo su 8 vaso de whiskhey, ya que su corta experiencia en los placeres mundanos le permitia saber como llevar la bebida sin marearse tan pronto, pero aun asi estaba viendo con reselo la escena donde se encontraba Cat, vigilandola de algun extraño o extraña se quisiera propasar con la pelirroja... la mayor de las Vega no podia disimular bien sus celos tambien que le provocaba ver a Cat tan junta de Robbie.

Jade estaba con Andre en la mesa que ocupo para pasarse por el DJ de la fiesta. ambos al igual que todos los de la fiesta estaban bebiendo, solo que no a la velocidad que los demas lo hacian.

Tori estaba con Beck, hablando con otros de los conocidos familiares, la menor de las Vega ya estaba empezando a mostrar los estragos de las bebidas, pues no era una chica que tomara vino a menudo como su hermana mayor, Tori ya se veia muy ruborizada, producto de las cervezas y whiskheys que ya tenia en su cuerpo, empezaba a trabarse al hablar, y ya no caminaba tanto como al inicio de su fiesta.

Tori a menudo volteaba a ver a Jade con andre, cuando se cruzaban sua miradas, la media latina solo le sonreia, lo que provocaba que Jade esquivara inmediatamente la mirada.

Habian pasado ya 2 horas mas y solo quedaban los chicos y solo 5 de los conocidos de la familia Vega.

Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que retirar, mañana tenprano tengo un desayuno familiar- dijo el canadiense tomando su chamarra

me puedes pasar a dejar a mi casa?- pregunto Robbie.

Claro viejo!, trae tu chamarra que ya son las 3 de la mañana y no me quiero retrasar mas- le dijo el canadiense despidiendose de sus demas amigos.

Bien, solo deja le digo a Cat que ya nos vamos...Cat!- buscaba el titiritero a la pelirroja.

Que... hay... Robbie... no me... digas que... ya ... te...ya...te...vas?- dijo una muy mareada pelirroja.

ay... Cat... yo creo que ua se te pasaron algo las copas... sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa para que se te baje...- dijo Robbie tratando de abrazar a Cat.

No!... mi Nonna me va a regañar si me ve asi... mejor... mejor me... quedo... dormire aqui... pero... gra...gracias- le dijo sebtandose en una banca que habia afuera en el jardin.

Cat... tu dijiste que te cuidara... y eso hare... vamonos ya... Beck nos esta esperando afuera... pasara a dejar...- fue interrumpido por la mayor dw las Vega.

Shappiro!... si Cat se quiere quedar... no hay problema... yo ya le habia avisado a su abuela que vendria a una pequeña fiesta en mi casa y le pedi permiso para quedarse... te puedes ir sin cuidado- le responio Trina, la cual ya se mosyraba algo mareada, pero aun cuerda.

Ok...- suspiro resignado- mañana me marcas so quiers que pase por ti... de acuerdo?- le cuestiono dandose vuelta el chico con afro

Sipi!... no te ap... apures- le dijo despidiendose.

Robbie resignado se marcho y subio a la camioneta de Beck, el cual ya estaba algo desesperado por irse a descansar.

Buena fiesta no crees Rob?- le cuestiono el canadiense al ver a Robbie subir a su camioneta.

Sip... solo que no la disfrute como quisiera- explico Robbie

Eh?... oh!, no pudiste traer a Rex cierto?- dijo mas como afirmacion que como pregunta.

Si, Trina me amenazo, dijo que si queria asistir, tendria que dejar a rex en mi casa.- contesto triste

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori traba de subir las escaleras para poder ir a su baño, Jade al ver lo torpe que las subia se decidio por ayudarla; se dirijio hacia ella, Jade tambien estaba mareada, pero considero que lo estaba mas, asi que se acerco.

Te ayudo Vega?- cuestiono esta

Tu?... ayu... ayudarme?, ok... solo que yo entro solita... al... baño ... de acue...de acuerdo?- le dijo trabamdose en su hablar la media latina.

Si... como sea- le dijo tomandola de la cintura y tomando su brazo izquierso para pasarselo por el cuello.

Ok... ya aqui... puedo hacerlo yo.. solita- le dijo entrando a su cuarto

Si... yo te esperare aqui- dijo Jade sentandose en su cama.

pasaron 5 minutos y salio Tori, traia el cinturon de sus pantalones vaqueros desabrochado, a lo que Jade vio y no pido evitar reir burlonamente.

De que te ries Jade?- le dijo con tono de ofendida

Tu cinturon Vega- dijo Jade señalando este- Oh, acaso tambien necesitas ayuda para vestirte?- le cuestiono en tono burlon.

Ahorita?... creo...- dijo para despuer reir de su comentario, provocando que la gotica se sonrojara.

Oye... nunca... nunca te agradeci... po...por lo del... otro dia... o si?- le dijo sentandose a su lado.

De curarte?... no se... creo...- le respondio evadiendo la respuesta correcta.

Nop... sobre eso... no... sobre... llegar... justo antes... de cometer esa... idiotez- dijo agachando su cabeza.

oh... no te preocupes... luego me lo... cobrare... a mi modo...- le respondio viendo hacia enfrente para levantat una ceja.

A si... y como es el modo de Jade West?- pregunto curiosa la media latina.

No te lo dire... asi le quitaria lo gracioso.- respondio secamente.

En la habitacion de la menor de las Vega se podia palpar una tencion llena de nerviosismo y duda, a lo que Jade atino en su comentario- Ya podemos bajar Vega?- peeo tori solo se acosto en su cama.

Cargame- le pidio la latina estirando sus manos.

aagh!.- bufo acercandose , para luego tomar ambas manos de la morena.

Jade intento levantar a Tori, pero por el efecto de la bebida no tenia tanta fuerza, asi que regreso a Tori a la cama, pero con Jade encima de ella, alcanzandose a rosar sus labios... a lo que ambas se quedaron mirandose perplejas... ninguna movia un musculo, solo chocaba la respiracion de ambas entre si... todavia estaban los labios de ambas rosando, pero no se movian.

Jade se perdio en el cafe de los ojos de Tori, y esta en el azul-grisaseo de los de Jade. Se observaron como por 5 minutos y Jade decidio hablar.

No te di ningun regalo... cierto?- al hablar sintio el tibio de los labios de Tori, lo que provoco nerviosismo por ambos lados.

Tori solo nego con su cabeza aproposito para sentir los labios de Jade rosar de nuevo los suyos.

Ok... pero lo olvidaras mañana... en el estado eb el que estas... mañana bo sabras que paso... yo tampoco.- dicho esto empezo a besarla.

Fue un beso lento, pero apasionado, como si ambas hubieran esperado para ese momento, el beso empezo a subir de nivel. a lo que Jade se empezaba a sentir mas nerviosa y decidio levantarse.

Que pasa?, ese era solo mi regalo?- dijo Tori no entendiendo que era lo que le sucedia a la gotica.

Nop... solo es un... inicio- dijo Jade mirando hacia el piso.- vamos abajo, se deben preguntar donde estas.- concluyo la gotica.

Cierto... la... fiesta- dijo Tori levantandose y tambaleandose hacia Jade

Espera...listo- dijo tomando el cinturon de la morena para abrocharlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat estaba ahora con andre, el cual estaba tomando otro vaso whiskhey pero aun seguia cuerdo, ahora Trina estaba mirando esta escena, pero ahora decidio dirijirse para entrar a la conversacion de estos dos.

Trina!- saludo Cat que por poco tira la bebida de andre en los instrumentos de este.

Cat, Andrw- saludo con simplesa para no reirse del casi incidente.

Andre!, por Dios Trina, Andre!, cuantas veces te lo tendre que decir- le dijo el moreno puntualisando su nombre.

Si?, como sea, Cat... quieres venir un momento... por favor?- le cuestiono estirando su brazo.

Yei!... vamos por otro vas...vaso de ... ma...ma...como se llama?... de esa cosa que sabe a piña... con coco- dijo la pelirroja.

Creo... que ya no deberias de tomar tanto...no quiero que... agin invitafo de los que quedan... se pue...- fue interrumpida por Cat.

La pelirroja la beso, Trina no sabia que hacer, si separarse o corresponderle el beso... opto por lo primero.

Cat?- pregunto arrepintiendose de no tomar su segunda opcion- por que me basaste?-

Me gustas Tr...Trina... Discul...pame...me deje llev...llevar- le repondia la pelirroja muy sonrojada pero no por el alcohol, si no por pena de la respuesta de Trina.

Por favor... Cat... mañana que estes mejor... quiero que me digas lo de ahorita... por que to siento... lo mismo por ti... pero no quiero... besarte y que mañana lo olvides... asi que... mañana si me dices por que me besaste... y es lo que me dices en estos momentos... mañana mo reaccion sera otra... de acuerdo?- le dijo la mayor de las Vega sonrojandose por el acto de Cat.

Okis!, pero si me puedes regalar otro vaso de esa... cosa que sabe a piña-coco?- le pidio la pelirroja.

Si, pero es la ultima, asi que disfritala Cat.- le dijo sirviendo la bebida en un vaso limpio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andre!... necesito contarte algo-le llamo Tori dirijiendose hacia el moreno.

Dime chica- le respondio este

No le... no le com...mentes a nad..ie... ok?- le comentaba la media latina.

Si... claro- le dijo tomando su vaso de whiskhey.

Creo... que acabo de ... vivir... lo mejor... de mi... vida- le decia empezando a sonrojarse.

Bueno ya... dime de que se trata.- le decia impasiente el moreno.

Bese a Jade... en sus labios- le dijo susurrando al oido del moreno

La sorpresa que este se llevo ocasiono que se empezara a ahogar con la bebida.- bien... que bueno... pero... que no... se ... supone... que ... se odi... odian?- trataba de decir tosiendo.

Yo tambien pense eso... pero esque... uno... no se puede... resistir... abte esos ojos... te pierdes... en... ellos... como si... estubieras vien...do... una galixia no?- le decia sonrojandoce mas.

Ok!... bien por ti...solo que no lo andes diciendo por hay... mañana puede que te arrepientas... de contarlo... te puede matar- le dijo tranando de recuperarse por el ahogo de su bebida.

Lo se... pero mañana... quiero... que me cuentes... lo que te dije... para... no olvidarlo... y ... yo te... explico ma...ñana... el... por...porque- le dijo dandose vuelta para dirijirse a su cocina. donde la esperaba Jade, tomando un vaso con whiskhey.

Bien...Tori... ahora... ac...acompañame a tu cuarto... quiero darte tu regalo... como se debe... pero primero... quiero... que te acabes este vaso... con migo- ya se notaba a jade mas mareada. pero aun asi no tan mal como tori.

Ambas bebieron lo que seria el ultimo vaso de la noche, y se dirijieron a la habitacion de la media latina, se encerraron, solo para despues de cerrara la puerta empezarce a besar.y pasar un rato juntas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien... me despides de Tori por favor Trina- decia el ultimo de los conocidos familiares. dejando solo a la mayor de las Vega con Andre.

Valla... buena fiesta Trina... y... ya es tarde... y Cat?- le preguntaba el moreno

La mande hace 1 horava dormir... estaba ya muy mareada y queria seguir bebiendo... bueno... yo igual tengo que dormirme... gracias por todo...si gustas... duerm...- fue interrunpida Trina por el moreno.

no te pereocupes...estoy bien... puedo manejar hasta mi casa... ehmm. y tori?- le volvia a cuestionar este a la mayor de las Vega

No se... tal vez ya se metio a dormir... que se yo?... solo cierra bien cuando salgas si?- le decia Trina subiendo a su habitacion.

Andre se marcho de las casa de los Vega. cerrando la puerta tras de el. por su parte era todo. mañana regresaria a buscar a tori para decirle lo que la media latina le pidio, y preguntarle lo que sucedio despues.

Trina se dirigio a su cuarto y vio que si cama estaba ocupada por cierta pelirroja que aun estaba inhibida por el vino que consumio horas antes.

Cat?- le movia su hombro para tratar de despertarla.

hmmm.- le contesto aun dormida.

Cat... te deje en la habitacion de huspedes... como llegaste a mi cuarto?- le pregunto aun del lado donde se encontraba dicha pelirroja.

Solo queria dormir de nuevo contigo... espero y no te moleste- le contesto la pelirroja somnolienta.

Bu...bueno... no me molesta... mañana hablamos... de acuerdo?- le dijo cambiandose para recostarse.

Aja...- dijo y volvio a caer rendida ante el cansacio que le presentaba su cuerpo, producto del vino.

Trina se habia recostado ya, pero alcanzo a oir como se habria la habitacion de enfrente, que era la de su hermana menor, para luego oir como abrian la puerta principal, lo cual provoco que se levantara de golpe y saliera a ver de quien se trataba.

Solo diviso a Jade que no se molesto en voltear a verla despues que esta le llamo, para luego ir al cuarto de su hermana, que mostraba una imagen que no se podria quitar de su mente en un buen rato... hay estaba lo que habia pedido hace tiempo. algo bochornoso para poder escudarse y jablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos hacia Cat.

No tatdo mucho en tomar su telefono y tomar una foto de la escena. una escena que mostraba a una tori solo cubierta por una sabana, con todas sus prendas en el suelo, abrazando una almohada y divisando un chupeton en su cuello; la guardo y cerro la puerta, para dirigirse a su habitacion y volver a la cama con Cat. que no tardo en abrazarla y decirle al oido-Te quier Trina- esta sonrio y beso la frente de Cat. para asi poder conciliar el sueño y caer de igual manera profundamente dormida.

Final capitulo 12

NOTA: Decidi que el entorno fuera en una fiesta, ppr el simple hecho de la cruda moral y las lagunas de esa noche seran lo que decidiran la continuacion de este fic... Como?, simple.

1) dependiendo de como se desenvolveran los personajes al creer lo que hicieron en la madrugada( solo Cat y Trina estan involucradas en este punto)

2) ustedes pueden opinar el desarrollo de este fic, ya que estoy elaborando los primeros capitulos de la continuacion de este. Aun no tiene titulo. Pero solo les puedo decir que ya hay 2 capitulos completos y un 3 capitulo en marcha, los subire cuando termine este fic, que ya casi esta a punto de su descenlace.

3) Sus ideas seran aplicadas para mejorar este fic LAMENTO NO PODER APLICAR UN CABBIE, PUES LA MAYORIA QUERIA CATRINA Y YA HABIA CAPITULOS CON CATRINA LO CUAL NO PUDE MOVER PARA DARLE PASO AL CABBIE. Pero juro que hare aunque sea un one shot del cabbie

Bueno... Eso fue todo, de verdad espero sus reviews con sus ideas

GRACIAS


	13. Chapter 13

Bien... Tarde pero seguro... Aqui esta el capitulo 13.

Debo decir que este capitulo tiene varios cambios a los del original, pues para ser sincero iba ser mas corto

ademas que pido una disculpa por el anterior, en elnse aprecian faltas de ortografia... Unas fueron aproposito para transmitir mas o menos el alcoholismo de los personajes y otras... Creo que me meti mucho en ese sentir que se Me paso algo la mano.

Otra cosa, muchas gracias por los reviews que eh recibido. Me encanta que les guste... Asi me esfuerzo mas en los otros capitulos.

AJGBEG: Si... Me encanta ARIANA GRANDE, puedo decir que tengo casi todas sus canciones... Solo me faltan algunos de sus covers. Pero su album si esta en mis listas de reproduccion de mi celular, y de igual manera te agradesco que te hallas tomado un rato para leer mi fic... Espero que te guste este capitulo. Y sobre los reviews largos, esos me encantan, gracias por esos reviews.

SAILILOVE-CHAN: Si que fue una gran fiesta. Es practicamente una anecdota con muchos cambios claro pero en si la fiesta en si fue mas o menos obvio sin DJ pero fue casi como la disfrute yo. Jajaja fue genial. Pero en mi caso fue hasta el amanecer. Y sobre el Jori... Ese capitulo es para mañana. Que la verdad me ando quemando las neuronas para que lo amen. La verdad me cuesta un poco de trabajo, por que estoy poniendo sucesos entre ellas de la fiesta que provoca que me sonroje jejeje

SKL92: Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi fic. los tuyos son geniales y sinceramente me encanta que te agrade el mio. Sobre el Jori... Que puedo decir... Me encanta esa pareja y tambien me encanta el catrina. Y de lo que pasara con el Jori... Sucedera mañana.. Espero y te guste este capitulo y el de mañana.

LUNA: Si yo igual quiero que mi hermana me de un regalo asi. Para ver cuanto me quiere jajajaja. Y tambien que haiga whiskey y mucho malibu no? Jajaja.

MICA: Tambien rei con lo de Trina. La verdad mo pofia creer lo que escribia. Pero al darme cuenta que se ceia chistosa mejor lo deje jajaja

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ESTOS SON DE NICKELODEON Y DE DAN SCHINDER AL IGUAL QUE JOE CATANIA

DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO TANTO ASI COMO YO LO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO

Capitulo 13

La luz del sol golpeando su rostro,esta hizo a que Tori despertara poco a poco, cuando sintio que su cuerpo estaba desnudo, corto su adormilamiento y se sento de golpe en su cama, esta accion ocasiono que su cabeza diera vueltas, pero aun asi alcanzo algunas prendas y se empezo a vestir, solo habia una cuestion para ella, Que fue lo que paso anoche?.

Despues de levantarse, se dirigio a la planta baja viendo los restos de la fiesta de anoche, entro a la cocina y preparo cafe para estabilizar su insoportable resaca.

Cat se levantaba y vio como estaba abrazada de Trina, la escena la contemplo por unos momentos, inmediatamente se paro atormentandose en tratar de recordar como termino alli. Se levanto sin moverse mucho para no despertar a Trina y se dirijio a la sala, al bajar pudo ver a Tori tomandose su cafe.

Holis tori!- la saludo

Buenos dias Cat... como amaneciste?- le respondio la media latina.

Me duele un poquis la cabeza... pero no estoy de mal humor... pero tengo mucha sed- le respondia la pelirroja agarrando los costados de su cabeza para tratar de calmar un poco la resaca que tambien la acribillaba.

Aqui tienes...un cafe... o quieres jugo- le decia estirando su mano hacia ella con una taza de cafe.

Jugo...el cafe ahora no me apetese. sipi?- le pedia rechazando el cafe que Tori le habia dado

Ok. ahorita te lo sirvo... oye Cat... puedes recordar algo de la fiesta de ayer?- le cuestionaba Tori sirviendo su vaso de jugo.

Mmm.. veamos... llegaste... empezo la fiesta... estubimos bebiendo y... se fueron algunos invitados... y despues... ya no recuerdo nada...- decia la pelirroja entre risas.

No Cat, de lo que hiciste o lo que yo hice... a eso me refiero- le respondia la media latina dandole el vaso de jugo que le habia servido.

Mmm... nopi... no puedo recordar... aah... pensar ahorita hace a que me duela la cabeza...- se quejaba la pequeña pelirroja llevandose de nuevo las manos a las sienes y masajeandolas.

Trina se habia despertado, pero esta parecia la unica que no sufrio resaca, solo tenia un poco de sed, pero no tanta como su hermana menor y la pelirroja.

Buenos dias!- dijo resonantemente bajando las escaleras y dirijiendose a la cocina.

Trina... callate!- alzo la voz su hermana menor.

jah!... se ve que alguien tuvo una buena noche y desperto de malas por la cruda no?- decia burlonamente Trina a su hermana menor.

Que!?... a que te refieres... sabes algo?- le decia nerviosa Tori a Trina.

eh?... osea... que no lo recuerdas?- decia una sorprendida Trina.

Trina... ninguna de las dos puede recordar despues de las 2 de la mañana- respondia Cat tratando de justificar a Tori.

Osea... tu tampoco Cat?- le dijo Trina agachando su cabeza por la desepcion.

Sipi!, aunque siento que hice algo... no creo que sea importante... no lo puedo recordar, jejeje.- le respondio feliz Cat a esta.

Trina se sentia estupida al saber como el beso que le dio Cat solo fue influencia por el alcohol que bebio, no sabia como actuar, estaba en un debate entre decirle lo qur ella hizo o mejor guardarlo como un lindo secreto para ella. solo pensaba en que hacer, que decision tomar.

Oye Trina, tu si recuerdas que hicimos?- le pregunto la pelirroja mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

No... osea si me acuerdo de todo... pero de lo que hicieron no... por que preguntas?- le respondio poniendose nerviosa.

Esque no se como llegue a tu cama... es lo que quiero saber... como llegue y que te dije- le dijo cambiando sus facciones a un rostro lleno de duda... sin dejar de lucir linda para ella.

Oh!... eso... bueno, te lleve como a las 3:30 a el cuarto de huspedes, y me quede abajo con andrw,- la interrumpio su hermana menor-Andre, Trina, ANDRE!- Le grito Tori molesta.- si... como sea, bueno, estabamos el y yo despidiendo a los ultimos invitados, luego el se despidio y se fue... subi a mi habitacion y estabas alli... acostada y ya dormida... quise levantarte pero te negaste, asi que mejor me acoste contigo, por que ya me estaba callendo de sueño- le respondio sonrojandose en lo ultimo.

Osea... no pudiste irte a dormir a la habitacion de huespedes?... era forsozo dormir con Cat?- le cuestiono su hermana menor alzando una ceja y tratando de no reir.

No hay problema Tori... yo entre a su habitacion... perdon Trina si te moleste.- se justificaba la pelirroja.

Oh!... no te preocupes Cat... no fue molestia.- anuncio Trina.

Bueno... y a que hora me meti a dormor yo Trina?- la cuestionaba Tori.

Mmm... no lo se... te desaparesiste como a las 2:30 creo- le respondio Trina ocultandole lo de Jade.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el telefono de Tori, el sonido molesto a las 3 chicas.

Contesta Tori!- le dijo Trina tapandose los oidos para tratar de disminuir el sonido de este en ella.

Si... ya voy!- le grito Tori contestando.

Si diga?.-Contesto Tori

Hola chica!, que dice la cruda?-respondieron del otro lado

Andre!, que dices?- dijo despues de mirar la llamada-estoy muriendo,como amaneciste tu?- le respondio

Bueno, desvelado... sin cruda claro... pero ahora estoy camino a tu casa, te ayudare a recojer tu casa, yame a Beck... pero me dijo que lo disculparas, que sigue con su familia, a Robbie lo castigaron por llegar tan tarde a su casa, y tambien llame a Jade... peeo cuando le dije me grito que no, que no estaba de humor, asi que solo estaremos tu, Trina y yo.- le dijo el moreno

Tambien esta Cat... pero no se si quiera ayudar- le respondio Tori a este.

Bien!... perfecto... 4 ayudando... sera mas rapido- le contesto Andre.

Si... te esperamos, no empezaremos sin ti- rio en lo ultimo

Oye... por cierto... no recuerdas nada?- le dijo preguntando.

Mmm... nop... la verdad no recuerdo nada... por que?- le dijo la morena

Bueno...me dijiste que te contara algo... que hiciste ayer... pero... no se... si decirte... o mejor hablamos cuando llegue... estare en 15 minutos- le dijo Andre colgando su telefono.

Me colgo!- respondio Tori a las chicas sorprendida.

Llego Andre y Tori no se podia guardar sus ancias de saber que fue lo que le dijo, pero Trina se adelanto a hablar con Andre.

Andre!, puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le dijo Trina llevandose al moreno a su habitacion.

Seguro?.. que paso?- dijo sin saber nada.

Necesito saber que te dijo Tori ayer. se escucho su conversacion... por eso se que le tienes que decir algo.- respondio la mayor de las Vega

Esque le prometi que solo se lo contaria a ella... no creo que quiera que sepas- le contesto coibido por lo mencionado antes.

Mira... despues de que te fuiste, me subi a descansar... oi ruidos y sali para ver que pasaba... vi a Jade saliendo de mi casa y luego esto...- dijo enseñandole la fotografia que habia tomado en la madrugada.

Dios!... no...no se que decir... de eso se trata lo que le tengo que decir... me hizo primeterle que le contara que ella y Jade se besaron ayer... pero esto... crees que... sabes que... creo que tiene derecho a saber que paso... pero nada mas ella... no se si Jade pueda recordar algo... pero Tori tiene que saber.- decia no muy convencido el moreno... la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amiga en la pocision que estaba en la foto lo habia dejado perplejo.

Dime... no creo que se lo tome tan bien si se lo dices como si hubiera sido algo normal... digo... ambas son chicas... y si es una broma pesada de Jade... Tori puede que lo mal interprete... ella... mira... es algo...si sabe de esto... sin saber si fue verdad o solo una broma... puede que la afecte al sentir un rechazo de Jade... ademas que es Jade... imaginate como puede tomarselo ella...puede destruirla mentalmente...- decia la mayor de las Vega muy nerviosa para saber que le dijo a Andre.

Bueno... si lo pones asi... creo que tienes razon... ayer me dijo Tori que se beso con Jade... pero que no se lo contara a Jade... de hay se metio a la cocina... y ya no supe nada... se desaparecio...creo que con Jade pero no estoy seguro- le dijo sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Ok... ufff... esto si que es algo delicado... creo que tuvieron sexo anoche... vi a Jade salir de mi casa en la madruga... no se que pensar... dejesmolo asi... inventale algo... lo que sea, si?-le dijo en tono sulplicante Trina a Andre.

Seguro... pero como se lo vas a decir... ella debe de saberlo.- le dijo serio a esta.

Ahora no... despues... yo se lo dire, ok?- le pregunto mas como orden que como pregunta.

Ok, tu se lo diras... yo no le dire nada.- concluyo este retirandose de la habitacion de la mayor de las Vega.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos terminaron de limpiar el patio trasero y la sala de la casa de los Vega. Tori se dirijio con andre al patio trasero.

Y bien Andre... que te parecio la fiesta?- le cuestionaba.

Excelente chica... me la pase increible... - decia evitando la mirada de esta, sabia que le preguntaria lo de la noche.

Y... que hice ayer?... necesito saber amigo... osea... amaneci en una situacion que me da verguenza que sepas.- le decia buscando la mirada de el moreno.

Si...lo se..- dijo susurrando- Mmm... la verdad...solo recuerdo que me dijiste que odiabas las sorpresas... pero que te gusto que Trina te hiciera esta fiesta... que pensabas que era muy... egoista como para hacer algo asi y que querias pagarselo... algo asi... creo- le dicia evitando la mirada de esta, pues el moreno sabia que era una mentira.

Cat estaba muy confundida, queria recordar lo que hizo en la noche, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. decidio encarar a Trina, sabia que ocultaba algo... lo presentia, pero no sabia que era.

Trina!, puedes venir tantito?- le pregunto sonriendo la pelirroja.

Eh?, si dime?- le decia con cara confusa.

Oye.. ayer... que fue lo que hice... tan malo fue para que me lo ocultes?- le decia con esos ojos de perrito que la hacian ver muy tierna.

Este...yo...eeh... para que quieres saber?... mejor dime de lo que tu te acuerdas si?- fue su simple respuesta.

Ok... mmm... recuerdo que Robbie vino por mi para que Beck nos pasara a dejar... lo cual no acepte por que nonna me hubiera regañado al verme tan mareada, entonces le dijiste que tu le pediste permiso para que me quedara... sipi eso eso recuerdo... y que entonces se fue y de hay me fui con Andre... llegaste tu y de hay no rcuerdo bien... solo que tenia que decirte algo que te dije ayer... pero no recuerdo que... pero quiero acordarme para decirte... porfisss! dime Trina... porfiss- le pedia con los mismos ojos de perrito de antes.

Trina no sabia que decir, al ver esos ojos que le puso Cat solo pensaba en tenerlos mas cerca y solo para ella, en verdad Cat puso en una contradiccionna Trina,donde ella no sabia que hacer y decir, sabia que si le decia lo que en realidad paso, la pelirroja podia arrepentirse, o si se llegara a acordar, podia enojarse la pelirroja con ella, pues no fue lo suficiente honesta, esta vez la mayor de las Vega decidio decirle la primera opcion que tenia, le contaria lo que paso en realidad, para saber de una vez si le diria de nuevo lo que ayer le dijo, o simplemente se arrepentiria.

Cat, vamos a la sala, te lo dire.- le dijo con una voz quebradisa por los nervios.

Yeii, sabre que hice!- decia entre risas dando briquintos y avanzando hacia la sala de media luna.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el mismo sillon, solo las separaba un cojin que Cat estaba abrazando.

Cat... no se que paso ayer... peeo te sere sincera... ayer que te meti a la cocina, me pediste otro vaso de malibu, te dije que no... no se en que momemto... te me lanzaste y me besaste... luego nos separamos de aquel beso... me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que te gustaba... yo...yo no sabia que responderte... solo te dije que me lo repitieras hoy... pe..pero si no quieres... te entendere... se que n...- Trina se ponia roja por lo que decia hasta que fue interrumpida por Cat.

Trina... y...y...y tu que piensas de lo que hice?, a..a...a mi si me gustas, pero no como amiga... no se que me atrae de...ti...pero la verdad es que a...tu la... lado me siento... segura...protejida... pero se que a ti te gustan los hombres...se que no tengo oportunidad contigo... pero solo queria... que lo supieras- cuando la pelirroja dijo esto, se levanto y salio corriendo.

Trina le grito y trato de alcanzarla.-CAAAT!... POR FAVOR CAAT!... DETENTE!-la persiguio por al menos 3 cuadras hasta que la pelirroja se tropezo y cayo de rodillas.

CAT!...por Dios esta bien?- la alcanzo y levanto a la pelirroja.

Trina, de verdad lo siento. no qieria que pensaras mal de mi- le dijo apenada y sin mirarla a los ojos.

Vamos a limpiarte esas rodillas... estan sangrando... por Dios Cat!... por que saliste asi?- le pregunto la mayor de las Vega, abrazandola y llevandola a su casa para curar a la pelirroja.

Llegando a la casa de los Vega, Trina subio a su habitacion junto con Cat, esta la sento en su cama y fue al estudio de su padre donde hay tenia un botiquin completo.

Regreso a su habitacion y vio a Cat sentada en su cama con la cabeza mirando al suelo, sus rodillas muy lastimadas. Trina empezo a atender estas heridas al igual que empesonadole a decirle su sentir sobre los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

Mira Cat... no te lo niego... en la noche, con tu beso... me sorprendiste, no sabia como actuar... o que decirte... me dejaste en blanco- le decia solo mirando sus rodillas, Cat solo agacho mas la mirada, ella espero una negativa de Trina- y eso es po...por que... ami tambien me gustas Cat... me encanta esa sonrisa que siempre tienes... esos ojitos de perrito me vuelven loca. nunca me podria negar a ellos... a ti... por que aparte de que me gustas... te quiero... te quiero como no tienes idea... envidio a mi hermana por que ella se podia quedar contigo, por que ella puede verte a diario en la escuela... y to solo puedo observarte a la hora del almuerzo... o cuando vienes a la casa...me encantas Cat... desde siempre, pero fui egoista con lo que sentia hacia ti... no queria sentirlo por miedo a tu rechazo... y crecio mas esa necesidad de verte con lo que te paso... yo...yo me sentia morir cada segundo en el que no sabia nada de ti...Cat...- alzo la mirada despues de limpiar y curar ambas rodillas y vio los ojos de la pelirroja concetados a los suyos-... me encantas.- teemino de decirle pero no se movio de donde estaba. solo la contemplaba.

Trina... yo...- Cat se inteerumpio a si misma solo para lanzarse sobre Trina y empezar a besarla, Trina la separo de ella, Cat no podia entender, solo se quedo en silencio, se sento en la cama y Trina a su lado.

Trina se acerco y empezo a besar a Cat, la pelirroja la abrazo del cuello, Trina se abrazo de la cintura de la pelirroja. el beso fue un momento unico para ambas, fue como si hubieran esperado siglos por este momento, era lento, lleno por cada sentimientos de ambas, el beso fue el mas puro que cada una pudo haber dado en el pasado, pues iban los sentimientos de cada una de ellas en este.

Trina sintio algo humedo que corria por sus mejillas y se separo del beso en el que estaba con Cat.

Por que lloras Cat?- le pregunto sin poder entender por que la pelirroja lloraba.

Es que... tu eras la persona que queria ver... cuando estaba con...ryder... eras la ultima persona que queria ver...y fuiste la unica persona que... me pudo volver hacer sonreir... yo igual...no sabia en que pensar... por que cuando entre a H.A. me robaste la ... te quiero- se expreso la pelirroja abrazando a la mayor de las Vega.

Yo igual Cat... te quiero.- dijo Trina correspondiendo el abrazo que le habia ofrecido tiernamente la pelirroja.

Cat... quisiera saber... bueno... ahora que ambas... digo... ambas nos abrimos... sabemos que sentimos la una de la otra... me gustaria formalizar esto... por que ... en verdad te quiero... y... por eso quiero formalizarlo... asi q...- fue interrumpida por Cat que le brindaba otro beso a esta.

Si Trina, si quiero ser tu novia!... era eso lo que querias decir no?- dijo entusiasmada y ofreciendole una sonrisa llena de ternura a Trina.

Valla... tu si que lo facilitas mas eh- dijo entre risas la mayor de las vega.- sip, me referia a eso... y gracias por aceptar... te prometo que nada ni nadie te molestara...- dijo para despues darle un beso.

Yeii!-Gritaba entusiasmada la pelirroja y bajaba corriendo las escaleras dirigiendose donde estaban Andre y Tori- chicos que creen!?- seguia emocionada esta.

Que pasa rojita?- pregunto Andre.

Trina es mi novia!- dijo meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Que!?- pregunto Tori sorprendida.

Si! yeiii!, no es genial?- les pregunto con la sonrisa mas sincera que tenia la pelirroja.

Bueno... si... pero cuando?- pregunto la media latina.

hace unos momentos Tori... y tambien se los dire a mis padres... pero a su tiempo- dijo Trina bajamdo las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Valla, pues felicidadea chicas, bien por ustedes- contesto sinceramente el moreno.

final del capitulo 13


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno... Perdon por la tardanza... No se enojen... Solo fue un dia. Ademas que creo que este es uno de los mar largos que eh hecho...espero y tenga en ustedes el efecto telenovela... Jajaja... Ya saben... Dejarlos con la intriga del que pasara? - Bueno espero les guste... Pero antes:

MICA: Antes que nada, gracias por tus reviews, y jade es la que dara el primer paso, decidi hacerlo asi pues dentro de la persona mas dura y fria, siempre hay algo tierno, en quien sea, y sobre sus padres... Tsss , recuerda que por desgracia Cat no tiene, y los de tori la verdad no se como lo tomaran y pues sabemos como es el padre de Jade, ya que me basare en como es por la serie.

LUNA: Trina la ocupo para algo mejor, que ni ella se dio cuenta... Ayudar a su hermana, pero espero que quede el efecto de telenovela en este capitulo( que se queden con ancias de que pasara) bueno en este caso como actuaran, ya que creo que sabemos que pasara con estas dos no?( jori).

PD: no eres mala... Por que la pregunya?

SAILILOVE-CHAN: Trina ayudo indirectamente a Tori, pero ahora la pregunta es... Como reaccionara Tori y Jade? Por que en realidad Jade fue la que no pudo parar, Tori andaba mal por lo que bebio... Creeme que el whiskey en exceso es malo... No sabes controlar tus impulsos... Hay que moderarse en el bebe y creo que Tori ya aprendio la leccion jajaja.

DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... Espero que me digan sinceramente que les parecio este capitulo y como los dejo.

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN( por desgracia:( )

Capitulo 14

Gracias Andre!- dijo Cat feliz con una sonrisa.

Y tu Tori!?, no tienes que decirle algo a Cat?- le pregunto trina.

Claro Trina, Cat... espero y la soportes-rio Tori por su comentario- no es cierto, que bien por ustedes dos, de verdad- decia la morena despues de reir.

Jade pv:

"Dios!, pero que hice!, no puedo. creer que besara a Vega!.. Osea... no es que sea fea... Pero que diablos estoy diciendo!, yo soy una chica... que acaba de salir de una relacion con un chico!...por que me gusta una chica?... y luego Vega!... en que diablos pensaba...y despues, antes de irme... pero que pensaba cuando estube con Vega... tan...cerca...oliendo su cabello con aroma a...fresas y coco... esa piel tan ters...QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!...no puede ser que me guste Vega... o alguna otra chica."- pensaba despues de que andre me pidio que fuera a casa de Vega.

Estaba recostada en mi cama pensando en lo que hice con Vega en su habitacion la noche de su fiesta.

nadie flashback:

Ambas chicas subian a la habitacion de la media latina.

Cuando Jade cerro la puerta, Esta se lanzo a donde estaba Tori, cayo encima de esta y empezo a besarla con desesperacion, como si su vida dependiera de ese beso, la gotica pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la media latina, ambas se mostraban excitadas por el momento, Tori empezo a querer tomar el control de la situacion empezando a besar el cuello de la gotica, en cada beso que le ofrecia a la gotica, quedaba una marca rojiza posada en igual que le arrebataba profundos y resonantes suspiros, pues era una parte sensible de la gotica, Jade no sabia como corresponder el enorme placer que le daba la media latina al pasar sus labios por el cuello de esta, se sentia extraviada entre tanta lujuria momentanea, sentia que su corazon saldria disparado por los besos que esta le daba, ya no era el alcohol en ella, sino que era ella misma, excitada a causa de la persona menos esperada para ella, estaba cegada por el momento, no sabia como parar a Tori, o a ella misma, se dejo dominar por la situacion, empezo a quitarle una camisa abotonada que llevaba la media latina, la sento en la cama, deslizo la prenda dejando el busto de la media latina solo con el brassier que llevaba esta, fue cuando la recosto y empezo a besarle el pecho con desesperacion, provocando que la media latina suspirara cada vez que sentia el choque en su pecho de la respiracion de Jade, bajo hasta el vientre y empezo a desabotonar el cinturon de los jeans de la morena.

Tori no se podia quedar sin hacer nada, se enderezo de su cama y tomo a Jade de sus brazos, en un solo movimiento le quito una blusa negra que esta traia, dejando solo el busto de esta con un brassier negro, empezo a besar a Jade por el cuello, notando a simple vista como su piel se erizaba en cada beso que esta le daba, la media latina poso sus mano en la espalda baja de la gotica, comenzo a poner sus dedos entre el cinturon y la piel de la gotica, hasta que estos viajaron directamente a la parte de enfrente, fue cuando Jade tomo delantera y tumbo a Tori en su cama de nuevo, no habia conversacion, solo en sus ojos se podia leer lo que sus almas querian en ese momento, una a la otra y viseversa, su unico modo de comunicarse era a traves de sus besos, suspiros, caricias y miradas que se daban la una a la otra, esa era su manera de conversacion en ese momento, simplemente con los gestos que se hacian.

Jade empezo a desabrochar el cinturon de la morena sin despegar sus labios del cuello de esta, paso su mano por el cierre de los jeans de la media latina y sintio como se estremecia esta, bajo el cierre y desabrocho el pantalon, se paro y con rapideza para no perder el sentimiento que la invadia quito los jeans de la media latina y se volvio a poner encima de esta, Tori estaba de nuevo totalmente roja por la excitacion que tenia en ese momento, de un solo tiron, saco el cinturon de los jeans de Jade. lo cual provoco sorpresa en la cara de esta, sin pensarlo la gotica, termino el trabajo de desnudar a la media latina, dejandola en la cama, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia arriba y las piernas recogidas pero juntas.

Fue en ese preciso momento que la gotica se paro a pensar, basto solo un segundo para ver la imagen que tenia enfrente de ella, sin duda penso que era lo mas hermoso que podia ver, una chica morena de rasgos latinos, con el cuerpo delineadamente perfecto, tendido en una cama, dentro de una habitacion sin poder ser molestadas, esta esperando sin duda alguna a que la gotica dispusiera de ella, totalmente desnuda, pero un simple pensamiento la saco de ese deseo y lujuria que la invadian-"es Vega la que esta hay"- solo ese pensamiento fue el que ocasiono a que se volviera a poner su blusa y saliera de alli, vio como la latina se sumergio en un sueño provocado por el alcohol que habia ingerido, la acomodo y la tapo con una sabana, habrio la puerta de la habitacion, se llevo una sorpresa a ver que ya no habia nadie, bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta principal y escucho como alguien salia de una de las habitaciones y le llamaba, pero la gotica no dio vuelta alguna para ver quien la observaba, solo siguio y salio de la casa de los Vega.

La gotica encendio su auto y se dispuso a partir a su casa, solo pasaba sus dedos en sus labios para tratar de recordar esos besos que le daba la media latina, solo pensaba que nunca nadie la habia besado asi, besos que la hacian vibrar al recordarlos, besos que tenian un efecto en ella que no sabria como distinguir, solo la sacaban de su realidad, transportandola a otro lugar inimaginable, solo resonaba en su memoria la imagen de la persona que le brindaba esos besos, la imagen de una Tori Vega enrojezida y besandola, ella mirando sus ojos cafes, perdiendose en ellos, como en un desierto, mirando lo mas oscuro de sus ojos, sentia como era una puerta que la llevaba a lo mas profundo del universo, sintiendose alejada de toda realidad, de todo en el mundo terrenal, todo lo recordaba como una pelicula que acabara de ver, nada la podia poner de mal humor en ese instante, solo se dibujaba una sonrisa en su

fin del flashback.

No podia creer que el recordar a Vega estremeciera todo mi cuerpo, sere sincera conmigo misma, se me erizo toda la piel al recordar como estabamos, pero aun asi no puedo creer que sea Vega la que provocara esto, se supone es mi "amienemiga" no?... no se ya ni que pensar sobre esto, que puedo hacer para sacarla de mi cabeza, no quiero... me niego a pensar siquiera en ella... sabra lo que paso?... carajo! de nuevo pienso en ella... quien sabra?... a quien le cuento?... con quien me desahogo?... Jade West necesita ayuda?, no...nonononono Jade West no necesita ayuda. Solo lo olvidare, sin importar nada, volvere a actuar como antes con Tori, Si lo sabe, que diga lo que piensa, si no... no dare a entender nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadie pv:

Habia llegado el lunes. Tori le intentaba marcar a Jade para que pasara por ella e ir a la escuela como antes hacian,pero esta desviaba la llamada de la media latina, Trina se habia adelantado a la casa de Cat, asi empezarian a ir unicamente las dos como novias que ya eran.

Tori se tuvo que ir caminando, pues Jade jamas le contesto el telefono.

Al llegar a la escuela Tori se dirijo directamente al casillero de Jade, la gotica estaba sacando unos libros de este.

Buenos dias Jade- le dijo enojada la media latina.- por que no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas?- continuo esta.

No estoy obligada a hacerlo o si?- la miro directamente a los ojos la gotica, fue en ese momenro que se volvio a perder en la vista de la latina, en esos ojos cafes como el desierto.

Jade... pero si habiamos quedado que pasarias por mi para ir a la escuela, lo recuerdas?- le dijo la morena.

Eh?... a si... lo olvide... mañana paso temprano... disculpame..." que acabo de decir?"- penso esta despues de disculparse.

Bien, no te preocupes... pero mañana por favor, llega... no me gusta caminar en las mañanas- se justifico con una sonrisa.

Si... no te preocupes- le respondio la gotica perdiendose ahora en la sonrisa de Tori, provocando que se sonroje la gotica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jornada escolar habia concluido, Trina y Cat habian decidido ir al centro comercial a comprar helados y pasar la tarde en el parque.

Los chicos se fueron sin ningun plan en especifico, dejando solamente a Jade y tori, ya que la gotica habia quedado de dejarla en su casa.

Ya en el auto de la gotica, Tori estaba callada, para la gotica fue mejor esta accion de la media latina, pues no queria que la interrogara, pero antes de llegar a la casa de los Vega le hizo una pregunta la morena a la gotica que provoco que esta se sonrojara sin saber a donde dirijir la mirada.

Jade... que paso en la fiesta?- le cuestiono la morena.

a...a...a que ... te ... refieres Vega?- le dijo nerviosa.

A que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, y la verdad... como te abriste con migo, creo que me deberia abrir yo contigo... y esque honestamente... no recuerdo nada.- le dijo dirijiendo la vista al piso.

"Ufff... de la que me salve"- penso la gotica.

y... de que te puedes acordar?- le pregunto sin siquiera mirarla.

mmm. solo que la fiesta parecia agradable... y que me ayudaste a ir a mi baño... pero de hay... ya no recuerdo nada- le dijo con la misma cara de pena.

Al notar Jade que Tori recordaba lo de la ayuda se sonrojo de tal manera que la media latina lo noto y empezo a cuestionarla.

Por que te pusiste roja Jade?... dime por favor... que fue lo que hize- le pregunto volteandola a ver.

Nada... y ya llegamos... mejor te bajas o te bajare yo- le amenazo la gotica.

Oh!... vamos Jade, quiero saber que fue lo que hice para ponerte tan nerviosa- le dijo vromeando, dibujando una sonrisa la media latina.

"Estara jugando conmigo?... o sabra que fue lo que hizo y solo quiere que se lo diga... valla que bella sonri... que diablos estoy pensando..." no hiciste nada Vega... ahora si me puedes hacer el grandisimo favor de bajarte de mi auto... tengo cosas que hacer.- le dijo la gotica a la media latina con cara de pocos amigos.

Esta bien... no es para que te enojes tanto Jade- le respondio bajandose del auto de la gotica.

Si... como sea- dijo Jade con una sonrisa burlona, muestra que habia conseguido lo que quizo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade ya estaba en su casa descansando de su jornada, estaba recostada en su cama con su laptop, escribiendo un nuevo guion, el cual no era ninguna tarea, si no, un pasatiempo que se habia tomado, estaba plasmando algunas ideas nuevas, cuando su telefono empezo a sonar, sacandola de sus pensamientos, tomobeste y nobse molesto en ver de quien era la llamada, solo contesto.

Si, diga.-

Hola Jade... como estas.-

Fue en es momento que miro la pantalla de su celular y vio como el numero aparecia como desconocido.

Quien eres, y que quieres. ademas como obtuviste mi numero- le respondio molesta.

Soy Trina... le pedi tu numero a Cat... necesitamos hablar... ahora- le dijo la mayor de las cega contestando a todas sus preguntas.

Encerio?... que pena por que no estoy en mi casa- le dijo de manera burlona.

Que pena para ti... por que estoy afuera de tu casa... y puedo ver tu auto en el garage.- le dijo esta retandola.

Que es lo que quieres... estoy ocupada... ademas que yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo Trina... puedes subir a tu auto y largarte de mi casa ahora- le dijo asomandose a la vantana para ver si era cierto lo que decia Trina.

Y asi era, Trina estaba afuera de la casa de Jade, junto con Cat, a lo que la gotica se empezaba a cuestionar mentalmente-"Que querra?, para que vino?, sabra lo de Tori?,"-.

Mira...Cat necesita un baño... en lo que ella sube yo hablare contigo... no importa que no me respondas hoy... pero claro que quiero una respuesta... sale Cat y te dejamos... tenemos que ir al parque y si gustas... me respondes mañana... te parece?- le dijo a la gotica.

Esta bien... solo por que se que Cat tiene la vejiga de una ardilla... en un momento bajo-dijo resignada y curiosa a saber de que podia hablarle Trina.

Jade bajo y permitio la entrada a Cat a su casa, se dirijio donde estaba Trina para hablar.

Y bien...de que quieres hablar?- le pregunto esta a la mayor de las Vega.

Sobre que hacias en mi casa despues de que todos se fueron... y el por que mi hermanita estaba asi...- le dijo Trina mostrandole el celular con la foto que le habia tomado a su hermana menor en su cama..

La expresion de Jade cambio, ella sentia que Trina sabia algo, solo se cuestionaba mentalmente -" que es lo sabe"-.

Entonces... me vas a decir que paso?, o vas a evadir todo, como es tu costumbre- le decia Trina cruzandoce de brasos.

Que es lo que quieres que te diga.- le dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

Mira... a mi no me engañas... no le dire nada a nadie... tambien te hice el favor de que Andre no le dijera nada... Tori le dijo a Andre que le contara que habia pasado... pero le dije que primero me dejara investigar algunas cosas... necesito saber que fue lo que paso realmente... ya viene Cat... espero seas honesta contigo misma y me digas la verdad- le dijo la mayor de las Vega mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

Si... como sea... adios- dijo en rono molesto para luego darse media vuelta y dirijirse a su casa.

Gracias Jadey... oye no te dije cierto?... Trina es mi novia... YEEIII!- le dijo la pelirroja dando saltitos de alegria.

Que acabas de decir Cat?- le dijo la gotica con cara y tono sorprendidos.

Que somos novias Jade- le contesto Trina.

Pues...pues... que bien por ustedes... waoo que sorpresa- dijo la gotica con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

si verdad.- dijo la pelirroja para despues reirse.

Si... bueno Trina... ahora necesito hablar yo contigo... pero mas tarde... disfruten su tarde... yo te marco en la noche para quedar de vernos te parece?- le dijo la gotica a Trina.

Esta bien... estamos en contacto- le dijo la mayor de las Vega subiendo a su auto para despues partir de alli.

Jade pv:

"Bien... gracias Trina... ahora si no queria pensar en lo que paso... gracias a ti ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa... le digo a Tori lo que paso?... MIERDA!, por que tiene que ser tan dificil?... por que?... por que no solo pido ser como una noche cualquiera... por que tuve que dejarme llevar... osea bo paso a mas que besos... pero yo queria qie fuera algo mas... aaah!... maldita Tori!... por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...carajo!"- pensaba sentada en mi sala.

seguia sentada en mis pensamientos, cuando el sonido de un mensaje que llegana a mi celular me saco de estos,

-Buenas tardes Jade, dime si mañana podras pasar por mi, respondeme ;), Atte: Tori Vega.-

"Rayos... que le respondo?"- pense al leer el mensaje.

-Si, dejame checo, te aviso en la tarde.- le respondi.

-Ok, espero tu mensaje- me respondio y ya no me moleste en responderle.

Nadie pv:

Eran al rededor de las 8 p.m. cuando le llego otro mensaje despertandola de un sueño lijero que esta habia tomado.

-Jade, soy Trina, a que hora te veo.-

-Donde estas-

-Acabo de dejar a Cat en su casa, estoy por tu rumbo y me dirijo a mi casa-

-Ven a mi casa, hablaremos afuera-

-Ok, estoy en 5 minutos-

pasrano los 5 minutos y la mayor de las Vego tocando el claxon de su auto, al cual Jade inmediatamente salio por el ruido para gritar algun reclamo, al ver que era el auto de Trina, bajo para salir y empezar a hablar con ella.

Entonces... de que quieres hablar Jade?- le pregunto Trina.

Solo queria decirte... espero y no intentes siquiera pensar en algo que lastime a Cat... tal vez no lo sepas... es sobre sus padres... solo queria ponerte al tanto...- dijo esto y Trina la interrumpio.

Jade... lo se... se lo del accidente... todo me lo dijo Tori... pero no te preocupes... no le dire nada... no quisiera que se deprima otra vez...- tambien la interrumpio Jade.

Trina... creo que deberias de arreglar esto con su abuela... nunca estube de acuerdo en ocultatselo... pero creo que era aun muy tempreno para que lo superara... ahora ya qie tiene alguien que la distraiga... creo que seria mejor que le dijeran.- le comento Jade muy seria.

Entonces yo diria que tu lo tendrias que arreglar con su abuela, tu y ella deberian discutirlo, aqui vengo siendo solo una persona que se entero indirectamente.- le dijo en tono muy serio.

Buen... creo que aunque me arrepienta... tienes cierta razon, lo que quiero darte a entender es que necesito que la apoyes para que no caiga de nuevo en otra depresion, que en este caso seria mas profunda, dijo Jade mirando hacia el suelo.

Ok... cuando hablarias con la buela de Cat, sobre lo de decirle de sus padres?- le pregunto la mayor de las Vega a la gotica.

Despues de que hables con ella de que sales con la menor de sus nietas- le dijo en tono retante.

Ok, yo hablare mañana, despues de la escuela, ire a dejar a Cat, y alli hablare con su abuela... ahora cuando hablaras con ella?- le pregunto la mayor de las Vega a la gotica

te parece el miercoles?- le cuedtiono la gotica.

por mi esta bien. y me diras de una vez lo de Tori?... o cuando?- le cuestionaba ahora Trina.

Te sere sincera... no es algo que deberia decirte yo... pero si yo estubiera en tu posicion... creo que me gustaria saberlo si fuera el caso de mi hermano... Ese dia yo ayude a tu hermana a subir las escaleras para que ella fuera al baño de su cuarto... por algun motivo... terminamos besandonos, luego bajamos y despues de un rato, volvimos a subir y seguimos besandonos... estabamos en un momento muy personal y por alguna razon me di cuenta que estaba mal que le hiciera eso a Tori, pues estaba alcoholisada, me detube, pero te aseguro que no paso nada, solo la deje dormir, no se en que pensaba para besar siquiera a tu hermana, no es que tenga yo esos gustos, ademas que es tu hermana, pero no le dire nada.- decia esta sin saber por que le dabas explicaciones a la mayor de las Vega.

Jade... ella tiene el derecho de saver... ademas te aseguro que estaras inconforme al verla a los ojos, sabiendo que le guardas algo que es importante para ella-decia tratando de convencer a la gotica.

Como que importante?- le pregunto sorprendida la gotica.

A ella le gustas, me lo confeso tiempo despues de entrar a H.A., yo ya sabia como eras antes que ella entrara, por eso le dije que tratara de matar ese sentimiento que ella tenia hacia ti, pero sabes que fue lo que me dijo?, -no me importa como me trate, siempre y cuando sepa que existo para ella, se que es algo masoquista, o estupido, pero se que podre vivir con eso, ademas que posibilidades tengo de que sea algo mas que una amiga?, claro, si es que llegamos a ser amigas.-, lo unico que le pude decir es que intentara salir con chicos como lo hacia antes, ni siquiera ella sabe en que momento empezo a sentir eso por ti, nunca lo habia sentido por ninguna otra chica antes, todo empezo por ti Jade,- le decia de la forma mas sincera que podia tener.

Como dices?- le dijo confundia la gotica

Que tu fuiste la que ocasiono esta locura a mi hermana, como Cat conmigo, tu bien sabes que yo solo salia con chicos, pero me enamore de Cat, asi como mi hermana contigo, es dificil de entender... lo se... pero solo te pido... te suplico que seas sincera con ella... y que le digas que lo que paso en su habitacion...no fue un sueño como ella piensa.- le decia la mayor de las Vega agachando la mirada tristemente.

Nadie flashback:

Era domigo, por la noche. Despues de que los padres de las dos Vega llamaran para ver como estaba todo en aucensia de su presencia, y avisar que llegarian a la ciudad el viernes por la tarde, Tori y Trina estaban sentadas en su sala de media luna viendo una pelicula antes de irse cada una a su habitacion para dormir, fue cuando Tori penso que tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida, y decidio contarselo a su hermana.

Trina!...necesito contarte algo qie Dios... no quise despertar cuando lo recorde- le decia la media latina abrazando un cojin de la sala.

Haber hermanita... dime- le respondio su hermana mayor.

Soñe con Jade... que nos besabamos en mi cuarto... en la fiesta... fue... tan...hermoso y vivido que por un momento...te juro que por un instante... pense que en realidad lo vivi- le decia dirijiendo su mirada al televisor, pero no ponia atencion a este.

Oh... waoo... creo que debiste pedir un deseo al soplar el pastel... por que bueno... es Jade... la persona que te trata de la peor manera que puede excistir... no se como te puede gustar esa chica taaan rara... y que le soportes el como te trata...- le decia tratando de esuivar su mirada, ya que por lo que le conto andre, si le decia que no fue un sueño, sino que en realidad paso, sabia que iria directamente a casa de Jade y le pediria alguna explicacion, asi que la mayor de las Vega decidio seguirle el juego.

Bueno Trina... la verdad que envidia... digo... por lo de Cat y tu... me sorprendi la verdad... pero me alegro por ti... dime... que pensarias si yo te dijera lo mismo... que Jade y yo somos novias?- le cuestiono sin voltearla a ver.

La verdad?... la amenazaria... despues de todo lo que te a hecho pasar... solo le diria que no quiero verte llorar a causa de ella- le dijo con seriedad.

Bueno...oye y les diras a mis padres sobre lo de Cat y tu?- le pregunto volteandola a ver.

Claro!... ahora que por fin tengo a Cat... no quisiera perderla... a menos que ella me diga que ya no quiere nada conmigo... o que encontro a alguien mas... bueno, hasta alli acabaria todo... yo no la terminare... por nada ni por nadie- dijo muy segura la mayor de las Vega.

Valla... creo que esto va encerio eh... de verdad... honestamente... espero que mis padres acepten esto.- le decia la menor a esta.

Yo creo que no tendrian por que enojarse, a lo que me refiero es que no es por moda, y ellos saben que yo nunca tuve novia antes... solo novios y ya... esto lo hago por que en verdad me gusta y primordialmente quiero a Cat, esto es por mis sentimiento hacia ella, asi que aunque no les guste, tendran que aceptarme como soy y con mi novia- dijo con enfasis su sentir hacia lo mencionado por su hermana.

No queria que te enojaras... lo que queria darte a entender es que tienes mi apoyo para todo... ademas que mis padres no creo que te den una negativa... a menos a ti... por otro lado, si por gracia divina... fuera yo y Jade... creo que hay si pondrian peros... no crees?- le dijo a su hermana mayor riendo en lo ultimo.

Bueno... si fuera ese el caso... yo tambien te apoyaria- le dijo ofreciendole una sonrisa.

Bueno... ya es algo noche Tori... mañana hay escuela...buenas noches... duerme con Jade- le dijo la mayor de las Vega levantandose para ir a su habitacion.

Si... igual espero que sueñes con Cat- le dijo tratando de hacerle burla como Trina lo habia hecho.

Yo ya soy novia de Cat si no lo recuerdas, tu solo lo soñaste!- le dijo gritando desde su habitacion.

fin del flshback.

En verdad cree que fue un sueño?- le comento saliendoce del tema principal.

Si!, pero te pido que seas sincera con ella, no se... es dificil lo que te voy a decir... se supone que como su hermana mayor debo de protegerla, y es lo que voy a hacer... se que no sientes nada por ella... que fue solo... no se... el alcohol?... asi que te pido que de una vez... le digas bien lo que paso en su habitacion... para que de una vez hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer... y destrullas esos sentimientos que mi hermana siente hacia ti... para que de una vez te olvide y se olvide de una oportunidad que nunca llegara.- le dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de la gotica.

Al escuchar esto, Jade se dio media vuelta y fue directamente a su casa, Trina le grito pero al ver que no volveria decidio subir a su auto y decidio marcharse del lugar.

Jade se habia ido directamente a su habitacion y se recosto en su cama, pensando en lo que le habia dicho Trina de Tori... de los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia esta, que en verdad habia una coneccion de la cual la gotica nunca se habia percatado, del por que la media latina era tan sumisa y le soportaba todo lo que la gotica le hacia, solo pensaba en eso.

Al poder conseguir que el sueño la dominara, empezo a soñar, por fuera se dibujo en la cara de Jade una sonrisa, esta era una sonrisa de felicidad, y la unica persona que podia sacarle una sonrisa asi era la menos esperada para ella. estaba soñanado con Tori, y lo sucedido en su fiesta.

Al despertar ella se dio cuenta por fin que tambien la molestaba por algo-" como dicen, de la guerra al amor hay solo un paso"- pensaba esta metiendose a la ducha, al salir tenia planeado algo, tomo su celular y le mando mensaje a la menor de las Vega.

-Llegare temprano Vega, mas te vale que estes lista, por cierto disculpa qie no te mandara mensaje ayer-

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Si, de hecho ya estoy lista, solo estoy desayunando, no te preocupes ;)-

-Si?, no me importa, solo cuando escuches el claxon sal para irnos-

-esta bien :p-

Y haci lo llevo acabo... al llegar a la casa de los Vega faltaba una hora para que empezaran las clases.

Y por que tan temprano Jade?- le cuestionaba la media latina a la gotica.

Por que queria hablar contigo- le dijo mirandola a los ojos.

A si?... y como de que?- le dijo la morena.

Sobre tu sueño taaaan gay que tuviste conmigo- dijo con tono burlon.

Maldita Trina!- dijo entre dientes la morena.

Entonces?- le dijo la gotica alzando una ceja.

Bue...bue...bueno... perdon...uno no decide lo...lo...lo...que sueña o si?- le dijo la morena sonrojandoce.

Tienes razon...uno no decide...pero que dirias si no fue un sueño?- le dijo seria y mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

final del capitulo 14

ESPERO Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	15. Chapter 15

Bien, aqui esta otro capitulo, creo que ya no utilizare canciones de lacrimosa y de haggard para buscar inspiracion, pero bueno, juzgen ustedes, si les gusto, si no, lo que sea, ya saben como hacermelo saber, un review y ya esta.

Tal ves se pregunten por que la actitud de Jade al hacer esto. Es que me parecio genial ya que en casi ningun fic la ponen como persona que da el primer paso, y no se me agrado la idea, ahora le toca a Tori decidir.

Bueno, los dejo para que lean y juzgen, espero les guste

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJE SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

Capitulo 15

La expresion de la media latina cambio a asombro al escuchar que no habia sido un sueño, que habia posibilidades de que hubiera pasado, pero era la gotica la que se lo decia, puede que solo esta este jugando con la media latina... o almenos eso creia la menor de las Vega.

Jade!... si solo veniste para burlarte... mejor te vas- le decia la media latina agachando la cabeza de verguenza

No!... no vengo a burlarme, no esta vez, solo quiero saber el por que no te detuviste, o acaso era lo que querias?- le cuestiono la gotica

La media latina no sabia como actuar, estaba apenada y a su vez se preguntaba para que Jade le preguntaba eso.

Mira Jade, desconozco la razon por la que Trina te dijo algo que se supone que quedaba entre hermanas, pero fue solo eso, un simple y lindo sueño para mi y so...- la menor de las Vega fue interrumpida por la gotica.

Vega!, no solo me dijo eso... tambien me dijo que te gustaba... pero por que nunca me dijiste nada!- alzo la voz la gotica.

POR QUE SE QUE NUNCA TENDRE UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTIGO, SE QUE SOLO QUEDARIA COMO LA ESTUPIDA CHICA QUE SE ENAMORO DE LA PERSONA INCORRECTA, PUES ESTA SOLO ME HACE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!, pero a mi no me interesa eso, era la forma en la que me dabas a entender que si existia para ti... aunque creo que eso ya se acabo... o me equivoco?- le grito la media latina y a la vez bajo su voz a un susurro solo para que la oyera la gotica.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo... yo no me enamoraria de mi si fuera tu... soy la peor persona... y tu... tan diferente a mi... siempre sonriendo, disculpandote de todo con todos, diciendo a todo el mundo que no se preocupe... que todo saldra bien, y principalmente ayudando a todos, por eso quiero que me digas que diablos fue lo que viste en mi para que te atrajera- le dijo con un tono de voz muy sereno y tranquilo

Jade, yo tengo mis razones, no te las dire... no quiero que las ocupes... y como sabes que no fue un simple sueño?- le dijo muy curiosa la media latina.

Simple...yo te deje asi... pero no te toque, estabas...estabamos como locas las dos... por suerte te quedaste dormida... y alcanze a reaccionar- le dijo mostrandole la foto que le habian enseñado, pues la paso a su celular de esta sin que Trina se diera cuenta.

QUE!... COMO...POR QUE!... PERO QUE CARAJO!?,- decia Tori muy exsaltada por verse ella misma recostada y tapada solo con una sabana.

Trina la tomo... y a mi... me parece que ya esta en the slap.- le dijo en tono burlon.

QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!?- le dijo gritandole en la cara a la gotica.

Calma Vega, es broma, mira... la estoy borrando en este momento...bueno yo vine a otra cosa Vega...quiero que me des tus razones, la verdad me cayo de sorpresa... por distintas razones... pero luego, no ahorita, ahora ya largemonos que faltan 30 minutos para la escuela.

No Jade, tu te iras... yo solo... dejame aqui-le dijo la media latina con tono de tristeza

Que?... nonono... por que quieres que te deje aqui?- le pregunto la gotica curiosa.

Aun no estoy preparada... para que humilles mis sentimientos... mejor... solo vete- le contesto la media latina sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

Y quien te dijo que me burlaria de tus sentimientos?... que tal y si me gustas tu tambien?... y si quiero corresponder esos sentimientos?- le dijo la gotica buscando la mirada de la media latina.

A si?... muestramelo... muestrame que aunque sea sientes una minima pizca de amistad hacia mi... muestrame que lo que siento no es motivo para que te burles mas de mi... muestrame...- le dijo la media latina mirando a la gotica a los ojos buscado respuesta hacia las interrogantes que esta lanzo.

quieres que lo muestre?... ok- dijo dando vuelta y subiendose a su auto para asi partir a su casa... Jade tambien decidio faltar a la escuela.

Jade pv:

"Ok... Vega quiere que le muestre?... lo hare... ahora la maldita pregunta es... como demonios lo hare?...yo no soy precisamente del tipo de personas cursis... yo odio eso!... pero Vega es de esas... y si ya me decidi que sera mia... tengo que hacer esa clases de estupideces para que vea que va encerio... pero como?... Cat!... ella es de ese tipo de personas... le llamare... espero y no este con la inepta de Trina."-Pense recostada en mi cama con el asunto de Vega dandome vueltas en mi cabeza.

Tome mi telefono y busque el contactp de Cat, al dar con este me quede mirandolo por un momento, decidiendome em llamarle o no-"bueno... que mas da... ella no es de las que juzgan... y es practicamente mi hermana menor... asi que creo que si le llamo si atendera"- pense y porfin le marque.

Holis?, telefono de Cat!-

Cat soy Jade... estas ocupada?-

nopi... estoy viendo televesion con mi nonna.-

Crees poder recibirme ahora?-

Sipi... yeii!... pijamada.-

No, solo quiero hablar contigo respecto al por que no fui a la escuela, ademas todavia es de dia-

Uuuu, esta bien... te espero.-

Ok, llego en 15 minutos.-

bye Jade-

Adios Cat-

Cuando colgue, fui directamente por las llaves de mi auto, y tome direccion a la casa de Cat.

Al llegar a mi destino,toque el timbre, salio su abuela.

Hola Jade, Cat me dijo que vendrias, pasa, Cat esta en la sala ciendo sus caricaturas.- dijo la abuela de mi amiga pelirroja dandome el paso para poder entrar.

Gracias nonna.- le dije tomando direccion a su sala.

Holis Jade!- salto Cat para recibirme con un abrazo como los que ella siempre da.

Cat... necesitamos ablar, vamos a tu habitacion ahora.- le dije seria para que me solyara de su prensa de brazos.

Sipi!- y corrio a su habitacion.

Al subir a su habitacion pase por el cuarto que se supone era de sus padres, no pude evitar pensar en como decirle a su abuela qye ya es hora de que sepa lo que en realidad paso con ellos, pero ahora necesito primero saver que hare con lo de Vega, aunque se oiga mal... pero esa era mi prioridad en ese momento, Tori.

Y bien Jade... de que quieres hablar?- me cuestiono mi amiga pelirroja sentada en su cama.

Necesito tu ayuda en saber como es que tu y Trina son novias- le dije sentamdome en una silla giratoria blanca que estaba en su habitacion.

Eh?... pues solo paso... me di cuenta desde que entre a H.A. que me gustaba... pero hasta ahora fue cuando ella me dijo que tambien le gustaba y yap... solo asi- me dijo sonrojandose, y viendo al suelo, como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse.

Y por que te apena Cat?, acaso no es lo que querias?- le cuestione buscando su mirada.

No me da verguenza... es solo que me da penita contigo... como siempre me decias que ningun chico era lo suficientemente bueno para mi... pense que dirias lo mismo de Trina... y que la amenazarias.- me dijo dedicandome un segundo de vista hacia mis ojos, pero inmediatamente la bajo... de nuevo.

Nop... ella no me agrada para nada... pero estoy en deuda con ella... pero si te llegara a hacer daño... conocera mis tijeras... pero no vine para esto... necesito de tu ayuda en cursilerias... necesito que me aconsejes como hacer a que Vega...sienta...alg...algo... por mi... que...se...d...de cuenta... de... que... me...me...gusta.- le dije tartamudeando, no me es sencillo abrirme con alguien... nisiquiera con beck me abri tanto como ahora con Cat y Vega.

YEIIII!, JADEY Y TORI SE QUIEREN!- grito, y creo que la escucharon hasta la otra cuadra.

CALLATE!, no hay necesidad que se enteren hasta San Diego de esto!..- le dije alzando la voz, aunque se lo que quiero, no quiero que la demas gente se entere, no por pena, para evitar que me empiecen a cuestionar, y esque si no sale como lo estoy planeando, quedare como una estupida.

Okis... perdon... mandona- dijo esto ultimo susurrando, ya nisiquiera le reclame, necesito que me diga que hacer para sacar esto de mi mente.

Entonces... me ayudaras?- le dije mas como orden que como pregunta.

Sipi... mmm ya le dijiste lo que siente... espera... como... ya me confundi... dame un minuto para acomodar mis ideas- dijo haciendome señas con las manos, y esque si la cuestionas mucho o la sorprendes, hay de dos, 1 se desmalla de tanto pensar y 2 se confunde tanto que se traba, pero es mi amiga... y si alguien le dice algo... es mejor que sepa rezar.

Cat?... estas bien?- le pregunte esperando respuesta de esta.

Shhh!, estoy pensando- bien no pude evitar reir.

Si, como sea, apurate!- la presione un poco.

Desde cuando te gusta Tori?- por fin!, hablo.

No se... creo que desde siempre... pero lo trataba de negar, andaba con Beck... y creo que no se hubiera visto correcto, ademas de que si lo recuerdas... con nadie mas fui tan cruel que con Vega, creo que solo fue cuestion de tiempo para darme yo cuenta.- le dije sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto.

Mmmm, okis, y sabes si le gustas?- me pregunto, y era valida su pregunta, Cat no sabia nada.

Si, me dijo que le gusto, pero piensa que me voy a vurlar de ella por lo que siente hacia mi, tu sabes que no soy taaaan mala persona Cat, no se por que piensa eso, nunca me burlaria de los sentimiento de las demas personas.- le explicaba mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, si no la conociera diria que me esta ignorando, pero esa es una de tantas formas de las que se que esta mas concentrada que nada.

Bueno... tu relacion con ella no es una de las mejores que digamos... con Andre nunca te has llevado, creo que hasta cierto punto por que lo respestas como amigo... a Robbie simplemente lo sobrellevas, con migo... por que nos conocemos desde no se cuando... pero se que es mucho tiempo, Beck... bueno el solo te robo un beso y se dio a notar... despues como si fuera un objeto... te adueñaste de el, pero con Tori... siempre le gastabas las peores bromas, y me sorprende aun... que nunca te alla reclamado... no se como pudo aguantar tanto... yo creo que como dices... por que le gustas.- me decia haciendo circulos con su cabello y sus dedos, señal de que estaba mas que concentrada.

En eso tienes razon, pero no has contestado mi pregunta Cat... como puedo hacer a que se de cuenta de lo que quiero... mira Cat, ami tambien me gusta... y la quiero... nesecito de tu ayuda para que ella lo sepa... sepa que la quiero!- no podia mas haci que asi de simole lo solte, dejando mas pensatiba a mi amiga pelirroja.

Una carta- me dijo sin voltear a verme.

Que?- le cuestione.

Que le escribas una carta... plasmando en ella todo lo que sientes por ella, al igual que lo que te gusta de ella, yo le hi a a hacer una a Trina... pero mejor se lo dije de frente, al igual que ella hizo momentos despues... esa es la mejor opcion que tienes, una mabera personal, discreta y a su vez muy romantica de demostrar lo que sientes, mi nonna dice que la mejor comunicacion es escrita, asi no te limitas en decir algo, simplemente lo escribes y ya.- me dijo biendome a los ojos.

Valla Cat!, quien diria que eso es lo mas profundo que has dicho hasta ahorita- y era verdad, en raras ocaciones dice algo con sentido y mas aun, seria. me hubiera gustado gabrarla.

Yeii! lo se... soy una chispa- dijo entre risas, si, el momento es pracricamente instantaneo.

Bien Cat, tengo que irme, por cierto pasame los apuntes de hoy.- le ordene.

esque dej...- la interrumpi.

AHORA!- le dije con voz autoritaria.

sipi!... aqui tienes- me dio los apuntes algo nerviosa, y decidi en irme a mi casa.

Tenia mucho que hacer. Primero, ponerme al corriente con lo de la escuela, no era mucho, asi que me tardaria menos de 3 horas contando la tarea, despues tendria tiempo libre para lo segundo, la estupida carta cob lo que sintira por Vega, en eso no tengo ni la mas minima idea de cuanto podria tardarme. Espero y valga la pena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bien, termine todo lo de la escuela, ahora si... lo mas ridiculo que eh hecho en mi vida, una carta"- pense sentandome en el escritorio de mi habitacion, despues de unos minutos buscando un momento de inspiracion, empeze a escribir sin parar, las palabras fluyeron como agua que lleva la corriente.

TORI:

ME PEDISTE QUE TE DEMOSTRARA LO QUE SIENTO, ESPERO QUE ESTO TE DE UNA IDEA, YA QUE LO QUE SIENTO NO PUEDE SER ACTUADO, CANTADO, TOCADO, NISIQUIERA PLASMADO EN UN PEDAZO DE PAPEL, SOLO ES UNA MUESTRA DE LO QUE SIENTO.

EMPEZEMOS POR LO QUE ME GUSTA, TUS OJOS, ESE CAFE TAN PROFUNDO QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE MIRO, ME PIERDO, Y LO NIEGO PARA NO VERME OBVIA, TU PIEL COLOR CANELA, QUE ME ENLOQUECE POR LO TERSA, TU CUERPO, TAN HECHIZANTE, ERES LA HECHICERA MAS HERMOSA, QUE TIENES A QUIEN QUIERAS A TU MERCED.

NO PUEDO, NI QUIERO EXPLICAR EL POR QUE ESTO QUE SIENTO, SOLO OCURRIO, Y NO ME ARREPIENTO, SI TU NO SIENTES LO MISMO, Y LO QUE PASO EN TU HABITACION SOLO FUE UN DESFOGUE MOMENTANEO, LO ENTIENDO, NO HE SIDO LA PERSONA MAS LINDA CONTIGO, Y MEREZCO QUE ME RECHACES, POR NO SABER TRATAR A UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MAS LINDAS Y HERMOSAS QUE HALLA CONOCIDO EN MI CORTA VIDA, SOLO QUERIA EXPRESAR UN POCO DE LO QUE LLEVO POR DENTRO, YO SENTI UNA CONECCION EN TU HABITACION, POR ESO NO DECIDI LLEGAR A MAS, POR QUE YO IGUAL ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, POR QUE NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO ESTO POR NADIE MAS, NUNCA HABIA ANHELADO TANTO UN BESO, COMO LOS QUE ME DISTE, TE DESEO, ESTO QUE SIENTO ME QUEMA POR DENTRO, LO VES? ME ATERRA LA IDEA DE PENSAR QUE NO PODRE TENERTE, TENGO MIEDO, Y TU SOLO ERES ESA LUZ QUE ME GUIA A LA SALIDA, NECESITO DE NUEVO SENTIRTE CERCA DE MI, SENTIR ESA RESPIRACION CHOCANDO CON MI CUELLO, NECESITO DE TI, VER TUS OJOS TAN CERCA DE LOS MIOS, PARA SABER QUE TE PUEDO TENER UNA VEZ MAS, PARA QUE ESTE DESEO CRESCA Y TE NESECITE A MI LADO PARA LA ETERNIDAD, ESO ES LO QUE ME HACES PENSAR, ESE PENSAMIENTO QUE LLEVA A MI ALMA A UNA CALMA QUE NADIE A PODIDO LOGRAR ANTES, ERES ESA PERSONA QUE TANTO ESPERE, QUE POR FIN ENCONTRE. QUE ME TIENE TAN CONFUNDIDA, TAN ENLOQUECIDA. POR ESO IMPLORANDO TE LLAMO, PARA QUE CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS LO VEAS, VEAS QUE NO FUE UN SUEÑO, FUE UNA REALIDA, LA CUAL QUIERO VIVIR DE MANERA ESPECIAL. ESPERANDO QUE ACCEDAS, PARA PODERTE MOSTRAR LO QUE SIENTO COMPLETAMENTE.

SIMPLE, MIS DIAS DE SOLEDAD TU LOS TERMINASTE, CONVIRTIENDOLOS EN DIAS DE NECESISDAD, NECESIDAD POR TI, Y POR NADIE MAS, QUERIENDO ESTAR A TU LADO, SACANDO LA MEJOR PARTE DE MI MISMA, Y SOLO OFRECERTELA PARA QUE HAGAS LO QUE QUIERAS DE ELLA, SIN IMPORTAR TU DECISION.

PD: Crees que me burlaria de tus sentimientos ahora que sabes lo que yo siento?. si deseas tu burlarte de los mios. te entiendo, y para que veas que es enserio esto, no hare nada si quieres exponer esta carta a toda la escuela, creo que me mereceria eso, despues de como me eh comportado contigo.

ATTE: JADE WEST.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de escribir esa estupida carta, que cuando la lei crei que me daria diabetes de tanta melosidad junta, pero al ser algo para alguien que tolera ese tipo de cosas, creo que le gustaria.

Ya era al rededor de la 8 de la noche, asi que sin esperar ni un minuto mas, decidi ir personalmente a su casa y dejarla en sus manos.

Toque el timbre, cuando abrieron la puerta, la vi, vestida muy comodamente, senti que mi corazon estallaria.

Que quieres Jade?- me pregunto cortante.

Solo vine a decir...- me interrumpio.

A burlarte?, a decirme que ni en sueños?, a decirme que omvide todo lo que paso?- por que algunas personas dificultantanto algo?, no creo poder llegar a entenderlo.

No!, solo a decirte que ganaste, que te lo demostrare como me pediste, asi que... aqui tienes!- le dijo dandole bruscamente la estupida carta en sus manos, para luego salir de su prescencia casi corriendo.

fin capitulo 15


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Bueno: aqui otro capitulo, un poco mas de jori, espero y les guste, ademas de otra cosilla que por hay espero y les sorprenda, me gusto escribirlo, espero y les guste leerlo, espero reviews.

Ok, ahora los reviews:

LUNA: Quien es valiente?, Jade?, si es asi pues ella tenia que tomar la iniciativa y siempre e visto que es Tori la de la iniciativa y Jade solo intenta negarlo, quise cambiar un poco la actitud de Jade, esperando que les guste claro y sobre los reviews. No importa que sea asi, siempre es mejor ver que comente para decir que tal les paresio y asi esforzarse mas en el siguiente capitulo para que les guste mas... Es mejor el review la verdad. PD: no sabria contestarte lo de mejorar metodos de torura, pero el que ocupo mucho es la psicologica, manejar los temores de las personas para mis beneficios es una buena opcion creo...utilizalo y dime que tal te funciono( nunca digas los tuyos, pues los pueden ocupar contra ti) y si exciste la pagina .COM pasame el link no? Jajaaja

SAILILOVE-CHAN: Por favor no! No mueras! Asi no sabras como terminara y tampoco podras ver la historia de tiempo despues( continuacion de esta). Prometo seguir actualizando dia a dia aunque este capitulo no fue el caso.

CHICO OBSERVADOR: Si llegue a leer es fic, pero nunca fue mi intension que se parecieran, hasta ahorita que lo volvi a leer, pero claro que dare agradecimientos, y no solo a esa autora... Son muchos los autores que lei antes de hacer este fic. Y creeme que lo de la relacion de Cat y Trina nunca me di cuenta... Hasta que lo volvi a leer, aunque en otros es lo mismo, esa relacion es muy tierna y no quise cambiar muchas cosas, Te repito que todos los autores que me inspiraron a llevar acabo este primer fic tendran su agradecimiento. Gracias por seguir la historia, y mas que nada por tu consejo y observacion( no me di cuenta, solo empece a escribir en mi cel, y lo que has leido es lo que ha salido de mi cabeza, nunca trate de asemejarme a otra historia que haya leido antes,) gracias por comentar

Bueno... Fueron todos... Que triste pero creo que son las consecuencias de tratar de actualizar diario, o 2 caps por dia

NI VICTORIOS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo 16

Nadie pv:

Jade habia dejado boquiabierta a Tori, quien se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, con la carta que Jade le habia hecho tomar casi a la fuerza, admirando a la gotica marcharse. La media latina esta casi perpleja, se habria quedado mas tiempo si no fuese por su hermana mayor que le grito desde su habitacion para saber quien fue quien llamo a la puerta.

Tori!, quien es?.- grito Trina

Nadie, era para mi!- le contesto de igual manera gritando.

Tori subio directamente a su habitacion, cerro la puerta y se sento en su escritorio, y empezo a leer lo que la gotica le habia mandado.

Ahora resulta que siente algo por mi?-se preguntaba despues de las primeras lineas.

La morena siguio leyendo, se empezo a dibujar una sonrisa muy infantil pero a su vez tan tierna cuando llego al final,-" sera verdad lo que escribio?"- penso.

estaba sentada apoyando su menton en sus manos, pensando en si seria cierto lo que le dedico Jade.

"Si es verdad... plasmo mas de sus sentimientos, nunca penser hallar un lado tan tierno en ella... siempre tan fria... tan... Jade... pero si es mentira... de donde saco todo esto?."-penso tocando los lados de su cabeza.

que hago?, era lo que queria desde hace tiempo, pero ahora estoy... tan...confundida... nunca pense en que ella diera lo que muchos llamarian "el primer paso", ahora no se si sera cierto... o solo quiere jugar con mis sentimientos... como siempre lo hace- decia para ella misma con una voz apenas perciptible hasta para ella.

Trina!- le grito saliendo de su habitacion.

Que!?- grito la hermana mayor irritada y saliendo de su habitacion.

No sabes si vendra Cat hoy?- le cuestiono.

Es tu amiga... deberias de saber si viene o no... no?- pregunto la mayor de las Vega.

Si... pero ahora tambien es tu novia... ahora debes de saberlo tu!- le respondio dejando pensatiba a esta.

Bueno... si... pero segun yo... esta con su nonna... y por la hora... ya deben de estar acostadas... o durmiendo- le respondio haciendo pensar a la menor de las Vega

Bien... mañana crees poder prestarme a tu novia para hablar de algo privado?- le pregunto entre risas Tori a Trina.

Perdon?- alzo ambas cejas poniendo cara de impresionada- solo djrante el almuerzo y que sean solo 10 minutos... no mas- concluyo retirandose a su habitacion la mayor de las Vega.

-"Waooo... si que la quiere para ella sola"- pensaba entre risas la menor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era de mañana y Tori acerto en un pensamiento que tuvo-" de seguro Jade no pasara por mi hoy"- haci que se adelanto a los hechos y pidio a Trina que la llevara a la escuela.

Trina solo bufo de coraje pero accedio, pasaron por Cat y Trina recordo que tenia que hablar con la abuela de la pelirroja sobre que ya estaban saliendo, escogio la tarde para ello. Las 3 chicas llegaron a la escuela y Tori aceero, pues la gotica estaba en su cacillero sacando los libros de las asignatueas correspondientes a ese dia. La gotica ni siquiera volteo a verla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego la hora del almuerzo y la gotica no se sento con sus amigos, Tori aprovecho esto y se llevo inmediatamente a Cat al cuartondel conserje, recordando que Trina solo le habia dado 10 minutos para hablar con ella.

Cat... te puedo confesar algo?- le cuestiono la media latina.

Claro Tori...lo que sea.- teemino poniendo atencion la pelirroja a la media latina.

Es sobre Jade... creo que quiere jugar con mis sentimientos ahora... tal vez no lo sepas, o a lo mejor ya te lo habia dicho antes y lo olvide, pero me gusta Jade... la quiero, y se lo habia confesado a Trina... pero como buena hermana mayor, fue y le dijo sobre un sueño que tuve con ella... despues Jade fue a mi casa y me dijo que no fue un sueño... despues me entrego... mejor dicho me avento esto- le entrego la carta a Cat- y no se que pensar ahora... osea... ella salia con Beck... terminaron... pero no creo que sea correcto... ademas de que estamos de Jade... la persona mas fria que eh conocido en mi corta vida, no creo que ella halla podido escribir algo asi.- termino y vio como Cat leia la carta.

Cat?- pregunto la media latina.

Shhhh!- la callo la pelirroja.

Hay... que lindo Tori... es lo mas bello que eh leido... me imagino que te alago que ella escribiera esto no?- le dijo la pelirroja dando brimquitos de felicidad.

Caaat!- le alzo la voz Tori- es Jade!, no creo que halla escrito esto... o si?- se cuestionaba ella misma.

Yeiii!,- exclamo la pelirroja juntando sus manos y aplaudiendo discretamente- si lo hizo ella, yo le dine que la hiciera y que te la mandara, a ella tambien le gustas Tori... no deja de pensar en ti!... fuen una tatde a mi casa a pedir ayuda sobre cosas cursis como ella las llama, y le dije que te hiciera una carta- termino la pelirroha jugando con su cabello

"Ok, ahora si no se que hacer"- pensaba Tori.

Y que le dijiste?- le cuestiono la pelirroja.

Nada... no le eh ddicho nada... cuando me dio la carta, solo se dio media vuelta y salio casi corriendo, despues subi a mi cuarto y empeze a leerla- dijo la morena con la vista hacia la carta

Ooh!, que triste...peeo que piensas decirle?- le seguia cuestionando la pelirroja.

No se Cat... yo sigo pensando que es una beoma de Jade... pero me dices que ella pidio tu ayuda... y ahora no se que pensar... o hacer- dijo para despues sentarse en el suelo.

Por que no le contestas la carta?- le dijo sonriente.

No creo que sea buena idea... crees que deberia corresponderle la carta?, o le digo directamente lo que siempre eh sentido?- le preguntaba a la pelirroja.

Yo creo que seria mejor si se lo dices de frente... ya despues ella sabra que hacer, si tomo la iniciativa de darte la carta... y si le respondes...de frente... a ella le tocaria corresponder no Tori?- le dijo jugando de nuevo con su cabello.

Tienes razon Cat,"waoo nunca crei que tubiera razon Cat en este tipo de situaciones"-penso la media latina sorprendiendoce por la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Y que vas a hacer Tori?- le pregunto de nuevo.

Yo creo que decirle de frente lo que pienso Cat,para que ella decida...asi que mejor ya vamonos por que ya casi se acaban los 10 minutos.- dijo la media latina recordando la condicion de su heemana mayor.

Okis!- dijo alegre la pelirroja saliendo del cuarto del conserje dando pequeños saltos de alegria.

Tori fue directamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Jade. La gotica al ver a la media latina no pudo evitar sonrojarce, despues de esto se levanto y partio a otro lugar para evitar a la morena.

Trina, por otra parte estaba sentada con Cat y los demas chicos. ellos las veian algo confundidos.

Que pasa Beck?- le pregunto Trina al verlo como este miraba a las dos.

Eh?... oh... nada, esque parecieran novias.- dijo e instantaneamente ambas chicas rieron.

Lo somo Beck!... no es genial.- dijo Cat entre risas lo cual provoco que estos se ahogaran con lo que eataban cominedo debido a la sorpresa, me os Andre, ya que este lo sabia desde hace dias.

Cat!, valla... que bien por ti- dijo Robbie agachando la mirada en señal de tristesa.

Que pasa Rob?- le pregunto Beck

Nada, encerio... nada- decia poco convencido de si mismo.

Robbie, si vas a decir algo... dilo ahora- le dijo Trina en un tono tan serio que todos observaron al titiritero.

Esque yo... igual quiero a Cat... y le hiba a pedir... que fuera mi... novia- dijo agachando su cabeza.

Rob... si ella es feliz con Trina... debes de ser tu tambien feliz, pues la estaras viendo a diario sonrir, y eso significa que es feliz- le dijo Andre tratando de disminuir la tension que Robbie habia creado.

Lo se, lo se, Cat no me mal interpretes por favor- dijo mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

Yo te entiendo Robbie, estaria igual si hubiera escogido a alguien mas- le contesto Trina tratando de empatizar con este.

Si... ya lo sabia... se me pasara... de todos modos invite a gabriella a salir esta noche- dijo volviendo a enderesarce y siguiendo almorzando.

Tori estaba persiguiendo a Jade hasta que esta la alcanzo en el teatro Caja Negra, las dos se encontraban en una pequeña habitacion donde habia varias cosas de utileria.

Jade!... necesitamos hablar!.- le alzo la voz la menor de las Vega tomandola del brazo y girandola hacia ella.

Que quieres Vega!- le grito safandose del agarre de esta.

Solo decirte lo que siento yo... hacia ti- le dijo ocultandole la mirada.

Te escucho- dijo la gotica cruzandose de brazos.

Que yo igual... te quiero... que me hipnotizas con tu mirada, que me encanta estar a tu lado... aunque sea para que me molestes, tal vez te suene un poco masoquista y hasta pienses que es estupido lo que siento y pienso, pero aun asi te quiero, por que para mi eres unica, y principal mente quiero que sepas que... yo no te dare una oportunida.- decia la media latina mirando a los ojo a la gotica.

Jade se quedo perpleja al escuchar lo que la media latina habia dicho al final, sintio como si le partieran el corazon a la mitad, sus ojos empezaron a cristalisarce- pero por que no Tori?- fue lo que susurro apenas perceptible para la media latina.

Por que soy yo la que te pido la oportunida...- dijo abrazando a Jade.

El abrazo duro poco mas de 5 minutos, Jade no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba en un tipo de shock, de las mil maneras que esperaba la reaccion de Tori, nunca penso en esta, no sabia ni siquiera como besarla.

No sabes lo que senti cuamdo dijiste que no me darias uma oportunidad- le susurro al oido la gotica.

Lo se... lo vi en tus ojos... y me encanto tu reaccion...- fue interrumpida por un beso que le dio Jade, tan lento, calmado, y sin prisa.

No tienes la mas minima idea de cuanto espere para esto- le dijo al oido Tori.

Bueno, yo te doy la oportunidad... ahora, tu me la daras a mi?, aceptarias ser mi novia?... - la cuestion que le hizo la gotica a la media latina ocasiono que ambas se sonrojaran. Jade por que nunca habia pediso a una chica que saliera con ella, y Tori por que nunca habia escuchado algo por el estilo.

Claro Jade, acepto ser tu novia... y tu la mia?- dijo entre risas la morena.

Vega!... no es gracioso, es lo segundo mas dificil que eh tenido que hacer.- le dijo en tono molesto la gotica.

Que fue lo primero?- dijo celosamente Tori.

La estupida carta que tuve que escribir para que vieras que no trataba de jugar con tus sentimientos.- dijo la gotica mirando los ojos de esta.

No es estupida... fue lo mas hermoso que nadie me ha dado... me encanto.- dijo dandole un corto beso en los labios a la gotica.

Y vamos a...-Tori fue interrumpida por la gotica llevandola al lugar donde sus amigos estaban terminando de desayunar.

Al ver como las dos chicas estaban llegando sin hablarse mal, se sorprendieron, mas aun Beck.

Y ahora ustedes que se traen?- pregunto Beck.

Buen...- Tori fue interrumpida por Jade, su ahora novia.

Tori es mi novia ahora, asi como Cat con Trina. asi que no pregunten mas, y espero y no les moleste, o si les molesta, no me importa en lo mas minimo.- dijo sentandose en un ligar libre.

Beck entro en una especie de shock al saber la noticia que le dejaron caer con todo el peso del mundo, se tuvo que tragar algunas cosas y recordo lo que este le habia dicho a Robbie sobre Cat y Trina.

Qye bien por ustedes 2... al menos ya no vamos a escucharlas pelear por todo, cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, al igual que su tono tranquilo.

Tranquilo Beck, debes estar feliz, si ella es feliz no?- dijo en tono burlon Robbie.

Ahora te entiendo viejo... nunca lo vi asi, pero tienes razon, las felicito chicas- dijo ahora mas sinceramente.

Gracias Beck!- dijo alegremente Tori, para despues regalarle una sonrisa.

Tori!?... es verdad lo que dice esta?- le pregunto Trina con tono sorprendido.

Si Trina... hoy empezamos... hasta que el tiempo decida- fue la respuesta de la menor de las Vega.

Yeiii!, que lindo... Tori y Jade son novias!- dijo entusiasmada por la noticia la pelirroja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases terminaron, los chicos se habian marchado dejando a las 4 chicas en la escuela. Tori y Jade habian decidido empezar su dia como pareja llenda a la casa de los Vega y ver hay una pelicula, Trina le habia dicho a Cat que las dos fueran a la casa de la pelirroja, para por fin hablar con la abuela de esta, Cat solo asintio con la cabeza, para despues subir al auto de la mayor de las Vega.

El camino a la casa de la pelirroja fue corto, pero comfortable, sin trafico, ni contratiempos. Al llegar, Cat bajo rapido y corrio a la puerta principal, abrio y vio a su nonna, Trina la alcanzo y se puso a su lado. Trina empezo a ponerse nerviosa al ver a la señora sentada, tomando una taza de te.

Nonna?- pregunto Cat.

Si hija?, que pasa... Trina!, que milagro.- dijo la señora con una sonrisa en su cara.

Nonna... Trina quiere hablar contigo.-le dijo la pelirroja sonrojandose fuertemente.

A si?, y de que Trina?- le dijo dejando su taza de te en una mesita de centro que estaba frente a ella.

Bueno... señora... este yo... yo vine a... pedirle... permi...permiso de salir... con su nie...- decia nerviosa antes de ser interrumpida por la señora.

Trina... yo ya me habia dado cuenta de que sales con mi nieta...no hay problema... por mi estas bien... y si... tienen mi permiso... si eso es lo que preguntabas Trina.- le sijo la señora viendola a los ojos.

Valla... gracias... y sibera lo que hiba a preguntarle...- dijo la mayor de las Vegas.

Bueno... nonna, gracias- dijo Cat subiendo a su habitacion, tomando a Trina de su brazo para llevarla con ella.

-"Valla, que vien que ya volvio a ser la Cat de siempre, como podria negarle su felicidad... despues de todo, esta niña se la ha regresado, gracias Dios... por hacer a que me devolvieran a mi nieta"- penso la abuela de Cat volviendo a tomar su taza y volviendo su viata hacia un programa que estaba en su television.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En casa de los Vega, estaban sentadas en la sala de media luna Tori y Jade, viendo la pelicula favorita de la gotica, "Tijereteando", la cual Tori trataba de ver sin gritar demasiado, lo cual a Jade le agradaba ver a su ahora novia como ahogaba algunos gritos y brincaba en su lugar.

Un ruido del celular de Jade espanto de mas a Tori, haciendo que esta gritara por el sonido de este.

Hay por Dios!- grito Tori.

Tranquila Vega, no pasa nada, es solo mi celular... por cierto quien diablos sera?- dijo tomando este y viendo que era un mensaje.

Jade, acabo de hablar con la abuela de Cat... cuando quieras : Trina-

Si, como sea... mañana hablare con ella.-

Ok... puedo llegar a mi casa?... o estan haciendo cosas desagradables.

Si... estamos teniendo sexo por toda la casa... estamos apunto de hacerlo en tu cama.-

Despues sono el telefono de Tori, la cual igualmente salto oor la sorpresa que este le provoco.

Bueno?

DILE A TU NOVIA QUE SI ENTRAN A MI HABITACION Y HACEN SUS PORQUERIAS EN EL, SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!-

De que hablas Trina?-

De sus estupidos mensajes que me mando Jade-

No se de que me estas hablando-

De que estan teniendo sexo por toda la maldita casa-

Trina... estamos viendo una pelicula... no estamos haciendo nada mas-

No me interesa... solo te digo... si llego y estan haciendo porquerias... lo sabran mis padres.-

Si... como sea... nos vemos-

Tori?-

...-

TORI!, MALDITA SEA!-.

La menor de las Vega colgo la llamada de su hermana mayor, fue cuando la morena vio a Jade con cara curiosa.

Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto la gotica.

Es sobre trina... me llamo y dijo que alguien le texteo que estabamos teniendo relaciones..- fue interrumpida por la gotica.

Se dice sexo Vega... relacion es esto-dijo señalandoce ella misma y a su vez a Tori- esta es una relacion... lo otro es sexo... o si quieres soñar cursi... hacer el amor...de acuerdo?- le dijo la gotica alzando una ceja.

Si... lo estoy... pero por que le dijiste a Trina eso?- pregunto la media latina.

Entonces se enojo?- rio la gotica al ver su cometido logrado- Me hubiera encantado ver su cara- concluyo esta.

Si pero... es muy especial en lo de su habitacion... por eso se enojo... de hecho ya no ah de tardar en llegar... te lo apuesto.- teemino dirijiendo su mirada a la television.

Trina llego y dirigio su vista a Jade, quien solo la miro y le sonrio maliciosamente. Trina solo bufo y se dirijio directamente a su habitacion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche termino y Jade se dirijio a su casa, no sin antes recibir un grito de la mayor de las Vega- no olvides lo de mañana Jade... porfavor- a lo cual Jade no hizo caso y salio de la casa de los Vega... obviamnete seguida por su ahora novia.

Nos vemos mañana?- le pregunto la morena.

Paso por ti temprano... de acuerdo?- le pregunto para despues abrazarla y darle un corto beso en los labios a la morena.

Sip... mañana... nos...vemos...tempra...no...llega...puntual- decia la morena dandole pequeños besos entre las palabras que ella misma decia.

Vega de verdad no podias ser mas cursi verdad?- le dijo Jade subiendo al auto.

Tori se quedo con cara de supuesta ofensa pero no pido evitar reir al ver a Jade con cara de preocupacion al pensar que la habia ofendido. La morena se acerco- Si quieres... puedo serlo- le dijo dandole otro beso.

Con cuidado!- le grito la morena al auto de Jade que estaba saliendo del estacionamiento de la casa de esta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habian terminado las clases, Jade le dijo en la mañana a Trina que sacara a donde fuera a Cat despues de la escuela, para que la gotica pudiera hablar con la abuela de Cat, la mayor de las Vega acepto y quedo con la pequeña pelirroja de ir al cine. La gotica le pidio a Tori que la acompañara, para no sentirse soma con la abuela de Cat, la morena de igual manera que su hermana acepto a la peticion de la gotica.

El camino fue corto para ambas, Tori bajo del auto antes de Jade, se acercaron a tocar el timbre y despues de la llamada a la casa de Cat, salio la abuela de esta.

Chicas... que milagro que esten por aca... pero Catherine salio con Trina... creo que fueron al cine... me llamo por telefono y me pidio permiso- dijo la señora

Lo sabemos... de hecho venimos a hablar con usted señora- le dijo Jade  
Mmmm... ok? adelante... les ofrezco algo?- les dijo a ambas chicas moviendose de la puerta para permitirles el paso.

No gracias... estamos bien- respondio la menor de las Vega tomando asiento a lado de Jade.

Y bien?... de que quieren hablar?- dijo la señora sentandose de igual  
manera.

Es sobre Cat... y sus padres... creo que deberi... amos de decirle... despues de todo... ya tiene una distraccion... y si Trina pudo sacarla del trauma que le dejo el infeliz de Ryder...tambien la sacara de este...se que sera dificil... pero igual lo sera mas a futuro señora... yo ya no aguanto mas... ya no puedo verla a los ojos... sabiendo que le oculto algo que debia de saber desde un principio... se que le juramos a su madre que no le diriamos... pero yo pienso que ella tiene el derecho de visitar sus tumbas... dejarle flores... lo que quiera... en ves de eso... solo se lo ocultamos... no quisiera estar a su lado si se lo dijeramos dentro de 5 años... me entiende?- dijo la gotica sorprendiendo tanto a la abuela de Cat, como a su novia.

Jade... lo se... pero no quiero hacerlo sola... tampoco ahora...asi que tu yndras que estar conmigo... para darle la noticia... no se para cuando... yo te lo dire luego- dijo la señora agachando la mirada.

Entonces cuando señora... cuando se gradue y tenga que mentirle sobre por que sus padres no estan alli?, o cuando se case y el novio no sepa por que el padre de su novia no esta llendo a entregarla, o cuando digame?- dijo la gotica, que claramente estaba exasperda por la situacion y el secreto que le tenian a Cat.

Cuando la gotica alzo la voz... no escucharon la entrada de Cat y Trina hacia la casa, se sorprendieron cuando ella hablo.

Nonna que pasa?... por que le estas gritando a mi Nonna Jade?- las 3 saltaron casi al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa de ver a la pelirroja alli sin ser notada antes.

Cat!... que haces aqui?... y Trina- le dijo nerviosa la gotica.

Aqui estoy... no pense que llegaras tan pronto... ella solo queria cambiarse de ropa- se justifico con la unica verdad que tenia.

Que escuchaste hija?- le pregunto nonna a Cat.

Solo lo que Jade te gritaba de alguien y sus padres y una boda y no se que mas- le dijo aun mirando un poco molesta a Jade por que le alzo la voz a su abuela.

Hija... sientate... tenemos que hablar algo muy delicado... Trina tu tambien te quedaras... creo que comparto tu sentir Jade... yo igual no puedo mas con esto- dijo volteando a ver a la gotica con los ojos cristalizados.

De que Nonna?- le dijo la pelirroja buscando su mirada.

Hay mi amor... es...lo lamento tanto cariño... de verda perdoname- se inco enfrente de su nieta la señora y empezo a llorar abrazandola.

De que Nonna... no me asutes... no llores por que yo igual llorare- dijo la pelirroja correspondiendo el abrazo y quebrandose su voz.

Es...es...es sobre... tus padres hija!- solto de golpe la señora, a lo cual la pelirroja quedo perpleja y seria.

No sabia que hacer... como reaccionar... ni que esperar sobre la incojnita que ella misma se hacia mentalmente-" que podria poner a mi nonna asi, por que sobre mis padres, que no se supone que estan con mi hermano con un especialsta?"- se preguntaba mentalmente.

Fin del capitulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, eh aqui otro capitulo que espero y tambien les guste.

KAARYZZ: honestamente, no habia recibido ningun review, pero despues de leer el tuyo, y principalmente la parte donde especificas que nunca habias dejado en ningun otro fic... En ese caso ES UN HONOR TENER EL PRIMERO DE TUS REVIEWS, de verdad eh... Y sip, es de un celular donde llevo acabo todo el preceso, el cual ya se habia perdido, pero lo bueno fue que una amiga me evaluaba la historia y pues ya tengo de nuevo todo-uuuffff- y creeme que hago todo lo posible para mejorar redaccion y ortografia, pero se me siguen pasando unas cosas, y de igual manera agradeceria enormemente alguna ayuda en el drama de esta...no se cualquier idea sera bien recibida... Y de nuevo gracias por tu review... Y espero yo igualmente con ansias tus actualizaciones de tus dos fics que estoy leyendo, y tambien el nuevo que dices que subiras... Lo leere, crel que tienes a otro fiel lector de tus fics.

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD

Capitulo 17

Que ocurre Nonna?... es grave?... respondeme por favor!- le dijo suplicante la pelirroja.

Hace 6 meses ya... tus padres... regresaban de florida... de las terapias de tu hermano... hay Dios!- exclamo al cielo la abuela de Cat, como pidiendo a Dios ayuda para controlarse, lloraba abiertamente, las demas chicas tenian su cabeza agachada, Tori sollozaba, Trina solo dejaba caer lagrimas, Jade estaba privada, no podia llorar, tenia que mostrarse fria y fuerte.

Jade pv:

"Cat, lamento no habertelo dicho antes, pero no queria acabar con tu alegria e inocencia... no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero te tenias que enterar, yo solo quiero que sepas, para que puedas ir a visitarlos, estas en tu derecho Cat, no se por que tu abuela y yo te lo ocultamos, pero ahora me duele mas que nada en el mundo verte asi, con tus dudas, y se que me odiaras cuando tu abuela te diga que lo sabia... y que no te dije antes... y aceptare ese odio que bien me meresco de tu parte."- pensaba mientras veia a la abuela de Cat de rodillas frente a ella... todas esperabamos el momento en el que la señora le dijera sobre sus padres y su hermano... pude sentir en el aire que todas estabamos destruidas por la reaccion de Cat, que aun sin saberlo ya estaba al borde del llanto al ver a su abuela en ese estado.

Nadie pv:

Tuvieron un accidente.. perdieron... la vida... fallecieron Cat... lamento no haberte dicho antes...- mientras con dificultad la señora le contaba entre llanto, fue interrumpida por la Pelirroja.

QUE!?, Y POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?, QUIEN MAS LO SABIA?, DIIMEE NONNAAA- se levanto para gritar histerica la pelirroja, volteando a ver a todas las presentes en la sala buscando respuesta, fue como si de un momento a otro cambiara de personalidad drasticamente.

Yo lo sabia Cat...- dijo Jade acercandoce, pero esta fue recibida por una bofetada de la pelirroja, la cual ocasiono que la gotica cayera al suelo por la magnitud de la bofetada.

Y POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE JADE!?, TE PAREZCO TAN ESTUPIDA PARA NO ENTENDER LA GRAVEDAD DEL ASUNTO!, POR QUE ME LO DIJERON HASTA AHORITA!, POR QUE!- gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Cat!, tranquilizate por favor, no te pongas asi!.- le dejo Tori levantando a la abuela de Cat, para despues hacerlo con Jade, quien seguia en el suelo perpleja por la reaccion de su amiga pelirroja.

Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA TORI!, ME OCULTARON LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES Y DE MI HERMANO, POR QUE!- seguia gritando, desgarrandose parte de la garganta en cada grito, acompañado de llanto y dolo hacia las personas que se lo ocultaron.

POR QUE TU MADRE NOS PIDIO QUE NO TE LO DIJERAMOS!, no queria verte triste, y tu abuela y yo... rompimos esa promes que le hicimos. yo le dije a tu abuela que te dijera... que debias saberlo... para que lo superaras... perdoname Cat... no era mi intencion ocultartelo.- le dijo gritando Jade, para luego bajar el tono de voz y agachar la mirada.

Pero... por... que ocultarmelo...por que nonna!- bajo sus gritos la pelirroja para luego hablar con el llanto encima de ella y ver directamente a los ojos a su abuela.

Sientate hija... tranquili...-pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por la pelirroja.

NO... NO VOY A TRANQUILIZARME...-alzo la voz de nuevo- como quieren que me tranquilice, si estan diciendome que nunca en mi vida volvere a ver a mis papas y a mi hermano... mi unico hermano!- seguia autotranquilisandoce, ya que su llanto la empezo a dominar, provocando que se dejara caer en el sillon.

Cat lloraba descontrolada, Trina se sento a su lado, Cat solo poso su cabeza en las piernas de esta, para despues llorar mas ampliamente.

Habian pasadoas de 3 horas sin que nadie dijera nada, Jade y Nonna subieron a hablar a la habitacion donde Nonna se estaba quedando.

Jade pv:

Ahora lo ve?, se imagina que se lo ubieramos ocultado mas tiempo?- le dije sollozando a la abuela de Cat.

Si... me disculpo por la bofetada... nunca imagine que reaccionara asi- me contesto seria y apagada por el llanto de hace unos momentos.

No se preocupe... yo me lo merecia por guardarcelo... y no me molesto...la entendi- le dije. aunque si me dolio, nunca pense que tuviera tanta fuerza.

Jade... quisiera decirte algo importante...- dijo casi decallendose mas, no logre entender su pesades en el habla.

Si digame- le respondi secamente.

Me tengo que ir... y no se si llevarme a Cat o no... quiero vender esta casa... y mi departamento... la mayor parte de la empresa de mi yerno esta en nueva york... asi que quisiera llevarme a Cat conmigo... que empiece de nuevo alla...no se si le sirviera o no- no pude evitar quedarme boquiabierta... me sorprendio cada palabra que salia de la señora.

...Creo que ella tendra que decidir... ademas casi terminamos la escuela... sacarla a mitad del semestre... no se... creo que le afectaria... deberia de pensarlo ella... ya que seria la afectada o beneficiada.- fue lo unico que pude decir... no niego que la extrañare... osea que estupides... claro que me doleria que se valla... pero ella debe decidir... es por el bien de ella.

Y por cierto... cuando se iria?- le pregunte.

Yo pienso que dentro de... no se 15 dias... tal vez menos... dependiendo de como se comporte Cat... despues de esto- dijo la señora de nuevo recuperandose totalmente del llanto de antes... obvio con los ojos muy rojos.

Dele 3 dias para que lo asimile... despues yo y las demas le diremos de lo que piensa hacer... para que tome ella su decision, no?- le dije... creo que fue lo mejor que se ocurrio

Si... de acuerdo...vamos abajo- dijo. la abuela de Cat.

Nadie pv:

Cuando bajaron la gotica y la abuela de Cat, observaron como la pelirroja estaba sollozando, las 2 media latinas estaban consolandola, Tori incada enfrente de ella, y Trina sentada, con la cabeza de la pelirroja en sus piernas, y esta estaba acariciando su cabellera. Claramente ya estaba mas relajada, solo sollozaba pero yano estaba tan alterada como en un principio.

Cat pv:

"Por que?,...por que a mi?... que hice para que me pasara esto Dios?...por que me lo ocultaron?, ayudame Dios... por favor... necesito que me digan todo lo que paso... y necesito de tu ayuda para poder seguir con mi vida...no... ya no puedo mas... no lo puedo soportar mas... asi... ya no puedo vivir... con que cara voy a salir?... que alegria tendre ahora?... si toda esperanza que mis padres me dieron alguna vez... se esfumo con ellos... por que te los llevaste?...por que?".- pense solo para mi. despues me levante de las piernas de Trina.

Gracias chicas... por estar conmigo- les dije despues de limpiarme mi cara.

Cat... no tienes por que agradecer... sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras- dijo Trina.

Si Cat... nosotras... estaremos para ti... cuando mas nos necesites...- dijo Tori tomandome de las manos.

Catherine... hija... creo que deberias de dormir un poco- dijo mi Nonna... pero lo que le dije no era precisamente un si ni un no.

Nonna... quiero que me lo digas todo... el como paso... como les dijo mi madre que ambas me lo ocultaran... si se supone que estaba ya muerta... necesito explicaciones... por favor... sean honestas ahora- les dije... tratando de sonar lo mas madura que pude.

Cat... no creo que sea el momento... deberias descansar... mañana sera otro dia... y creo qu...- interrumpi a Jade... para mi ese era el mejor momento... ya me habian dicho lo que vendria siendo lo mas fuerte... que podria superar la noticia de que tus padres fallecieron junto con tu hermano mayor?, y que practicamente estaras sola por el resto de tu vida?... creo que ya nada.

Jade... yo creo que ahora es el momento indicado... ya nada puede afectarme mas de lo que estoy... quiero saber como estuvieron las cosas... ahora-dije lo mas seria posible .

Bueno hija... si ese es tu deseo... esta bien.-dijo mi Nonna.

Despues del accidente... tu padre y tu hermano... perdieron al instante la vida... tu madre sobrevivio por 3 dias en estado critico... yo lleve a tu abuela... y hay nos pidio a ambas que no te contaramos nada... y se lo prometimos... pero yo ya no podia mas con la carga... y yo pense que tenias el derecho de saberlo...disculpame de verdad... lo siento- dijo Jade, y pude divisar en su mirada tristeza y culpabilidad.

Jade... por favor perdoname por lo de antes... y no tienes que disculparte por nada... hiciste una promesa, y te agradezco el haberla roto... solo les pido a las 3 que me dejen sola... mañana hay escuela... y ya es tarde- les dije y las 3 se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas, pero solo queria que me dejaran sola, no deseaba que alguien siguiera en mi casa... solo queria estar sola.

Nadie pv:

Despues de dara conocer su deseo de soledad, la pelirroja subio a su habitacion, dejando en la sala de la casa a sus 2 amigas, su novia y su abuela con una interrogante en el rostro, su comportamiento en ese momento era indecifrable hasta para la gotica que venia conociendola desde hace años. No supieron que mas hacer.

Las acompaño a la puerta chicas... mañana yo les avisare como esta... te mandare un mesaje de acuerdo Trina?- le pregynto a la mayor de las Vega.

De hecho señora... no quisiera dejarla sola en estos momentos... si me diera perm...- explicaba hasta que fue interrumpida por la señora.

Claro!, puedes quedarte... gracias!- le dijo adivinando cual era el deseo de esta.

Ok... gracias, este...Jade... puedes pasar a dejar anmi hermana a mi casa?- le pregunto a la gotica.

Si... claro... cualquier cosa me llamas Trina vale?- fue la respuesta de la gotica

Si Jade... no te preocupes- le respondio la mayor de las Vega.

La abuela de Cat le explico lo que tenia en mente de llevarse a la peliroja a new york a la mayor de las Vega, esta solo sintio como su alma la abandonaba, sus facciones cambiaron a una mezcla de dolor, nerviosismo, tristreza, confucion y miedo, todo junto, y la señora se duo cuenta, inmediatamente le confirmo, que amenos que ella quisiera quedarse, respetaria esa decision, y la dejaria en hollywood, a lo que la mayor de las Vega solo suspiro aliviada.

Trina subio las escaleras dirijiendose a la habitacion de la pelirroja, se detuvo un momento a oensar como podia apoyarla moralmente, ybse dispuso a tocar la puerta.

Nonna!... dejame sola por favor!.- grito en respuesta al llamado de la puerta.

Cat!?, soy yo... Trina!- le grito bajo esperando que esta abriera.

Lo mismo para ti!... dejenme sola por favor!- grito la pelirroja de nuevo.

No!... quiero ayudarte Cat!- le decia con tono alto.

Y como piensas ayudarme!?...no hay como ayudarme!- decia con el tono de voz ahogado... como si tuviera una almohada en su rostro.

Cat!... por favor... dejame entrar!- le volvia a decir ahora suplicante.

LARGATE!-le grito en seco.

Cat... no me ire... hasta que abras esta puerta... ya pasaste por mucho...como para que te deje sola en estos momentos... y no lo hare... yo no pienso dejarte sola... si sufres... yo sufrire contigo, si ries... yo reire con tigo, y si lloras... yo estare a tu lado, para que compartamos ambas esa situacion que te aflije... no pienso, ni deseo marcharme Cat...no quiero que pienses de nuevo que estaras sola... por que eso ya cambio... y no pienso dejar que te deprimas... yo quiero apoyarte Cat... por favor... ayudame a ayudarte... te quiero muchisimo como para verte derrotada por la vi...- le decia empezando a quebrarse su voz, cuando la puerta fue abierta y paso la mayor de las Vega al interior de la habitacion de la pelirroja.

Trina... dime solo una cosa- le pregunto la pelirroja recostada en medio de su cama.

Si Cat... lo que sea- le respondio sentada al lado su novia.

Como puedes decir que no este triste?, acaso ya pasate por esto?, sabes como sanar a alguien que le han quitado mas de lo que tiene?, dime la verdad por favor?- le dijo en un tono mas que frio, era un tono triste.

No... pero eso no significa que este feliz todo el tiempo Cat... tampoco intentare entenderte... pero si intentare que no te sientas sola... hare a que sientas que todavia hay gente que te quiere y que te ama...que esto que te acaban de decir... es algo que debio pasar a lo mejor dentro de muchos años... pero si Dios decidio que fuera asi... es algo que nosotros nunca entenderemos... pero por eso existe el apoyo... y es algo que de mi parte tendras por siempre, e incondicionalmente- le decia acariciando su pelo rojo y largo.

Bien Trina... quedate... pero disculpame antes que nada... pero quiero dormir sola... dile a mi Nonna que te lleve a la habitacion de huespedes, no cerrare la puerta... para que no tengan pendientes si?- le dijo con la mirada perdida y apagada.

Claro Cat... descansa... hasta mañana.- le dijo dandole un beso en su frente y dandose vuelta para salir de la habitacion

Cat se quedo acostada y en poco tiempo, a causa del cansancio mental, empezo a caer en un profundo sueño.

En la planta baja de la casa de la pelirroja, se encontraban Trina y la abuela de Cat, hablando de llevarse a Cat a new york o de dejarla en hollywood.

Trina... se que te angustiaste cuando te dije lo de llevarme a mi nieta... pero solo me queda que ella decida si ir conmigo o no.- le dijo a la mayor de las Vega.

Lo se señora... y espero y la eleccion que tome ella... sea la correcta para si misma... si se va a new york... aunque me duela... aceptare su decision... en cambio si decide quedarse... dejeme decirle que se puede quedar en mi casa... mis padre tambien quieren mucho a Cat... y estoy mas que segura que la aceptaran.- dijo agachando la mirada para ñensar en como seria su vida si la pelirroja decidiera irse, pero una pregunta de la abuela de la pelirroja la saco de sus pensamientos.

Por cierto...Trina... tus padres ya saben que andas de novia con Cat?- le cuestiono y la mayor de las Vega se noto nerviosa.

No... ellos... salieron...de...de...de viaje... en cuanto vuelvan...se los... di... dire.- dijo tartamudeando esperando alguna otra cosa de la señora.

No te preocupes Trina... tus padre de seguro entenderan... digo... no es una cosa de orro mundo... ademas... si dices que ellos quieren a Cat... creo que sera mas facil qye acepten su relacion... no crees?- le dijo la señora haciendo a que Trina se tranquilizara.

En la habitacion de la pelirroja, se podia presenciar que esta tenia un sueño que la lastimaba, pues aun dormida empezo a soltar lagrimas y se veian a simple vista, su respiracion se agito, peeo su cuerpo permanecia sereno, sin ningun movimiento.

Sueño de Cat:

"Donde estoy?, que esta pasando de nuevo?... hay alguien hay!?- grito con nerviosismo la pelirroja.

Tranquila Cat... estas a salvo... nada te puede pasar aqui- le dijo una voz muy familiar.

Trina!- se exalto. pues la voz venia de atras de ella.- me asustaste... no vuelvas a hacerlo.- teemino de decir la pelirroja posando una mano en su pecho por la impresion que se habia llevado.

Si Cat... no hay por que asustarse- dijo otra voz familiar.

Jade!... bueno es la hora de asustar a Cat?... y donde estamos por cierto?... no recuerdo haber venido aqui antes... ni haber visto este lugar por hollywood.- dijo volteando a ver hacia todos lados para tratar de reconocer el lugar.

Este lugar no lo has visto en ninguna otra parte por que nunca lo has visitado Cat.- le dijo Jade.

Esto es una simple obra de tu mente, la cual juega contigo en el estado en el que te encuentras ahora.- dijo Trina acercandoce a ella.

Y en que estado me encuentro segun tu?- señalo a Trina.

Estas triste justo ahora por que recibiste la noticia de que tus padres habian muerto, por ese simple hecho te pusiste muy mal y nos gritaste a todas- dijo otra nueva voz que se acercaba a la pelirroja.

Tori!... entonces si fallecieron?- dijo en tono triste.

Asi es Cat...pero no debes estar triste... aun te quedan todos tus amigos... y tu Nonna... que siempre estaremos alli para ti... y en todo momento... estas cosas solo existen para hacer a uno mas fuerte en todo tipo de situacion, es duro... pero no te debes dejar caer por eso-Trina estaba diciendo y al mismo tiempo acercandose asia la pelirroja.

Si Cat... debes de aprebder a vivir con esto... y mostrarle a la vida que aun tienes fuerzas para pelear contra esta.- Jade se acercaba de igual manera.

Puedes contar con todos nosotros Cat... tenlo siempre en mente.- Toribse acercaba a las otras dos chicas dejando a Cat sorprendida por lo que escucho de su novia y de su amiga gotica.

Ahora ya debes despertar... se esta haciendo tarde para la escuela.- dijo Trina desvaneciendoce al igual que las oteas dos dejando a Cat con la boca abierta.

Cat se desperto y vio como la luz entraba a su habitacion, se paro de su cama y se miro en el espejo. Vio como sus ojos estaban rojos y sintio como le ardian. entro a su baño para desponarse de su ropa y meterse en la ducha para empezar el dia.

"Valla... que sueño... pero cuanta verdad...tengo amigos y... una novia... que me quiere... y necesito la ayuda de esta... ya no quiero estar triste... y segun mis padres... yo ire con ellos... segun me dijeron en un sueño"- pensaba mientras se bañaba.

Cat termino de su rutina matutina y ya se encontraba cambiada y peniada. bajo por las escaleras con direccion a la cocina.

Nonna... ya despertaste!?- grito la pelirroja.

Tu Nonna no esta aqui.- dijo una voz familiar pero que la lleno de escalofrios de pies a cabeza.

Que...haces...aqui!?- volteo y miro sorprendida y desconcertada de ver de quien se trataba.

fin del capitulo 17


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno... Aqui otro capitulo de esta historia que tanto disfruto en escribir, y que en verdad espero les este gustando.

Ok:

Bants: Muchas gracias por tu review, y si espero ser un escritor que a muchos les guste mis historias... Y espero y te guste la segunda parte de esta... Al igual y espero ansioso tu actualizacion de tu fic... En verdad me gusto... Espero y continues para leernos mas seguido. Saludos

GUEST: No tienes idea de lo romantica que se pondra Trina... Espero y Cat se de cuenta y tampoco la deje... Y va a ver sorpresa con Jori en el proximo capitulo.

MOOKIE ROO: Es un gusto el saber que te esta gustando... Creeme que trato de checar los capitulos antes de subirlos... Pero Siempre se van muchos y como todo lo hago por el celular... No avisa cuando hay errores... Y no me doy cuenta, pues los capitulos los escribo muy rapido para tratar de actualizar diario. Una disculpa por los errores y creeme que tarto de controlarlos.

MICA: uffff!, por poco y no veo tu review... Estoy muy agradecido de que sigas este fic. Lamento lo del internet pero bueno... Ya estas de vuelta!... Espero no decepcionarte con lo de ryder y este capitulo... Espero sinceramente que te guste... Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo en ese caso. Saludos!

Espero y les guste este capitulo... Si si les gusto dejen review... Si no pues igual no?

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN( LO SE... QUE MALA SUERTE)

GRACIAS POR LEER

Que no se supone que estas muerta?- le dijo mirando a su madre, quien estaba enfrente de ella en la cocina.

Asi es hija... pero aun asi estoy aqui... y quiero hablar contigo- dijo sentandoce en un banco alto que estaba en una barra de la cocina.

Pero...pero... eso significa que sigo dormida verdad?.- le dijo empezando a llorar.

Si cielo... pero no debes de llorar...pues aunque despiertes... yo seguire contigo... al igual que tu padre y tu hermano... estaremos contigo.-le dijo su madre lenvantandose y dirijoendose hasta donde estaba esta.

Por que no querias que me dijera Nonna de lo que paso ma?- le dijo lanzandoca a sus brazos

Nunca soporte verte triste hija... Y no queria ser la causa de tu tristeza...pero siempre supe que este dia llegaria cariño... sabia que te tendrias que enterar de algun modo- le dijo su madre abrazando a la pelirroja cariñosamente.

Cat pv:

"Este abrazo es...tan especial... quisiera poder nunca despertar y estar asi por siempre... se siente... tan vivido...tan real...puedo jurar que hasta su aroma se puede oler en toda la casa...se siente...bien...y aunque sepa que es un sueño...anhelo que sea verdad."- pienso y no se si lloro en que parte estoy llorando mas sonoramente... si aqui, en mi sueño... o dormida.

Nadie pv:

Hija... puedes prometerme algo?- le dijo su madre a la pelirroja.

Lo que quieras ma- le dijo la pelirroja sin soltar el abrazo en el que estaba.

Prometeme que me perdonaras por ocultarte esto...- le dijo despegandose un poco de su hija.

Nunca estube enojada contigo ma, entiendo que quisieras ocultarmelo... pero aun asi no estoy enojada.- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Y por que estas enojada con tus amigas, tu novia y tu Nonna?- le cuestiono mirandola a los ojos.

Con ellas no... sino con la vida misma... por que me ha quitado lo que amo mas en esta vida... mi familia... como querias que reaccionara ma?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

No lo se cariño... pero no deberias estar enojada con la vida... Ya se que tienes una novia... por cierto bastante linda... la vida te la trajo hasta ti... tienes un grupo de amigos que te aceptan y que siempre estaran alli para cuando mas los necesites... aun tienes a tu Nonna... que de igual manera siempre tendra oidos para ti... todo esto... la vida te lo ah traido... para que formes una familia...esa familia ahora es tu abuela, tus amigos y tu novia- en lo que estaba explicando la madre de la pelirroja, fue interrumpida por esta.

Entonces no te molesta que saga con otra chica, mama?- le cuestiono la pelirroja.

Claro que no amor!... si eso te hace feliz... tambien tenemos que estar felices por ti los demas...por eso cariño... no puedes estar triste ahora... por que la vida que quito algo... pero te dio otras cosas amor... recuerdalo...no debes estar enojada con la vida...y mucho memos triste... solo demuestrale que si caes... te levantaras para seguir adelante... asi asi la vida te recompensara... una clara muestra es el ahora...con tu propia experiencia... te quito una cosa... y te obsequio 3 mas- le dijo su madre sollozando a la pelirroja aun en el abrazo que estaban ambas.

Mama...gracias...gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado... por la pasiencia que me tuviste... por el amor incondicional que me brindaste...hay ma... gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento- dijo la pelirroja apretando aun mas el abrazo con su madre.

No cariño...gracias a ti... por obsequiarme siempre una sonrisa... sin importar el tipo de situacion en la que estabamos... siempre sonreias... por eso no quiero que dejes de sonreir... tu sonrisa y felicidad siempre ofrecen una luz a cualquier persona que te conozca... cariño... gracias por ser mi hija.

Fin del sueño de Cat.

Cat desperto con una sonrisa, y recordo cada detalle del sueño que esta tuvo. lo recordaba con alegria y nostalgia, estaba decidida a llevar acabo lo que su madre le dijo y que le pidio.

Respiro profundamente y reconocio el olor de su madre en el ambiete de su habitacion... recordo cuando estaba con ryder y supo que era el mismo olor, se erizo su piel... pero no en señal de miedo... si no de sorpresa, le reconforto tanto el daber que no solo fue un sueño, si no que fue algo mas... algo mas personal, y que solo era para ella.

Gracias mama- dijo al aire con una sonrisa lleba de seguridad y alegria... alegria que debia contajiar para que sus amigos supieran que no se decairia de nuevo.

La pequeña pelirroja se alisto para ir a la escuela, bajo a la cocina y no encontro a nadie, subio al cuarto de huespedes y vio a su novia aun dormida.

Trina?... no vas a ir a la escuela?- le dijo susurrando y acariciando el cabello de esta.

Mmmm...- fue lo que emitio, pues seguia dormida la mayor de las Vega.

Trina... ya falta poco para que inicien las clases...- fue imterrumpida por la media latina mayor qie ya estaba despierta.

Cat?... de verdad quieres ir a la escuela?- le pregunto su novia sentandose en la cama.

Sipi.- le dijo inclinando su cabeza y regalandole una sonrisa llena de paz.

Waoo... de que me perdi cuando dormia?- le pregunto su novia viendola atenta.

Soñe con mi mama... y me dijo que no debia entristecerme... si no que debia practicamente agradecer oor lo que la vida me dio... una novia muy linda... unos amigos que estaran hay para cuando los necesite... y una abuela que siempre va a escucharme... asi que no puedo entristecerme... y mi mama acepta nuestra relacion por cierto- le dijo aun sonriendo la pelirroja a la mayor de las Vega.

Trina solo abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, no podia explicarse el cambio de actitud tan repentina de su novia, solo se estremecio por un temor momentaneo, el cual se le quito al recibir un beso de la pelirroja.

No te preocupes... no estoy loca...es verdad lo que te digo... bueno... nos vamos?- le dijo y tranquilizo a Trina.

Este...si!... dame 10 minutos para alistarme vale?- le pregunto a su novia pelirroja poniendose de pie para meterse despues al baño.

Sipi!... te espero abajo!- le dijo despues de que esta diera la vuelta y cerrara la puerta de la habitacion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

habian partido ambas chicas a H.A. para empezar su jornada. Despues de llegar, ambas se despidieron.

Te veo en el almuerza si?- le pregunto la mayor de las Vega dandole un tierno y lento beso en sus albios a la pelirroja.

Sipi!- dijo la pelirroja dandose vuelta y partiendo dando pequeños saltos hacia la entrada al edificio.

Terminaron las clases y Tori y Jade habian quedado en ir al cine al ver una pelicula de terror que estrenaba ese dia. para Tori no era buena idea, pero aun asi decidio ir y cobrarsela luego a su novia. Cat y Trina decidieron partir a casa de la mayor de las Vega para ver una maraton de caricaturas que le gustaban a la pelirroja.

Llegaron a casa y vieron un auto que a Trina le parecia familiar, sus padrea habian adelantado su regreso.

Mama?... papa?- pregunto abriendo la puerta principal.

Hija!... llegaron!- pregunto su madre.

Bueno... solo yo y Cat- dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Que pasa Trina?- le pregunto su padre bajando las escaleras.

Nada... que deberia de pasarme?- les pregunto la mayor de las Vega.

Bueno... aun no has entrado... y tienes agarrada la puerta con medio cuerpo adentro.- le dijo su madre. viendola con curiosidad desde la cocina.

Ah?... oh!... cierto... pasa Cat- dijo moviendose de la puerta dando paso a la pelirroja.

Holis mama y papa de Tori y Trina!- saludo entusiasmada y haciendo un ademan con la mano .

Hola Cat, como has estado?- le pregunto la madre de las Vega poniendole atencion a la pelirroja.

Bien señora... gracias por preguntar- dijo la pelirroja aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mama...papa... quiero hablar con ustedes... se puede?- pregunto Trina aun nerviosa.

Claro cariño... sientate- le dijo su padre señalando un asiento en la sala de media luna.

Mira...quie...quiero...decir...decirles...algo que...es muy importa...importante...y no se como lo vallan a...tomar...pero... quisiera que lo...que lo tomen de la mejor manera.-dijo Trina despues de que se sento su madre y su novia en la sala de media luna.

Y que es Trina... que te tiene tan nerviosa?- dijo su madre.

Bueno... yo... yo estoy saliendo con.. Cat... ella es mi novia- dijo la morena mirando al suelo, esperando la respuesta de sus padres.

Bien... creo que me tengo que ir- dijo el señor Vega.

Papa?... pero por que?- le pregunto Trina.

Solo... me tengo que ir si?- dijo de nuevo el padre de ambas chicas Vega.

Por que!?- pregunto algo exasperada Trina.

Por que yo tengo que pensar en unas cosas Trina!- dijo en tono molesto el señor Vega.

David por Dios!- le regaño la madre de Tori.

No Holly... solo dejame despejar un momento por lo que dijo Trina si?- le respodio el padre de esta.

Cat se sentia triste por la reaccion del padre de su novia, penso que no queria que estas 2 estuvieran juntas y al mismo tiempo se sentia ajena a la discusion que estaban teniendo, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

Trina la volteo a ver y vio que estaba empezando a llorar.

Ve lo que ocasiono mi papa, mama- le dijo en tono molesto la mayor de las Vega.

Trina... lo se... y tambien estoy molesta con el... pero no puedes culparlo... ese es un tema delicado... y tambien esta en su derecho de molestarse... pero yo hablare con el... no te preocupes...Cat... hija... me disculpo por la accion de David- dijo dirijiendo su vista a la pelirroja que seguia con la mirada al suelo.

No se preocupe señora... no tiene por que.- dijo la pelirroja con tono de niña regañanada.

Cat... vamonos por favor, te dejare en tu casa- le dijo Trina poniendose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirroja.

Esta tomo la mano de su novia y se dirijieron al auto de Trina. El viaje estuvo en total silencio, un silencio incomodo para ambas chicas... pero ninguna se atrevio a romperlo, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Cat.

Bien... llegamos... gracias Trina- dijo Cat bajandose del auto de su novia.

Cat... quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?- le pregunto Trina.

No Trina... deberias ir a tu casa... y ver como esta tu papa... y terminar de hablar con el si?- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa falsa.

Cat... de verdad... perdon... no pense que se pusiera asi... es que...- decia pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

No te preocupes Trina... de verdad estoy bien... le dire a mi Nonna que me lleve mañana a la escuela vale?- le dijo la pelirroja como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ok Cat... pero mañana quisiera hablar contigo bien si?- le cuestiono su novia.

Claro Trina... descansa- le sijo entrando a su casa la pelirroja sin despedirse de la mayor de las Vega.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En casa de los Vega se estaba viviendo un debate entre el señor y la señora Vega, por los intereses de su hija mayor. El debate lo estaba ganando holly, pero David tambien tenia cosas que decir.

No Holly... no sabemos desde cuando paso esto... y si solo lo hace por lastima a la chica?, no sabemos... y eso seria cruel para Cat- exclamo David.

David... por Dios... no crees que en verdad es por que si queria?- le respondio Holly.

Dudo en verdad que Trina sea... gay... por Dios!- se desesperaba David.

David... no puede ser que te importe lo que piense la gente!- respondio Holly ante lo dicho por David.

No Holly... no me interesa en lo mas minimo lo que piense la demas gente!- le empezaba a alzar la voz David.

Pues es lo que parece... por que no estas apoyando a tu hija en esta relacion que ella decidio empezar con alguien de su mismo sexo!, de que te preocupas entonces?- le alzo de igual manera la voz Holly.

Que ambas no sepan por que tomaron esta decision Holly... Cat claramente lo hace por lo que paso mientras la tenian secuestrada... y Trina... probablemente lo haga por lastima... o despecho de algun idiota!... no lo se... como quieres que actue cuando te dicen que una de tus dos unicas hijas es lebiana Holly... dime como lo tomaste tu... anda... te escucho- le explico y pregunto David a su esposa.

Bueno... me sorprendio creo que igual que tu... pero yo vi que ambas chicas estaban felices... y recuerda que por boca de Tori... Cat estaba mas que deprimida... al igual que si no mal recuerdo... Trina fue la unica que se preocupo por la Salud de Cat... que tal si ya sentian algo desde hace tiempo... pero no se habian dado cuenta hasta que paso esto?... apoya la decision que tomo Trina David- le explico Holly a su esposo.

La apoyo... como siempre eh hecho con ambas... pero no sabia como  
pedirle u a explicion al respecto a Trina... con Cat aqui... es como si Tori nos dijera que sale con la gotica esa- le explico david a holly.

Bueno... tu fuiste el que dijo que terminarian saliendo ese par no?... que explicacion necesitarias?... lo de Cat y Trina si fue sorpresa... pero debes de aceptarlo... pues si asi seran felices... que Dios decida cuanto tiempo lo seran estando juntas no crees?- le cuestionaba Holly de nuevo a David.

Gracias cariño... acabas de hacerme sentir peor de lo que estaba- le dino dedicandole una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

Oye!, tu fuiste el que lo tomo a mal lo de Cat y Trina, yo no- se escudo Holly.

Bueno... hablare con Trina... espero y me escuche.- le dijo David a Holly sentandoce pesadamente en un sillon.

En ese momento de tension y debate sobre la nueva relacion de su hija mayor... se abrio la puerta principal... dando entrada a su hija menor... con su novia Jade.

Mama?... papa?... que hacen aqui?... que no se supone que llegarian... luego?- les dijo bastante relajada Tori

Buenas noches- dijo Jade indiferente.

buenas noches Jade- le respondieron los padres de las chicas Vega obsequiandole una sonrisa.

Si... se adelanto el regreso... tu sabias que Trina es novia de Cat?- le pregunto su padre en tono mas que serio.

Este... si... por que?... ya les dijo?- les explico y cuestiono la menor de las Vega.

Si... pero a tu padre no le agrado- le dijo Holly y la menor de las Vega solo fruncio el entrecejo.

Entonces no les agradara que les diga que yo y Jade tambien estamos saliendo verdad?- les dijo en tono de molestia la morena.

Hija... lo suyo se veia venir...era mas que obvio... el como te molestaba ella y como tu solo lo aceptabas... yo le dije a tu madre que terminarian saliendo ustedes dos... y no me lo creyo...hasta ahorita.- les explicaba David a ambas chicas, estas solo se quedaron sorprendidas de como este habia predicho su relacion.

Y por que te enojas con la de Cat y Trina?- le cuestiono su hija menor.

Bueno... yo me retiro... nos vemos mañana Tori- se despidio Jade al sentirse ajena en la discucion que tenian los Vega.

Si... te acompaño al auto.- le dijo su novia a la gotica encaminandose.

Ambas alzaron la vista al escuchar la llegada de otro auto que estaba estacionandose.

Trina... donde estabas?- le cuestiono su hermana menor.

Fui a dejar a Cat a su casa... por cierto no vallan a anunciar que salen... no quiero que mi papa tambien se ponga mal con ustedes dos.- dijo en tono triste la mayor de las Vega.

Bueno... tu hermana ya se los dijo... pero solo parece que le molesta la tuya... la de nosotras dice que ya la veian venir... como sea me tengo que ir... hasta mañana Vega.- dijo dandole un beso de despedida a su novia para luego  
subir a su auto y dirigirse a su casa la gotica.

Entonces no te dijo nada?- le comento la menor de las Vega a su hermana mayor.

No... solo dolio... pero me dolio mas con Cat... empezo a llorar... por que se habra puesto asi?- le cuestionaba su hermana mayor.

No tengo idea... pero quisiera saber por que...ademas de que mama esta hablando con el... quien sabe... puede que cambie de opinion... sabes como es mama... relajate Tri.- le dijo Tori a su hermana mayor dandole unas palmadas en su espalda.

Tori... no quiero que cambie de opinion... solo que lo acepte y ya... aunque se enoje y me desherede... no me interesa... solo que lo acepte- le respondio Trina.

Bueno... hay que entrar.- le dijo la menor a la mayor tomando curso hacia la puerta principal.

Al entrar vieron que ya todo estaba tranquilo... ambos adultos veian el televisor. Las hermanas se quedaron confusas de esta escena y no pudieron evitar preguntar el por que tan relajados despues de lo que habia pasado.

Bueno... por que tan tranquilos?... que no se supone que estaban molestos de que fuera gay?- pregunto Trina cerrando la puerta principal y parandose al lado de esta.

No... yo no hija... tu padre tampoco.- explico Holly mas relajada.

Y entonces que fue el show que hicieron para que mi novia se fuera a su casa llorando?- siguio cuestionando Trina.

Hija... debes de entender que no me moleste... solo que me sorprendio tanto... digo... tu estabas obcesionada con tener al hombre mas ardiente segun tu... despues me entero que sales con Cat... y lo unico que se me vino a la mente es que lo hacias por lastima y...- explicaba David pero fue interrumpida por Trina que empezo a alzar su voz.

Yo no lo hago por lastima... si no por que en verdad la quiero papa... entiendelo- le dijo en un tono de voz herido.

Dejame terminar Trina... lo se... tu madre me lo supo explicar mejor que tu... y eso que tu eres la de la relacion con ella... no tu madre... y si... tienes... mejor dicho... tienen mi completo apoyo ambas... tanto Cat y tu... como Jade y tu Tori... y gracias por avisarnos... y dile a Cat que me disculpe.- termino por decir David mas relajado.

Pero como cambiaste de opinion tan rapido y aceptaste?- le pregunto Tori curiosa.

Tu madre dijo algo muy cierto... diles Holly- cedio la palabra a la madre de la casa.

Yo solo le dije a su padre que si asi eran felices... no somos nadie para negar esa felicidad... y que solo podian tener nuestro apoyo como siempre- concluyo Holly sin despegar la mirada del televisor

Gracias ma... y creo que tu tienes que disculparte con Cat papa... yo solo dire que quieres hablar con ella vale?- dijo Trina sin  
poder evitar una sonrisa llena de felicida por las palabras de sus padres.

Si... y Tori... dile a Jade que quiero hablar con ella tambien... mañana mismo si es posible... sabes que... no le digas nada... solo traela- le dijo a ambas chicas.

Y como por que quieres hablar con ella eh?- le dijo su hija menor alzando una ceja ennseñal de estar dudosa por lo dicho por su padre.

Solo obedece Tori... por favor- concluyo David levantandose del sillon para dirijirse a su habotacion- te espero arriba cariño- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Y papa que se trae ahora!?- pregunto Trina a madre.

Ni idea hija... ni idea.-fue la respuesta de Holly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat estaba entrando en su casa, cuando Nonna noto el arribo de la pelirroja solo atino a una cuestion que a la pelirroja incomodo.

Que paso cariño?, no te esperaba tan pronto.-dijo levantandose y escaneandola con la mirada.

Nada Nonna... estoy bien... pornque la pregunta?- le repondio la pelirrija a su abuela ofreciengole la peor sonrisa falsa.

Bueno cariño... queria decirte algo... pero mejor hablamos mañana su?- le dijo la señora acomodandose en el lugar dinde estaba sentada.

Dime ahorita Nonna... por favor- puso ojos de cachorro y le dijo inplorante la pelirroja, a lo cual no pudo decir nada Nonna.

En un par de dias me retiro a new yok... por asuntos de la empresa de tu padre... estoy a cargo... hasta que tu puedas tomar el cargo o dejar el cargo a alguien...solo queria decirte eso... y que me gustaria llevarte conmigo... pero piensalo... puedes quedarte... te abrire una cuenta bancarea y mandarte dinero... o ir conmigo y enpezar alla otra vida... esta en tus manos la decision hija... solo era eso.-Dijo la abuela sin notar la expresion de la pelirroja.

Si Nonna... mañana te digo...ya para mañana te doy una respuesta si?- le dijo la pelirroja subiendo a su cuarto.

Cat pv:

"Hay Dios... yo creo que mejor voy con mi Nonna, si no puedi tener a Trina... sera mejor asi... por que solo me torturare al verla, y ya no estoy para soportar otra cosa asi...mejor me voy... sus padres nunca acepteran algo asi... su hija conmigo... eso creo que ya solo sera en mis sueños. y la verdad espero soñar con ella siempre... por que no quiero que sea del todo un recuerdo, el cual se iria perdiendo poco a poco al grado del olvido... Trina...Catrina Vega... es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi corta vida... pero como es lo mejor... no quiero que tenga que decidir entre su familia y yo... yo ya no tengo la mia.. asi que no quiero que ella pierda la suya... y menos por mi... perdon Trina... pero asi debe suceder... yo ya no te quiero... nunca te quise... desde un principio...siempre quise quererte... pero nunca lo logre, y tampoco lo hare... ya que siempre se interponia algo... algo que me impedia quererte como tu me quieres... perdon por nunca corresponder ese querer como queria... pero esa es la verdad... nunca te quise no te querre... y eso es algo del que alguien no puede hacer nada... pasa y es como un tatuaje... para toda la vida... y asi estaras en mi mente... toda mi vida"- pense con lagrimas en mis ojos, rescotada en mi cama... con la puerta cerrada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mañana desperte a mi Nonna para que fuera a dejarme a la escuela, ella, adormilada por la hora, asintio y fue a dejarme.

Llege con 25 minutos de sobra, lo cual me sirvio de gran manera para evitar a Trina, pues es mas que obvio que no queria hablar con ella.

En el almuerzo... por poco y logra que hable con ella...me agarro en el camion de festus... comprando rabioles... pero basto con decir que me permitiera para escaparme cooriendo al caja negra y subir al paso de gato para que nadie me molestara... pues no habia obras por presentar... almorze en paz en ese lugar.

A la hora de la salida fue cuando por fin me alcanzo... y por desgracia tuve que hablar con ella.

Cat!... por que me ecitaste en la hora del almuerzo?- me cuestiono.

Por que tenia que ir al caja negra... a...a...a ver que no hubiera nada en el paso de gato!- si lo se... cuando estoy bajo presion no se me ocurre nada y siempre distorciono la verdad... nunca me funsiona... ni modo.

Si?... y quien te mando?- me dijo ceuzandose de manos... ya sabia que detecto mi mentira, pero aun asi tuce que mentir y de la peor manera.

el señor?... rabioli?...- ven a lo que me refiero?.

Cat... solo dime la verdad... por que me estas evitando?- dijo viendo mi pesima manera para mentir.

esque... no quiero hablar contigo- esa es la verdad.

Pero creeme... con mis padres se arreglo todo.- me dijo tratando de que entendiera.

Quieres que te diga la verdad?- pregunte esperando que con esto ya deje de molestatme.

Por favor... pero dejame te dejo en tu casa si?- me cuestiono encaminandome a su auto.

Sipi!...- dije... por poco y se me olvida que estaba a unos dias de irme a new york, pero lo recorde despues de aceptar el viaje.

Bien... llegamos... ahora si pudieras ser honesta... dime por que me evitaste, vale?- dijo apagando su auto.

Me voy con mi Nonna a new york- dije en tono triste... haber aceptado ir... significaba dejar todo lo que conozco de hollywood... hay... sin poder llevarme otra cosa ,que solo recuerdos.

Pero...por que... no lo piensas mejor?- dijo en un tono que me dolio... era un tono lleno de esperanza.

No Trina... la decision ya la tome... y decidi irme, y no es culpa de nadie... lo hago por que quiero.- le dije con seguridad .

Cat... si es por lo que dij...-la interrumpi.

Trina... esto no tiene nada que ver con tu papa... ni con nadie... absolutamente nadie... fue algo que decidi yo vale?- si culpaba a alguien... eso significaria que a la primer señal de rechazo que me mostrara me rendiria... y no quiero que ademas culpe a su padre de esto... a nadie.

Cat...por favor... vamos a mi casa... regalame aunque sea 3 horas si?- dijo en tono suplicante.

En la tarde te aviso, te mando mensaje- le dije y me diriji a la puerta principal.

Te quiero Cat- me dijo cuando casi llegaba... y no entiendo por que me dolio.

Yo igual Trina... te quiero- le dije despues de encontrar las llaves en mi bolso.

Y por que no me regalas un beso?... esta tarde mi novia no me ah besado... o si?- dijo coquetamente acercandose por mis espaldas... y de alguna manera eso me encanta.

Cierto...- la bese-ahora de verdad... tengo que entrar... disculpame Trina... uno para el camino y ya- la volvi a besar- bueno... adios- y despues entre... no resisti el impulso de subir corriendo sin nisiquiera salude a mi Nonna, para ver desde arriba lo que hacia Trina.

Me entro nostalgia al verla partir... no se por que pero tenia el impulso de decirle que no la quiero y que desde un principio no la quise, pero soy tan cobarde, que solo me quede viendo como se hiba...y yo solo me quede en la ventana... mirando como partia.

Creo que alguien deberia pensar en si irse a new york o quedarse en hollywood no crees Cat?- escuche a mi Nonna decir a mis espaldas.

No... aunque me quede... sus padres... bueno al menos su padre no lo aceptaria.- le dije seria.

Yo creo que deberias hablar bien con ella... y con su padre hija... todos pueden cambiar de opinion... creeme hija.- me dijo muy convencida.

Vendra por mi Nonna... en unas horas... pero no quiero ir... tu sabes que no me gustan las despedidas... siempre lloro en el adios- le dije, pues esa es la verdad.

Por que no lo piensas mejor?, puede que cambies de parecer no?- me dijo mi Nonna, pero la verdad no se que pensar.

No lo se Nonna... no creo que cambie de opinion sobre ir contigo- le dije a mi Nonna.

Haber hija... se supone que Trina es tu novia no?... por que quieres irte a new yok conmigo y dejar a tu novia aqui?- me cuestiono.

La verdad Nonna... ayer le dijo a sus padres sobre que estaba saliendo conmigo... y su padre no lo tomo bien... y no quiero que tenga que escojer entre su familia y yo... aunque me duela Nonna.- le dije con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos al pensar en Trina.

Oh... vamos cariño... tal vez el padre de Trina solo lo hizo por sorpresa... ademas es mejor que hoy termines en pensar bien... por que todo se me adelanto hija... mañana tengo que partir a new york... hay algunos asuntos que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la empresa.

Mañana?...- me sorprendi ante el cambio repentino de la noticia de mi Nonna.- es muy apresurado no crees?- le dije en tono triste.

asi es hija...por eso ve con Trina a hablar.-dijo mi Nonna y la verdad tenia razon, pero en realidad no sabia que hacer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sono mi telefono, estaba recostada en mi cama y lo tome... era Trina, o bueno... al menos un mensaje de ella.

Cat... si vas a querer que pase por ti?-

Bueno... creo que tenemos que hablar... tengo cosas importantes que decirte Tri.-

Ok... voy para alla... llego en 10 minutos.-

Llego antes de lo dicho, y al verla, mi corazon se agito... tenia qye decirle toda la verdad... ya que mañana tendria que irme con mi Nonna.

Que paso Cat?... de que quieres hablar?- me pregunto con tono triste.

Es sobre lo de new york... est...- me interrumpio con un tono de esperanza.

Ya lo pensaste?... que decidiste?- dijo entusiasmada... pero me dolio el tan solo pensar... que no es lo que ella tiene en mente.

Se adelanto el viaje... es mañana... partire... mañana- le dije agachando mi mirada... la tristeza me invadio al verla con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cat... de verdad te quiero... y me duele tu decision... aunque no me opondre... de verdad... solo nunca olvides que te quiero tanto... - la interrumpi... ya no podia soportarlo mas... y por fin supe que fue el sentimiento que no me dejaba quererla.

Trina... yo no te quiero...desee un principio tampoco te quise...trate de quererte pero nunca lo logre per...- me interrumpio con llanto en su voz... que fue lo que me partio el corazon.

Y entonces que fue lo que sentias Cat. por que en tus besos yo si lo sentia... en tu mirada lo veia... acaso solo actuaste?, dime... en verdad... te juro que tratare de entenderte.- me dijo aun sollozando y tratando de controlarse.

POR QUE YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE ENAMORADA DE TI TRINA!... de verdad que trate de quererte pero este amor que siento por ti lo supera en gran manera... por eso no quiero que tengas que escoger entre tu familia y yo... y es mejor asi... - volvio a interrumpirme.

Cat... no se que decirte... yo siento lo mismo... en verdad estoy enamorada... y sobre lo de mi padre...el solo... me comento que estaba confundido... por el modo en el que se los comente... pero acepto... de verdad acepto... y quiere hablar contigo Cat... por favor... vamos.- me dijo casi implorante... no me pude negar.

Si Trina... vamos.- le respondi  
aceptando su peticion.

Nadie pv:

ambas chicas llegaron a casa de  
los Vega. dentro de esta las estaba esperando David. en la sala de media luna.

Cat!... que bueno que aceptaste venir hija.-saludo David a la pelirroja.

Buenas tardes señor... - saludo la pelirroja con la cabeza agachada.

Sientate por favor- señalo un lugar de la sala y la pelirroja acepto y tomo asiento- antes que nada hija... te pido senceramente disculpas por mi reaccion de ayer... al igual que te digo que tienen mi aprobacion de esta relacion, asi como mi apoyo para cualquier cosa... honestamente mi mujer y yo te queremos como si fueras de la familia... y por eso, yo, en lo personal estoy feliz de que esten juntas.- dijo el padre de Trina sin perder la vista de la pelirroja, la cual lo veia atenta.

Señor... es encerio?- le cuestiono curiosa.

Asi es hija... es encerio- dijo el padre de las hermanas Vega.

Yeii!... Trina eso significa que me podre quedar en hollywood!...- dijo saltando de su lugar y abrazando a su novia.

Cat... acompañame afuera... si mi papa ya termino- dijo Trina volteando a ver a su padre.

Este... si... ya termine Trina... Cat... es un gusto hija... la verdad.- dijo levantandise y dirigiendose a su estudio.

Sipi Trina... vamos- le respondio la pelirroja.

Estando afuera... ambas se sentarin en una macetera que esta enfrente de la puerta principal.

Cat... yo...yo tambien te amo...y el motivo por el cual no te lo habia dicho antes... es por que temia a tu rechazo... peeo ahora que me lo dijiste...- se acerco la mayor dw las Vega a los labios de la pelirroja para darle un beso tierno y lento... sin prisas- dejame decirte que te amo... y que agradezco el que me allas aceptado como tu novia... tenamo Cat- le volvio a decir tomandola de su cuello para darle otro beso mas profundo... el cual no duro mucho... pues otra visita las separo de su momento.

Valla... si que ver a Trina besar es lo mas asqueroso que una persona pudiera imaginar- dijo Jade ponoendose enfrente de ambas chicas.

Jade!... no seas grosera- le dijo Tori llegando a su lado y tomandola del brazo.

Mira quien lo dice... la gotica que en unos años sus dientes estaran mas amarillos que un traje de bombero- dijo Trina poniendose de pie y parandose enfrente de ella.

Si... como sea...no me importa.- le dijo la gotica dandose vuelta para entrar a casa de los Vega.

Jade y Tori entraron a su casa dejando a Trina y Cat afuera.

Tori!?... ya llegaste?- grito su padre desde su estudio.

Si pa... y Jade esta conmigo!- le respondio la media latina con otro grito.

Vega!... no tienes que anunciar mi llegada!- le dijo susurrando y golpeando levemente el costado de la morena con su codo.

Ok hija... dile que suba al estudio... sola!- le dijo su padre sin hacer acto de presencia.

Si pa... ya va para alla!.- le grito de nuevo Tori.

Si... como sea... me las vas a pagar Vega... saliendo de con tu padre... te llevare a mi casa.- fue la respuesta de la gotica antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

Jade... pasa por favor... y toma asiento.- le dijo el señor Vega.

fin del capitulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno... Perdon por la tardanza... Pero eso de quedarse en un elevador atorado por unas 3 horas no es tan senaul y divertido como parece... Ademas de que no habia señal... Por suerte mi trabajo es ese... Arreglar elevadores y fue el percance en mi hora laboral... Asi que no hubo tanta bronca( de hecho ando happy... Yo, un chavo que no lleva ni el año en este trabajo saqye su bendita falla en 4 horas y cacho... Obvio con ayuda... Pero solo me dijeron como... Que bien no creen?)

Bueno... Una disculpa personal para BANTS: que aunque te dije que estaria para ayer... Por los percances que antes comente no se pudo... Lo siento... Pero son las 3:40 am... No es tan tarde o si?.

BANTS: Aqui esta el otro cap... Espero y sea lo que esperabas. Y de igual manera... Espero tu opinion de este por medio del review... Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

MICA: Aqui... Tambien te traigo este capitulo... Espero y sea de tu agrado, agradesco grandemente que sigas mi historia y mas aun ... Que te este gustando, tambien espero tu opinion por review vale?. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

Como siempre... Espero y les guste esta historia tanto... Como yo al escribirla... Y espero sus reviews

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

Capitulo 19

Entrando la gotica. miro a su alrededor y vio al señor Vega sentado detras de un escritorio con una laptop en este, a lado de la laptop cientos de papeles, una taza de cafe del lado contrario a los papeles, un cenicero, y detras del señor Vega una cafetera.

Digame señor... para que me sito?- le pregunto la gotica directamente al padre de las Vega.

Mira Jade... me conto mi hija Tori lo de los padres de Cat... y que tu lo sabias desde que acontecio eso. eso habla bien de ti... significa que eres de confianza... por cierto... te molesta si fumo?- pregunto David a la gotica.

Adelante señor... esta en su casa- respondio respetuosamente la gotica.

Gracias- prendio su cigarro- Te site... por que necesito que hables con Cat... para que pueda justificar en contra de Ryder Daniels... es de suma importancia que lo haga.- termino diciendo el padre de su novia.

Jade abrio los ojos como platos, le sorprendio la noticia que le acababa de decir David.

Hasta donde yo se... el esta encerrado... su hija Trina lo dijo.- le respondio la gotica.

Asi es... pero maximo le darian d años... si Cat declara como la victima que es... le darian hasta 15 años... ya que Cat es menor y ryder ya es mayor de edad... su juicio se a estado aplasando por lo mismo... pero si no declara Cat... puede que hasta le otorgen derecho a fianza.- le dijo serio y mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica gotica.

Aun y con todas las pruebas fotograficas que pienso qie le tomaron en el hospital?-pregunto sorprendida y un poco alterada la gotica.

Asi es... esas pruebas segun el abogado que esta a cargo del caso de Cat... no tienen importancia si no esta la victima, pues no es homicidio... se trata de violacion... y segun el juzgado... debe de haber una victima presente que testifique los hecho por los cuales se esta culpando a ryder.- le dijo el padre de su novia mas serio que de costumbre.

Pero que estupides... que no se dan cuenta que Cat volveria a vivir el terror que sufrio?... disculpe señor... pero esas son puras idioteces!- dijo una Jade alterada.

No te preocupes... yo pienso lo mismo... y no han dictado ningun tipo de sentencia por que el juez es un amigo mio... me dio 1 mes para que Cat pudiera testificar... mientras ryder esta bajo arraigo por investigacion... ese fue el motivo por el cual no se a sabido nada de el.- concluyo el padre de Trina.

Bien... cuanto tiempo falta?- le pregunto la gotica.

Poco... desde que atraparon a ryder... se trato de defender por los golpes que le dieron... lo arrestamos bajo sospecha de violacion y secuestro... por suerte Trina me mando la foto... pero solo esta tomada como evidencia relevante... inmediatamente el bastardo de ryder dijo que no era de el ni nada por el estilo... pero en unos examenes salio positivo en unos analisis y se investigo mas a fondo... su padre le esta pagando un abogado muy importante e influyente... si gana el caso... seria peor para Cat verlo tan de cerca... si Cat gana el caso... tendra el tiempo suficiente para rehacer su vida no crees?. por cierto Jade... cuento contigo para que no le digas nada a nadie de acuerdo?- le explico todo David a Jade.

Claro... dejeme hablar con ella... algo mas?- pregunto la gotica.

No... es todo... a... solo... cuida a mi hija... y espero y ya le hallan contado a tu padre... puedes retirarte.- concluyo el padre de ambas media latinas.

Jade salio del estudio del señor Vega y se dirijio a la sala de media luna.

Y bien?... te cuestiono de sobre si trabajas o no?... el clasico que es lo que pretendes con mi hija?.- le cuestino su novia.

ah?... si claro... eso que dices...y Cat?- le pregunto la gotica.

Se fueron ella y Trina, que hiban a decirle a su abuela que ya no se iria con ella... algo asi... el punto es que Cat estaba mas feliz de lo normal.- le dijo su novia media latina.

Ok...mañana tengo que hablar con ella...mientras...hagamos algo... lo qu tu quieras si?- le dijo la gotica a la media latina.

Creo que lo que hablaste con mi padre es mas serio de lo que pense... te ves muy nerviosa... Jade... de que hablaron?-le cuestiono la media latina.

De nada Tori... nada importante... no hay de que preocuparse... de verdad.- le respondio la gotica a su novia-"La verdad es muy importante... pero le prometi a tu padre que no diria nada a nadie"- penso con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo.

Bueno... como digas... te parece si salimos al cine?- le dijo la media latina a la chica palida como la nieve.

Si... como quieras- fue la simple respuesta de la gotica.

Jade... vamos... no me gusta ver que algo le incomoda a mi novia... si no quieres decirme, respeto eso... pero aunque sea finge que no te molesta...te veo distraida y hasta siento que te molesta mi compañia ahora.- le dijo la morena a su novia con un tono lastimero y de tristeza... la gotica no pudo evitar sentiese de igual manera triste por el comentario de su novia.

Tori... tu compañia no puede molestarme ahora... pues es la que me mantiene cuerda... solo necesito unos minutos para aclararme y enfocarme en que hoy es el dia de mi novia... que quiere ir al cine y de hay me la llevare a cenar... para despues pasar a mi casa... si esta mi padre... decirle que salgo con la segunda mujer mas hermosa que veo... y lo tenddra que aceptar... si no esta... bueno... podemos ver una de mis peliculas favoritas de miedo y despues subir a dormir para mañana traerte a tu casa... vale?- le dijo la gotica tratando de evadir el tema que hablo con el padre de su novia.

Segunda?... y quien es la primera?... tengo que ponerme celosa?- le cuestionaba Tori con un tono fingido de molestia y celos.

La primera la vi en un espejo... soy yo... asi que en vez de ponerte celosa.. sientete afortunada.- fue el comentario que dijo la gotica.

Valla... siempre tan modesta!- dijo sarcasticamente la morena.

Si...como ses... nos vanos?- invito la gotica a su novia.

Claro!... vamos al cine de la plaza del centro... yo pag...- trato de terminar su oracion pero fue interrumpida por su novia gotica por un beso antes de subir al auto de esta.

No te preocupes... yo invito... tu no tendras que pagar nada esta noche.- fue lo que le dijo su novia gotica despues de besarla.

Ya se encontraban en el camino hacia el cine... Jade estaba concentrada en el camino, al igual que disimulaba a la perfeccion el que no le moleste el asunto que hablo con el padre de Tori.

En el cine todo salio a la perfeccion... la pelicula no fue tanto del agrafo de Jade... no tenia tanta sangre o muerte como ella hubiera querido, pero el ver a su novia feliz lo valia, durante la pelicula hubo besos entre ellas, ambas al salir de la funcion pasaron por un par de helados para las dos.

La cena estubo aun mejor, fue en uno de los mejores restaurant de la zona, Tori se sentia incomoda al entrar, todas las mujeres del lugar se encontraban con vestidos de noche, ambas chicas obviamente desencajaban por el atuendo que traian tan relajado, pero a Jade eso no le importo y decidio que cenarian hay, pues su novial lo valia.

Terminando la cena, ambas se dirijieron a casa de la gotica, Tori aun pensaba que era broma, pero al ver la direccion que tomaba su novia dejo de pensar que se trataba de una broma, y que lo que dijo que tenia planeado era cierto.

Bien Tori... llegamos.- le dijo la gotica bajando de su auto, a lo cual la media latina imito para dejar el auto de igual manera.

Ok... Jade... y vamos a ver la pelicula... o a hablar con tu padre?- le pregunto dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Mmmm... si la suerte me sonrie... ambas... ya le quiero dejar en claro esto... para serte sincera... estoy mas nerviosa que tu... pues honestamente... no se como valla a reaccionar... espero y lo tome de la mejor manera...y si no... no me interesa en lo mas minimo la verdad.- le respondio a su novia media latina.

Jade... y si lo toma a mal?... que tal y si no te permite que estemos juntas?- le dijo tono triste la media latina a la gotica.

No le estoy pidiendo permiso... solo le estoy avisando... y si no le parece... ni modo... no pienso dejar a mi novia por una decision de mi padre... y el sabe que es asi... asi que ya cierra la boca y entremos que se me congela el trasero!- le dijo en tono de broma para relajar a la media latina.

Bueno... ya me callo.- dijo para despues entrar a la casa de su novia.

Ambas chicas entraron y Jade con la mirada estaba buscando a su padre, el cual sorpresibamente estaba sentado en la sala de estar, viebdo algun canal de noticias.

Buenas noches padre.- saludo friamente.

Jade... que milagro que me saludes hija... que tal tu dia?- le pregunto el padre de la gotica cortesmente pero en un tono serio.

Bien... necesito hablar contigo y de igual manera presentarte a alguien.- le dijo escondiendo los nervios que la invadian.

Ok... te escucho.- le respondio apagando el televisor para dirijir su mairada ante su hija.

Estoy saliendo con alguien... ya deje a Beck desde hace tiempo... pero empeze una nueva relacion.- le dijo haciendo una pausa para poder vencer a todos los nervios y decirle a su padre que la persona con la cual salia era una mujer al igual que ella.

Creo que ya te habias tardado en decirmelo... y puedo adivinar que esta persona te hace mas feliz que Beck... ya que todas las mañanas despiertas de buen humor y hasta has mejorado de actitud conmigo... espero y a la persona que me presentaras hoy sea el.- dijo mas serio que de costumbre su padre.

Tori al oir lo que el padre de Jade le estaba diciendo, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sintio aliviada al saber que no la veian, pues estaba detras de una pared que dividia parte de la sala de estar con el pasillo central de la casa. y el padre de su novia no podia verla, El saber que ella era la causa para que Jade se despertara de buen humor le hacia que sus mejilla se pusieran en un tono similar al cabello de Cat.

No es el... es ella... Tori!- le dijo estirando su mano para que ella pasara al frente del padre de Jade- padre... te quiero presentar a Victoria Vega... mi novia- despues de decir esto, el silencio invadio la sala de estar. hasta que el señor West decidio romper el silencio abrazador que se habia creado.

Bueno... Victoria... si mi hija no se enoja... dejame decirte que eres muy ... te felicito por esto.. bien por ti hija, bueno... disculpa Victoria por no poder quedarme a platicar un poco contigo... Jade igual me disculpo contigo... tengo que recojer a unos inversionistas muy importantes a las 12 de la noche en el aeropuerto... ya casi es hora... con permiso... espero verte pronto Victoria.- dijo el señor West poniendose de pie para despues darle la mano a Tori y despedirce de su hija y salir de la casa.

Valla... eso fue raro... debe de tramar algo... y debo saber que es- dijo susurrando Jade al ver la reaccion de su padre.

Gracias a Dios que no fue lo que me esperaba- le dijo la media latina lanzando un gran suspiro de alivio.

Y que esperabas Tori?- le respondio su novia gotica.

No lo se... que te gritara... talvez... o que me sacara a patadas... no lo se... por lo que eh oido de el... y como actuo el dia de tu obra "buenos deseos" esperaba esas reacciones... o peor- dijo riendo nerviosamente al ver que lo que decia acerca del padre de su novia... no ponia contenta a Jade.

Bueno... creo que tienes razon... pero a mi tambien me dejo sorprendida... mañana hablare con el, hay que ver la pelicula- le dijo la gotica a su novia.

Mmmm... bueno... pero que no sea tan Jade tu pelicula...- le dijo la media latina para despues sentarse en alguna parte de la enorme sala que gozaba la casa de los West.

A media pelicula Tori callo rendida por el sueño que la invadia... Jade al ver esta accion quito la pelicula, para despues despertar a su novia e invitarla a dormir en la cama de esta.

Tori...Tori...despierta... vamos a mi cuarto para qu descances mejor..anda... vamos- le decia susurrandole al oido para no espantarle el sueño.

Si Jade... vamos.- le contesto aun adormilada su novia.

Ambas chicas subieron a la habitacion de la gotica, Tori no dejaba de admirar el cuarto de esta. era algo nuevo que nunca antes habia visto, pintado en un color azul marino, con posters de varios grupos de rock, metal, anuncios de peliculas de terror, suspenso, colecciones de mariposas en las paredes, colecciones de tijeras, su cama combinaba a la perfeccion con la atmosfera de la habitacion, cama mateimonial centrada en la parte superior de la habitacion, con un conjunto de almohadas de colores obscuros y una colcha igualmente azul, la media latina no podia creer que todo combinaba a la perfeccion... hasta con el caracter y comportamiento de su novia gotica.

Te quieres poner esta pijama?... o seguiras viendo toda la habitacion- dijo arrojandole una pijama a Tori.

Perdon Jade... esque esta increible... todo... esto... es como tu marca personal... todo dice Jade... gracias.- le dijo sin despegar la vista de algunos posters.

Si... como sea... dejame me cambio.- dijo la gotica, pero esta se empezo a despojar de sus prendas en frete de la media latina.

Jade... creo que no hay nadie en el baño de tu habitacion- dijo obviando su comentario con sarcasmo.

Aaah!... entonces ya no estas enbobada con mi cuarto... empezaba a ponerme celosa.- dijo despojandose de sus pantalones.

La media latina al ver que su novia estaba semidesnuda, se le acerco para depositar en su cuello una serie de delicados besos, los cuales estremecieron todo el cuerpo de la gotica, provocando que esta empezara a descontrolarse.

La gotica empezo a pasar sus mano por el cuerpo aun vestido de la media latina, hasta que se desespero en sentir las prendas de esta y decidio despojarla de estas, empezando por su playera, la cual en un solo movimie to hizo que apareciera en el suelo, seguida por el pantalon que fue quitandolo mediante acostaba a la media latina, ambas chicas semidesnudas entraron a la cama de la gotica, adentrandose entre las sabanas, jugando un juego lleno de besos y caricias.

Ambas se aburrieron y Jade decidio tomar el control de la situacion, despojandose ella misma del brassier negro que traia, para despues quitarselo a Tori, la cual la ayudo levantandose un poco para que su novia concluyera su tarea, estas iniciaron otro juego, uno dinde ambas participaban, todo era consensual, sin ningun tipo de prisa para acabar... tenian toda la noche para disfrutar, ambas explorandose, la una a la otra, conociendoce sin ningun tipo de morbo, todo era hermoso y limpio para ambas chicas, no habia nada incorrecto, solo ellas dos, explotando de placer.

Cuando terminaron, la escena seguia siendo bella, Jade abrazando a Tori en su pecho, Tori abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado Jade... nunca cambiaria este momento por nada del mundo... gracias por estar a mi lado.- dijo aun algo agitada.

Gracias a ti... pero yo si lo cambiaria... por otro... igual a tu lado.- fue la respuesta de la gotica, la cual despues de decir esto beso la cabeza de su novia.

hasta mañana Jade... descanza- susurro Tori.

Igualmente Tori... descanza- respondio de igual manera Jade.

Fin caputulo 19


	20. Chapter 20

Ok... Con tristeza... Aqui uno de los ultimos capitulos... Espero les guste... Ya no actualizare diario... Pues al ser los ultimos capitulo...quiero hacerlos largos... Espero y no se enojen... Este no es largo... Es algo corto para mi gusto... Pero aqui es donde empieza el fin... Jajaja se oyo raro... Pero por que el fin?, necesito tiempo para reescribir la cotinuacion de este fic.

MICA: de nuevo muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, y pues que se le va a hacer?, Jade empezara a cambiar... Tssss y espero y a los lectores les guste el cambio de Jade. Y sobre Cat... Solo te dire que viene algo muy mmmm como decirlo... Sorpresivo tal vez?. Bueno en lo personal espero y te guste... Saludos y disfruta este cap.

GUEST: Escribi asi su intimidad, pues iba a ser mas explicita... Pero lo repase y la verdad me sonrroje por lo que habia escrito y ps lo puse un poco mas mmm censurado y vi que no se veia mal y tampoco asi fuerte... Me agrada que te alla gustado. Por cierto... Tori no... No se puede embarazar... Pero si tendran hijos.Y con Cat y Trina... Tsssss imaginate... Viviran casi solas... Pues nonna ya se va a new york... Creo que me gustaria vivir asi jajajaja

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES MENPERTENECEN

CAPITULO 20

Una pequña luz golpeo directamente a los ojos de la gotica, la cual se encontraba abraza de su novia, esta al sentir el rayo del sol en sus ojos, maldijo en un susurro a este. desperto poco a poco, al abrir sus ojos azul-grisaseos, se encontro abrazando a la media latina,-"estaria mas que encantada al verme diario asi contigo a mi lado en una cama... nuestra cama"- penso.

Jade decidio pararse y no molestar a su novia... decidio prepararle un desayuno antes de ir a la escuela, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su padre desayunando y ya arreglado, la curiosidad pudo mas que ella y decidio preguntarle sobre lo de ayer.

Buenos dias- saludo friamente.

Buenos dias jade...ambas durmieron bien?- pregunto en un tono algo burlon.

Si... por cierto... ayer que fue... eso?- le cuestiono sirviendose un vaso de jugo.

A que te refieres Jadelyn?- le cuestiono con duda en su rostro.

Eso de aceptar esta relacion tan bien... imagine que te pondrias como loco... que hasta me correrias de la casa...no se... no fuiste tu- le respondio cruzandose de brazos.

La idea... no te lo niego... me sorprendio... pero yo no soy nadie para negarte tu felicidad... ademas que gracias a ella... has cambiado hasta tu forma de ser... y en cierto punto logra hacarte mas feliz de lo que pude haberlo hecho yo... te amo hija... y solo quiero que seas feliz... y si eso debe ser casarte con una mujer... entonces que asi sea... respetare las decisiones que a ti te hagan feliz... por que a mi tambien lo haran...o si montaste todo esto solo para ver como reaccionaba... dejame decirte que mal hecho... pues estarias jugando con esta chica si no sabe nada.- mientras el señor West decia esto, Tori bajaba sijilosamente, al escuchar esto solo se quedo a mitad del camino, sintio como le ardia su pecho, penso que todo era un juego de la gotica, se sintio sucia, lagrimas empezaron a salir como cascadas, se sentia traisionada.

Tori, despues de escuchar todo esto, subio sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido. entro al cuarto de su novia y se cambio inmediatamente.

Bueno... en lo segundo te equivocas padre... aunque me cueste admitirlo... amo a Tori... y espero ella me ame... tu sabes que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos...pero con ella... me es mas facil... y es algo que hasta a mi me sorprende... quiero agradecerte esto... el aceptar a mi novia... y por eso te prometo segior cambiando para bien...- le dijo Jade viendo a su padre a los ojos, en donde el señor veia sinceridad por parte de su hija.

Bien Jade... yo tambien te prometo cambiar... y claro que la aceptare... hija lo siento ya se me hizo un poco tarde... tengo que ir al trabajo... nos vemos.- le dijo besando la frebte de Jade, para luego partir a su trabajo.

Tori!... baja a desayunar!- le grito la gotica a su novia- Tori!... donde estas?- le grito nuevamente, subio las escaleras, pues pensaba que la morena seguia dormida.

Aqui estas!...- le abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello.- por que no me respondias?... apoco ya te bañaste?- le cuestiono la gotica.

No.- respondio secamente la morena

Oye... que tienes Vega?- le pregunto nuevamente.

Nada... solo que ya tengo que irme... no me gusta ser el juego de nadie- le dijo muy secamente.

Ok... y a ti que diablos te pasa... que te hice.- le dijo ya en un tono molesto la gotica.

Que escuche que tu padre dijo que hiciste todo esto para ver solo su reaccion Jade!... por que?- le dijo empezando a salirle lagrimas de sus ojos.

Que?... jajaja... no inventes Tori... te hubieras quedado un poco mas- vuelve a reir la gotica- si estabas escuchando... minimo escucha hasta que alguien decida decir adios o cambiar el tema... que dramatica eres- le dijo tratando de calmar su risa por lo que pensaba la media latina.

No te burles... segun que dijiste tu para que tu padre pensara eso?- le dijo en tono serio y con la faccion triste la media latina.

Lo que le respondi... es lo que ves... le dije que te amo... aunque me cueste admitirlo... y que espero y tu tambien me ames... que por ti eh cambiado mucho... y otras cosas... pero tu escuchaste cuando el dijo que solo era algo que yo monte para esperar una reaccion negativa... pero que estaba mal... mira... yo no soy de las personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demas... en una relacion... soy muy sincera vale?.- le dijo la gotica acercabdoce al cuerpo de la media latina.

Jade... yo...este...yo mir...- fue interrumpida por los labios de su novia, los cual la callaron en un beso suave y lento, la mesia latina al sentir el sabor del jugo de la gotica, correspondio el beso de la misma manera, lenta y suave.

Tu principalmente, tienes el por que dudar de lo que siento, me duele, pero aun asi nunca te lo reclamare, pues antes te trate peor que la basura, pero hoy, ahora te amo, y si te trate antes asi, fue para llamar tu atencion, pero me lo negaba mentalmente... Tori... no te culpo de que dudes... pero prometo que cambiare esa duda, vale?- le dijo separando el beso para poner su frente junto a la de la media latina.

Jade... yo igual te amo.- le respondio la media latina.

Bueno... pues bañate... hay escuela y no quiero llegar tarde... es el ultimo semestre y hay mucho que hacer.- fue la respuesta de la gotica.

La media latina asintio y dio media vuelta para entrar a el baño y despojarse de sus prendas, para despues entrar a la ducha y tomar la propuesta de su novia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trina pv:

Cat decidio ir a decirle a su abuela que no iria con ella a new york. Llegamos a su casa y ambas entramos. Me siento aliviada al saber que Cat decidio quedarse aqui en hollywood, despues del mal entendido con mi padre, crei que si se iria de verdad, pero ya no... gracias a Dios ya no.

Nonna!... tengo algo importante que decirte.- le dijo mi novoa despues de entrar a su casa. por suerte su abuela estaba ennla sala y atendio el llamado de Cat.

Dime hija... que pasa?-le pregunto su abuela.

Esque... disculpame... pero decidi no ir contigo a new york... espero y puedas entender.- le dijo mi novia.

Esta bien hija... Trina... solo te voy a pedir un par de cosas... tambien para ti Cat.1 necesito estar en contacto con las dos... para cualquier cosa, y no quiero que me discutas Cat.- nos dijo a ambas.

Claro nonna... eso es lo que esperaba, si no yo te marcare diario- le respondio mi novia.

Dos, No se como piensas vivir sola Cat... la verd...-la interrumpi.

Señora... perdon por mi atrevimiento la verdad. pero Cat, puede venir a vivir conmigo... claro, si ella gusta-no se por que, pero la idea de tener a mo novia en mi casa... me encanta.

No Tri... mejor ven tu a vivir conmigo... se puede Nonna?- de acuerdo... eso nunca lo espere.

Bueno... creo que no pasara nada malo... y siendo ambas chicas... no me preocupare por la casa... y otras cosas... esta bien Cat... solo deja que Trina sea la que decida.- despues de escuchar que podia vivir con mi novia... ya no pude pensar en otra cosa... por supuesto que acepto... que pregunta tan mas tonta.

Claro señora... ambas cuidaremos de esta casa.- le respondi... obvio no le respondrria lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Tres, ya que ambas viviran solas... no quiero quejas Cat... de que etes haciendo fiestas a cada rato... y dile a tu padre Trina... que si de favor pueda hacer pasar a una patrulla mas seguido por favor.- nos dijo y claro que pasaran patrullas mas seguido.

Si señora, cuente con ello, no se preocupe- Dios, no puedo borrar esta sonrisa.

Si... esta bien... y ten Cat.- le entrego unas llaves.- antes de que se olvide... son las llaves de mi departamento... toma lo que puedas ocupar... lo demas vendelo... yo te avisare cuando ya este vendido el departamento vale?- le dijo su abuela despues de entregarle dichas llaves. Cat solo asintio y las guardo en su bolso.

Bien hija... pues siendo asi... adelantare mi viaje... saldre esta madrugada... me voy a dormir... te quiero hija... Trina... cuida mucho de Cat... Hay!... pero que memoria!... ten- le dio una tarjeta- es una tarjeta de debito hija... hay depositare dinero cada tercer dia... para lo que necesites... si necesitas mas... solo me llamas para hacer el deposito... pero solo para lo que realmente necesites Cat... por que no vas a necesitar comprar toda una tienda de peluches... ni una de ropa... de acuerdo?-dijo subiendo a la habitacion. - Y ademas vendre cada 3 meses chicas!- grito desde su habitacion.

Bueno Cat... Pasamos la noche aqui?... o quieres ir a mi casa?- le pregunte.

Cat pv:

Hay Diosito!... que bien que podre vivir ya con mi novia!... yeiii!... yo esperaba que pasara no se ... dentro de uno años... que bien... no niego que extrañare a mi Nonna... pero espero y venga mas seguido de lo que dijo.

Cat?- me dijo Trina sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Ah?... que pasa?- le respondi algo confundida.

Que si quieres ir a dormir a mi casa... o quedarte a dormir aqui... en que andas pensando?- me pregunto mi novia... y bueno... ya que vamos a vivir aqui juntas... mejor una noche fuera de aqui antes de... no hace daño verdad?.

A tu casa Tri... esta bien?- le dije viendola con mi cara de cachorrito, nunca falla!.

bueno... vamos.- y salimos de casa para dirigirnos a su auto.

Llegamos y nos dijeron los padres de Trina que se habian ido a casa de Jade... Trina pidio permiso de que me quedara a dormir... su padre asintio... y despues nos dirijimos a su habitacion para que nos cambiaramos de ropa a pijamas... yeii!... una pijamada!.

Bueno... Trina despues me pidio que bajaramos para cenar... y que ella le diria que se vendria a vivir conmigo.

Oye... papa... mama... mmm bueno... la abuela de Cat se va esta madrugada a new york... y Cat se quedara sola... asi que... le dije que venga a vivir aqui con nosotros pe...- la interrumpio su madre... pero eso no es lo que habiamos dicho en mi casa... por que les habra dicho eso?.

Que bien!... esta perfecto nl Davis?...- le dijo su madre entusiasmada... insisto que no era lo que habiamos hablado en mi casa... o si?.

Si... pero dijo su abuela que la casa se quedaria sola... y pues decidimos que seria yo la que me fuera a vivir con ella en su casa.- eso si fue lo que hablamos.

Bien... y cuando piensas irte Trina?... dijiste que su abuela partia esta madrugada no?- le dijo su padre tratando de esconder... una sonrisa?.

Trina... bueno pues estaras serca de aqui... y esta bien... y eso... mañana... este... pasaras por tus cosas?- le pregunto su madre... creo que estan felices de que se venga a vivir conmigo.

Oigan!... en vez de que se pongan tristes... su hija mas talentosa deja su casa... y ustedes estan felices?... bueno como sea... si... mañana vendre por algunas cosas... Cat... ya vamonos a dormir...- lo sabia!... sus padres estan felices de que viva conmigo... yeiii!.

FINAL CAPITULO 20


	21. Chapter 21

Ok... Dije que serian mas largos los ultimos capitulos... Pero si lo hubiera dejado mas largo simplemente no los dejaria con dudas... Tssss

Gente bonita que lee este fic. Acabo de subir otro fic de SAM Y CAT, El cual seria un honor que lo leyeran, ya que significa mucho para mi... Se llama AL MENOS POR UN MOMENTO, pasen y leanlo... Espero que les guste. Es corto pero muy bueno...espero y los lea por alla con sus reviews. Al igual que los espero en este capitulo.

KAARYZZ: Waooo, encerio?... 3 de la mañana?... Tsss no se como sebtirme al respecto por saber que fui la causa de que no te levantaras... Bueno mi fic fue la causa... Y no te preocupes... David y Holly tendran que comprar unos cachorros para no sentir el vacio de los nietos jajajaja que mala onda me oi jejeje, y la verdad... Si yo escuchara reir a alguien a esas horas de la noche, prenderia la luz y no se... Dormiria o trataria de dormir con un cristo de mas de un metro a mi lado... Jajaja, gracias por tu review... Como dije antes... ES UN HONOR SABER QUE TE GUSTA ESTE FIC... Y espero tu critica del otro que ya subi vale? Saludos... Y noes estamos leyendo

Bueno, si mas que agregar... Disfruten de este capitulo.

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

Trina pv:

-"Bien... sera solo esta noche... de hay en adelante... una vida practicamente de pareja... ambas... solas... sin tener que dar cuenta de nada... GENIAL!.- pienso en mi cama... recostada a lado de una hermosa chica pelirroja... mi novia.

Que tienes Trina?- me pregunta Cat poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

En que pronto viviremos juntas Cat... y que eso es lo mas feliz que me pudo haber pasado... claro... tambien me hizo muy feliz el que aceptaras ser mi novia... pero esto tambien me pone feliz.- le dije a mi novia de cabellera roja.

Yeiii!, yo tambien estoy muy contenta... y si bajamos a cer una pelicula Tri?- me cuestiono... y la verdad si no hubiera escuela mañana aceptaria. asi que hoy...aumque me ponga esos tiernos ojos de cachorrito... por primera vez dire que no.

Cat... mañana hay escuela... y creeme que me gustaria... pero no...- le dije y tal y como pense antes... esos ojos a los que no le puedes negar nada.

Cat... no me mires asi... por favor... esta vez no... mañana despues de dejar unas cosas en tu casa hacemos lo que quiera si?- le dije y aun me miraba con esa mirada llena de ternura e inocencia,que el negarle la pelicula me hizo sentir la peor persona sobre la tierra.

Okis... pero mañana... no te negaras vale?.- me pregunto para despues darme un tieeno y dulce beso... me pregunto que me hubiera ganado de haber aceptado ver la pelicula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al despertar me fue dificil querer levantarme por 2 simples razones. 1. Cat me tenia como en una especie de prensa con ambos brazos... no me molestaba, pero si me pregunte de que manera y en que momento metio su brazo debajo de mi que no lo senti? 2. senti que el romper ese abrazo y despertarla era lo segundo peor que podia hacer... asi que puse mi alarma del telefono y fingi seguir dormida para que ella creyera que fue la primera en despertar.

Trina... ya es hora.- me dijo adormilada... pero aun asi desperto con una sonrisa en su cara... creo que ya nada la pueda afectar... lo de su abuela lo tomo de la mejor manera... lo de ryder ya lo supero... por que ya no ha tenido pesadillas... lo de sus padres duro poco... no fue lo que esperaba... asi que creo que tengo a la mujer mas fuerte que puede existir... y es mi novia... creo que al final ella terminara defendiendome ja.

Lo se Cat... ya hay que pararnos... hay escuela...- le dije estirandome, pero mi pelirroja aun no desacia su prensa... y en cierto modo me parecio de lo mas tierno.

Vamos Cat...recuerda que despues de la escuela tenemos que venir para llevarnos algunas cosas para tu casa... y de hay... haremos lo que quieras.- le dije, y como si fuera impulsada por un resorte, salto de la cama y fue corriendo al baño.

Ya estoy lista!- grito desde el baño, claro, despues de como 1 hora.

Si Cat... te espeeo abajo... para desayunar!- le grite saliendo del cuarto. obvio yaestaba arreglada... me bañe en el cuarto de huespedes y tambien me arregle alli. me habia dicho Tori que Cat se tardaba mas que yo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estabamos en la escuela. Me despedi de mi pelirroja novia, y subi a mis clases, aunque sean solo de regularizacion, es para terminar materias de mi semestre que reprobe, no me suento orgullosa.

Cat pv:

-"Yeeiii!... saliendo de aqui... voy a casa de Trina por algunas de sus cosas... y despues... mmm que haremos?... bueno... algo se me ocorrura."- pienso mientras saco unos libros de mi casillero

Cat!- me grita mi amiga gotica sacandome se mis pensamientos.

Holis Jade!- la saludo emotibamente, viendola entrar con Tori de la mano... nunca la habia visto asi... ni siquiera con Beck

Necesitamos hablar- me dijo con su tono frio, pero se podia ver... nose... nerviosa? por llamarlo asi.

Sipi!... a qye ho...- no me dejo terminar.

Ahora!.- y me jalo de mi brazo para salir de la escuela, despues me subio a su auto.

Jade!... Trina se enojara si no me ce en el almuerzo!... a donde me llevas...- me volvio a interrumpir.

Llamale... dile que saliste conmigo... que regresaremos para el almuerzo.- me dijo acentandome su telefono.

Trina!-

Si Cat... que pasa?... todo esta bien?.-

Nopi... Jade me seCATstro...- rei... me parecio lindo esa palabra-pero dice que llegaremos para la hora del almuerzo.-

Comunicamela ahora Cat... por favor-

Sipi... te pondre en altavoz... esque anda manejando.-

Si Cat... no importa.

Ok... Trina estas en altavoz... Jade tambien puede oirte-

JADE!... DIME QUE DIABLOS ANDAS HACIENDO CON MI NOVIA!.- grito Trina.

CALLATE... A TI NADIE TE QYIERE!- grito Jade a mi novia.

Jade!, yo la quiero, bueno la amo... asi que no le digas que nadie la quiere... por que yo si la amo!- le dije algo apenada... por que eso era mentira... yo la amo.

Si como sea.- dijo Jade algo resignada.

Cat... hablamos cuando estemos solas si?... y Jade... mas te vale que me la regreses tal y como te la llevaste... o si no... cosas malas te pasaran... -dijo Trina... me dio como ternura el que amenazara a Jade... pero tambien me dio miedito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadie pv:

Ambas chicas llegaron a casa de Jade, la gotica abrio la puerta y dio paso a la pelirroja, Cat seguia preguntamdose que queria Jade para sacarla de la escuela de esa manera.

Cat... necesito hablar contigo... es algo importante... y muy delicado... y necesito que pongas mucha atencion... y que no te pongas nerviosa y llores Cat... por favor... me lo puedes jurar?-le pregunto ña gotica sentandose en su sala en frente de la pelirroja.

Cla...claro...trat...tratare...- dijo la pelirroja empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Bien... Cat... por favor... no me interrumpas.- dijo la gotica acomodandose en el sillon que habia tomado para ella.

Mira... yo se que no has olvidado lo que el imbecil bastardo de ryder te hizo, pero el ahora esta en arraigo... mas no en prisiln... el padre de Vega me dijo que hablara contigo... para que fueras a la corte... a testificar en frente de el... y asi puedan avalar todas las pruebas... para que esta encerrado... de no ser asi... por desgracia lo soltarian... y andaria por la ciudad como si nada... solo... queria decirte esto... y que si aceptas... tendras mi apoyo... y todo lo que necesites... si no crees poder testificar... aun asi tendras mi apoyo... y me gustaria que fueras a vivir conmigo o con Trina... no dejare que vivas sola aunque sea con Trina... por eso te traje a mi casa... para poder hablar en privado... entonces... dime...- le dijo la gotica viendola muy atenta.

Jade...y...yo... no... se ... me gust...gustaria...pe...pero no... mira... eres mi amiga... y creo que debes entender que si veo a ryder de nuevo...- empezo a llorar la pelirroja por los recuedos que llegaban a su memoria como si la acribillaran.- yo...yo no lo soportaria... el decir su nombre me provoca sentirme sucia... me dan ganas de morir por lo que me hizo... Jade... se que te dije que no lloraria... disculpame... no pude evitarlo... necesito pensarlo...- dijo un poco mas tranquila la pelirroja, pues empezo a jugar con su abundante cabellera roja, esta lo hacoa para centrarse en las cosas que ella concideraba importante- si quiero que page por lo que hizo... aunque sinceramente... ya lo perdone... su recuerdo sigue... y sigue doliendo... y seguira no se por cuanto mas...pero gastaria parte de mi vida en alguien que no vale la pena... y Trina y mis padres... aunque esten muerto me ayudaron a entender esto Jade...- fue interrumpida por la gotica, que al verla llorar su sangre empezo a hervir, con ganas de asesinar a Ryder.

Cat... Ryder se merece la peor de las torturas... y despues que lo maten... peor que a un perro, el es solo una basura... por desgracia no me dejaron asesinarlo... siempre te eh bisto como una hermana menor... te conozco desde hace mucho... y no tienes ni la mas minima idea de como me senti al saber que lo que te habian hecho... no se ni porque me detuve... solo queria matar a ese bastardo!- exclamo muy exaltada Jade. sus ojos se cristalizaron por la rabia que tenia por el momento del recuerdo.

Jade... en verdad quiero hacer esto... pero no puedo hacerlo sola, creo que por el tiempo en el que llevas conociendome sabes que ... yo... yo dependo de casi todo el mundo para practicamente todo... y esto no podre hacerlo sola... y tambien... creo que deberia decirselo a Trina...- explicaba la pelirroja pero esta fue interrumpida por Jade.

Que!... y que quieres que te diga esa inepta?.- dijo la gotica en tono irritado.

Jade!... ella fue la que hizo que superara lo de Ryder!... y es mi novia!- le reclamo Cat en tono molesto

Lo siento Cat!... de verdad perdon!... pero no se por que le tienes que decir esto a Trina... su padre me pidio que hablara contigo y que no le dijeramos nada a nadie... en especial a ella... yo tampoco le puedo decir nada a Tori... su padre no quiere entrometerlas... pueden ser  
muy... sentimentales en este caso.- se defendio la gotica.

Le debo de decir Jade... ella es la unica que permiti que me ayudara... y en esta situacion... a parte de tu ayuda... esta vez quiero la de mi novia... y la de mis amigos... espero y entiendas.- le respondio Cat... la cual seguia jugando con su cabello rojizo.

Esta bien Cat... entonces si te parece... hablamos las 4 en la tarde... despues de la escuela, te parece?- le pregunto resignada por la respuesta anterior de la pelirroja, la gotica.

Despues de la escuela no puedo Jade... le ayudare a Trina a pasar algunas cosas a mi casa... seria mas tarde... no se si quieras?- le cuestionaba la pelirroja a su amiga.

Como quieras Cat... solo  
mandame mensaje cuando acabes de hacer lo que tengas que hacer con tu novia... de acuerdo?- le dijo Jade a Cat mirando su reloj.

Sipi... y Jade... muchas gracias amiga.- dijo en forma de susurro para que solo lo escuchara la gotica y despues abrazarla.

Claramente a Jade nunca le habian gustado los abrazos de la demas gente... solo aceptaba abrazos y los correspondia de dos personas, Cat y Tori.

Bueno Cat... ya debemos irnos... ya casi es hora del almuerzo.- le dijo la gotica separando el abrazo.

Sipi!... hay que irnos- le respondio la pelirroja

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habian llegado ambas chicas a la escuela justamente a la hora del almuerzo, se dirijieron al cafe asfalto, donde ya las esperaban impacientes ambas hermanas Vega, sentadas en su mesa de siempre, sus amigos estaban tratando de hacer que no se enojaran las Vega, pero cuando vieron la llegada de sus respectivas novias, ambas hermanas sonrieron.

Cat!...bebe donde te llevo Jade?...- Se dirijio a su pelirroja novia- y tu... por que no me dijiste nada?- ahora se dirijia a la gotica.

Si Jade... donde fueron?- se dijio Tori a su novia.

Jade me llevo a su casa... a hablar de algo que te dire mas al rato- le respondio Cat a Trina.

Este... ok... Cat... ehm... vamos por algo con festus... te estava esperando.- le dijo trina a su pelirroja novia.

Y bien Jade... de que hablaste con Cat... me imagino que debio ser algo muy importante para llevartela de la escuela, no?- le dijo Tori a la gotica con cierto tono de dolo.

Tori... al rato hablaremos de esto... en la casa de Cat... esperate unas horas y sabras de que se trata.- fue la fria respuesta de la gotica hacia la media latina.

Bien... y por que no me puedes decir ahora?- le volvio a cuestionar la morena a la gotica.

Por que Cat te lo tiene que decir Vega!,- bufo molesta la gotica- yo no dire nada... se suponia que tu y tu hermana no debian enterarse, pero ella insistio, asi que acepte solo por peticion de ella, en la tarde nos reuniremos con ella y tu hermana, alli sabras de que se trata, mientras no me preguntes mas, solo obtendras negativas, y que enoje contigo, y no quisiera llegar a eso, de acuerdo?- le dijo la gotica mirando a Tori con ojos de serenidad y frialdad a la vez.

Ok...- fue la respuesta de la media latina.

Valla...miren a Cat... aun no puedo imaginar como puede soportar mas de una hora a tu hermana Tori.- dijo andre tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su amiga hacia las interrogantes de lo que dijo Jade.

Cierto... y como habra sido que estas empezaron a salir?- dijo Robbie mirando a la media latina.

No tengo ni la mas minima idea... nunca le pregunte... ademas de que mientras Cat este feliz con ella... esta bien no?- le respondio la menor de las Vega a sus amigos.

Y ustedes... como se dieron cuenta de que se atraian en lugar debqie se odiran?- les pregunto de nuevo Robbie.

Eso es algo que no te incumbe titiritero.- le respondio Jade haciendo a que este diera una expresion de panico, mientras la gotica tomaba a Rex para despues lanzarlo por los aires.

Rex!- grito el chico con afro para desoues salir corrienso a la ayuda de su titere.

Jade!- regaño su novia.

Que?... es la verdad... o a ti te interesa Andre?- le cuestiono al moreno con una mirada malociosa.

Claro que no Tori... Jade tiene razon... esa es cosa que no nos incumbe- dijo alzando sus manos en señal de rendicion.-aunque nos muramos de la curiosidad por saber como dieron ese paso- susurro para si mismo.

Bueno... como sea... ya me aburri- dijo la gotica levantandose de la mesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tal y como habiam quedado la noche anterior, Cat ayudo a Trina a llevar algunas cosas a la casa de la pelirroja, habian acabado temprano y como habia prometido Trina, Cat escojio la siguiente actividad.

Esta consistio en mirar algunas peliculas ena sala de esta, comie do palomitas y pizza, acompañadas de unas sodas, como era de esperarse, Cat escogio una pelicula de Disney, aunque a Trina lo le gusto del todo la eleccion, tuvo que resignarse, y acepto.

Era de noche, al rededor de las 8:30, Cat se dispuso a madar mesaje a Jade, avisando que ya podia ir a casa de la pelirroja para hablar entre ellas sobre el asunto del juicio de Ryder.

Holis Jade!, cuando quieras llegar, estoy en mi casa, no olvides a Tori;-)-

Si... como sea... llegamos en 15 minutos... espero y tengas algo para cenar.-

Hay pizza... palomitas, refrescos, y si aun tienes hambre... podemos pedir otra pizza ;-p-

Tu y tus malditas caras... no se ni que significan... si pide otra maldita pizza-

Mandona!... :-(-

Despues de este mensaje, solo quedo esperar a la pelirroja.

Trina?- le cuestiona Cat a su novia.

Si Cat?... que pasa?- le responde con otra pregunta sin despegar la vista de la television, para no perder detalle de la que vendria siendo la cuarta pelicula de la tarde.

Jade ya viene en camino... acabo deandrle mensaje.- le responde la pelirroja un poco coivida por el asunto que esta a punto de tratar.

Ok!... quieres que pida otra pizza?- le cuestiona tratando de brindarle un poco de comfort.

Sipi!... pero que sean 2 no?- le responde disimulando la angustia que trae encima.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambas chicas son sacadas de la atencion que tenian por la pelicula al escuchar un fuerte toquido en la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja.

QUIEN!.- grita una trina irritada por el susto que le dio dicho toquido.

Abre Trina!... me estoy quemando las malditas manos!- le grita su hermana del otro lado de la puerta.

Yo atiendo!.- se adelanta la pelirroja al llamado de su puerta.

Adelante!- dijo la pequeña pelirroja entre risas al ver a Tori cargando 2 cajas de pizza y a Jade que no le ayudaba a esta.

Tori!... no se hubieran molestado... el repartidor estara aqui en 15 minutos!- le dijo su hermana mayor, la cual seguia sentada sobre el sillon.

Jade quizo comprarlas po...- fue interrumpida la media latina menor por su novia gotica.

Por que no confio en que ustedes puedan pedir una pizza de mi agrado!- exclamo fuertemente la gotica.

Bueno... y de que querian hablar!.- dice Trina con una poca muestra de paciencia a la gotica.

Antes que nada... muero de hambre... comemos y despues hablamos- fue la respuesta de la gotica, la cual decia esto abriendo una caja para despues tomar una rebanada de la pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las 4 chicas estaban sentadas en la sala, habian termonado de cenar, claramente era el momemto para hablar.

Bien Trina... Tori... no quiero que se exalten, su padre no quizo que se les comentara nada, pero Cat insistio, asi que accedi solo por ella.- dijo la gotica mirando a ambas hermanas Vega.

Ok... y de que se trata?- cuesriono Trina acomodandose en el sofa donde se encontraba, para prestar mas atencion a la gotica.

Tu padre quiere que Cat testifique ante el jurado que esta tratando el caso de Ryder...-la gotica fue interrumpida por la mayor de las Vega.

Bien... que testifique entonces... para que tanto drama.- dijo Trina despues de i terrumpir a Jade.

1, Nunca... en tu vida... vuelvas a iterrumpirme.- dijo algo roja por el coraje que estaba pasando a causa de la interrupcion de la hermama de su novia-2, el unico problema es que el juicio se esta llevando con Ryder y su abogado defensor, con ellos presentes... en pocas palabras... Cat tiene que testificar los hecjos, con ellos presentes.- expuso la gotica si dejar de mirar a ambas media latinas.

Trina solo volteo a ver a su novia pelirroja para vee su expresion, la cual era de miedo, ua que solo se abrazo de sus rodilla en el sofa donde esta se encontraba y escondio su cabeza entre estas.

Cat?... te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la menor de las Vega.

Sipi!- dijo la pelirroja en un tono apagado.

Y tu que quieres hacer Cat?- le pregunto su novia.

Yo quiero su apoyo para poder hacer esto... el apoyo de todos mos amigos... para poder olvidar esto... y seguir con mi vida.- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Claro Cat... Eso ni lo dudes... todos te vamos a apoyar le respondio nuevamente su novia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El dia del juicio habia llegado. todo sus amigos estaban presentes. Trina, Tori y Jade se encontraban hasta enfrente, segidas de los otros 3 chicos, junto con los padres de las mesia latinas. Cat se encontraba en el estrado, preparada para declarar. el juez sentado su lugar. la sala completamente en silencio. Un ruido ocasiono a que toso voltearan en busca del lugar donde se origino, una pierta se abrio, 2 policias trayendo a Ryder con unoforme de reo color naranja paso a lado de donde estaba Cat sentada.

Espero y no me hallas olvidado... mi dulce perrita.- escupio de la peor manera provocando que los recuerdos de la pelirroja taladraran su memoria.

Final del capitulo 21


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno... Este es el fruto de ver la pelicula "EL ABOGADO DEL DIABLO" con el maestro AL PACCINO \(-.-)/ y otro tambien bueno... Keanu reeves \(-.-)/ es de mi best seller personal jejeje

(T.T) ya solo quedan 3 capitulos...

MICA:Si... Es un hijo de # ¥%:-) ... Lo odio tanto!(bueno... En mi fic) y a la carcel?... Lee este cap y espero y no me odies... Te dejo para que lo leas sale bye...

KAARYZZ: Ya te dije en el otro fic el por que... Y no entendi lo de cachorros :-s dime no? Y si veras Jori...( adelanto... Puede..PUEDE que Jade sienta celos de Amy...) y leo en mi trabajo por que en mi casa seria victima del bulling familiar( cortesia de mi hermana menor) ademas que no tengo mucha señal en el pueblo donde vivo( maldita red)... Espero y te guste este cap... Por cierto en la proxima actualizacion de tus fic's te dire cual es mi favorito( dificil eleccion para ser sincero) leelo bien y te daras cuenta que trate de llevara acabo lo que me dijiste( dime si si lo logre) bueno ahora si me despido... SALUDOS... 1 ABRAZO Y ADIOS!

BANTS: Antes que nada te agradezco el amor hacia mi fic... De verdad gracias... Y pues asi debe de ser... Si no no podria subir el otro( la continuacion de este por cierto... Y si lo ves desde otra perspectiva no esta acabando) y yo tambien odio cuando una historia que me encanta esta por terminar...Asi que se como te sientes... Espero y te guste este capitulo! Te dejo para que lo leas ... Bueno BYE

AJGBEG: Espero y este final tambien te guste... Y pues no creas... A veces no tengo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir... Son solo pequeños tiempos libres... Antes de dormir en la mañana... En el transporte a mi trabajo o casa... Asi de a ratitos cuando llega la inspiracion... Empiezo a escribir hasta que ya no se me ocurre nada mas... Todo depende del dia y la carga de trabajo...(T.T) y pues lo de Ryder... Creo que te gustara este capitulo... A Robbie debi de hacer algo con el... Se me hizo como que muy sensible en lo del Cat y su declaracion...a Trina y Cat... Tsss quiero vivir asi! Ademas de que me gusto el como me quedo... Y SI! Me encantan los reviews largos... Son como... No se... Me gustan... Bueno... Te dejo para que leas... CHAO!

SALE GENTE... Disfruten este capitulo y dejen review... Ya casi acaba esto y tsssss

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD... De ser asi no tendria que trabajar de noche (T.T)

Capitulo 22

Espero y no me allas olvidado... mi dulce perrita-.

Todo le llego de golpe a la pelirroja, la cual solo abrio los ojos mostrando todo su terror que tenia encima, sus amigos y los padres de las Vega se quedaron perplejos al ver la reaccion de Cat cuando Ryder paso a su lado.

Si las miradas fueran pistolas, Ryder definitivamente estaria acribillado por las que le lanzaron los amigos de Cat, la pelirroja despues de un rato vio a todos los que la acompañaban, vio como el padre de Tori estaba totalmente rojo por la ira que traia al ver a Ryder, Vio a su novia, estaba mostraba una vena en su frente, los ojos criztalinos, Jade, por su piel palida se podia distinguir aun mas su tono rojo, provocado al ver lo que le sucedio a Cat.

Ryder se sento en el lugar del acusado, volteo hacia atras, en ese momento las puertas principales se abrieron, Ryder sonrio de manera triunfante, entro un hombre de unos 30 a 35 años, con las facciones de aleman, alto, fornido, de pelo rubio, ojos verdes, mirada intimidante, con un traje negro, y camisa roja oscura, mostrando cierto porte juvenil, y a la vez serio y recto, el cual, cuando lo vio David, se puso algo nervioso.

Que pasa cariño?- le pregunto la señora Vega.

El es Martin ford... uno de los mejores abogados del buffet Frank y Asociados.. el mas importante en los Angeles y New york!- le dijo el señor Vega a su esposa con tono de preocupacion.

Y como sabes que es uno de los mejores David?- le cuestiono intrigada la señora Vega.

Cuando es defensor... casi siempre gana los juicios... al igual que cuando esta del lado acusador... lo eh visto la mayoria de veces en casos, por mi trabajo...- se quedo pensativo el señor Vega.

Si... pero que abogado tiene Cat?- le pregunto la señora Vega a su marido.

No se... le avise a su abuela de esto hace unos dias... ella dijo que no contratara a nadie... que ella mandaria a alguien que le asegurara el fallo a su nieta.- le dijo David a Holly volteando a ver a todos lados para tratar de encontrar a el abogado de Cat.

Despues de 5 minutos esperando a que todo estubiera listo para empezar el juicio, las puertas principales se abrieron, mostrando la imagen de una mujer joven, como de 27 a 29 años, delgada, de buen ver, tes palida, pero no tanto como la de Jade, cabello negro largo, ojos azules, vestia un traje muy llamativo, de color gris oxford, falda hasta arriba de las rodillas, mostrando unas piernas torneadas, cubiertas por unas mallas delgadas, una blusa blanca, que contrastaba perfectamente con el saco, a juego de la al verla, solo sonrio de igual modo como lo habia hecho Ryder.

David?- le pregunto holly- por que tan feliz?- le volvio a cuestionar esta.

Ella se llama Amy Smith... la mejor abogada en todo New york... ah estado en unos casos aqui en los Angeles... donde juege... gana... es, segun los de Frank y asociados.." La joven promesa llena de victorias que nunca pudieron tener"... segun unos compañeros... en el buffet donde esta... gana el 70% y cobra segun ellos.. 850 dls la hora... creo que los padres de Cat eran personas muy influyentes... solo habra que esperar... puede que por ambos lados... este juicio termine mas pronto de lo que esperamos.- dijo alargando un suspiro de relajacion.

-Buenas tardes... se abre el caso Valentine... el estado contra el señor Ryder Daniels...señor Ryder... se le acusa por violacion en primer grado, secuestro, agrecion fisica y abuso infantil... como se declara?- pregunta el juez hacia el abogado de Ryder.

Buenos tardes señor juez... el acusado se declara inocente.- dijo sereno Martin.

Señor Martin... puede llamar a la victima al estrado.- le dijo otorgandole la palabra a la parte defensora.

Gracias señor juez... señorita Valentine... podria pasar al estrado porfavor?- le pidio amablemente Martin a la pelirroja.

Sipi!- dijo la pelirroja un poco relajada ante la situacion.

Bueno... me podria decir su edad?- pregunto Martin a Cat sin siquiera verla.

17 años-Dijo la pelirroja empezando a ponerse nerviosa por todas las miradas atentas de parte del jurado.

Ok, señorita Valentine, me podria explicar... como es que usted piensa que mi cliente.. el Joven Ryder Daniels, pudo haber abusado de usted?- le cuestiono Martin a Cat en un tono algo altanero.

Bueno... esque eso fue lo que hizo... me secuestro y luego abuso de mi.- dijo empezando a jugar con su cabello, por lo cual estaba mas concentrada en la situacion, pero de igual manera, la pelirroja no podia ver a su agresor.

Y me podria decir... en que se basa para poder alzar una declaracion tan delicada?... estamos hablando que esta culpando a mi cliente... de algo que el no pudo haber echo.-le dijo Martin con el mismo tono arrogante a la pelirroja.

Yo lo digo por que el fue el que lo hizo... no creo que tenga un problema en mi cabeza para olvidar las caras de satisfaccion que hacia cada vez que me golpeaba... o cuando me puso una correa y me aseguro que era una perra exotica... o cuando me mojo con una mangera... por que ya era hora de divertirse conmigo... o cuando abuso y termino... y solo volteo a verme y me pregunto si lo habia disfrutado.- dijo todo esto mirando a sus amigos, buscando la confianza que necesitaba para poder declarar.

Jade y Trina estaban mas que furicas, Tori y Holly estaban sollozando en silencio con la cabeza agachada, David, Beck y Andre no quitaban la mirada de Ryder, claramente estos pensaban en como se veria golpeado, o muerto, estaban rojos de coraje, Robbie solo estaba atento al juicio... tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, era obvio que la pelirroja nunca habia contado a nadie lo que paso por completo, solo sabia Trina, y a medias, nunca quizo profundizar en su memoria para contarle los detalles a su novia.

Aunque Cat no miraba a Ryder, muy dentro de ella sabia que el estaba sonriendo.

Ok... señorita Valentine, podria recordar los hechos antes, de que supuestamente mi cliente la atacara y secuestrara?- pregunto Martin viendo a la pelirroja fijamente.

No mucho... solo recuerdo que la noche anterior Jade me llamaba para que fuera por mi e ir juntas a. H.A., pero me negue... yo solo queria ir en mi bicicleta... al dia siguiente ya estaba afuera con mi bicicleta y me dirijia a la escuela... pero despues un auto negro se paro y salto alguien y de hay ya no recuerdo nada... solo que me desperte y tenia los ojos vendados... se acerco y me empezo a golpear los primeros dias.- le dijo la pelirroja aun acariciando su cabello rojo.

Y como sabe que fue mi cliente?, si acaba de decir que tenia una venda en los ojos.- exclamo Martin, volteando a ver al jurado con una mirada que podria decirse era de sorpresa ante lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Bueno... ya despues de unos dias... solo me quito la venda... diciendo que queria que yo viera a mi dueño... despues de colocarme una correa.- respondio Cat agachando su mirada hacia sus pies, pues antes vio a Trina, que estaba tratando de no explotar en llanto.

Ok... señoria... gente del jurado... aqui podemos ver una convincente historia... antes habian acusado a mi cliente... pero como pedi... necesitabamos a la parte "Afectada" por llamarlo asi... la señorita Valentine expresa que mi cliente fue su agresor... pero la señorita Valentine tenia una venda en sus ojos... expresa que despues... cuando le removio su venda... vio el rostro de mi cliente... pero antes que nada señores...quisiera rememorar la escena del crimen... tenemos a una señorita menor de edad en un hospital... golpeada y abusada sexualmente... por otro lado... cuando la policia llego a la escena del crimen... no encontro a dicha señorita... estaba hospitalizada... solo encontraron a mi cliente tirado en el suelo... brutalmente golpeado... y marcado por alguien en esta sala... alguien que escribio "Violador" en su frente- En ese momento Jade se empezo a poner nerviosa... pero a la vez satisfecha al saber que recalco su asaña con las tijeras.-pero aun asi... no habia nadie en la escena del crimen, segun los informes... se recibio una llamada a la estacion de policias a las... 12:39 a.m... sobre un caso de violacion en la casa de mi cliente... la policia acudio a la supuesta escena... pero nunca hubo una persona violada... solo una agredida...y magicamente... aparece una señorita en un hospitas a las 12:52 a.m en un hospital lejos de la escena... evalue el recorrido de la supuesta escena hacia el hospital donde fue ingresada la señorita Valentine... es un recorrido de mas de 40 minutos... pero este se hiso en tan solo 13... no mas preguntas.- dijo en tono de suspenso para dejar a el jurado perplejo por las declaraciones del abogado de Ryder.

Bien... señorita Smith... tiene alguna pregunta para la señorita Valentine?- le cuestiono el juez a la abogada de Cat.

Claro su señoria.- dijo poniendose de pie, para dirijirse al estrado, donde se encontraba Cat algo confundida por lo que dijo el abogade de Ryder.- señorita Valentine... antes que nada le pido una sincera disculpa por lo que puede llegar a recordar... le pido que sea fuerte.- viro Amy hacia donde se encontraba el jurado.- y a ustedes, señores del jurado les pido que porfavor... vean vien estas imagines.. y una disculpa por lo explicitas de estas.- dijo para abrir un rotafolio con imagenes de Cat en el hospital.

Aqui podemos observar a mi clienta... la señorita Valentine... claramente esos golpes... no fueron obra de un accidente... o una pelea callejera... su no que aqui hibo algo mas...- dijo para despues dar vuelta a la pagina.- pueden observar la marca en el cuello de esta imagen?... y en esta podemos observar las muñecas de la señorita Valentine marcadas por algo que claramente las tenia aprisionadas.- Dijo dandole la vuelta a la pagina con 2 imagenes, Cat simolemente no tuvo el valor de ver de nuevo esas imagenes tan explicitas de como la habia dejado Ryder.

Señorita Valentine... podria decirme que es esto?- le dijo Amy tomando una bolsa negra, al sacar el objeto de la bolsa, Cat empezo a hiperventilar... se empezo a poner mal, abrio lo mas que pudo sus ojos, se quedo pasmada y su rostro mostro todo el panico y terror que se le subio a su cuerpo en tan solo fracciones de segundos.- NO!... SE LO SUPLICO!- grito desesperadamente a Amy.- POR FAVOR!... RETIREN ESO!- volteo a ver al juez... que se sorprendi al ver la accion inmediata ante el objeto de la bolsa.

Señorita Smith.- dijo el juez dando a entender que retirara la evidencia de la vista de Cat.

Lo siento Catherine...- le susurro Amy en tono de disculpa y pena a la vez. para despues retirar de su vista el objeto.

Señores del jurado... quisiera tomar esto como mi prueba "A" , para demostrar que el señor Ryder Daniels es culpable de los cargos que se acusan.

Señorita Valentine... no mas preguntas... puede regresar a su lugar- dijo Amy abriendo la pequeña puerta de mader del estrado.

Su señoria... si me lo permite... quisiera llamar a señor Ryder Daniels al estrado.- dijo Amy mirando directamente a Ryder.

Adelante señorita Smith.- le respondio el Juez.-Ryder Daniels... al estrado.- continuo este, Ryder asintio con la cabeza y tomo camino hacia el estrado.

Señor Ryder...digame... quien lo ataco la noche en que tambien lo procesaron para invesrigacion sobre el caso Valentine?- le pregunto Amy mirandolo a los ojos...- esas personas estan en esta sala?- volvio a preguntar ante el silencio de Ryder... pero este no contestaba... solo miraba a Amy con cierta mirada de superioridad.

Señor Ryder... le pido de la manera mas atenta que responda a las preguntas que se le esta haciendo.- dijo en tono irritado el juez.

Ok... si estan en la sala... son ellos.- dirijio ambas manos esposadas hacia donde se encontraban los amigos de Cat.

Andre Harris... Beck Oliver... Victoria Vega- dijo regalandole una so risa de conformidad a la menor de las Vega-... Trina Vega... y como olvidar a Jade West- termino mirando a esta ultima con mirada de victoria y tono altanero.

Y podria decirme... como estas personas que no estan en juicio... entraron a su propiedad y lo molieron a golpes?- pregunto en tono curioso Amy.

Claro... estaba sentado en mi sala cuando escuche un llamado hacia mi puerta... la abri... e inmediatamente entraron todos ellos...- suspiro en tono resignado y agacho la cabeza- y con odio que no entendi... empezaron a golpearme... pero solo al principio fue Beck, Andre y Tori... despues Trina dijo algo de que no queria involucrarse en no se que... Jade despues se monto en mi estomago y me hizo esto- dijo señalando una muy marcada cicatriz en la frente.

Claro... violador... se puede leer a simple vista...- Jade, ante el comentario de Amy solo sonrio y asintio con la cabeza.

Su señoria... solicito un receso de 20 mimutos para hablar con el señor Martin.- dijo Amy mirando al juez.

Esta secion entra en un receso de 20 minutos.- dijo el juez golpenado un pedazo de madera con un pequeño martillo del mismo material.

Amy se dirigio donde estaba Cat, la pelirroja solo estaba anonada por lo que acababa de decir Ryder.

Tranquila pequeña... te juro que esto no quedara impune... te lo juro por mi vida.- le dijo Amy en un tono de ira y empatia a la vez.

Valla... nunca pense verte por aqui Smith.- dijo Martin interrumpiendola, acercandose por detras de Amy.

Martin Ford... necesitamos hablar en privado- le dijo Amy a Martin.

Claro... ven.- le dijo Martin señalandole una puerta por el lado del estrado.

Ambos abogados estaban en un cuarto que estaba detras de dicha puerta.

Dime que se trae Ryder... esa no fue ni una parte de la declaracion que lei!- dijo Amy en tono molesto.

Si... lo se...pero me dijo que empezaba a recordar cosas... como sabes en la declaracion que leiste... el se encontraba inconsiente por la golpiza que le propinaron... y apenas hace un par de dias me comento que empezaba a recordar cosas de ese dia.- le respondio en tono altanero Martin- asi que dije que diera entonces otra declaracion.- concluyo Matin cruzandoce de brazos y recargandoce en una mesa que estaba a su lado.

Mira Martin... si eso es lo que tienes... y me imagino que no quieres llegar a una oferta, puesto que tu muy bien sabes que ese mocoso le hizo eso a Catherine...simplemente me obligas a abrir otro caso... y solo para que sepas que estoy al 100% metida en esto... yo sere la abogada de esos chicos tambien...- fue interrumpida por Martin, que al escuchar lo que decia Amy se enderezo inmediatamente.

Tu no puedes ser la abogada de 5 personas a la vez... eso es imposible... jugaras 2 papeles?- le pregunto Martin un poco exaltado.

Ya lo eh hecho antes... y gane... y no me interesa nada mas que ver a ese violador dentro de la jaula... y si quieres empezar a jugar un juego... este se puede jugar de 2 personas a la vez... ya quiero verlo..." abogada novata vence a Martin Ford en el DOBLE caso Valentine... defendiendo a 6 personas a la vez"... mejor empiezas a buscar otra profesion Martin- le respondio Amy muy segura de lo que esta decia.

Lo unico que te puedo ofrecer... es reabrir el juicio... empezar de nuevo... se que la declaracion de Valentine ya tiene cuerpo... pero ahora tambien estas jugandote este caso al igual que yo por la nueva declaracion de Ryder... asi que en esta situacion seamos neutrales... y reabramos el caso... que dices- le respondio Martin extendiendole la mano.

Hecho.- le respondio el gesto.- pero dime... como le diremos esto al juez si se supone que solo estaban esperando la declaracion de Catherine?- le cuestiono Amy.

No te diste cuenta cierto?... se supone que eres "la joven promesa" y no viste la expresion del juez cuando Ryder estaba declarando?- le dijo Martun alzando una de sus cejas.

Creo que es mas que obvio que yo tambien me quede creo que mas sorprendida que el juez no?- le respondio Amy.

El aceptara... estoy mas que seguro.- fue la simple respuesta que le dio Martin a Amy antes de salir al salon del juicio.

Todos los amigos de Cat estaban detras de un pequeño barandal de madera... consolandola y dandole animos... Trina estaba abrazandola y la pelirroja simolemente sollozaba, Ryder estaba sentado viendoncon interes la escena que tenia enfrente, fue interrumpido por una voz que lo erizo de pies a cabeza.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo bien que me quedo esa obra en tu frente.- le dijo en un hilo de voz Jade.

Burlate si quieres bruja... no hay manera en que ganen este caso... tengo las cuartadas perfectamente establecidas... y otras para cuando me entretenga con Tori... y hare otras mas para cobrarme esto.- amenazo Ryder a Jade, señalando la cicatriz que tenia en su frente.

Si... como digas... Dentro de 100 años saldras de todos modos.- le respondio Jade segura en sus palabras, para luego darse vuelta e ir a donde estaban sus amigos.

Martin llego a donde se encontraba Ryder sentado.

Que paso Martin?... me prometiste que ya terminaria este maldito caso... dime que fue lo que hablaste con la perra de gris!- le susurro de manera fuerte Ryder a Martin.

Callate mocoso!... si me hubieras dicho de que diablos se trataban tus malditas cuartadas no tendrua que volver a abrir este caso!- le contesto de igual manera Martin.

Que!?... a que te refieres con volver a abri este caso!?... por que!?- le cuestiono Ryder.

Por que estas dando otra version de los hechos!... al decir que practicamente no tenias a la muchacha en tu poder y que entraron a tu casa solo para poder golpearte... se tendria que abrir otro caso... pero esta vez jugarias el papel de victima... en lugar de acusado.- le respondio Martin.

Que?... y por que no lo dejaste asi... abrir otro caso!- Ryder le reclamo en voz apenas audible para el.

Por que?... por que si se abre el otro caso... simplemente continuaria este con la declaracion de Valentine, dando fe y valor a lo que ella exponga, ya que tu primo y su amigo declararon en tu contra, haciendo que te encierren por todos los cargos de los que estas acusado... mas otros que te pondran al darse cuenta que lo que acabas de declarar es falso!... este juez es muy severo... y no tolera declaraciones falsas... estas mas hundido de lo que me dijiste antes niño.- le dijo Martin muy serio.

Flashback:

Ryder se encontraba en un hospital de los angeles, esposado a un tubo de la camilla donde estaba recuperandoce por la paliza que le dieron los amigos de Cat, en ese momento entro su padre, acompañado de Martin.

Papa?- dijo el chico adormecido por los sedantes para el dolor.

Ryder.- le respondio secamente su padre.

Que hace este señor aqui?- le cuestiono despavilandoce un poco.

Te presento a tu abogado... Martin Ford- le respondio sin ningun tipo de interes.

Buenas noches Ryder... dime... te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Martin a Ryder con cierto tono de burla hacia el estado en el que sencontraba el chico.

Me veo mejor?... y por que un abogado papa?- le respondio en forma sarcastica a Martin, para luego cuestionar a su padre.

Por que tu... querido hijo... tienes una demanda por violar a una menor... idiota!- le dijo en un tono airado su padre, estaba emezando a perder su poca paciensia que le quedaba al recibir la noticia que su hijo era el unico sospechoso en violar a una menor de edad.

Que?... como... espera...- trataba de formular alguna oracion pero su padre lo interrumpio.

Ryder, La chica que violaste. y casi matas tiene 17 años!... ante la ley es una menor de edad... y tu ya estas a mitad de los 18 idiota... te van a juzgar como adulto!- le grito bajo su padre.

Richard.- le hablo Martin al padre de Ryder.- sera mejor que me haga cargo ahora yo... somos viejos amigos... sabes que puedes confiar en mi... ahora tengo que hablar con tu hijo para empezar a tomar la delantera.- le dijo Martin al padre de Ryder haciendole un gesto con la mano, invitandolo a salir del cuarto donde estaba Ryder.

Martin... tu sabes que lo haces por el dinero... nunca lo haces por amistad... pero no me interesa... solo trata de que no encierren a este imbecil- dijo el padre de Ryder para luego salir por la puerta.

Bien Ryder... dime que y como paso todo- empezona cuestionar Martin a Ryder, sentandose en un pequeño sillon que estaba a lado de la camilla, para luego sacar una tablet y tomar nota de lo que diria Ryder.

Yo... Yo no lo hice.- fue la simpme respuesta de Ryder.

Mira Ryder... para ayudarte... necesito que seas sincero y hables con la verdad... como tu abogado... no debo de delatar a mi cliente... asi que esto es practicamente confidencial... ni siquiera a tu padre le puedo hablar de lo que hablaremos... es cuestion de etica, asi que puedes decirme todo... tal y como paso... asi podre decirte que declarar... y que no debes de decir ante el juez...necesitamo tomar la delantera en este tipo de situaciones para poder convencer al jurado... y asi nisiquiera seras procesado... a lo mucho te daran 3 meses, pero si me dices todo lo que paso... te puedo asegurar que ni te encerraran.- le dijo Martin muy confiado de sus palabras, a lo que Ryder lo penso por poco tiempo.

Bien... y que sabe usted de lo que paso.- le cuestiono Ryder a Martin.

Que secuestraste, golpeaste y violastes a una chica que es menor de edad.- le dijo con simolesa Martin.

Bueno... eso es lo que paso... y como puede ayudarme?- le volvio a cuestionar Ryder.

Mira muchacho... eh tenido casos en los que el violador asesina a toda la familia para poder meterse con la dulce niña de 13 años... casos en los que muestran camaras de seguridad la cara de mi cliente violando o matando... casos de tratantes de blancas, secuestradores, narcotraficantes... y gano el fallo... crees que este caso representaria al menos duda para mi?- le respondio altaneramente Martin a Ryder.

Bueno... como ya lo dije antes... es verdad... la tenia en el sotano de la casa... amarrada como la sucia perra que es...hiba a asesinarla con una oistola de un amigo... pero la estupida de su amiga, Tori... llego en el momento justo cuando la amenazaba... luego tenia a las 2... victima y testigo... pero no contaba con que los otros idiotas de sus amigos tambien llegaran... asi que me frustraron todo.- dijo Ryder sin inmutarse en oensar lo que decia.

Pues no hubieras pensado tanto en jalar el gatillo...asi no tendrias tantos problemas...como la secuestraste?- le volvio a cuestionar Martin.

Le pedi prestado un auto al amigo de mi primo Matt... pero lo devolvi esa misma tarde- le respondio sinicamente.

te quedaste con algun objeto personal de la chica?- le volvio a cuestionar.

Tenia su telefono sin darme cuenta... pero lo tire cerca de la casa del amigo de mi primo.- le respondio.

Ok... te vio la cara en algun momento?... no se... durante la violacion?- le cuestiono.

Si... - le respondio en tono apagado.

Bien... sera dificil... pero no tanto como para perder el caso... si esto es realmente lo que paso... y no omitiste nada mas... hay muchas lagunas en ambas partes... tienes de aqui hasta poder levantatmrte para poder pensar en unas cuartadas... para declarar a la chica como paciente mental y declarandola asi, solo faltarian sus amigos, en este caso ninguno te tomo alguna foto o video cierto?- le dijo Marrin a Ryder.

No lo creo... la hermana de Tori, solo se llevo a Cat... los demas estaban golpendome... antes de caer inconciente, creo que Beck tomo el arma... la bruja de Jade me hizo esto.- Ryder señalo la marca que apenas cicatrisaba.- y otro... creo que se llama Andre fue el que hablo a la policia.- dijo Ryder sin ningun tipo de sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Perfecto... podriamos hacer pasar las declarasiones de estos tesrigos como falsas y asi decir que es un complot en tu contra... esto como te lo dibe antes... sera dificil... pero no lo suficie te para mi.- dijo nuevamente en tono altanero Martin.

Espera... como que dificil?... si acabas de decir que hasta casos donde las camaras toman la cara del ciolador o asesino!- dijo molesto Ryder.

Lo se chico... solo que en todos mis casos no hay victimas vivas... o testigos... estas personas minimo terminan bien sus porquerias.- le dijo en tono burlos Martin a Ryder.

Despues de terminar de hablar con Ryder, Martin se retiro para poder hacer su trabajo.

Pasaron 4 dias, Ryder se habia repuesto muy rapido, Martin al saber de esto se dirigio al juzgado para saber si los testigos ya habian declarado, y saber para cuando seria la apertura del juicio en contra de Ryder, pero una sorpresiva nota en las hojas delboficio del juicio provoco a que Martin decidiera sacar un as bajo su manga. Tomo su telefeno y marco al padre de Ryder.

Richard?-

Si diga... quien habla?-

Soy Martin... mira... necesitamos hablar urgentemente... nos vemos en el hospital... tu hijo no debe de salir... tienes 10 minutos.-

Voy para alla... estoy cerca...-

Ok... nos vemos.-

Matin colgo su telefono y tomo camino hacia el hospital.

Ryder... recuestate... tu padre viene para aca para poder hablar.- le dijo Martin a Ryder haciebdo a que este se recostara.

Que pasa Martin?- le cuestiono Ryder al ver a señor un poco alterado.

Cuando llegue tu padre hablaremos.- respondio secamente Martin.

Martin... que paso- dijo Richard sin ningun saludo inicial.

Tomaron la declarasion de matt y su amigo... esta en contra de Ryder... al igual que la de un testigo que estuvo en la escena del secuestro... el oficio de esta declaracion menciona una camara de seguridad que capto toda la escena de los actos... solo queda demandar a los otros chicos bajo anallamiento de morada... no servira de nada... pero con esto podriamos ganar algun tiempo antes de la declaracion de la chica... y tambien puedes demandar por agresion fisica... el oficio marca que la chica no puede declarar por el estado critico... digamos que se aplace por unas semanas... aunque espero que sean meses... pero aun asi con esta pequeña ventaja Richard... Ryder tendra que ser encerrado en unos arraigos... las evidencias son sustanciales por el momento... descartando lo de la camara de seguridad... en este caso seria acusado bajo secuestro... pero si la chica no declara solo sera arraigado en una casa de seguridad... hasta que la chica declare... eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer por el momento... seria un pequeño juicio... donde Ryder tendria que actuar como si fuera el peor castigo ser arraigado... pero obvio que diran que lo encerraran... esto de los arraigos se pacta con el juez despues de la sentencia... solo tenemos esa ventaja Richard... que dices... la tomas?- le explico Martin para luego cuestionarle.

Ves por todo lo que nos estas hacie do pasar a tu madre y a mi idiota?- le dijo su padre a Ryder con dolo.

Richard!... tienes que decidir ahora para poder hacer la contrademanda... decide!- le dijo Martin al padre de Ryder.

Si... vamos a levantar esa demanda.- le dijo Richard a Martin retirandose de la habitacion de Ryder.

El primer juicio de Ryder paso, Trina estubo presente, fue sentenciado de 5 a A7 años hasta que Catherine Valentine pudiera testificar, segun esto parabdar su declaracion y asi mostrar a Ryder culpable de los cargos levantados, el plan que Martin estaba funcionando a la perfeccion.

Fin del flash back

Amy llegaba a donde se encontraba. Cat y sus amigos.

Chicos... como estan?- pregunto a todos.

Bien gracias... perdon... buenas tardes...- fueron las respuesta mezcladas de todos a la vez.

Amy... lo siento... David Vega.- saludo el señor Vega estirandole la mano.

Oh!... mucho gusto... me mando la señora...- fue interrumpida por David.

Se quien te mando... pero digame... como va el caso... todo bien?- le cuestiono David.

Orden en la sala... y de pie para recibir al honorable Juez Alfred Jeffersson- dijo un guardia que estaba custodiando una puerta del salon.

Ahora se dara cuenta señor David.- le resppndio Amy dandole la espalda para darle la atencion al señor juez.

Bueno señores... podemos continuar con este caso?- cuestiono el juez a los abogados.

Su señoria... la parte defensora pide que se reabra el juicio desde el principio.- pidio Martin.

Que?... sabe la magnitud de lo que esta pidiendo?- le pregunto el juez a Martin.

Lo se su señoria... es solo me gustaria volver a traer a los testigos y asi darle la validez necesaria al argumento de mi cliente... a si como mi colega tambien lo necesita- fue la respuesta de Martin hacia el juez.

Muy bien... si asi lo quieren... señorita Amy... empezemos de nuevo...a quien llama al estrado?- le dijo el juez a la abogada de Cat sorprendiendo a todo el salon, Amy solo asintio ante lo mencionado por el juez y llamo al acusado directamente.

Gracias señoria... llamo al estrado a Ryder Daniels.- dijo en voz alta... como teniendo las pruebas suficientes para poder terminar el juicio y encerrarlo de por vida.

Ryder se puso denpie y camino hacia el estrado.

Bien... señor Ryder... usted explico que el dia que encontraron a la señorita Catherine Valentine... usted estaba en su casa... y que entraron los señores Beck, Andre y las señoritas Tori, Jade y Trina... y que ellas lo golpearon, en donde dice que lo golpearon?- cuestiono Amy a Ryder.

Empezaron en la sala... pero despues... por quererme cubrir y alejarme de los atacantes... me diriji hacia el sotano... cubriendome de los golpes... sin darme cuenta de que estaba la puerta abierta... Cai hacia adentro... y aun asi... ellos siguoeron golpeandome... dejandome inconciente.-fue la respuesta de Ryder hacia Amy.

Señor Ryder...este caso se reabrio... pero dejeme decirle que aun asi las declaraciones que se tomaron antes siguen en pie... asi como la que dijo hace un momento... donde asegura que practicamente lo golpearon en sala... callendo inconsiente... en esta...- al decirle esto Amy, Martin solo agacho la mirada en señal de resignacion.

No... simplemente no acomplete lo que est...- Ryder fue interrumpido por Amy bruscamente.

Señor Ryder... su nueva declaracion fue tomada en esta sala... por lo consiguiente anotada.-Dijo Amy y tomo un pedazo de papel donde estaba todo anotado antes de pedir el receso.- aqui se puede leer claramente lo que usted dijo hace unos momentos, si, aqui esta, " Trina se alejo y dijo que no queria formar parte en no se que, despues Jade se monto en mi estomago y me hizo esto", ahora ni siquiera concuerda lo que esta diciendo señor Ryder.- le dijo Amy a Ryder, haciendo que Ryder se empezara a poner nervioso.

Ryder se quedo mudo y estatico en su lugar, sus opciones se estaban agotando, Amy vio la expresion de Ryder y decidio llamar a otro testigo.

Su señoria... no mas preguntas para el señor Ryder... pero si me lo permite quisiera llamar a un nuevo testigo.- le dijo al juez mirandolo a los ojos.

Adelante señorita Amy.- le contesto el juez.

Gracias su señoria... llamo al estrado a la señorita Jadeylin West.-llamo Amy a la gotica.

Tori abir los ojos de golpe, Jade solo asintio con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se dirijio al estrado.

Bien... señorita West, podria decirnos, que relacion lleva con la señorita Catherine Valentine?- cuestiono Amy.

Enteramente de amistad... llevo conociendola poco mas de 10 años.- es como una hermana menor para mi.- le dijo la gotica a Amy.

Bien... podria decirnos como fue que supo que algo andaba mal, cuando la señorita Valentine no llego al colegio?- le volvio a cuestionar Amy.

Yo le habia marcado antes, para decirle que pasaba ppr ella para llegar juntas a la escuela, me dijo que queria llegar en su bicicleta, le dije que no habia problema, pero nunca llego...despues de la escuela, ya era tarde, no contesto mis llamadas, asi que decidi ir a su casa para saber por que no asistio ese dia a la escuela... pero no habia nadie en su casa, me retire sin darle mucha importancia... pero en un parque serca de alli... encontre su bicicleta tirada detras de unos arbustos... alli supe que le habia pasado algo, llegue a la casa de mi novia Tori... para decirle lo que habia pasado... eela etaba con nuestro amigo Andre... le marcamos a otro de nuestros amigos... Beck... le hibamos a marcar a Robbie... otro amigo mas... pero yo sospechaba de el... asi que decidimos ir a buscar alli... pero al llegar no encontramos nada mas que a el... Tori paso a su sotano... junto con Beck... pero no encontraron a Cat...- hizo una pausa, hiba a continuar pero Amy la interrumpio.

Ok señorita West... por el momento seria todo... ya no tengo mas preguntas.

Señor Ford... tiene algunas preguntas para la señorita West?- le cuestiono el juez a Martin.

Claro su señoria... con su permiso.- le respondio Martin levantandose de el lado de Ryder.

Señorita Jadeylin... digame... que fue lo que encontro en el sotano del señor Robbie?- le cuestiono a la gotica.

-"Ok... si le digo que habia unos displays de Cat en tamaño real... le dariamos armas para que suelten al bastardo de Ryder... y creo que seria mas problemas... espero y si pasan a los demas haciendoles esta misma pregunta... sepan contestar..."- penso Jade ante el cuestionamiento de Martin.

Yo nada... como dije antes... solo fueron mi novia y Beck... pero si nos dijeron que habia en el sotano... unicamente se encontraba el gimnasio de Robbie... nada mas.- le respondio.

Bueno... y digame... quien le hizo esa marca a mi cliente?... es verdad que fue usted?- le pregunto Martin a Jade.

Si.- respondio la gotica sin ningun tipo de remordimiento.

El juez ante la respuesta de Jade se sorprendio.-"como es posible que una señorita tan bonita pueda hacer algo asi?"- se pregunto asi mismo y al vez no pudo evitar preguntarle a Jade el por que del acto.

Señorita West... por que?- pregunto inconcientemente, a lo que Martin se soprendio, y de igual manera Amy y el jurado.

Por que?... simple su señoria... digame ... que haria usted si tiene en frente a la persona que secuestro... golpeo... y violo a su hermana menor?- le cuestino Jade al juez.

Despues de lonque menciono Jade... los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, toda la sala empezo a murmurar, los miembros del jurafo se voltearon a ver a la persona que tenian a su lado y de ogual manera empezaron a murmurar, el juez, ante la pregunta que le lanzo Jade... no supo que contestar... solo se le quedo mirando con una expresion totalmente dificil de leer,Martin no sabia que hacer, solo suspiro profundamente.

No hay mas preguntas su señoria.- fue lo unico que dijo dando vuelta y marchandose a su lugar a lado de Ryder.

Su señoria... el jurado le manda esto.- dijo un oficial uniformado, entregandole una pequeña nota al señor juez, este la abrio y leyo, la nota decia " SU SEÑORIA, NOSOTROS, LOS MIEMBROS DEL JURADO PEDIMOS QUE EL JUICIO CONTINUE MAÑANA, YA QUE DEBIDO A LA REAPERTURA DE ESTE, NECESITAMOS DEBATIR ENTRE LA DECLARACION DE LA SEÑORITA CATHERINE VALENTINE, Y LA DE RYDER DANIELS, ASI COMO SOLICITAMOS UNA DECLARACION A CADA TESTIGO QUE ESTE INVOLUCRADO EN ESTE CASO", Despues de leer la nota pidio que cada abogado lo acompañase a una pequeña sala que esta a un costado del salon, asi como pidio que lo acompañara las cabeceras del jurado. ya estando dentro de la pequeña sala, el juez empezo a hablar.

Señorita Smith... señor Ford... el jurado me esta pidiendo que mande a interrogario a los testigos de la señorita Catherine... por lo concigiente esta secion del juicio ya no seria para mostrar la culpabilidad del joven Ryder... si no para seguir mostrando esta... ustedes son los abogados... lleguen a un acuerdo con el jurado...este juicio no puede seguir aplazandose mas de lo que ya se aplazo.- dijo el señor juez a los demas.

Alfred... neces... -Martin fue interrumpido al querer tutear al juez.

Señor Ford... le recuerdo que esta trabajando en este momento, y aqui soy el juez Jeffersson, por favor... recuerde eso.- le respondio el juez ante la arrogancia y confianza de Martin.

Lo siento señoria...pero se a demostrado que la culpabilidad ante mi cliente es practicamente puesta en duda... -de nuevo lo interrumpio el juez pero con un ademan de mano dandole la palbra a las cabecillas del jurado.

Señoria... antes que nada dejeme presentarme... mi nombre es karen Martinez, y permitame decirle que el jurado ya tiene la decision tomada en si el señor Ryder es culpable o inocente...solo pedimos estas declaraciones para ver si ayudar al señor Ryder o a la señorita Catherine.- dijo una de las cabecillas del jurado.

Ante la declaracion de la miembro del jurado, los abogados de ambas partes abrieron a todo lo que daban sus ojos, el jurado ya habia tomado una decision... pero ellos no sabian a quien le beneficiaria... solo necesitaban declarar los amigos de Cat y sabrian que decision habia tomado el jurado.

Ok señorita Karen... entoces digame por que me puso en la nota el querer debatir entre la inocencia o culpabilidad del señor Daniels?- le cuestiono el juez en tono molesto.

Simplemente, y con todo el respeto que se merece, si le hubieramos dicho que queriamos saber las otras declaraciones para ver a que parte ayudar... nos hubiera pedido el veredicto.- dijo Karen muy segura.

Ok señores... entonces... veamos las otras declaraciones... - dijo elnjuez levantandose de una silla en la cual habia tomado asiento y se dirijio a la puerta. El juez tomo de nuevo asiento en si espacio destinado en los juicios,- orden... ORDEN!-Dijo golpenado su martillo de madera en la base, creando un sonido que hacia eco en todo el salon.

Entraron despues los abogados de ambas partes, despues los cabecillas del jurado, tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

El juez llamo uno por uno a cada amigo de Cat, cada uno dio su declaracion muy similar a la del otro, explicando como buscaron a Cat y despues la hallaron en el sotano de Ryder, excepto Robbie, que declaro que el habia ido con Sinjin a triangular la hubicacion del celular de Cat.

Ok... señoras y señores... mañana continua este juicio para dar el veredicto final... el juicio sera a las 12:30 horas de la tarde.- dijo el juez golpendo de nuevo su martillo en la base de madera.

Todos se pusieron de pie para retirarse, un oficial fue por Ryder para llevarlo de nuevo a los araigos, los chicos y los padres de Tori y Trina fueron a donde se encontraba Cat.

Cat... como te sientes?- le pregunto Trina abrazandola una vez que la pelirroja paso al otro lado de la valla de madera.

Bien Tri... gracias oor preguntar- fue la respuesta de la oelirroja hacia su novia, con tono algo triste.

Catherine... no debes de estar triste... confio en que el jurado halla tomado una decision que nos convenga... y mañana esa decision se revelara... te fe en que se hara justicia pequeña.- le dijo Amy a Cat muy confiada.

Disculpe señorita Smith... una pregunta.- le cuestiono David a Amy.

Digame señor Vega.- le respondio Amy acomodando algunos papeles en un portafolios.

Cuanto le esta cobrando a la abuela de Cat por este juicio?... y donde la localizo?- le pregunto David curioso por saber.

Conoci a los señores Valentine... eramos amigos... la señora Emma... la abuela de Cat me comento lo sucedido... yo le dije que llevaria el caso sin ningun costo... asi que no se preocupe.- le dijo Amy al señor Vega en forma de susurro para que Cat no la escuchace.

Gracias Amy... solo permitenos a mi esposa y a mi agradecerte por esta accion... quedate en nuestra casa... tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles... asi tampoco gastarias tanto en tu estancia en los angeles.- le dijo David esperando la respuesta de Amy.

De verdad?... pues gracias... le tomare la palabra... llegue esta mañana y la verdad es que no encontre un hotel... asi que gracias.- le dijo Amy a David aceptando la invitacion.

Todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Cat se dirijio con Trina a su casa, Jade y Tori se fueron a alguna plaza para comer antes de llegar a casa de Jade y pasar la tarde con Tori, Holly y David fueron a su casa junto con Amy para instalarla en el cuarto de guespedes, y despues hablar del caso y los posibles fallos.

Y dime Amy... tu piensas en verdad que Cat obtenga el fallo?- le pregunto Holly sentada en la mesa de la cocina, donde se encontraban los tres comiendo.

Para serles sincera... no lo se señora Vega... la mayoria del jurado esta a favor de que encierren a Ryder... pero el restro piensa que lo que le paso a Cat... fue planeado para desacerse de Ryder... segun por lo que platique con un amigo que tiene un familiar en el jurado... todo dio un giro al ver la grabacion de la camara de seguridad... y por las fotos... y declaraciones que se dieron antes de las de hoy... dieron los votos en secreto... y los contaron solo dos personas... fuera del jurado, pero de confianza ante la corte, me dijo tambien. que cuando dieron los resultados... todos estubieron de acuerdo... pero aun asi no se si Cat obtenga o no el fallo... pero aun asi tengo fe en que el jurado hizo lo correcto.- dijo en tono relajado Amy.

Entiendo...- dijonasintiendo con la cabeza David.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era el dia siguiente, todos se encontraban el la sala del juicio, eran las 12:10 de la tarde, Ryder se encontraba sentado en el lugar del acusado, Cat estaba a lado de Amy, sentadas en el lugar de las victimas, Todos sus amigos habian asisitido, se encontraban en silencio, esperando a que diera la hora pactada para que empezara el veredicto sobre el caso.

Una puerta se abrio, eran las 12:25, de esta puerta surgio Alfred Jeffersson, el cual se dirigio a su lugar, se sento y toda la sala guardo silencio, esperando a que este hablara.

Flash back

Todos estaban en la entrada de los jusgados donde se manegaba el caso de Cat, esperando a que Amy llegara.

Miren... alli viene.- dijo Andre señalandola con su dedo indice.

Buenos dias.- saludo Amy amablente a todos los presentes.

Bien Amy... creo que deberias de decirles de una ves no?- le dijo David a la abogada.

Cierto Amy... no hay que obtener mas problemas- le dijo Holly.

Ok... de que se trata?- pregunto Tori.

Bien... miren... se que todos aman a Cat... es su amiga y lo entiendo... pero sea cual sea la decision del jurado... les pido que la tomen de la manera mas discreta que se pueda... a que me refiero... si se gana el juicio... no quiero que se pongan a gritar con jubilo, o si se pierde... no quiero... o queremos, por que tambien lo hable con el señor Vega, que quieran golpear a Ryder Daniels... con eso puede que lo liberen y los encierren ahora a alguno de ustedes.. de acuerdo?- pregunto Amy a todos los chicos.

Si... pero espero y que Cat gane... por cierto donde esta?- pregunto Tori mirando hacia todos lados.

Ya esta por llegar... me avoso Trina que se retrasaron por que Cat aun no terminaba de cambiarse cariño- Le respondio holly.

Fin del flash back.

Entra en secion el caso Valentine, el estado contra Ryder Daniels.- dijo un oficial parabdespues otorgarle la palabra al juez Jeffersson

Buenos dias señoras y señores.- Saludo serio el juez a la gente.

Señorita Smith... tiene algo mas que agregar?- pregunto el juez a Amy.

Nada mas su señoria.- fue la respuesta de Amy hacia el juez.

Y usted señor Ford?- le pregunto el juez ahora a Martin.

Nada su señoria.- imito la respuesta de Amy, Martin.

Bien... sin nada mas que agregar, pido total silencio para poder leer el veredicto ante el caso Valentine.

flash back

Entonces Martin... que paso ayer alli con mi hijo?- pregunto Richard a Martin.

Al parecer el jurado ya tomo una decision... la dictaran mañana.- dijo Martin fumando un puro en el auto del padre de Ryder.

Y dime... ganamos cierto?- le pregunto Richard.

No lo se... eso espero... pero no me quiero ilusionar.- dijo friamente Martin.

Y que si pierde?- le cuestino Richard a Martin.

Conozco al alcaide de la prision de los angeles... si lo declaran culpable lo querran llevar a sattle... solo por su edad...aqui en los angeles ya hablaria con el alcaide y asi podrias llegar tu a un acuerdo con el.- le respondio Martin en tono serio por lo que dio a entender.

Y si gana?- le volvio a cuestionar.

Solo lo encerraran 6 años... por secuestro... pero lo tendras en 6 meses si le dan derecho a fianza.- le respondio en tono de poco interes de nuevo Martin.

Valla... en ese caso... ganes o pierdas... siempre obtienes lo que quieres no?- le dijo Richard a Martin.

No es lo que yo quiero... si no lo que quieren los que me contratan... en caso de perder algun caso...yo solo pongo los escenarios... ustedes son los que deciden el acuerdo... eso no me convierte en un abogado corrupto... los corruptos son ustedes, los clientes.- le respondio aun fumando el puro.

Peri que tal cuando recibes tu cheque o deposito d ceros... aunnerws un abogado honesto?- le dijo Richard en tono burlon.

No... hay me convierto en el hombre con dinero influyente que siempre eh sido.- le respondio con simpmesa Martin a Richard.

Fin del flash back

Señorita Karen... sera tan amable de leer el veredicto del jurado hacia el señor Richard Daniels.- pregunto el juez dirigiendose hacia el jurado.

Claro su señoria.- todos estaban en total silencio, solo el sonido del respirar de todos los oresentes era apenas audible, Ryder estaba mirando fijamente a Tori, obsequiandole una sonrisa maliciosa y de victoria anticipada. Cat estaba jugando con sus manos y con la cabeza agachada ante tanto nerviosismo que sentia en la atmosfera, Amy dirigio su mirada hacia la chica que tenia la hoja con el veredicto final, Martin estaba haciendo lo mismo que Amy... solo observaba.- nosotros, los miembros del jurado, encontramos al joven... Ryder Daniels...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 22


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!...Gente linda que lee este fic!...bueno... Antes de empezar quiero hacer un anuncio... Este capitulo se lo quero dedicar a una escritora... Bueno, la dedicatoria es para SLK92, ES UN VERDADERO GUSTO EL TENERTE DE VUELTA POR AQUI, Y ES UN LUJO QUE SUBAS DE NUEVO TU FIC... Deja que los autires, que al mismo tiempo somos lectores Opinen de tu regreso, puedo asegurar te recibiran bien. Ya que a muchos nos gusto tu fic, y bueno. Gracias por tu pm, sinceramente me emocione como adolecente de 17 años al verlo y aun no me lo podia creer que eras tu el remitente.

Bueno... Pasando de la dedicatoria. Las respuestas a los reviews.

MICA: Honestamente... Quise ser malo y que cierta escritora sintiera lo que muchos sentimos al leer sus fic's (no dire nombres pero creo que muchos sabran de quien hablo).

BANTS: Si se jodera!...pero creo que en la continuacion de este fic me diras peor que desgraciado... Jejeje.

SHINIGAMI SCARLET: Hola! Que bueno recibir un review tuyo, creeme que sufri mucho al escribir la situacion de Cat... Amo ese personaje, y de las faltas de ortografia, bueno, estoy haciendo lo que puedo para arreglar ese detalle y espero llegar a tener la habilidad de poder superar dichas faltas, Ryder como villano... Esa idea nacio del capitulo "rogando de rodillas" , al principo(antes de estructurar la historia) pense en Robbie, pero esa idea no me gusto por que el no tiene esa imagen de psicopata. A Ryder le quedo perfecto no crees?... Por lo que dices de pelogroso, aunque yo diria patan. Con Jade... Bueno... Tengo una media hermana que es toda la actitud que le puse a Jade con Cat...( soy el hermano de enmedio), a Tori, bueno.. Espero review ruyo al leer lo que hice a que hiciera y bueno... Los demas simplemente intente hacer a que se parecieran a sus propios personajes. A excepsion de Trina, que la puse como romantica y protectora, y espero seguir leyendote por aqui, y claro que tratare de mejorar la ortografia.

GUEST: Que bien que te guste mi fic! Y bueno... Con Trina quise manejarla asi por que no queria tener en este fic a la irritante y desesperante Trina Vega de la serie, en su lugar puse a una Trina Vega romantica y protectora para Cat Valentine, y espero y cuando suba mas fic's de victorious esten tus reviews vale?... Saludos!

KAARYZZ: Verdad que no se siente bonito dejarte en suspenso? Jajaja... Bueno pues presentiste mal, no ñodia hacer que Cat sufriera mas en este fic (aclaro, EN ESTE FIC, Oor que en la continuacion de este estoy seguro que muchos me odiaran) y si es "EL FANTASMA DE TORI", y espero y no me odies por lo que decidi hacer con los celos, odia a Amy...ella fue la culpable jajaja... No dire nada mas, bueno solo una mas y ya... Que es eso de cachorros!... Por Cristo dime! Bueno me despido... Nos leemos... Bye.

AJGBEG:Era lo que queria lograr!... Suspenso... Y no... Aqui no se saldra con la suya... Yo anhelo vivir como ellas... Pero hay que trabajar, ojala hubiera sido hijo de Dan para tener mas dinero y vivir en los angeles... Y soy igual a ti! Tampoco paro hasta quedar seco de ideas!... Vale te dejo leer... Saludos!... BYE.

Antes dejenme pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar... Y prometo no aplazar tanto el tiempo de estos ultimos capitulos... SOLO QUEDAN 2!.

Bueno... Sin mas que anunciar y dedicar... Los dejo para que lean y espero sus reviews con sus respectivas opiniones.

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, DE SER ASI ESTARIA AHORA MISMO EN ALGUNA PLAYA DE SAN DIEGO CON UN BUEN WHISKEY EN UNA MANO Y EN LA OTRA LA DE UNA SUPER MODELO, O MEJOR A LADO DE ELIZABETH GILLIES Y ARIANA GRANDE NO? ( ESO QUE)

Sale... Los dejo leer... Disfruten!.

CAPITULO 23

Señorita Karen... seria tan amable de leer el veredicto del jurado hacia el señor Ryder Daniels.?- pregunto el juez dirigiendose hacia el jurado.

Claro su señoria.- todos estaban en total silencio, solo el sonido del respirar de todos los presentes era apenas audible, Ryder estaba mirando fijamente a Tori, obsequiandole una sonrisa maliciosa y de victoria anticipada. Cat estaba jugando con sus manos y con la cabeza agachada ante tanto nerviosismo que sentia en la atmosfera, Amy dirigio su mirada hacia la chica que tenia la hoja con el veredicto final, Martin estaba haciendo lo mismo que Amy... solo observaba.- nosotros, los miembros del jurado, encontramos al joven... Ryder Daniels...bajo los cargos de... secuestro... culpable...agresion fisica premeditada... culpable... abuso infantil... culpable... violacion... culpable... ademas de... falsa declaracion... culpable.

Que!?... como es posible!... eso es injusto!.- Ryder gritaba sorprendido por la decision del jurado.

Señor Daniels... le sugiero que guarde compostura- le dijo Martin con una sonrisa confiada.

Ryder no sabia como reaccionar ante el gesto de su abogado, lo unico que pudo hacer fue asentir con su cabeza y guardar silencio.

Orden en la sala.- dijo inmediatamente el juez golpeando su martillo de madera en la base de este.- Bien... ya que el jurado tomo una decision unanime... la sentencia del señor Ryder sera dictada mañana a las 10:00 am; Esta secion la declaro concluida...- golpeo de nuevo su martillo y se puso de pie, salio de sala dejando

a todos los demas murmurando y retirandose.

Cat estaba seria y seguia sentada en su silla, Amy la vio y se acerco a ella.- Que tienes pequeña?- le cuestiono Amy a la pelirroja.

Esque... algun dia va a salir de la carcel no?- le respondio la pelirroha empezando a jugar con sus manos.

Asi es Catherine... pero... los agresores sexuales como el... tienen que firmar una hoja... donde indican la autorizacion de estar vigilados por la ley... y otra que es una orden de restriccion... donde se estipula que no debe de acercarse a la agredida por lo menos 300 metros... asi que no tienes de que preocuparte... por que te preocupas?- le comento Amy sentada a lado de Cat, con una mano en su cabello rojo y otra en su pierna.

Esque que tal y si cuando sale... me busca para que termine lo que dejo

inconcluso?.- dijo para despues sobresaltarse y dar un pequeño grito ahogado e inclinar su cabeza hacia la mesa de enfrente, accion que Amy la tomo divertida.

Te juro que no dejare que nada te pase Catherine, se lo prometi a tu abuela Emma... y te lo prometo ahora... ademas de que me recuerdas tanto a tu madre... - despues de decir lo ultimo, Amy llevo una mano a su boca... recordando

lo que le dijo la abuela de Cat despues de confiarle el caso de Ryder y su nieta.

Flash back.

Amy... eres una abogada exitosa... y una gran amiga de la familia Valentine.- le dijo la abuela de Cat a Amy.

Digame Emma... que esta pasando?, se oye muy preocupada y hasta me atreveria a decir que hay problemas.- le respondio Amy a Nonna.

Es sobre Cat.- le dijo soltando un suspiro.

Catherine?... esta bien?... que

pasa con ella?- le cuestiono Amy.

Ella se entero de lo de sus padres... despues de pasar por un insoportable calvario...que honestamente, te puedo decir que no conosco a nadie que lo alla sobrevivido antes.- le dijo Nonna mirando directamente a los ojos a Amy.

Que le pasa Emma... por favor digame!- dijo un poco

exaltada Amy.

La violaron Amy... le arrebataron la inocencia a mi Cat... estuvo hospitaliza un tiempo... y tiempo despues de que se aliviara de sus heridas en su cuerpo... su novia trato de sanar las de su corazon, practicamemte lo logro... y despues... a esta chica le dejamos una tarea muy dificil... yo... yo y otra de sus amigas... le dijimos lo de sus padres... estubo unos dias deprimida... pero una mañana se desperto alegre y como si nada le hubiera pasado... pero bueno... ese no es el caso... te llame por que atraparon al violador de mi nieta... y quisiera pedirte tu ayuda para llevar a ese infeliz a la carcel y que reciba lo que se merzca... el padre de la novia de mi nieta... David creo que se llama... me dijo que el caso a sido aplazado... por el hecho de que falta la declaracion de Cat... me comento que Cat accedio a dar su declaracion... pero obvio falta que ella tenga un abogado... asi que decidi mandarle a la mejor abogada de new york... recuerda que el dinero no es problema.- le dijo Nonna a Amy , la cual despues de esto vio fijamente a Nonna.

Señora... usted lo acaba de decir... fui una amiga intima de los Valentine... conoci a Catherine un par de veces... digame algo con toda sinceridad... en verdad cree que haria esto por dinero?... se trata de la hija de la que fue mi mejor amiga... y su esposo era mi mejor amigo... acepto el caso... y no quiero ningun tipo de pago... ese maldito pagara por lo que le hizo a Catherine... aunque sinceramente dudo que sea suficiente...- estaba explicando Amy cuando fue interrumpida por Nonna.

Gracias Amy... solo te pido que no nombres a los padres de Cat frente a ella... tal vez ya lo supero... pero recuerda que es muy sensible... y puede que el escuchar sus nombres o algo referente a ellos la haga ponerse mal.- le dijo confiandole el silencio de los occisos a Amy.

Bien Emma... y cuando tendre que estar alla?- le pregunto Amy a Nonna.

Fin del flash back.

Lo... lo siento Catherine.- le dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa Amy.

Conocio a mis padres?- le pregunto Cat.

Este... este... si Catherine... eramos amigos... lo siento... no queria recordartelos... pe...- fue interrumpida Amy por la pelirroja.

Como?... yo no quiero olvidarlos... ellos me esperan... pero mi mama me dijo que tenia que vivir mi vida y eso es lo que trato de hacer...yo no quisiera olvidar todos los momentos felices, tristes... nada... no quiero olvidar nada de mis padres y de mi hermano... ellos fueron... son y seran mi vida... y la unica manera de sentirme cerca de ellos es recordar lo que pase con ellos... por favor... no me haga olvidarlos.- le dijo en tono algo ofendida la pelirroja, para despues voltear a ver a Amy con ojos suplicantes.

Lo siento Catherine... no quise ofenderte... pero si... me recuerdas a tu madre... era mi mejor amiga... y tienes en ti su misma mirada.- le dijo Amy con tono quebradizo al recordar a la madre de Cat.

Yo tambien tengo una mejor amiga... ven te la presento.- dijo energica la pelirroja para pararse de un salto, dejando todo lo que la acongojaba en el asiento, y tomar la mano de Amy y dirijirse donde se encontraba cierta media latina.

Tori!... te presento a Amy... Amy ella es Tori... mi mejor amiga.- le dijo Cat a ambas chicas

Tori miro atenta a Amy... de cierto modo esos ojos azules eran mas serenos e hipnotizadores que los de su novia, por la parte de Amy, ella nunca habia visto rasgos tan encantadores, el aroma del perfume de la media latina la envolvio al momento de acercarse y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Hola.- dijo Tori sin despegar su vista de Amy.

Hola... asi que eres la mejor amiga de Catherine- dijo mas como afirmacion que como pregunta.

Bueno... ella nos catalogo a todos, Jade es su hermana mayor... Trina es su novia... Beck es su mejor amigo hombre... Andre es segun ella como su primo... raro lo se... y Robbie es como su... como explicarlo... segun ella su complice en sus travesuras infantiles... pero nosotros decimos que el es su contraparte masculina.- dijo la media latina una vez que Cat se dio vuelta para estar con su novia.

Amy rio sonoramente, sus mejillas se tornaron sonrojadas, Tori solo rio ante la accion de Amy, sin darse cuenta, tambien la media latina se sonrrojo.

Jade se dio cuenta de la accion tiempo despues de que Tori se habia sonrojado, la gotica se acerco sijilosamente, poso su mano sobre la cintura de la media latina.- amor... nos vamos?- le pregunto en tono severo.

Jade!.- le respondio la media latina.- te presento a Amy... fue la abogada de Cat.-continuo con tono nervioso.

Si... lo se... si no te habias dado cuenta no han pasado ni 15 minutos de lo de Ryder eh.- le dijo mas que molesta, la gotica tambien se habia sonrojado, pero su sonrrojo era de ira y rabia.

Bueno Tori... Jade... me despido.- dijo Amy dando media vuelta para salir de la escena que Jade estuvo apunto de hacerle a Tori.

Y a ti que te pasa?- le dijo Jade a Tori cuando vio que la media latina seguia con la mirada a Amy.

Eh?... nada... por que piensas que me pasa algo?- le cuestiono la media latina.

Por que estas idiotizada por esa, por que te sonrrojaste por su estupida sonrisa... puedo decirte que estoy casi segura que te gusta.- le dijo con tono enojado la gotica a su novia.

Que?... como crees Jade!... por que piensas siquiera eso?- le cuestiono la media latina a su novia.

Sabes que... olvidalo... ahora Cat necesita de nuestro apoyo... conociendola bien... solo esta actuando su felicidad... se ve en sus ojos que tiene miedo.- le dijo la gotica, resignada al saber que Cat necesitaba de sus amigas en ese momento.

Mira Jade... acompañemos a Cat a su casa... en la tarde hablaremos de tu problemas de celos... de acuerdo?- le cuestino Tori a Jade.

Yo no tengo un problemas de celos!- le respobdio Jade queriendo negar lo evidente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaban las 4 chicas en la casa de Cat.

Cat... no tienes de que preocuparte... Ryder ya no puede tocarte... si sale seria dentro de 1 cuarto de siglo.- le decia Jade a la pelirroja.

Si... lo se... me lo dijo Amy en la corte, pero aun asi... siento que cuando salga... me buscara... y volvera a hacerme lo que me hizo antes... - decia la pelirroja, pero la interrumpio su novia.

Cat... cariño... te juro que ya no te pasara nada... el ahora esta por ser encerrado... y si vuelve a salir... y se te acerca... lo encerraran... te lo juro.- le dijo Trina a su pelirroja novia

Trina... Jade... Tori... se que puede ser desesperante tratar de convencerme... pero se me pasara en un rato... de verdad... no tienen por que insistir... estare bien.- les dijo jugando con su pelo Cat a las 3 chicas.

Cat... no es desesperante... eres la niña mas tierna y dulce que hemos conocido... y creo que hablo por las 3, ademas de que somos tus amigas, bueno, Jade y yo lo somos, mi hermana es tu novia, eso hacen las personas que te quieren, estar a tu

lado en tus tiempos dificiles.- Le contesto Tori a su pelirroja amiga.

Ten Cat... endulzate la vida.- le dijo Jade entregandole una cubeta de beeble.

Yei! beeble...oh gracias Jade.- le respondio la peliroja olvidandose del

por que estaba angustiada.

Si Cat... como sea... pero no te los acabes todos hoy... eso te debe durar minimo 3 meses... o si no te mandare de nuevo a terapia de acuerdo?- sentencio la gotica.

Ahora si nos disculpan, Tori y yo las dejamos.- volvio a tomar la palabra la gotica dandose vuelta y dejando la casa de la pelirroja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade y Tori se encontraban en el parque, hablando de lo ocurrido en la corte con cierta abogada que le robo un sonrrojo a la media latina.

Tori... de verdad no se por que sacaste de nuevo el tema.- dijo la gotica, puesto que Tori le habia recordado la escena de celos que le habia hecho la gotica en frente de Amy.

Es que Jade... las relaciones se basan en la confianza que le tienes a tu pareja... lo que hiciste hoy se llama desconfianza... y dime algo... a caso desconfias de mi?- le cuestionaba la media latina a la gotica.

Yo no desconfio de ti Tori... de la demas gente es en la que desconfio... odio que se te queden viendo... pero sabes que... olvidalo... de verdad no importa... y si lo recuerdas es por que te importa a ti... pero a mi no.- le dijo la gotica mostrando lo testaruda que podia llegar a ser en ciertos casos.

Esta bien Jade... tampoco para mi es importante... pero solo queria aclararlo... dejarte en claro que mi mente pertenece solo a ti de acuerdo?- le dijo la media latina poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Maldita seas Vega... con esa estupida mirada no puedo enojarme contigo.- y dicho esto, la gotica tumbo a la media latina en el cesped donde se encontraban sentadas, dandole asi un beso, recalcando lo dicho por la media latina.

Jade paso a dejar a su novia a su casa despues de pasar un rato mas en el parque, besandose y paseando por este. llegando habia notado el auto de sus padres, dandose cuenta de que estaban en su casa.

Bien Tori... esta vez tengo que llegar a mi casa... nos vemos mañana.- dijo Jade dandole un tierno beso a su novia.

Claro Jade... te amo.- le respondio la media latina.

Yo igual... adios.- y dicho esto, la gotica partio de la casa de su novia.

Tori entro a su casa, encontrando a su padre en la sala de media luna sentado y arreglado para salir.

Woow.. papa, vas a salir?- le cuestiono la media latina.

Claro cariño... a poco piensas que solo tu y Trina pueden disfrutar de sus parejas... tu madre y yo vamos a salir a cenar y de hay nos iremos al cine... teniamos planeado salir con ustedes... pero tu madre dijo que cada una pasaria el rato con sus novias... por cierto... y Jade?.- le cuestino David a su hija menor.

Tenia que ir a su casa... ya esta empezando a ser tarde.- le respondio Tori a su padre.

Ok cariño... entonces me imagino que tu tambien vas a subir a descansar... no?- le volvio a cuestionar David.

Mas tarde... quisiera cenar y ver un poco de television.- fue la respuesta de la media latina.

Bien David... nos vam...- exclamaba Holly antes de autointerrumpirse al ver a su hija menor.

Tori?... paso algo con Jade?- le cuestiono su madre.

No mama... es solo que quizo irse temprano esta noche... necesitaba descansar.- le respondio su hija.

Bien...tu padre y yo iremos a cenar... quieres acompañarnos?- le cuestiono nuevamente su madre, David volteo a ver a Tori, en su mirada se leia que les diera oportunidad de salir solo ellos dos, la media latina capto el mensaje.

No mama... vallan y diviertanse... yo igual estoy cansada... asi que solo cenare y vere un poco de television.- le respondio Tori a Holly.

Bien cariño... no nos esperes.- dicho esto por David, ambos señores Vega partieron de su casa.

Tori estaba cenando algo de cereal sentada en su sala de media luna, viendo un programa por cable, sentia pasos a sus espaldas, todo estaba oscuro en la sala, sentia la precensia de alguien atras de ella, no queria voltear, pero una voz la hizo saltar y a la vez gritar.

Eres de las chicas que les gusta desvelarse viendo television no?- fue la voz que sobresalto a la morena.

Perdon!... lo siento... no era mi intencion asustarte.- se disculpaba la voz.

Quien er... Amy?... que haces en mi casa?- dijo tori con una mano en su pecho, la respiracion agitada, y claramente palida por el susto que le habia dado Amy.

Tus padres me invitaron a quedarme aqui hasta que terminara lo de Catherine.- le respondio Amy sentandose a lado de Tori.

Que no se supone que... oh... ya veo... falta la sentencia de Ryder.- respondio Tori.

No solo eso...hay que firmar ciertos documentos y ya acabaria todo el asunto... estare alrededor de una semana como maximo... y ya me iria a new york de nuevo.- le comento Amy.

Y tu duermes asi?- le comento Tori al ver a Amy vestida con unos shorts muy cortos dejando ver sus piernas palidas bien torneadas, una playera ajustada color blanco sin mangas, que dejaba ver su pecho sin brassier y sus brazos blancos desnudos, la joven se encontraba sin maquillaje, dejando ver su rostro al natural, y sus ojos azules profundos.

Claro... bueno, yo duermo solo con mi ropa interior, pero estoy en casa ajena, y no me gustaria dejar una mala impresion con tu mama, o que tu papa me viera asi y mal interprete, o provocarte un sonrrojo mayor al que tienes ahorita.- dijo viendo como la media latina recuperaba su color natural y como sus mejilla se enrojecian cuando vio como vestia.

Este... yo... e...- tartamudeo Tori,lo cual provoco un sonrojo aun mayor en sus mejillas al verse descubierta por Amy.

Tranquila Tori... no le dire a tu novia.- respondio Amy ante el nerviosismo de la media latina con una risa picara.

Este... gracias?- le dijo la media latina con tono de duda.

Y que es lo que mirabas?- cuestiono Amy.

"No molestar" es una serie d capitulos de los Simpson... por fox- le respondio la media latina sin

mirar el televisor.

Tori pv:

"Valla... que ojos tan profundos... son... hermosos... no puedo creer que me pierda tan estupidamente en esos ojos, son... como dos gigantes oceanos... pidiendo... anhelando ser navegados... tan provocativos... tan insitadores... Dios... como puedo evitar esto!... yo tengo novia... TORI TIENES NOVIA!... no pienses estupideces!... ademas de que Amy es mayor que tu!... Tori... como puedes pensar tan estupidamente!...Es mayor que yo... Jade es la persona mas celosa... sin pensarlo te haria sufrir o matarte... Tori comportate!."- Pienso mientras me pierdo en la mirada de Amy.

Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Amy..

Este... si... por que deberia de estar mal...- le respondi aun nerviosa.

Es que te veo muy nerviosa... y sonrrojada.- me dijo entre risas... esta mujer sabe lo que provoca... y lo sabe usar... waooo no puedo creer lo que me esta pasando.- Oh es acaso que te gusto... y por eso te pones nerviosa?... dime Tori... te pongo... nerviosa.- dijo acercandoceme... tan cerca...que estuvo a pocos centimetros de mi oido, y susurro lo ultimo,mi cuerpo se estremesio, mi respiracion se agito, mi mente se colapso, no sabia como reaccionar.

Y tu Amy... dime... te gusto?- dije, y no esperaba esa reaccion de ella.

Claro...- me beso en los labios... Dios! se siente tan bien... espera... me beso!.

Me separe de Amy... aun aturdida... deje que el beso se profundisara... no pense en nada ni en nadie... solo eramos Amy y yo... solo por ese momento.

Valla... este... Amy... gracias... creo.- le dije sonrojandome de nuevo.

No tienes que dar las gracias Tori... pero te agtadeceria que no le dijeras nada a tu novia.- que?... por Dios es cierto... me olvide por completo de Jade... soy una estupida... como una novia que segun ama a su pareja puede olvidarse de ella por otra persona!... que es lo que me ocurre!.

Yo..,este... lo siento.- despues de decir esto, me puse de pie y corri hacia mi habitacion... me senti como una cualquiera.

Nadie pv:

Amy se quedo atonita ante la reaccion de Tori, era claro que le gustaba la media latina, y a la media latina le gustaba Amy, pero por parte de Tori, estaba con Jade, y tenia el pensamiento de que la edad impediria una relacion o algo, pero por parte de Amy... solo pensaba que un simple beso no podria afectar una relacion, ella solo queria probar los besos de la media latina.

Tori, despues de subir a su habitacion, se encerro en ella, se tumbo en su cama, hundio su cabeza en su almohada y empezo a pensar en el error que habia cometido.

" Dios... acabo de traicionar a Jade?... por que me deje llevar... que es lo que me provoca esta chica... por que me atrae tanto... que es lo que me sucede... estoy segura de que amo a Jade... se lo eh demostrado infinidad de veces... pero por que ahora me pasa esto... si se lo digo... lo mas seguro es que me deje... y termine odiandome... y si se lo oculto... mierda no se mentir!... si llega a notar algun tipo de nerviosismo, empezara a cuestionar... y me sacara toda la verdad... espera... Victoria Vega eres una estupida!... de que sirve que estudies en H.A, la mejor escuela de artes interpretativas que hay aqui... solo empieza a actuar como si nada pasara... asi tambien actua con Amy... no pasa nada... Sikowitz a dicho de que eres una de las mejores actrices de su clase... Jade, Beck, Cat y tu son los mejores de la clase... aveces nos mentimos y ni nosotros lo notamos de lo buenos que somos... bueno Tori... ya no le des tanta vuelta al asunto... solo relajate y concentrate... un beso no debe de ser el fin del mundo."- penso Tori, para poder relajarse y asi empezara a dormir.

Amy, al igual que Tori, subio a su habitacion para poder dormir, pero a diferencia de la media latina... ella no penso en el beso que le habia robado a Tori, solo pensaba que fue algo espontaneo, pero aun asi no pudo evitar sonreir ante la imagen de la media latina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori desperto, no sintio el

momento en que sus padres llegaron, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia su baño para poder ducharse, la media latina necesitaba estar lista para el juicio de Ryder, donde presentarian la condena que le correspondia. salio ya arreglada y bajo las escaleras para poder desayunar algo antes de reunirse con Jade, Cat y Trina, para que llegaran las 4 juntas a la corte, donde seguramente ya estaban los demas.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Amy en la cocina preparandose un cafe.

Amy!... est...este... todavia no vas a la corte?... se suponia que es a la...- Amy interrumpio a la media latina.

Buenos dias Tori... como dormiste?... bien... que bien... yo?... bien gracias... ah... por que estoy aun en tu casa?... bueno... son las 7 de la mañana... todavia hay mucho tiempo... quieres un cafe?... no te preocupes yo te lo preparo.- dijo en tono sarcastico tratando de adivinar sus posibles cuestionamientos y sus posibles preguntas.

Este... gracias?... y mis padres?- cuestiono la media latina.

Ellos salieron temprano... como a las 6 mas o menos... no tengo idea de adonde pudieron ir... yo tengo que ir a la corte a las 9 a preparar todo... si quieres puedes acompañarme.- le dijo Amy ahora sonrrojandose ella por la invitacion a la media latina.

Este... Amy... no se que decirte...esta bien... solo dejane desayunar y nos vamos vale?- le respondio la media latina.

No te preocupes... salgamos ya... y pasamos a comprarte algo... yo pago.- le dijo Amy tomando su bolso.

Bueno... solo deja le dogo a Jade que ya no pase por mi... y que nos vemos en la corte- respondio la media latina tomando su celular y empezo a mandarle un texto a su novia.

Puedes hablar y a la vez escribir un mensaje?- le cuestiono Amy sorprendida por la habilidad de la media latina.

Sip... y no es tan sorprendente... Cat puede escucharte y responderte, escribir un mensaje y hablar con otra persona a la vez...yo solo puedo hablar y escribir...- le respondio Tori, aun escribiendo el texto.

Entonces Catherine puede hacer esas 3 cosas a la vez... y tu puedes hacer 2... es muy sorprendente... ok... vamos por un taxi... y nos vamos a un Starbucks...-le dijo Amy viendo que la media latina mientras esta mandaba el texto y guardaba su telefono.

Jade pv:

Me encontraba tomando un baño, cuando mi telefono sono con un mensaje, ya sabia que era de mi latina favorita, bueno, en realidad mi unica latina... a la que amo tanto... sabia que era ella, pues sus textos suenan con la cancion de malina, de lacrimosa. no se por que la escogi, pero la letra me recuerda a cuando estabamos de ami-enemigas... si lo se.. tonto... pero Tori saca ese lado de mi.

Termine de ducharme y me diriji al mueble donde estaba mi telefono, lo tome y abri el texto que habia llegado... la sonrisa estupida que tenia antes de abrir el mensaje... esa sonrisa estupida que se formo al pensar que era era mi novia... se desvanecio conforme pasaba las lineas de aquel texto.

-Jade, buenos dias amor... como amaneciste? bueno... oie... no vallas a pasar por mi... Amy me dijo que la acompañara a la corte, segun tiene que prepara unas cosas para la corte y tiene que llegar temprano, se esta quedando en mi casa, bueno eso es todo. nos vemos en la corte, Trina ira en su auto con Cat, si quieres ve con ellas.- "Que carajos acabo de leer?. bueno... no me importa. si no quiere que pase por ella. esta bien, ire por que mi amiga... o mejor dicho "mi hermana menor" necesita de mi apoyo hoy... no puedo fallarle... arreglareneste asunto de Tori y la señorita "yo no pierdo un caso" despues"- pensaba cuando otra vez sono mi telefono, de igual manera sono "Malina" y significaba que era de nuevo Tori, con otro texto.

- Lo ovide... TE AMO JADE!... nos vemos al rato... besos! 3 - " eso no resuelve el el hecho de que estes con esa abogaducha Tori... pero esta bien... luego arrrglaremos este problema... ayer con lo de que te sonrojaste con ella... y hoy me entero por tu propia boca... o letras por asi decirlo, de que se esta quedando en tu casa, y peor!... de que te adelantas con ella... bueno... no signoficaba nada ayer... pero hoy ya te sobrepasaste Vega... te sobrepasaste." pense mas seria de lo normal, y esque cuando me pongo celosa es como el volcan de pompeya... puedo ser muy destructiva, diran que son celos, pero no es asi, " es una respuesta involuntaria e instantanea qu surge cuando percibo una amenaza hacia alguien que considero de mi propiedad", si, es mi lema, y no hay marcha atras.

Despues de mi drama y escena mental en el baño, termine de arreglarme y le marque a Cat, para decirle que me iria con ella y Trina.

Hola?... Cat?-

Jadey!, buenos dias!.-

Buenos dias Cat... oye, a que hora iras a la corte por lo de la sentencia?-

A la 9 Jade... si vas a ir?-

Claro Cat... ya habia quedado contigo... solo preguntaba para ver si voy contigo... y llegar juntas.-

Yeii!... sipi... ven... llegaremos las 4... y de hay podemos ir a pasar una tarde de parejas no?-

Si Cat... en la tarde...bueno... espero y ya esten listas las 2 por que ya voy para tu casa.-

Sipi... Trina ya casi termina de arreglarse... preparare brownies para desayunar sipi?-

Si Cat... como sea... ahorita nos vemos.-

Adiosin!-

Adios.-

Despues de la conversacion con Cat, colgue el telefono y me diriji a su casa en mi auto, pense en decirle lo de Tori, pero mejor lo dire cuando llegue.

Holis Jadey!.- me grito Cat saliendo de su casa cuanfo me vio llegar.

Hola Cat.- salude algo indiferente, pero obvio le correspondi el abrazo que me dio al llegar a mi.

Y mi hermana Jade?... que le hiciste?- me cuestiono la inepta de Trina, no queria empezar una pelea con ella por el simple hecho de ser la novia de Cat, asi que le dije lo que decidio hacer su hermanita.

Se adelanto con Amy, dijo que le ayudaria a no se que... asi que decidi ir a la corte con ustedes.- le respondi y Trina puso cara de no entender, aunque al parecer si entendio, pero no podia captar que haya sido su hermana de la que estaba hablando.

Bien... entonces... si quieres pasa a desayunar, Cat acaba de terminar sus brownies... nos vamos en 1hora de acuerdo?- dijo y despues entro a la casa, yo entre despues de que Cat me soltara.

Cat... estos brownies estan cada vez mas ricos... de verdad los haces tu?, o solo los compras.-le dije y despues reir, sabia que los hacia pero solo se lo dije para divagar en mi problena con Tori.

Ash Jadey, los preparo y lo sabes.- me contesto haciendo una mueco que no hizo mas que sacarme otra risa.

Bien Cat... creo que ya deberiamos ir... ya para terminar con esto de una vez no crees cariño?- le dijo Trina terminando su brownie y su chocolate, yo, como es costumbre, termine mi cafe y otro brownie. Nos dirijimos a mi auto, claramente en otra situacion no hubiera llevado a Trina, pero esta vez accedi, no estoy enojada, mas bien hagobiada, si, esa es la palabra correcta, hagobiada.

Llegamos a la corte, de reojo, y sin verme obvia, busque a Vega, y la vi a lo lejos, quise hacer las cosas bien, quise no enojarme por lo que podria ser una estupides, pero me equivoque como la estupida que fui al empezar a andar con Vega, " lo siento Cat... tendre que faltar a mi palabra que di en acompañarte en esto"- pense despues de procesar la imagen en mi cerebro.

Tori pv:

Amy me llevo a starbucks que estaba a una cuadra de la corte, me compro un cafe capuccino de avellanas y ella uno de cajeta, muy deliciosos, me atrebo a decir, de hay llegamos a la corte con nuestros cafes, ella entro a una oficina con unos papeles, yo la espere sentada, mientras tristemente pensaba en que eran estos sentimitos que me habian atacado, el beso, el si traicione o no a Jade, el por que el pensamiento de Amy removio tan bruscamente el de mi relacion con Jade, la cual sufri por obtener.

" Haber Tori, claramente estas enamorada de Jade, y si la amas, por que diablos no puedes sacar a Amy, y su beso de tu mente... si, fue un buen beso... peeo por que lo aceptaste?... osea que te pasa Rori... tu nunca has jugado con los sebtimientos de nadie, inclusive, cuando terminabas con otro novio, esperabas meses para salir con alguien mas... y no por que este saliendo con Jade, quien es otra mujer, te convertiras en la zorra de H.A. eso no va contigo... pero entonces que es?... haber... piensa Tori... es muy palida... igual que Jade... tienes unos ojos azul- verdosos profundos como los de Jade... inclusive me atreveria a decir que es su hermana mayor... pero... AH POR DIOS!."- Amy me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos, en ese momento me puse de pie y sin darme cuenta, estaba frente a ella, me volvi a perder en su mirada... ella me vio y sonrio, paso una servilleta de tela por mi boca, me limpio un poco de espuma que tenia del cafe, no se en que momento me volvi a perder en sus labios, ahora era yo la que la besaba, senti el sabor a cajeta en su lengua, la cual inconcientemente le permiti el paso en la mia, no se en que mierda pensaba, solo trate de disfrutar este momento, pero una voz hizo a que ese momento fuera el peor que el mismisimo infierno.

Tori!... que te pasa!- grito Trina, me separe bruscamente de Amy, ella solo se sonrojo, yo palideci y podria jurar que mi piel se asemejaba a la de ella, cuando vi a Trina, pude ver a Cat, y a su lado a... Jade, primero tuve miedo por lo que le podra hacer a Amy, luego lo que me podria hacer a mi, pero nunca pense en ella, en su reaccion como pareja.

Tuve un contacto con sus ojos, en ese pequeño contaco, juro que vi como se cristalizaban sus ojos, sus facciones eran de decepcion, al verme, nego con su cabeza y se dio media vuelta, en ese momento mi impulso era tratar de seguirla, alcanzarla y rogar por su perdon, que viera lo humillada que estaba por haberla traicionado, y en su cara, queria que me volteara a ver, pero estupidamente, seguia abrazada del cuello de Amy, y yo estaba perpleja, no sabia como hacer a que mi estupido cerebro reaccionara con mi cuerpo, me quede helada.

Cat siguio a Jade, de cierto modo se lo agradesco, Trina se acerco a donde estaba.

Tori!.- me grito- en que pensabas?- me dijo en tono de decepcion.

Este... Trina... Yo ... Este... que Te...- fui interrumpida por Amy... que vio mu nerviosismo.

Catrina... esto es mi culpa... yo me le insinue a tu hermana... no pense que Jadelyn estuviera viendonos... lo siento.- le respondio Amy a mi hermana... soltandome del abarzo en el que la tenia.

Amy... disculpa, pero le pregunte a mi hermana, no quisoera ser grosera, pero esto es un tema que me gustaria hablar con mi hermana a solas, ademas ya casi es la hora de la sentencia, y no quisiera que este incidente afecte a Cat, mejor dejanos resolver esto entre familia y conocidos... te parece Amy?- le dijo Trina, en un tono muy maduro y serio, practicamente nunca lo habia oido en ella.

Me parece perfecto, gracias Trina, y disculpame... me retiro.- le respondio Amy, y dicho esto se retiro, en ningun momento me volteo a ver, me senti la peor basura de la humanidad.

Jade pv:

"Soy una estupida... estupida por pensar en que con Tori podia ser feliz, estupidisima, quiero matar a esa desgraciada de Amy, y con Tori... vamos Jade... sete sincera un poco... a ella nunca la podras tocar, la amas, como una estupida, y esta fue la consecuensia de amarla, de abrirte, pero aun y sobre todo esto, la seguiras amando, nunca la odiaras, pero aun asi... debes de ser fuerte, ella saco lo mas vomitivamente tierno de ti, asi que tambien sacara lo mas horriblemente peor de tu persona Jade... agradecele hasta cierto punto"- pensaba, limpiandome las lagrimas que empezaron a salir inconcientemente, hasta que llego Cat y me detuvo en un abrazo, el cual me rompio, y empece a llorar amarhamente, dandome vuelta para poder caer de rodillas frente a mi amiga pelirroja, para abrazarla y poder llorar en su hombro, me dolia, no podia soportar ver a la unica chica que pudo enamorarme idiotamente, besar a otra mujer, me dolio, Jadelyn West esta llorando en el hombro de su mejor y unica amiga por Victoria Vega, y eso lo juro que jamas se repetira.

Jade... por favor no llores... deja que Tori te explique el por que hizo esto... nunca te vi llorar... y ahora que te veo... me duele...- me dijo mi amiga pelirroja quebrandoce su voz.

Y que quieres que haga Cat... que diga "hey... Vega... podrias dejar de besar a esta chica para poder besarme?"... o " Oye Tori... besaste a otra mujer... pero esta bien... no tienes de que preocuparte..." ... Cat... la amo... la amo y me lastimo... me hirio... no se que sentir... me duele Cat... siento un dolor indescriptible en mi pecho... dime que puedo hacer para evitarlo... la unica mujer que saco el lado tierno y detallista de mi... me lastimo... y no en mi orgullo... por que por ella deje mi orgullo Cat... me lastimo en mis sentimientos... jugo conmigo Cat... no se que sentir... estoy... confundida.- le dije a mi amiga abrazandola, llorando... sacando el dolor que antes me hubiera gustado conservar para lastimar a la demas gente, ahora lo sacaba para poder desahogarme.

Jade... este... yo no se que decirte... pero por favor... no te vallas... quiero hablar y estar contigo como la amiga que soy... no se que decirte Jade... por favor... dame un momento para pensar.- me dijo con un nudo en su garganta que se podia escucha a simple distancia.

Cat... no te preocupes... no me ire... pero tampoco puedo entrar... Dios!... no se que hacer!.- le respondi tranquilizandome un poco... para darle confianza y que no se pusiera a llorar conmigo.

Ven Jade... relajate... te compro un cafe.- me dijo mi pelirroja amiga poniendose de pie, y me señalo un starbucks que habiamos visto cuamdo estabamos llegando.

Si Cat... esta vez te lo acepto.- le respondi limpiandome la nariz y mis mejillas, para luego ponerme de pie.

Llegamos al establecimiento, y Cat me pidio el vaso mas grande de cafe, negro y sin endulzar, me lo dio y me señalo una canastilla con sobres de mascabado, fui a endulzarlo a mi gusto y despues salimos de nuevo para dirijirnos a la corte.

En verdad me vas a esperar Jade?- me pregunto haciendo una mueca de angustia.

Claro Cat... no te preocupes... te espero aqui en el auto... de todos modos yo las traje no?... no me ire... te lo prometo.- le dije aun con

mi voz quebrada.

Gracias Jade... nos vemos entonces.- dijo en un tono tan serio, que no lo podia creer en ella.

Tori pv:

Pero que estabas pensando Tori... Jade no sera mi persona preferida... pero ni ella se merese esto que le acabas de hacer... y en su cara!- me dijo, o mejor dicho, me grito en tono de regaño mi hermana.

Trina... yo no se que paso... amo a Jade... la amo maas que a nada en este mundo... pero sinceramente no se por que lo hice... solo paso... me hechi...- le respondia a mi hermana pero me interrumpio.

Que idiotez estas diciendo Tori... no me vengas con esa basura prepensada... nunca lo pense de ti Tori... te repito... Jade no me cae tan bien como para defenderla... pero creo que ni ella se merece lo que le acabas de hacer... piensalo bie. antes de tener otra pareja hermanita... con los sentimientos no se juega...- me decia Trina pero una voz muy familiar grito desde la entrada... en su tono se sentia enojo y tristeza... de nuevo me senti como una escoria por mi actitud que tome.

Tori!... por que!... que te pudo haber hecho Jade para que le pagaras asi?- me dijo Cat... desepcionada, y la entiendo, Jade es su amiga desde que ambas tienen memoria... es entendible que se ponga asi por lo que acabo de hacer.

Cat... de verdad que no lo se... no pense... perdoname.!- le dije en tono suplicante... con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Chicas?... que pasa?- pregunto Andre... acababa de llegar, solo esto me faltaba.

Tori beso a Amy y Jade la vio... ahora Jadey esta triste.- dijo Cat mirandome fijamente a los ojos, vi a Andre de reojo, su expresion era de sorprendido.

Bueno rojita... creo que ese problema lo tienen que solucionar ellas no crees?... ademas ya casi es la hora de la sentencia... tenemos que entrar y principalmente tu.- le dijo Andre a Cat mirandome con cara de "aun no puedo creer lo que me acaban de decir" y emoezo a caminar tomando a Cat de su brazo para llevarla a la corte.

Nadie pv:

De pie ante el honorable juez Alfred william.- dijo la voz de un guardia oculto entre la corte.

Todos se callaron, viendo atentos el caminar del juez, ya estaban todos presentes, Ryder y Martin en la mesa del acusado, Cat y Amy en la del acusador y victima, los amigos de Cat en las bancas del lado de la pelirroja, unicamente estaban los padres de Ryder en el lado de este, se veia a simple vista la diferencia de apoyo de Cat a la de Ryder.

Bien señoras y señores, esta es la ultima secion del caso Valentine, asi que tomando en cuenta que el señor Ryder es culpable de todos los cargo, quisiera saber si alguien tiene algo mas que decir antes de dictar las correspondientes sentencias.- dijo mirando al publico, luego se giro hacia Martin, y concluyo dirijiendo su vista hacia Amy.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, el juez observo esta accion y procedio a dictar la sentencia.

Bueno... siendo asi, por el poder que el estado me consigno para hacer cumplir las leyes de la manera mas correcta posible, bajo el cargo de secuestro, sera sentenciado a 15 años de prision, bajo el cargo de violacion, sera sentenciado a 20 años, bajo el cargo de abuso infantil, el estado le asigna 25 años, bajo el cargo de agresion fisica, 5 años... eso suma un total de 65 años de prision, la condena sera llevada acabo de inmediato, y sera ejecutada en la prision de los angeles, por peticion de sus padres, su condena se haria emn seattle, pero como dije antes, a peticion de sus padres sera en los angeles, hay algun problema con eso señorita Smith?- le cuestiono el juez a Amy despues de dictar las distintas sentencias a Ryder.

Ninguna su señoria.- respondio Amy con seguridad.

Muy bien... puesto que ya esta dictada la sentencia, y ya que no hay ningun reclamo en ella y en donde se ejecutara esta... declaro este caso... cerrado!- dijo energicamente golpeando su martillo de madera en la base se este.

La madre de Ryder empezo a sollozar, el señor Richard solo se quedo em silencio, Martin giro a mirarlo y le regalo una sonrisa de triunfo, Ryder solo suspiro y agacho la mirada, no soportaba la idea de haber perdido el caso, y ser encerrado tampoco era bueno para el.

Amy miro a Cat con sonrisa triunfante, pero esta se desvanecio cuando la pelirroja la vio con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Amy volteo a mirar a Tori, la cual tenia la cabeza agachada.

Catherine... hay algun problema?- le cuestino Amy a la pelirroja.

Sobre el caso... no... sobre como ocasionaste que mis dos mejores amigas se pelearan... si.- le contesto la pelirroja haciendo un puchero y cruzandoce de brazos.

Amy quedo perpleja ante la respuesta de Cat, no sabia que responder ante el reclamo de la pelirroja, opto por quedarse en silencio, mirando a la nada, analizando una posible respuesta que jamas llego.

Disculpame Amy... yo nunca soy grosera, pero creo que no es del todo tu culpa, me duele admitir que Tori tambien tiene algo de culpa, ademas... bueno, tu hiciste tanto por mi, y te lo agradezco, lo siento.- le dijo la pelirroja al ver en la situacion que habia puesto a Amy.

No te preocupes Cat... entuendo el como te sientes... y creeme... tratare de arreglar esto... no tienes de que preocuparte... deberias de estar feliz... Ryder sera encerrado... ganaste el caso... ademas de que conseguire de que cubran todos los gastos que se hicieron... - le dijo Amy a Cat ofreciendole una media sonrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al termino de la ultima secion del caso de Cat Valentine, Tori salio a buscar a Jade, la gotica estaba en su auto, esperando a que llegaran Cat y Trina, no se percato que la media latina se acercaba detras del auto, pues estaba distraida escuchando musica y pensando en lo que habia visto hace unos momentos.

Jade... podemos hablar?- la voz de Tori hizo a que la gotica regresara a la realidad.

Jade solo la miro un instante y regreso su mirada a la nada.

Jade... en verdad lo siento tanto... soy una estupida... no sabia en que estaba pensando.- le dijo la media latina agachando su mirada.

No Tori... yo soy la estupida... al creer que seria distinto contigo... nunca te compare con nadie... pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres igual a Beck... el tambien me traiciono... pero lo nuestro... lo de Beck y yo... ya era monotonia.- le respondio Jade a Tori mirandola, para luego quitarle la vista y regresarla a la nada.

Flash back.

Por que Beck!... dime por que piensas que soy tan estupida!.- Jade le gritaba a Beck.

Jade... no es lo que parece.- le dijo el canadiense agachando su cabeza.

Como!?... osea esa chica te pregunto a que sabia su lengua y tu dijiste "bien... dejame meto la mia para investigar" no?... por Dios Beckett... no me quieras ver la cara de imbecil... no llevamos ni un puto mes y ya me estas queriendo ver la cara de estupida!.- le grito de nuevo la gotica con su cara roja por el coraje que le hizo pasar Beck.

Jade... lo... lo siento... en verdad te amo... pero... pero... no se que me paso... ella era mi exnovia... solo me dijo que le diera un ultimo beso... se que es lo mas estupido que pudiste haber oido como excusa... pero esa es la verdad... te quiero... y no quiero perderte.- le respondio Beck dedicandole una mirada de suplica.

Beck... yo tambien te quiero... pero si esas son las consecuensias de ser tu novia... es algo que solo las que esten huecas de su cabeza aceptaran... yo no... sabes que mis padres pasaron por lo mismo... pero mi madre fue la que traiciono a mi padre... y se separaron... por eso yo no juego con los sentimientos de las personas... asi que creo que lo mejor seria terminar aqui... antes que uno de los dos se encariñe en verdad con el otro.- le respondio la gotica mirandolo a los ojos.

Jade... por favor... te lo suplico... dame otra oportunidad... permiteme pelear por tu afecto... en verdad... estoy arrepentido... juro ser honesto a partir de hoy... dame 1 semana... para mostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy... y demostrarte que yo tampoco juego con los sentimientos de las demas personas... por favor Jade.- le suplicaba el canadiense a la gotica.

Tienes 3 dias Oliver... solo 3 dias para mostrarme que vale la pena darte otra oportunidad.- le dijo Jade a Beck, despues de esto la gotica se marcho, la discucion fue en el estacionamiento de H.A. despues de clases, por lo consiguiente, cada uno llevaba su auto. Jade se marcho en el suyo, dejando a Beck pensando en como haria a que la gotica le diera una segunda oportunidad.

El primer dia llego, Beck entro a la escuela con un oso de peluche de mas de 1.50 metros de largo, con un corazon en los brazos de este, con una leyenda en frente que decia "perdoname" y un globo de 60 centimetros de diametro con otra leyenda " te quiero" en ambos lados del globo metalico, el oso agarraba este de igual manera. Jade los vio, pues estaba ya dentro del edificio antes de Beck, se acerco y los miro, Cat estaba entrando, y al ver el enorme peluche grito de emocion.- Que hermoso osote Beck!... es para Jade verdad?- dijo aun emocionada la pelirroja.

Es tuyo Cat... si lo quieres.- dijo friamente la gotica, sin quitarle la mirada a Beck.

Yaii!... esta hermosamente esponjado!... y apachurrable!- dijo la pequeña pelirroja abrazando dicho oso y soltando varias risillas de su comentario.

El segundo dia llego, esta vez Beck le regalo unas tijeras de plata, con su nombre grabado en ambas hojas del articulo, Jade las tomo y le sonrio al canadiense.- Entonces ya estamos bien?- le cuestiono el canadiense.

Aun te falta un dia Oliver... pero estas me las quedare solo por que no tengo unas tijeras de plata con mi nombre grabado...- le dijo mirando atentamente dicho artefacto.

Osea que si tienes unas tijeras de plata?- le cuestiono el canadiense.

Sip... y con la misma empuñadura de hecho... pero nunca pedi que grabaran mi nombre en ellas.- le respondio la gotica.

El tercer dia fue el calvario del canadiense, su auto no arranco en la mañana, asi que fue caminando al colegio, un auto muy familiar paso por un charco que estaba a su lado en el caminar del canadiense, empapo al chico, pasando muy rapido el vehiculo. su casillero fue asaltado cuando llego, traia en la mano una pulsera de cristales de colores, con un ramo de rosas y una caja de caramelos. cuando Jade lo vio, tomo las rosas y las tiro en el bote de basura mas cercano, la pulsera y los caramelos se los dio a su mejor amiga Cat,- Entonces eso quiere decir que no me perdonas?- le dijo el canadiense en tono deprimido y apagado.

Nop... eso quiere decir que para la proxima... si quieres que te perdone, no intentes comprarme con cosas muy gastadas, solo haras que las tire o regale, odio esos detalles, y mas cuando se tratan de pedir disculpas... es tan patetico... te dare otra oportunidad Oliver... solo por que soportaste el incio del dia con mis maldades... y aun asi llegaste con tus regalos... solo te pedire que ya no gastes en estupideces tratando de comprarme.- sentencio la gotica.

Jade le brindo esa oportunidad que tanto rogo Beck, pero las cosas no funcionaron del todo bien despues de esto, Jade cada que podia le hacia escenas de celos en publico, Beck cada vez que podia, engañaba a la gotica, pensando que esta no lo sabria, pero lo que no sabia Beck es que varias veces la gotica mandaba a chicas a coquetearle, y el credulamente aceptaba sus propuestas, si seguian era por que Jade se habia encariñado con el canadiense, asi que la gotica soporto 2 años sus infidelidades por que este sacaba a la gotica de sus depresiones por la separacion de sus padres. Beck, cuando supo por rumores que la gente decia que Jade sabia de las infidelidades del canadiense, fue a rogarle perdon.

Jade... por favor... no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin ti... perdoname... te amo... mas que con simple locura... no soporto la idea de ya no tenerte por las estupideces que cometi.- le rogaba el canadiense a Jade en su auto.

Sube!.- le dijo Jade al chico bajando el vidrio de su auto, a lo que el canadiense asintio y obedecio.

Beck... ya no hay nada que perdonar... te amo... si y lo acepto... asi que no te preocupes por querer remediar esto... se que bo puedes ser fiel... asi que no te preocupes... hagamos esto mas simple para ambos... seamos la pareja de la escuela... tu finjes ser mi novio... yo finjire celarte... y todos felices... que te parece?- le dijo Jade a Beck.

El canadiense no sabia que responder, solo asintio con la cabeza, muy dentro de el sabia que la gotica buscaba una relacion sin problemas de infidelidades, pero el canadiense le brindo una relacion llena de mentiras y traiciones.

Entonces... solo quieres fingir que estas conmigo?- le respondio triste y con la cabeza agachada.

Beck... la verdad es que eres un gran amigo, obviamente eres muy guapo, y a cualquiera le agradaria estar contigo, pero tu problema es que eres un maldito mujeriego... ni tu sabes que es lo que quieres, o con quien quieres estar... y no Beck... no quiero fingir... es mejor declarar que terminamos... tal vez alguien quiera

salir contigo.- le dijo la gotica al canadiense mirando hacia la nada, pero burlandose a la vez.

Bien... Ya no tratare de convencerte de volver... creo que ya hemos vuelto muchas veces como para saber el desenlace... solo dime algo con toda la sinceridad que tengas Jade... por favor.- le cuestiono el canadiense esperando su respuesta.

Claro... dime...- le respondio la gotica.

Prometeme que...cuandonte des cuenta de que cambie... de que puedo ser sincero... de que cambie por ti... no regresaras conmigo aunque te ruegue, te llore y suplique... juramelo Jade.- le dijo el canadiense cristalizando sus ojos.

Beck... eso no tengo que jurarlo... me jor dime o prometeme que respetaras a mi pareja.- le respondio la gotica con otro cuestionamiento.

Fin del flash back

Jade... yo no se como se comportaria Beck contigo... pero yo no quiero ser como el... yo te amo Jade... y yo no quiero que nuestra relacion llegue a la monotonia... perdoname Jade.- le rogaba Tori a la gotica.

Mira Vega... solo te dire que practicamente me hiciste un favor... ya se acerca la ultima presentacion antes de que acabe el curso... asi que ya que Andre nunca confirmo nada acerca de su cancion... yo me apunte y no tengo nada para cantar... y tu eras una distraccion en mi dia a dia... y aunque lo disfrutara... nunca dejaria de ser asi... una simple distraccion.- dijo la gotica, y al mismo tiempo un nudo se le formo en su garganta, empezo a cristalizarse sus ojos, Tori la vio perpleja.

Jade... yo... yo no quiero perderte, te amo y...- Tori fue interrumpida por la gotica bruscamente.

Y si me amas como dices...por que carajo me traicionaste, dime!... por que...- empezaba a gritar la gotica cuando la media latina la interrumpio con otro grito.

POR QUE SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!... Jade... actue de la peor forma... y lo se... me comporte... como una... zorra si?... lo se... y se que no merezco tu perdon... te amo... y entendere tu decision... no me la digas... solo te pido eso... no me la digas.- dicho esto por la media latina, se dio media vuelto... y se marcho dejando a la gotica perpleja, Tori se perdia a la vista, solo se alcanzo a ver como recojia sus brazos para abrasarse a ella misma, agacho la cabeza y con el puño de su playera, se limpio el rostro.

Jade?... que paso?- le pregunto su amiga pelirroja.

Nada Cat... dime... ya termino todo?- le pregunto la gotica a su amiga pelirroja.

Ya acabo todo...- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

Jade vio como Trina se acercaba a Tori... alcanzo a divisar como intercambiaban palabras y Trina negaba con su cabeza.-" de que estaran hablando?"- se preguntaba en su mente la gotica.

Trina solo dio media vuelta y dejo a Tori en donde estaba, la mayor de las Vega se acerco a donde se encotraban Jade y su novia.- bien chicas... nos vamos?- pregunto Trina subiendo a la parte trasera del auuto de Jade, la gotica vio la expresion de la novia de su mejor amiga, la cual era de coraje y a la vez de tristeza.

Trina... todo bien?- pregunto Jade con un nudo en su garganta.

Si... pero tengo que hablar contigo... peero mas al rato... necesito llegar a la casa de Cat y cambiarme... si nos podria llevar?- pregunto cortesmente Trina.

Bueno... pues vamonos.- dicho esto por la gotica, encendio su auto y lo puso en marcha hacia la casa de la pelirroja.

La media latina se habia quedado sentada afuera en la banqueta, en ese momento Amy salia de la corte y la vio, decaida y deprimida.

Tori... no se que decirte... de verdad me siento mal...- dijo Amy sentandoce a su lado.

No Amy... soy yo la que en verdad me siento mal... de cierto modo me hipnotizaste con tus ojos... pero en ningun momento pense en ti como Amy... si no como Jade... por eso me siento mal... por que a parte de traicionar a mi novia... pemse que eras ella...y en concreto... engañe a dos personas a la vez... y termine engañandome a mi misma.- dijo la media latina empezando a soltar algunas lagrimas que luchaba por guardar

Bue...bu... bueno Tori... debo aceptar mi error... al insinuarme... pero la verdad es que lo hize por que en verdad me atraes Tori... me gustas mucho.- le dijo Amy viendola directamente a los ojos, mostrando sinceridad en ella.

Mira Amy... la verdad tambien me gustas, pero siendote sincera, estoy profundamente enamorada de Jade... y si acepte tus besos... fue por que senti a Jade en ti...ahora lo supe... pero ya es tarde... disculpa mi franqueza Amy... pero no puedo mentirte... en el corazon no se manda... se que encontraras a quien te quiera... pero no puedo ser yo Amy... Mi mente y corazon... al igual que todos mis sentimientos estan para Jade... espero y... entiendas.- le dijo la media latina a Amy, la miro a los ojos y pudo ver una media sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima correr por su mejilla izquierda.

Tori... disculpame... yo fui la que intento tener una relacion con alguien menor para solo poder ser la que llevara la batuta... si me entiendes no? por por favor Tori... perdoname.- le dijo mirandola a los ojos.- pero claramente entiendo lo que sientes por Jade... y creeme que si pudiera arreglarlo... lo haria, pero se que Jade me odia... y eso nunca podre cambiarlo Tori... perdoname...- dijo Amy poniendoce de pie.

Claro Amy... claro que te perdono.- dijo la media latina imitando la accion de Amy.

Tori pv:

Los dias pasaron, Jade no respondio a ninguna de mis llamadas, en la escuela tampoco se inmutaba en siquiera voltear a verme, cuando los chicos se enteraron de lo que paso, solo negaron con la cabeza y solo Beck fue el que se atrevio a hablar conmigo, ni siquiera Andre, el solo dijo que le diera tiempo de asimilar las cosas, ya que segun el, tenia otro concepto de mi, pero lo que me dijo Beck,me dejo boqui abierta.

Y tu por que le fuiste infiel?... Tori... mira... se que una relacion con Jade puede tornarse... mmm como decirlo... tediosa... o dificil... yo le fui infiel por que me era dificil entablarme en una relacion seria... pero te aseguro que hacia mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo, pero no pude... amo a Jade... pero se que no le puedo dar una seguridad... pero tu!? tu le fuiate infiel? por que?... -me pregunto Beck... no supe que responder...solo me quede en silencio... mirando sus ojos, tratando de hallar una respuesta en ellos.

Beck... no lo se... solo puedo decirte que pensaba en ella con aquella mujer... sentia que era ella... podia verla en esos ojos... me hipnotize pensando que besaba a una Jade de 25 años... solo puedo decir eso.- fue lo unico que salio de mi mente... siento que esa es la verdad.

Tori... no se si sepas... Jade esta muy mal... ella esta deprimida... se que no se le nota... pero recuerda una cosa... estamos hablando de Jade West... practicamente una de las mejores actrices de H.A. pero ella esta muy deprimida... asi que...- lo interrumpi.

Beck... aunque no lo creas... yo eh intentado areglar las cosas... la llamo a diaro esperando a que conteste una de mis llamadas... pero solo consigo hablar con el buzon de voz... no se que mas pueda intentar... Andre me dijo que le cantara una cancion... pero sinceramente no se cual...- le dije tomando en cuenta el unico consejo que me habia dado mi mejor amigo al enterarse de lo que hice.

Solo has intentado llamarla?- cuestiono Beck, pude ver en sus ojos una mirada de desepcion.

Y que quieres que haga Beck?... que la valla a buscar y que le diga "Jade... perdoname... pero no te sientas tan mal... l. bese pensando que eras tu... asi que practicamente no es engaño... tomalo con calma"... no creo que funcione.- le dije en tono sarcastica, puesto que en realidad no sabia que mas hacer.

Tori... el cirso ya casi acaba... y con ello... nos graduamos... por lo que se tu segiras aqui... pero Jade... ella tiene las posibilidades de irse de aqui... a otro pais... y si ella siente que es muy duro seguir aqui... se puede ir si lo desea... asi que como amigo tuyo... y ex de Jade... mi unico consejo es que soluciones este problema antes de que acabe el curso.- me dijo Beck... y fue como si me hubiera abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas... hubiera preferido una bofetada a lo que me dijo.

Encerio?, lo que dijiste que si ella quiere se puede ir de aqui.- le dije pues no soportaria una vida sin ella.

Tori... tu eres una de las chicas mas inteligente que conozco... se te ocurrira algo... si en verdad estas arrepentida...que lo sepa... dale a entender que lo lamentas... ella da a entender que tampoco soporta vivir sin ti... costara trabajo el que te perdone.. pero lo hara... de eso estoy seguro Tori.- me dijo regalandome una sonrisa sincera.

Asi que tengo que esforzarme... tengo que hacer que Jade sepa que estoy sinceramente arrepentida... la amo y me niego a vivir sin ella.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 23


	24. Chapter 24

Ok gente, de nuevo, dije que no aplasaria el tiempo para subir el capitulo, y de nuevo me tarde... Honestamente, quien si esperaba este cap?... Bueno...como sea... Aqui esta... Pero antes de!

REVIEWS:

MICA:Espero con esto revivirte... Jejeje,yo se que el Jori no puede terminar asi(aunque en el shot si lo mate verdad) nos leemos!.

SKL92:Yo creo que si se alegraron varios lectores sobre tu regreso, aunque no lo quieran dar a notar, y me gusta que te guste mi fic!... Jejeje... Y ya veras como se arreglan... Nos leemos!

BANTS: Solo dire que vivo en el estado de mexico, por la via lopez portillo, pero si quieres darme la golpiza de mi vida, piensa que fue Amy, y Tori acepto y beso a Amy, ademas de que yo dejare de escribir un tiempo en lo que me recupero no crees?, ok... Gracias por tu review, y sigo esperando el capitulo de tu fic! Sale chaooooo!

AJGBEG:Lo se, cadena perpetua era la mejor opcion, pero bueno, asi es la ley... Jajaja, no terminaran separadas, yo tampoco quiero eso, y bueno, tu si sabe Quienes son las mas bellas de este mundo, y sabes reconocer la perfeccion(LIZ Y ARI XD) y no te preocupes si te extiendes, me encantan los reviews largos... Sale Bye!

GUEST:Si le sigooooooooooooooo, jejeje, todos amamos el Jori, y yo en lo personal al Catrina, aunque tanbien me gusta el Cori y eh visto muy poco de Cade, pero es bueno y ambas me gustan.

KAARYZZ:Ya no dejare tanto en suspenso este y el 25, la verdad es que ni a mi me gusto dejarlo asi, y yo siento peor, y valla! Besos sabor a cajeta! Eso debe de ser rico no? Y dime lo que es eso de CACHORROS!

SHINIGAMI SCARLET:Ni yo se en que pensaba Tori, y pues yo... Mmm... Este... No se... Solo empeze a escribir y Salio esto, ademas de que me parecio genial un ppco de suspenso en los ultimos capitulos no? Pd... Es duro, lo se, (lo de ser la unica mujer... En mi caso seria ser el unica...yo soy el unico hombre) sale... BYEEEE!

Ok... Sin mas que decir... Oh! Esperen... Una ultima cosa, bueno... Es mas como recomendacion, cuando lleguen a la parte de la presentacion de Jade... Escuchen la cancion "My inmortal" para ambientar su lectura, bueno, cuando escribia este cap me ayudo mucho esa cancion, y decidi ponerla como una interpretacion... Espero les guste... Ah si! La cancion que canta Tori es "I will be" de avril lavigne, y decidi que fuera asi por que bueno, es una cancion que me la recomendo NIC...(una amiga).

Ya el siguiente es el ultimo gente! Dejenme saber si les ha gustado la historia vale?

Ya saben... Dejen reviews sobre si les ha gustado este capitulo

Bueno ahora si ya no los aburro

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE NICK Y DE DAN, YO SOLO LOS OCUPO PARA JUGAR CON LAS IDEAS QUE SE ME VIENEN A MI RETORCIDA MENTE

Disfruten:

Capitulo 24

Jade pv:

Faltaba solo 1 dia para la presentacion antes de la graduacion, Tori ciertamente habia estado muy insistente en que volvieramos, yo no sabia como tomarlo, el aceptarla seria darle paso a que me fuera infiel mas seguido, y el no aceptarla significaba el morir para mi, pues sin ella no puedo vivir, pero tambien tengo dignidad, y no pensaba en convertirme en su tapete, eso nunca, si no lo hice con Beck, tampoco con ella. Me llenaba de regalos cursis, inclusive una noche llego a mi casa, ebria.

flash back.

3:27 am.

Desperte de un lindo sueño donde Tori y yo estabamos bien, de hecho me despertaron, pense que era mi despertador o una llamada de mi telefono, me equivoque, era el timbre de mi casa, no queria abrir, pero algo me decia que atendiera,asi que fui a la planta baja y decidi atender, me asome por la ventana y pude ver a Tori tratando de sostenerce del marco de mi puerta.

Vega!... que diablos piensas que estas haciendo en mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada!... son las... 3:30 de la mañana!.- le grite abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

Jade...yo...yo...lo lamento!... soy una estupida...necesito... nece... necesito saber que aun me amas... por...por favor Jade... te... yo... yo te amo...- me decia Tori, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Tori... donde y con quien bebiste.- le cuestione mas como una orden.

Est...estoy bien Jade...- me respo dio pero se olia a leguas el alcohol y ademas estando quieta y agarrandose del marco de mi puerta se tambaleaba mucho.

No te pregunte si estabas bien, si no que donde y con quien tomaste!.- le dije alzando mi voz.

Jade... que esta pasando, Es Tori la que esta en la puerta?- me pregunto mi padre bajando de las escaleras, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Sip... es Tori... esta ebria... pero ya se iva no es cierto Tori?- le dije alzando una de mis cejas y miramdola fijamente a los ojos.

Este...Jade... por favor!... yo te amo... se que hic...- la interrumpio mi padre.

Tori... pasa por favor,- la tomo de su muñeca y la dirijio a la sala.- sientate hija... tus padres saben donde estas?-le dijo mi padre dando una falsa cara de preocupacion, aunque se veia hasta cierto punto sincera, pero a mi no me puede engañar.

Nop... ellos piensan que estoy con Cat y mi hermana Trina, pero nunca llegue alli, me fui con Beck para que me dijera como el regreso con su hermosa hija, por que yo la necesito, no puedo vivir sin ella.- le respondia a mi padre mas de lo que debia.

Ok Vega... creo que deberias ir a dormir...- le dije pero mi padre volteo a verme.

Jade... yo me tengo que ir en una hora, hablale a su hermana y dile que esta aqui por cualquier cosa, y por que no me dijiste que habian terminado?- me cuestiono.

Que te lo dig...- le iba a responder pero me di cuenta de que la borracha que llego a mi casa estaba profundamente dormida.

Jade... no se el por que se habran enojado hija... pero... me gustaria que por primera vez...enfrentes estos problemas, yo te veia tan feliz con ella... arreg...- lo interrumpi, me enferma que me digan que hacer, y mi padre no sera la opcion.

Dejame!... ella me fue infiel papa... la vi!... nadie me lo conto!... yo la vi!... y no aceptare eso... tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es sentir la infidelidad papa, y sabes de ese sufrir, apoco quieres que tu hija pase por lo mismo!?- le dije bajando el tono de voz, me dolio el recirdar lo que paso con mis padres.

Cariño, yo amo a tu madre, y quise solucionar ese problema, pero ella se nego, ella cometio el error y a la vez se nego, eso queria decir que encontro a alguien mas, aqui, Tori cometio el error, y ella es la que vuelve arrepentida, dale aunque sea la oportunidad de que te explique el por que lo hizo, ese es el consejo que te puedo dar.- me dijo tomando mi hombro, me senti aflijida por lo que me dijo, Tori estaba tratando de hablar conmigo, y yo era la que me estaba cerrando.

Por cierto, subela al cuarto de huespedes, no puede quedarse a dormir en la sala.- la amabilidad de mi padre fue tan... terrorifica, a cambiado, eso es claro, desde la separacion de mi padre con mi madre, ah cambiado mucho, ya no es aquel viejo agrio de antes, con aires de superioridad, cambio, y eso es bueno, o no?.

Si... como sea.- le dije tomando a Tori para que mediodespertara, y que ella me ayudara a subirla a la habitacion de huespedes.- y a donde iras?- le pregunte subiendo las escaleras.

Bueno... como de costumbre... trabajo, pero aunque no te interese y ni te preocupe, regresare hoy... en la tarde.- me dijo con cara de decepcionado, y hasta cierto punto, me senti mal por primera vez conmigo misma por ser tan descuidada con mi padre-"estupida Vega, indirectamente saca lo amable en mi"- pienso.

Y que te hace pensar que no me preocupas papa?... que no lo demuestre por que se me hace una estupides, es una cosa, pero no la frivola que piensas tu y los demas.- le digo alzando una ceja, lo miro y veo como una sonrisa se le forma en su rostro, es pequeña, pero sincera.

Ok hija, deja a Tori y mañana intenta arreglar todo, cuando llegue saldremos a cenar si quieres.- me dijo dando la vuelta y entranfo a la cocina, por su cafe, si, de el herede la fascinacion por dicho grano.

Termine de subir a Vega-"Tori, mi dulce Tori"- hasta la habitacion de huespedes, pero esta está despues de la mia, asi que al pasar por al lado de mi cuarto, opte que seria menos cansado meterla en mi habitacion, al fin que mi cama es lo suficiente grande para ambas.

La recoste, y la vi, tan... indefensa, y a su vez tan provocativa, -"ahora entiendo que tienes todo de mi, y sacas todo lo que alguna vez enterre, esto es perfectamente imperfecto para ambas, te amo, pero me siento sola por lo que me hiciste, carjo Vega, ve las estupodeces en que me haces pensar"-.

Me sente en el sillon que tengo frente a mi escritorio, y estuve contemplandola por no se... 1 hora quiza, o tal ves 2, vi como se movia, cuando el sueño empezo a vencerme, me recoste a su lado, no sin antes quitarle sus zapatos y el cinturon, pero obvio, sin intentar nada mas.

Dios, Vega... tanto tiempo sin probar tus labios, necesito aunque sea...- dije en susurro acercandome a los labios de dicha media latina. Obvio los bese, no perderia esa oportunidad.

"Ok, tal vez... si por primera vez dejo este estupido orgullo, y me dedico a intentar reparar este incidente, como dijo mi padre, ella obviamente me hace feliz, si lo se, tuvo una falla, pero somos seres humanos no?, tenemos fallas, ademas se que si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera cometido la falta, con quien sea, me hubiera perdonado, asi que creo que la debo perdonar, ya sufrio bastante, y yo tambien."- pienso antes de sumergirme en mis sueños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desperte obviamente antes que Tori, decidi hacerle una pequeña broma, jugando con su nebulosa de alcohol, asi que saque algo de ropa interior mia y tambien de ella, que tenia de ocasiones que se quedo en mi casa y dejaba para otras ocaciones, bueno, eso era cuando eramos una feliz pareja.

Baje a la cocina, y ya estaba todo listo en mi cuarto, el unico problema era el que ella estaba dormida con su ropa puesta, pero bueno, algo se me ocurriria. Me prepare algo de cafe, y un desayuno para Tori, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que me hacia falta, lo ofendida que estaba por su accion con la estupida de Amy, pero que aun asi la necesitaba, que la perdonaba, y necesitaba empezar a demostrarleso con acciones, para asi pasar inmediatamente a las palabras.

Pasaron como 15 minutos, cuando la escuche bajar por las ese momento la vi con cara de malicia.

Jade... yo...yo... lo siento... ¿como llegue a tu casa?.- pregunto con su cara poniendose roja de la verguenza.

¿No recuerdas nada de la madruga Tori?- le cuestione alzando una ceja.

No... nada... ¿hicimos algo indebido anoche?- me pregunto evadiendo mi mirada.

Que... lo dices por las prendas que estaban en el piso?, ya no lo recuerdas Tori?... te desnudaste frente a mi, buscaste tu ropa que dejaste hace tiempo, te la pusiste y despues paso, despues te volviste a desnudar y te cambiaste a como llegaste, te querias ir, baje por ti y te subi de nuevo a mi habitacion, diste mucha lata Vega.- le dije, y casi me moria de la risa por la expresion en su rostro, pero de algun modo debia hacerla pagar por despertarme a las 3 de la madrugada.

Si... pe...pero... Jade... yo... yo lo... hay Dios mio qie verguenza!... lo lamento Jade... en verdad lo lamento..- me dijo y puedo jurar qu esa cara era para fotografoarla y subirla a the slap.

Tranquila Tori, necesitamos hablar de eso, pero despues, toma... te prepare un desayuno para tu cruda, aunque me gustaria prepararte otro para la cruda moral.- le dije casi riendome, y entregandole el plato de sopa de pollo que le habia preparado, ella solo agacho la mirada, en verdad estaba apenada, solo asintio y empezo a comer dicha sopa.

Jade... gracias... esta delicioso... donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?-me cuestiono Tori si despegar la vista del plato, en verdad estaba hambrienta y se veia que lo estaba disfrutando, el simple hecho de ver como comia me alago.

Bueno, dogamos que tuve que aprender por la separacion de mis padres, ya estaba harta de comoda rapida, ademas de que, aunque lo niegue mi padre, el fue un excelente chef y pues herede esos genes de el.- le dije tratando de buscar su mirada, pero por la pena ella me esquivaba.

Y bien Vega... tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche no?... y otras cosas.- le dije una vez que termino su sopa.

Esta bien Jade, como lo dije antes, disculpame, no tienes que enojarte, entiendo que este molesta por la idiotez con Amy... y entendi que desgraciadamente te perdi, aunque te pido que no me lo recuerdes, me arrepiento como no tienes idea, y si hubiera forna de solucionar esto y hacerte cambiar de opinion, la aceptaria incondicional.- me dijo con la mirada agachada, por un momento estube impulsada a arrogarmele y besarla con desesperacion, pero me contube, tenia que hacerla sufrir un poco mas.

Mira Vega... me dolio... no te lo niego... pero tambien vi como estabas tratando de llamar mi atencion en la escuela, como te esforsabas y como me celabas cuando otros chicos o chicas se me acercaban, eso fue tan... lindo... y ademas de que...- me interrumpio

Jade... yo... mira..- la interrumpi ahora yo.

Vega... dejame terminar... despues hablas lo que quieras... Te amo... y necesito saber el por que si me amas como juras sentirlo... por que me hiciste eso... yo te amo... tienes todo de mi... y eso nunca te lo quitare, hagas lo que me hagas, siempre te amare, te perdono, no puedo vivir sin ti... me niego a vivir sin ti Tori, pero solo quiero saber por que lo hiciste... yo se que no eres asi Tori, debio de haber algo que te provocarla a hacer lo que hiciste... y necesito saber que fue para poder decirte algo mas... por que tienes mi perdon, pero dependiendo de tu respuesta, decidire hacer algo.- le dije limpiandome unas lagrimas que calleron de mis ojos al desahogarme.

Jade... honestamente... no lo se... solo te puedo decir que pense en ti... te vi a ti en sus ojos, y senti que eras tu a la que besaba, nunca pense en ella, te amo demasiado como para pensar en ese modo con alguien mas...- callo, y bajo la mirada, pude ver unas lagrimas caer en la mesa- Por favor Jade, tu tambien tienes todo de mi, y yo jamas te lo quitare, nunca lo hare, te amoby yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, sin tus celos, honestamente me dolio estos dias sin ti, hasta hoy soñe que te besaba, y fue tan bello ese sueño.-dijo sonriendo, pero no se como to

ar lo de Amy, le creo, oigo sinceridad en su hablar, pero no se como tomarlo, solo conozco una persona que me puede ayudar en esto, si, por primera vez le pedire un consejo directamente a mi padre.

Me acerque a Tori, no podia resistir mas el besarla, asi que me acerque y simplemente la bese, la bese con tanta necesidad, con tanto amor, senti como unas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, al mosmo tiempo senti humedad por las de Tori... en ese momento me di cue ta que ambas lloramos en el beso, me separe y limpie sus lagrimas, ella hizo lo mosmo con las mias, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, ambas sonreimos.

Esto que quiere decir Jade?- me cuestiono.

No lo se Tori, tampoco me quiero precipitar, se bien que te dije que me negaba a vivir sin ti, y aun asi lo sostengo, pero antes permiteme hablar con alguien...en la presentacion, tendras la respuesta que hoy estas buscando.- le dije mirandola a los ojos.

Ok Jade... gracias por todo, solo recuerda que te amo como loca, que tu me pones mal, y bien al mismo tiempo, que estoy arrepentida y dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa por ti.- me dijo acercandecene y me dio un beso en la mejilla, senti la necesidad nuevamente de tomar su cabeza, y besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso, pero no lo hice.

Tori se marcho de mi casa, dejandome pensativa, por lo que lw dije, ella sabia que le cantaria una cancion, la cuestion era que tendria que cambiar la cancion, ya que la original era una de desamor, una para que se le destrullera la moral,una que le dijera lo mucho que estaba dolida, y que no la perdonaria, y ahora no se cual cantar, por eso quiero hablar con mi padre, para que me diga que debo hacer.

Ya era de tarde, mi padre ya habia llegado, y como me dijo en la madrugada, solo llego e inmediatamente me dijo que nos hiriamos a comer a algun restaurant de hollywood.

Jade, dime, que piensas referente a lo de Tori, con lo que paso, y ¿que piensas hacer?, pero antes dime Jade, ¿que paso?.- me pregunto mi padre una vez en el restaurant.

Bueno papa, honestamente, quiero tu opinion, y obvio la tomare en cuenta, Recuerdas lo de Cat ¿no?, lo del juicio por lo que le hicieron y eso.- le dije a mi padre.

Claro Jade, aunque no me halla enterado por ti, pero si me lo dijl alguien mas.- me respondio y bueno, era verdad, no le habia dicho nada.

Si, como sea, bueno, llego de nueva york una tal Amy, una abogada muy famosa por alla, creo que era amiga de los padres de ... Amy, se quedo en la casa de Tori, por lo poco que me dijo Trina, Tori segun, vio en esta tal Amy, un reflejo de mi, o que pensaba en mi... no se, pero cuando fue el dia de la condena del maldito de Ryder, antes de que empezara todo, llegamos Cat, Trina y yo, Tori y Amy habian llegado antes, y cuando bajamos del auto, vi a Tori besar... a... Amy, y pues imaginate como me senti papa.- le dije con mis ojos cristalizados, al borde de las malditas lagrimas, el solo me veia fijamente, y esque no lloraba desde los 7 años, para el era algo practicamente nuevo.

Mira hija, nunca te conte el como supe que tu madre me fue infiel osi?... no, esto es dificil para mi hija, pues no quiero que pienses mal de tu madre, pero si esto ayuda a que pienses bien las cosas... toma lo que te sirva.- me dijo mi padre de una manera seria, y a la vez melancolica.-yo encontre a tu madre en pleno acto...sexual, sobre nuestra cama, en lugar de golpear a su amante, o a tu madre, me contuve, y solo di media vuelta para cerrar la puerta de nuestro cuarto, y despues de 15 minutos, salio solo con su bata de noche, y me empezo a reclamar, de que por mi culpa... me estaba haciendo eso, que por que trabajaba demasiado, y que tenia muy poco tiempo para ella, se que este tema no es del todo un ejemplo para tu caso hija, pero mira, 3 meses despues, yo, estupidamente trate de arreglar las cosas, trabajaba la mitad que me correspondia como jefe de mi propia empresa, les trataba de dar mas tiempo a ti y a tu madre, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, y, bueno, ya sabes el final, tu madre ya no querua saber nada de mi, y bueno, me dijo que tu te quedarias conmigo por que no queria que la otra persona se sintiera con el derecho de siquiera regañarte, eso se lo respete, pero lo que quieri que veas es esto, no importa ee quien halla sido la culpa, si en verdad esa persona te hace feliz, perdonaras todo, por que sabes que te hara feliz, tu madre me perdono varios errores antes de que nacieras, era un alcoholico, adicto a las mujeres, egocentrico, y demas, tuadre me perdono esos errores, y yo le perdone uno solo, al final no resulto,¿por que?, no lo se, tal vez ella se canso de mis fallas, pero al finala separacion, creo que fue lo mas sano para los 3, y si Tori, te esta suplicando perdon, creo que le deberias dar una oportunidad.- me explico mi padre, y de cierta forma, tenia razon.

Vega era la razon por la que era mejor persona, el motivo por el cual sonreia estupidamente al despertar. pero no se lo daria a entender tan facil.

fin del flashback.

Ya era de noche, tenia todo preparado para la peesentacion de mañana, cantaria una cancion que quedo a la perfeccion sobre el como me senti por lo que sucedio con Tori y Amy, Cat me dijo que Tori tambien cantaria una cancion directamente para mi, eso me hacia sentir especial, pues dependiendo de lo que dijera su cancion, seria mi respuesta, en la tarde hable con Andre para que me ayudara, afortunadamente acepto, le dije que si ayudaria a Tori con su interpretacion, me dijo que si, y que era una cancion que ella misma escribio, le pregunte cual era, pero no me quiso ya no insistir, total al dia siguiente sabria de que se me pregunto sobre mi cancion, le dije de que se trataba, el dijo que seria una gran interpretacion, que el hecho de que la mayor parte de la cancion sea a piano era perfecto, y que la explosion de instrumentos electricos y bateria al final era un detalle lujoso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori pv:

Por fin llego el dia de la presentacion, el dia en que le diria a Jade lo que siento desde el fondo, y es que la cancio que escribi, la escribi llorando, con toda la mezcla de mis sentimientos en ello, y hoy Jade sabra que dice esta mezcla.

Sinjin anuncio el programa, primero pasarian los chicos de primer año con una pequeña obra de 30 minutos para darse a conocer, despues los de segundo año con algunos bailes y canciones, al final, nos dejaron a los de ultimo año, solo seriamos Cat, Jade, y yo con canciones, a mi y a Jade nos ayudo Andre con la musica, a Cat la ayudo otro musico llamado William y Robbie en la guitarra acustica.

Todo el programa corrio como fue anunciado, terminaba de interpretar Cat una cancion que todo el mundo supo a quien hiba dirigida, era "Nadie como tu" de La Oreja de Vangooh, obviamente que era para Trina. La interprtacion fue hermosa, la obacionaron de pie, sus tonalidades y matices en su voz eran tan armoniosos, que fue tan relajante el escucharla, fue un arrullo a mis oidos.

Perfecta interpretacion por parte de la señorita Catherine Valentine, un tema de la Oreja de Vangooh, Nadie como tu,-decia Sinjin para concluir la interpretacion de Cat.-Ahora señoras y señores, por favor, recibamos a la señorita Jadeylin West, con una interpretacion del famoso grupo "Evanescence", con el tema "My inmortal"... un aplauso por favor!.- dijo Sinjin para presentar a Jade.

Subia Jade, lucia tan hermosa, vestia un vestido blanco sin mangas, la tela parecia hecha de vendas, recorrian un par de vendas hasta sus muñecas, enrollandolas y dejando caer algunas extenciones, todo el vestido estilizaba su figura a la perfeccion, su cabello estaba en caireles, era hermosamente perfecto todo el vestuario, y en ella la hacia parecer que cayo directamente del cielo, pues parecia un angel, un hermoso angel, irreal, pero tan palpable.

Me acerque a ella.- Buena suerte, te ves hermosa- le dije, ella volteo, me miro, se acerco, y de un movimiento, me tomo mi rostro y me beso.

Gracias, tu luces igualmente impresionante, y disculpa el beso, pero no me pude resistir, desde que te vi entrar lo queria hacer.-me dijo despues de que se separo.

No hay nada que disculpar, mejor dicho, espero y tu me perdones, extraño tus besos.- le dije mirandola a los ojos.

Escucha... esta cancion... espero te guste.- me dijo y despues de esto, solo dio media vuelta y subio al escenario.

Empezo a sonar un piano, era Andre, ella se paro en frente, no se movia mucho, el piano seguia, estaban atras de ella un baterista, un guitarrista y un bajista, pero en ningun momento marcaron un ritmo, solo estaba el piano, Jade con ambas manos tomo el microfono, volteo a verme y despues... empezo a cantar.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time

Cannot erase

When you cry

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream

I'd fight away all of your fears

And i help your hand

Through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now i'm bound by

The life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time

Cannot erase

When you cry

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream

I'd fight away all of your fears

And i help your hand

Through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard

To tell myself

That you're gone

But through you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cry

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream

I'd fight away all of your fears

And i help your hand

Through all of these years

But you still have

All of me...

(me...)

(me...)"

Termino Jade de cantar,vi como se secaba unas lagrimas, sin darme cuenta, tenia el maquillaje corrido por la parte baja de mis ojos, yo igual estaba llorando, pero la pregunta era,¿desde que momento empece a llorar?, su interpretacion fue de lo mas bello, varios alumnos estaban llorando, se entrego al escenario desde que tomo el microfono, el final fue lo que mas sorprendio, la entrada en este de los demas instrumentos fue... magico, luego, el como se empezaba a apagar su sonido, dejando solo al piano de Andre, fue nostalgico.

Cuando me miro, vi como una mirada de aceptacion, era mi turno, ya me habia arreglado el maquillaje Cat, aunque no se si estaba en verdad lista, la cancion nacio en mis momentos mas melancolicos y tristes que jamas eh tenido hasta ese momento, no sabia si en verdad despues de esto, de su cancion, valia la pena el cantarla, ella me dijo que obtendria mi respuesta hoy, pero en realidad no se si su interpretacion fue un "seguimos, sin problema" o un "largate, no quiero saber nada de ti" o un "te dire despues de la tocada"... era tan confuso.

Sinjin me nombro- Excelente interpretacion por parte de la señorita Jadeylin August West, muy... emotiva... un aplauso por favor... ahora, para continuar esta noche, una bella cancion por parte de una bella señorita... reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Victoria Vega!... que nos cantara una cancion que ella misma escribio... con el nombre de I will be!... adelante Tori.- termino la presentacion,- vamos Tori... ella escuchara.- dijo Andre, despues de que Sinjin terminara de hablar por el microfono.

Jade pv:

Sinjin termino de hablar, y vi a Andre decirle algo a Tori, ella vestia hermosa para cantar. traia un vestido ajustado, color azul con destellos en negro, mostraba esa figura irresistible para cualquiera, su pelo tan arreglado, pero sin caer en lo exagerado, con sus medios rizos, el vestido mostraba su espalda abierta, en ella lucia unos brillantes que estaban hasta su parte baja de su espalda, quise ponerme celosa desde que la vi, pero obviamente no podia, por que muy en el fondo, lejos de mis malditos celos, de todo lo que paso, y mas, me encanto verla vestida asi, provocativa, y a su vez tan recatada, imposible enojarse con ella, maldita sea.

Andre tomo una guitarra acustica, se paro a la do de Tori y empezo a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra, y con eso dio inicio a la cancion de Vega, que volteo a verme, y al regresar su vista a los espectadores, empezo a cantar.

There's nothin'i could say to you

Nothin'i could ever do to make you see

What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears i cried

Still you never said good-bye

And now i know...how far you'd go

I know i let you down...but it's not like that now

This time i'll never let... you go...

I will be...all that you want.

And get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life

I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay!...

I thought that i had everything

I didn't know what life could bring

But now i see... honestly

You're the one thing...i got right

The only one i let inside now i can breathe

'Cause you're here with me...uhmm...

And if...i let you down

I'll turn it all around

'Cause i will never let you go

I Will be... all that you want

And get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life.

I'll be... with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay!...

'Cause without you...i can't sleep

I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave

You're all i got... you're all i want...

And without you... i don't know what i'd do

I could never ever live a day without you

Here...with me... do you see?

You're all... i need

I Will be...all that you want

And get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life

I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay!...

I will be... all that you want

And get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life

I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day,

And make everthing okay!...

Señoras y señores, Victoria Vega... um fuerte abrazado por tan bella cancion e interpretacion

Tori termino de cantar, tanto ella como yo estabamos llorando, su cancion fue tan triste, nu puedo creer que yo sea la causa de que de su mente haya salido esa letra, me alaga, pero a la vez no se... me siento culpable por asi decirlo.

Tori bajo del escenario, se paro justo frente a mi, nos observamos como por 5 minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, solo nos observabamos hasta que ella decidio romper el silencio.

Y... que te parecio?.- me cuestiono.

que me parecio que- le dije lo mas indiferente posible.

La cancion Jade.. ¿si la escuchaste?-volvio a cuestionar.

Oh!... eso... fue lo mas depresivo y lleno de melancolia que pudo haber salido de tu mimada y chiqueada mente.- le dije y claramente y sin disimular agacho su mirada, era mas que obvio que esa noche sacaria todas sus dudas sobre si volviamos o no, solo queria disfrutar ese momento un poco mas.

Eso quiere decir que ahora si me quieres fuera de tu vida, aceptare eso, ya no te molestare.-dijo y dio media vuelta para empezar a marcharse.

Hey!... Vega.- le grite e inmediatamente volteo.- yo no termine mi critica ¿o si?.- le dije.- si, fue lo mas depresivo y melancolico que pudiste haber escrito.- puse mi cabeza en su hombro y la tome de su cintura.- pero tambien fue lo mas hermoso que jamas me hallan dicho.- le susurre en su oido.- solo te pido que nunca... nunca vega... nunca se vuelva a repetir, te amo... y no quisiera perderte por estupideces como la traicion.- le dije para despues besarla,- estamos bien, pero aun asi te costara comprarme a diaro cafe por, uhmm... 2 meses te parece?- le dije en broma.

En verdad Jade?... te comprare cafe toda la vida!...- lanzo sus brazos a mi cuello.- Me hiciste la noche!... te amo!... y de verdad... gracias y te juro... por lo mas sagrado que nunca se volvera a repetir algo asi.- me dijo muy feliz, no podia ocultar esa felicidad, al igual que yo.

Yeii!... Jady y Tori volvieron!...- grito Cat muy entusiasmada.

Que te dije chica... volverian,- dijo Andre acercandose a donde estabamos.

Ok... tienen menos de 4 segundos para largarse de aqui... asi que a menos que quieran quedarse si cabello, LARGO!.- sentencie y alcance a ver a Robbie y a Beck darse vuelta y regresar por donde venian, Andre hizo lo mismo.- mandona.- dijo Cat dandose vuelts y retirandose a donde estaba Trina.

Habia aceptado de nuevo a Tori, y esque esta situacion se volvia mas jodida que nunca, ya ni siquiera podia pensar en nada, por que aparecia Tori y sus estupidos recuerdos en general, ya no queria soportar el estar sin ella, ya no lo podia tolerar mas.

Eso si... si se volvia a repetir, aunque muriera de tristeza, y no por que no la quisiera menos que a Beck, si no que por que la maba mas aun, por que ella sacaba lo mejor de mi... por que ella es la que le da sentido a mi vida, no toleraria otra traicion, no queria que esta relacion caiga en la monotonia, tampoco en la falsedad ni mucho menos.

Si ella estaba dispuesta a no hacer o recordar siquiera lo sucedido, yo la perdonaria, y asi fue como paso.

Tori pv:

Esta es la segunda noche mas feliz en toda mi vida!, Jade me pidio que olvidara lo ocurrido, asi sera, siento una sonrisa que se dibuja entte el llanto que sale por la tan esperada respuesta, estoybtan feliz, obviamente no se que diablos me paso, por que actue asi, no lo se... y ya lo quiero olvidar, por que fue algo insignificante, lo que en verdad importa es el ahora, y el con quien este en el ahora, eso quiere decir, lo importante es esta noche con Jade West.

Trina pv:

La cancion que hace algunas horas canto Cat, fue tan hermosa, desde antes de esta noche, ya sabia que la cantaria para mi, una noche, la escuche ensayar en un cuarto de la casa, deduje que esa cancion era para esta noche, pero en realidad no sabia si era para mi, hasta que 3 noches antes la escuche hablar por telefono con Robbie pidiendole su ayuda y fue cuando le dijo que era para mi, ne alago tanto este detalle, que yo no podia quedarme atras.

No sabia como compensar su maravilloso detalle, asi que decidi improvisar, en la tarde la vine a dejar a la escuela, por que ensayarian por ultima vez Robbie, y otros chicos esa cancion, le dine a Cat que mas tarde pasaria por ella, solo asintio y me fui del lugar. Pase por una tienda de peluches, y le compre un unicornio gigante que bien sabia que moriria al verlo, compre tambien una botella de vino tinto del 90... exquisito, un par de cortes de ternera y algunas verduras para hacer el complemento.

Parti de vuelta a casa y prepare una deliciosa cena en forma de agradecimiento por el detalle de la cancion.

cuando termino la presentacion, la reconciliacion de mi hermana con la gotica y palida de Jade, estuvimos poco tiempo alli hasta que le dije a Cat que ya era tarde y que aun habia que cenar, ella asintio, y asinpartimos de vuelta a casa.

La primera en entrar fue Cat, al prender la luz lo primero que vio fue al unicornio sentado en la sala de estar.

Aaahh!... por dios esto es tan hermoso!.- grito dando saltos para despues correr hacia el.

Gracias Trina... no debiste.- dijo una vez en el unicornio, montandolo como si fuera de verdad.

Y como sabes que fui yo la que lo compro?- le cuestione dejando las llaves y mi bolsa en una mesita que habia en la entrada.

Simple... eres la inca que me compraria un unicornio color rosa!... esta hermoso... gracias... pero ¿por que?- dijo sin borrar su enorme sonrisa de su bello rostro.

Bueno... no solo fue el peluche... tambien te prepare una cena cariño... es por que no queria que fueras la unica que dieras un detalle.- le respondi dando marcha a la cocina donde estaba todo listo.

Oh!... encerio?... pero ya serian 2 regalos... y yo solo te di uno... debemos estar a mano.- me dijo con esa misma sonrisa.

Vamos Cat...no importa... el tuyo vale por mas que dos... no te fijes ven... vamos a cenar.- le dije desde la cocina, a lo que ella obedecio y me alcanzo en esta.

la cena segun Cat estubo deliciosa, el vino le encanto, la carne dijo que estubo a la perfeccion, alago todo.

ambas subimos al cuarto, ella se adelanto y se metio al baño a ponerse su pijama, yo espere a que saliera para poderme cambiar, peeo mi pelirroja novia se estaba tardando mas que de costumbre.

¿Cat?... ¿esta todo bien?.- le cuestione rocando la puerta.

Si Tri... espera solo un momento... ya salgo!- me grito despues de mi cuestionamiento.

Cat pv:

estaba tardandome en el baño por que Trina pensaba que me estaba cambiando, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en si era correcto lo que hiba a hacer, yo queria estar con ella en esa noche, pracricamente mi primera vez, pero con cariño de por medio, tenia miedo, miedo a que en ese momento me atormentaran los fantasmas del pasado, a que estos interrumpieran nuestro momento especial, la amo, y no queria que nada interrumpiera ese momento, por eso estaba mentalizandome, desde hace mucho que queria hacer eso, pero el miedo me invadia, ybahora eso debia cambiar, se que si algo salia mal, ella me apoyaria, pero esoeraba a que nada pudiera interponerse.

¿Trina?- le cuestione abriendo un poco la pierta del baño.

Dime Cat-me respondio recostada en nuestra cama.

Cat.- solte con risillas para relajarme un poco.- no ya enserio, me amas?- le pregunte saliendo totalmente del baño.

Por que lo preguntas Cat, claro que te amo... ¿y tu pijama de siempre?- me dijo al verme como estaba vestida, vestia con una playera sin mangas blanca y unos shorts muy cortos ajustados rosas.

Decidi ponerme estanoche esto...-le respondi algo nerviosa.

Bueno Cat... te ves hermosa.- me dijo- deja voy a cambiarme no tardo- dijo poniendose de pie para despues entrar al baño.

Trina salio 10 minutos despues, ella siempre dormia con unos shorts olgados y una playera manga corta.

Cuando se recosto a mi lado, voltee a verla, y la empece a besar, ella acepto y correspondio el beso, empece a profundizar el beso y fue a falta de aire cuando nos separamos.

Cat... mira... se que este asunto puede ser dificil, por favor pequeña, no quiero que te sientas presionada, en verdad no hay proble...- me decia y la interrumpi con un corto beso.

No me siento presionada Tri... en verdad yo quiero, lo decidi desde antes, pero fue el moedo que no me dejaba, pero hoy tiene que desaparecer, y quiero que me ayudes a desaparecerlo.- le dije entre besos, los cuales ella correspondia.

Fin capitulo 24


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno gente... Aqui el esperado capitulo FINAL... No es tan largo...Pero es el ultimo capitulo... Y bueno... Decidi que terminara asi por 2 razones

1: la historia se llama DE LA LUZ A LAS SOMBRAS, asi que se supone que terminara en drama no?

2: El trama empezo con Cat... Y termino con Cat... Asi que creo, creo que le atine al final.

Pero bueno... Ustedes al final siempre son los jueces, asi que juzguen, ya saben, con review y toda la cosa.

las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo anterior las deje al final, siempre contestare sus reviews, me encantan sus opiniones, asi que dejenme saber que tal les parecio este ultimo capitulo y en si... Que les parecio toda la historia.

NOTA: Los reviews de este capitulo los contestare en mi otro fic, "JUEGOS MENTALES" y los del fic de Sam y Cat los respondere en el siguiente capitulo de "AGONIA DE UN ANGEL"( Asi es... Habra un capitulo mas).

ESTE CAPITULO, ULTIMO CAPITULO LO DEDICO A TODOS ESOS LECTORES QUE SIGUIERON ESTA, MI PRIMER HISTORIA. EN ESPECIAL A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS.

MICA, SKL92, SAILILOVE-CHAN, REBEOJEDA, LUNA, AJGBEG, MOKIEROO, BANTS, KAARYZZ, y para terminar, pero no menos importante DRDOOM2006. Gracias por esas opiniones y dejarme saber que tanto les gusto mi fic... GRACIAS! (^.^)/

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD

Cat pv:

Los besos empezaron a subir de tono, Trina de cierto modo llevaba el control, aunque en el momento en que la empuje a la cama para que estuviera yo arriba de ella, cedio, obviamente habia momentos en los que me tensaba, pero, cuando Trina sentia esa tension, bajaba su ritmo, y me hacia sentir esa confianza que solo ella brinda hacia mi, empeze a querer pasar a mas profundidad en ese momento, tomando la playera de mi novia, y poco a poco, subirla, ella cedio, y quizo hacer lo mismo conmigo, al ver que ya habia dejado a Trina en sosten, no pude negarme, asi que lo unico que me quedo fue el alzar mis brazos para que ella me despojara mas facilmente de mi prenda.

Se sentia bien, ser amada, ese momento, es tan bello, tan hermoso, cuando se hace con la persona que amas, y si se hace con amor, en lugar de desesperacion o desfoge, se vera la diferencia, por que no solo se fusionan cuerpos, si no que se comparten sentimientos y emociones, hay es cuando uno sabe que es amor, por que fue lo que senti con Trina, amor y a su vez deseo, cariño y paciencia, fue lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, gracias a eso, supe que ya todos mi problemas y pasado, pasaron, Trina me ayudo a pasarlos.

El momento de dicha accion paso, en ningun otro momento me senti tan segura como en ese momento, esos instantes fueron como si pudiera entrar en la mente de Trina y sentir lo que sentia, y ella en mi de igual manera, senti aun mas cariño por ella que el que tenia antes, en verdad la amaba mas que a nada en esos momentos, ella hacia a que sintiera que nada, absolutamente nada volveria a pasarme estando a su lado, tal vez sea por la inmadurez e inocencia con la que veo la vida, pero se que en realidad, ella piensa lo que siento en esos momentos, que por ella me siento protegida, por que en ningun momento, separo su vista de mis ojos, en todo momento, inclusive si ambas cerrabamos nuestros ojos, sabia que habia una conecxion. me sentia parte de ella, y ella parte de mi.

Trina pv:

"Oh por Dios!, no puedo creer lo que acabo de vivir!... estuve con la persona que amo!... fue... tan... Dios!..."-pensaba despues de estar ambas acostadas y bueno, Cat cayo rendida despues de dichas acciones, mejor conocidas como "hacer el amor", y bueno, ciertamente es algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho, pero obviamente no lo buscaba por lo que paso mi pequeña novia roja, no sabia en que momento insinuarmele, temia a que se viera obligada a satisfacer mis deseos, y eso jamas pasaria, nunca la obligaria a hacer algo que ella no desea de corazon, pero me sorprendio el que ella diera el primer paso, pues pense que nunca aceptaria algo asi, por el simple hecho de ser Cat, y aparte por todo lo que le a llovido, por un momento pense que era influenciada por el vino, pero al verla tan decidida, lo descarte, y cai en la idea que en verdad era lo que mi dulce Cat deseaba en esos momentos.

Otra razon por la cual tampoco queria que se sintiera presionada, es por que sentia como si tocara la flor mas delicada, y que pudiera estropearla con el simple hecho del roce de mis dedos, manchar una mente tan... blanca... y que a causa de eso, arrebatarle su inocencia, no se, me enamore de su actitud, su forma de ser, mi mente esta idiotizada por su manera de ser, y no queria que cambiara, que se volviera como cualquier chica comun, ese era otro de mis temores. Pero obviamente no pasara.

Seguia pensando en lo hermoso que fue estar de esa manera con Cat, cuando se acurruco, dio media vuelta, y cuando voltee para mirarla, vi que tenia ambos ojos bien abiertos, solo le dedique una de la sonrisa hablo.

Trina... prometeme que nunca te separas de mi... tengo miedo que tu tambien me llegues a dejar... no se... no soportaria la idea de ver que me dejes.- dijo en forma de susurro, solo solte una pequeña risa.

Cat... te amo... jamas en la vida llegaria a dejarte... ¿sabes cuanto espere, pase y anhele estar asi contigo?... desde que te vi Cat... desde ese momento sabia que la meta de mi vida... era compartir el resto de ella a tu lado, sin importar de que manera, siendo amigas, vecinas, "cuñadas"... pero siempre opte por esta manera... novias... y si mis padres hubieran rechazado esta relacion... creeme que no me hubiera importado pasar el resto de mi vida buscandoles la cara, por que hubiera elegido estar contigo... Cat... con mi vida te juro... que jamas me alejare de ti.- le explique acercandome a su rostro, le acomode un mechon de pelo detras de su oreja y selle mi explicacion con un beso, que sinceramente, se sintio que fue el beso mas sincero, fiel e incondicional que nos hallamos dado.

Gracias Trina... yo tambien te juro lo mismo... y te amo... pero mas.- dijo tapandose su cara con ambas manos y soltando una risilla jugetona.

Cat... bueno esta bien... nunca discutire eso contigo... solo dejemos algo en claro... yo te amo a desmedida... para evitar conflictos numericos.- le dije abrazandola y quedando las dos acurrucadas debajo de las cobijas... para despuer quedar ambas profundamente dormidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadie pv:

Pasaron mas de 15 dias desde la reconciliacion de Tori y Jade, y la noche intima entre Trina y Cat, las cosas no pudieron ir mejor desde esa noche para ambas parejas. De igual manera, todos se preparaban para el dia de graduacion de H.A.

Ese dia, se presentarian unicamente alumnos de primer y segundo año, a excepcion de la oradora principal, la cual la mayoria de los alumnos de tercer año acordaron en que fuera Victoria Vega, una de los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones, y tambien fue elegida por la cancion que interpreto, Obviamente la chica con las mejores calificaciones era Jade West, pero por su actitud y antecedentes nisiquiera entro como candidata, obviamente no lo acepto, pero al saber que era su novia una de los candidatos, amenazo a la mayoria de los estudiantes para que votaran por ella.

Andre queria preparar un ultimo numero, para que cantara el y sus 3 amigas, como lo queria para la presentacion anterior, pero Leane le dijo que ninguno de los de tercero podria presentar algun numero, ya que era su noche, y se suponia que la deberian de disfrutar al maximo. No volvio a alegar nada.

Y bien Tori... ¿como vas con tu discurso?- cuestiono Holly al ver a su hija menor tan pensativa, sentada en el comedor, mirando la pantalla en blanco de su laptop.

Hay mama... yo no se quien diablos me postulo para oradora... ademas no se me ocurre nada!... no soy buena para esto.- dijo dando por ultimo un suspiro de resignacion la menor de las Vega.

Pidele ayuda a tu padre... el fue el orador de su graduacion cuando estudio criminalistica en la universidad... dio un hermoso discurso.- le sugirio Holly al ver la desesperacion de su hija.

Y... ¿como sabes que fue hermoso?... ¿ya se conocian?- cuestiono Tori sorprendida.

Eramos ya novios hija... desde la preparatoria.- le respondio su madre dando una pequeña risa.

Valla... aguante olimpico ma... ¿apoco no saliste con otros chicos?- cuestiono de nuevo la media latina.

Si... muchos... en la preparatoria... obviamente a lo mas que llegue fueron solo besos... y fue por que no era novia de tu padre... pero cuando tu padre me invito a salir... fue diferente... tierno y directo al mismo tiempo... me dijo que el buscaba algo serio... pero a la vez no tan formal, unas amigas me advirtieron sobre el... que era mujeriego... pero yo no lo vi asi...pero oye... estabamos hablando de tu problema del discurso... no de mi pasado con tu padre.- le dijo Holly a su hija viendola con cara de capricho.

Hay mama... bueno... y que dijo mi papa en su discurso?.- le cuestiono la menor de las Vega a su madre.

Pues la verdad... no lo te digo que fue hermoso por el hecho de que el lo hizo.- despues de esto Holly rio por lo bajo.

Que obvia madre... ¿me vas a ayudar o no?.- le dijo en tono falso de molestia.

Claro... pero mejor dile a tu padre, yo nunca fui buena con los discursos, dejame le hablo, esta en el sotano haciendo ejercicio.- concluyo Holly levantandose de una silla en la que estaba, para luego retirarse de donde estaba con Tori.

"Hay mi madre... ahora... ¿como empezare esta cosa?...¡no tengo ni la mas minima maldita idea!... "-pensaba para si misma Tori.

¡Cariño!... ¡tu madre me dijo que te elijieron como oradora de la graduacion!... ¡felicidades!- le felicito David abrazandola.

Si papa... gracias...- le dijo con una media sonrisa y nada animada, mas bien, preocupada.- pero aun no se que escribir, no se me ocurre nada, y ya me estoy empezando a frustrar. Pero me dijo mi mama que tu fuiste orador en tu graduacion ¿cierto?.- le cuestiono su hija menor.

Cierto... dejame ver...-dijo David tomando la computadora de su hija.- Tori... no tienes nada... ¿como piensas que te puedo ayudar?...- le cuestionaba David a Tori al ver que las unicas palabras que Tori llevaba apuntadas eran "Discurso de graduacion".

Pues ese es el punto papa... no llevo nada.- le dijo Tori en forma de reproche.

Ok... empieza con esto..."Queridos compañeros, apreciables profesores de este instituto de educacion...- redactaba David a su hija hasta que esta lo interrumpio.

Papa... debe sonar como si lo estuviera haciendo yo... no un estudiante de la epoca de Abraham lincoln.- le dijo bromeando y a su vez con cara de desaprobacion.

Cierto...bueno... que te parece esto. " Queridos profesores, directivos, compañeros que me acompañan este dia, y de igual manera, familiares, es un honor para mi, el representar a esta generacion que se gradua este dia, dejando atras muchas y maravillosas experiencias que vivimos dentro de este colegio, amistades que conservaremos para los dias futuros, ya sean de ustedes profesores, o de ustedes mismos compañeros, sin importar, de mi parte les puedo asegurar, que esas amistades estaran hay de por vida."- ¿que tal se oye eso Tori?- cuestiono David.

No pares papa... ¡sigue!, lo anote todo, ¡es genial!... en realida nunca hubiera pensado en algo igual.- le dijo Tori a su padre para que este continuara su redaccion.

Bueno hija... no seguire... con eso es suficiente para que tu misma hagas tu propio discurso... asi que me voy.- dejo David dandose vuelta para luego ir de nuevo a ejercitarse.

Que?... pero pa... hay olvidalo...- Tori dio un suspiro de resignacion.- haber... como empezara.- dijo empezando a escribir y arreglar lo que dijo su padre para hacer un discurso que fuera mas para H.A. que para una preparatoria catolica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entonces...¿ me mostraras el discurso?- dijo Jade, la cual habia llegado a casa de su novia.

Nop... el mensaje que te mande no fue para que vieras el discurso, ya lo termine, pero es una sorpresa, ya que no me ayudaste, fue mas bien para que me ayudaras a escojer mi vestido que llevare, tengo algunas opciones, pero ayudame a decidir, ¿sipi?- le cuestiono la media latina a su novia.

Tori, el que te pidiera que fueras mi novia, no quiere decir que dejara yo de ser tambien una mujer, tengo el mismo problema, y creeme, lo hago sola por que odio que la gente se desespere de mi, al igual que yo con la demas gente, y eso no te excluye muñequita.- escupio la gotica con cierto tono de molestia.

Jade... te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda por que me gustan tus gustos, solo tienes que ver los vestidos, escoger los que mas te gusten, y ya yo me rompere despues la cabeza en escoger uno.- le respondio la media latina con tono molesto.

Te lo pondre facil Tori, no te rompas la cabeza, ve mejor con Cat, y pidele que te haga un vestido, dile que se lo dejaras a su consideracion, ella sabe mas de estas cosas que tu y yo juntas.- fue la simple, pero concreta respuesta de la gotica hacia la media latina.

Tienes razon, aunque lo pensare.- le dijo la media latina a la gotica.

Bien... ahora...me tengo que ir... nos vemos mañana.- dijo la gotica dandole un beso suave en los labios a la media latina.

¿Ok?... adios... te amo...- dijo la media latina algo confundida por la salida inexplicablemente rapida de la gotica.

Jade pv:

"Bien...a repasar Jade... dentro de 1 semana es la famosa graduacion, mi padre ya me adelanto mi regalo... ¡Dios!, no puedo creer en que el me diera un regalo de ese tamaño...

flash back.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, jugando con mi play station 3, mi padre llamo a la puerta, ocasionando que me enojara, ya que significaba parar de jugar, escuchar lo que tubiera que decir, y asi, perder el interes en el juego.

¡PASA!- le grite, el obedecio y entro a mi habitacion.

Hija... necesito hablar... ¿estabas jugando?- cuestino a lo obvio.

Sip... ¿acaso no oias?... tengo la pantalla a todo volumen.- le respondi, su pregunta era de lo mas obvia.

Como sea Jade... mira, se acerca tu graduacion...- lo interrumpi nuevamente con un bufido de desesperacion, nuevamente haciendo preguntas obvias.- aja, bueno, mira, me ausentare, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero te queria adelantar tus regalos, 1... te libraras de mi... por no se... 4 o 5 años... tal vez mas... asi que esto nos lleva a tu segundo regalo, te hiba a llevar conmigo, pero se que dirias que no, aparte la casa estaria totalmente sola, y bueno... tu ya tienes tu vida aqui... lo de Tori parece ser algo serio, asi que ten...- me explicaba para despues darme unos papeles... no se que eran hasta que los empece a leer.

Espera... ¿por que dice que la propiedad esta a mi nombre?-dije sorprendiendome.

Jade... esta casa es enorme... y bueno, la compre como un regalo para tu madre, aunque nunca la quizo... y bueno... decidi obsequiartela a ti... esperando a que la llenes con nietos... a su tiempo... te repito, dare un largo viaje de negocios, pense en rechazarlo, pero no... es una oportunidad a futuro... para ti...como heredera, asi que empece con esto... la casa.- despues de que mi padre dijera esto, solo alce una de mis cejas, y me quede boquiabierta, no tanto por la casa, si no por que se iria, por un largo tiempo, nunca tuvimos una relacion ejemplar, pero al fin de cuentas es mi padre, y lo amo, y no se... el hecho de que se fuera todo ese tiempo, me dejaba totalmente en blanco

Haber papa... me estas diciendo que te iras por Dios sabe cuanto... y que me vas a dejar... sola... en esta enorme casa,¿me quieres decir como piensas que la voy a mantener, si nisiquiera trabajo... y aparte de que soy una adolecente... dime como piensas que la llene de estupidos niños... si mi novia es igualmente una mujer...?- le cuestione, no se por que dijo eso de los nietos.

Bueno Jade... tu siempre le encuentras el lado malo a todo. ok, 1, la casa esta totalmente pagada, tanto los servicios por 10 años, asi como el personal, que se les paga por nomina, y de esos pagos me encargo yo, 2, soy tu padre, y te tengo que mantener, y como eres hija de un millonario, el dinero jamas te hara falta, creo que por fin ocuparas la tarjeta que te di hace años... es tu cuenta personal, alli te depositare todo el dinero que necesites. y 3, sobre los nietos... no soy estupido Jade... pero obviamente hay algo que se llama tratamiento, donantes... inseminacion... no se... adoptar... pero te repito... todo a su tiempo... eso... si te quedas con Tori.- me explico, y obviamente que se todo esos puntos... pero lo de la tarjeta... ¿donde escuche eso antes?.

Papa... acaso tu y la abuela de Cat... Emma... ¿se pusieron de acuerdo?- le cuestione... puesto que la situacion en la que me ponia mi padre era muy similar a la de Cat.

De hecho si... Emma tenia que hacer este viaje... pero ya es grande, y no aguantaria un viaje de este tamaño, asi que yo tome este viaje...- me explicaba pero lo interrumpi.

Me refiero a lo de la tarjeta, y que me depositaras todo el dinero que necesite... me dejas la casa y eso... con Cat paso exactamente igual... solo que Emma se decidio ir a vivir a New York... y le dejo la casa de los padres de Cat a Cat.- le explique, mi padre solo alzo una ceja.

No sabia nada, hasta ahora... pero si... suena a que nos pusimos de acuerdo, aunque la realidad es que ninguno de los dos sabia acerca del otro.- dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano.

¿y cuando te iras?- le cuestione.

No se... tal vez sea pronto... sera creo que despues de tu graduacion.- me dijo y despues se puso de pie.- te dejo Jade... sigue con tu juego.- despues se retiro de mi habitacion

fin flash back.

Una casa para mi... y Tori... tengo que llevarla a vivir conmigo... aunque no quiero que se vea igual a Cat y Trina... ademas, bueno... ya somos mayores, ambas sabemos llevar una responsabilidad, y bueno, si se sopesa... en la situacion de Trina y Cat... ambas... creo que lo de Tori y Yo... funcionara bien... no hay duda... Ahora... ¿cuando se lo dire?, ¡ya se!... despues de la graduacion... aunque nos casemos en un par de años... sera la sorpresa... si... excelente Jade... tu si sabes dar regalos".- pense, aunque la casa sea muy grande para ambas, puedo hacer que funcione.

llegue a mi casa, y mi padre ya estaba preparando las cosas para irse a su largo viaje, me acerque y lo abrace.

Papa... nunca te lo eh dicho... asi que ahora lo hare... TE AMO... Y TE EXTRAÑARE...disculpame por ser la peor de las hijas... sinceramente me entristece que te vallas, que ya no podre verte, y aun mas me entristece que por esta situacion me de cuenta lo mucho que en verdad te amo, que soportaste mis berrinches, mis arranques, que toleraste todos mis errores... perdoname... por favor papa... perdoname...- le dije, con el llanto encima que no se en que momento empezo a salirme.

Jade... soy tu padre... y siempre estare ahi para perdonar tus fallas... y mas aun para apoyarte... y creeme que estare en contacto todo el tiempo... por que tambien a mi me entristece el ya no verte cada dia hija... por cierto... antes que se me olvide... te llego esta carta... es... es... es de tu madre.- me dijo y despues dio un suspiro entregandome dicha carta.

¿En verdad?... despues de no se cuantos años... me manda solo una carta.- dije algo resignada.

Me diriji a mi habitacion para leer la carta en privado.

Empece a leer la carta... me sorprendio lo que decia mi madre en esas lineas.

"Querida Jade.

Seguramente estaras diciendo "despues de tanto tiempo solo me mandas esto"... pero sinceramente, tenia miedo de lo que llegaras a decirme despues de dejarte con tu padre, solo te puedo decir que, con la persona que estoy ahora, no es absolutamente nadie para llegar a alzarte la voz, y es algo que no permitiria, por eso tome esa decision.

Bueno, el motivo de estas lineas noneran para justificarme... si no para felicitarte, nunca te perdi la pista, siempre estuve en contacto con tu padre para saber que acontecia en tu vida, se que ya te graduaras, asi que dejame felicitarte por ese gran paso que daras en tu vida, te felicito en gran manera, por el simple hecho que lo lograste sin ayuda mia o de tu padre, tu te mostraste siempre sobresaliente en todo, sin necesidad de la ayuda moral de la demas gente, eres una West, y lo demostraste, felicidades Jadelyn, me gustaria estar contigo ese dia que recibas tu diploma, abrazarte y decirte a tu oido "felicidades hija"

Te mando un regalo por motivo de tu graduacion... espero te guste, y que los uses.

Te amo Jade, siempre tenlo en mente, espero verte pronto.

Te amo.

Con cariño de tu madre  
MEGAN WEST"

Termine llorando, no se por que... pero senti el cariño de mi madre en esas lineas, su afecto y calor... todo, en ese pedazo de papel.

Mi padre entro a mi habitacion a los pocos minutos que termine la carta de mi madre, fue como si me hubiera tomado el tiempo, entro con una pequeña caja.

¿Que es eso?- le cuestiona al ver la caja con un moño, y envuelta.

Es el regalo de tu madre Jade, me lo dio para ti.- me respondio.

Ok papa... no quiero ser grosera, pero regresaselo... y dile que quiero que ella me lo de, de otra manera, ese obsequio quedara en un cajon de mi comoda, empolvandose.- le sentencie.

¿En verdad Jade?... de acuerdo, yo le digo.- me dijo llevandose aquel regalo de mi madre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadie pv:

Faltaban tan solo 2 dias para la graduacion de los chicos de H.A.

Tori habia pedido la ayuda de su pelirroja amiga, la cual felizmente acepto el trabajo. Trina habia comprado su vestido, pidiendo el consejo de su novia, Jade ya tenia todo listo, Andre, Beck y Robbie habian quedado de ir juntos a comprar sus trajes, al ser hombres, no necesitaban tanto el probarse distintos modelos, basto con solo trajes negros para los 3 hombres del grupo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lugar, lejos de la alegria que compartian los chicos de H.A. en una celda, con un joven llamado Ryder Daniels, y un señor de nombre Richard Daniles, hablan seriamente, era la hora de las visitas.

Y dime papa... ¿ Tus contactos ya decidieron que hacer?.- cuestiono el joven.

Ryder... ya todo esta listo, el alcaide de la prision resulto ser un primo de un socio que tengo, hablamos y tu fianza no sera barata, pero aun asi tu madre me obligo a pagarla, estaras en lo que se llama libertad condicional muy pronto... tal vez mañana mismo te saquemos de aqui, pero quiero que me digas...¿que piensas hacer cuando salgas?- le cuestiono el mayor.

No lo se... te puedo decir que ya no sere el mismo, cambie el corto tiempo que estube en este lugar.- le respondio el joven a su padre.

Ryder, solo te dire que... saliendo de aqui, te tendremos que mover inmediatamente del estado... iras a vivir con tu tia Sussan... en Texas... y de hay movere algunas influencias para que vallas a vivir a Mexico, hasta que arreglemos todo con el juez, a menos que digas que quieres cumplir tu condena.- le explico el mayor.

Por mi esta bien, asi salgo y me voy de viaje, no quiero estar ni un segundo mas aqui.- le contesto Ryder a su padre.

Ok... me retiro Ryder.- le dijo su padre despidiendose.

Adios papa.- le contesto su hijo.

"Ahora si malditas perras, saliendo de este maldito agujero sabran quien soy estupidas... Cat Valentine... ahora si terminare lo que deje pendiente... pero todo a su tiempo... Victoria Vega... sabras lo que es sufrir en verdad... Jade West... sentiras lo que es el temor... sufriran estupidas...me las van a pagar infelices."- pensaba Ryder camino a su celda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En casa de Cat se encontraba Tori, midiendoce el vestido que la pelirroja le habia hecho.

Entonces Tori... ¿te gusta?-cuestiono la pelirroja.

Cat.. esta hermoso!... ¿de donde lo sacaste?- cuestiono la media latina.

Lo saco de su mente hermanita... Cat es muy talentosa con las telas, ni yo me lo podia creer.- respondio su hermana Trina, apareciendo por la puerta

Hay Cat... encerio?... Por eso te amo pequeña pelirroja.- dijo la media latina sacudiendo su cabellera escarlata

Tori!... no te le insinues a mi novia asi!- grito Trina en tono de reclamo.

Tranquila Tri... solo estoy jugando.- despues de decir esto, Tori rio al ver los inexplicables celos de Trina.

Bueno Tori, por que no te pruebas el vestido y ya.- ordeno su hermana mayor

Relajate Trina, Cat... en verdad esta hermoso... ¿has pensado trabajar de esto?... ya sabes... a futuro.- le cuestionaba su amiga media latina.

Nop... pero tampoco quisiera vivir de esto... a mi me relaja mucho hacer vestidos y otro tipo de ropa, y creo que explotarlo en ese sentido... no se... no creo que sea correcto.- le respondio su amiga pelirroja con la inocencia que solo ella tenia

Hay Cat... nunca cambias... bien por ti.- le contesto resignada Tori.

Bueno Tori... pruebatelo, quiero ver que tal te queda.-le pidio la pequeña pelirroja, haciendo ademanes con sus manos, señalando el modelo que elaboro para su amiga media latina.

Sip, permiteme.- respondio, para despues dirijirse al baño de la habitacion donde se encontraba.

Dios Cat, que excelente trabajo, me queda perfecto, hasta parece que lo compraste a mi medida.- le dijo Tori al salir del baño, pasandose las manos para sentir como la tela del vestido se acoplaba a la perfeccion en su cuerpo.-bueno Cat... solo dime cuanto es lo que te debo, para pagartelo y poderme llevar a este bebe a mi casa- le dijo a su amiga haciendo referencia al vestido.

Tori!... no me debes nada.- le contesto su amiga pelirroja.

Cat... trabajaste duro para hacerme este vestido, claro que te debo algo.- le respondio su amiga media latina.

Tori... por favor, asi dejalo, en verdad, disfruto hacerlo, y no aceptare nada.- le contesto segura la pelirroja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de que la media latina aceptara recibir el vestido sin costo alguno, se retiro de la casa de Cat, tomando curso a su casa.

Un auto que estaba algunas casas atras de la casa de la pelirroja, veia como la media latina dejaba el lugar, cuando la perdio de vista, dio marcha al auto, acercandose a la propiedad de Cat Valentine, bajo del auto y se dirijio a tocar el timbre.

Ding-dong... ¡yo atiendo!- dijo entusiasmada la pequeña pelirroja, para luego dirijirse dando pequeños saltos hacia la puerta.

¡Jade!... ¿que haces aqui?... Tori acaba de irse hace unos minutos.- le dijo Cat sorprendida al ver a su gotica amiga.

Lo se Cat... vengo a hablar contigo y con Trina sobre Tori.- le dijo Jade, para despues entrar a la casa.

Quieres hablar tambien con.. ¿Trina?- le cuestion, ya que a la pelirroja le sorprendia el hecho de que Jade quisiera cruzar palabra con su novia

Si Cat... es algo importante... llamale.- dijo Jade tomando asiento en la sala de la pelirroja.

Okis... ahorita vengo Jadey.- se retio la pelirroja para buscar a su novia.

Ok Jade dime... que pasa.- dijo trina una vez que estaba frente a Jade.

Bueno, miren, mi padre saldra un muy largo tiempo de viaje, asi que me dejo la casa, y quiero llevarne a Tori a vivir conmigo, y ademas de que bueno, no soy de hacer fiestas y esas cosas, y pense en hacer una fiesta en la que ahora es mi casa, con todos nuestros amigos, y tambien por que Tori ya estara viviendo conmigo, como pareja, y tambien en sentido de celebracion por ser la oradora... pense en ti mas que en nadie Trina, tu le organizaste esa fiesta, y quiero que ustedes dos organicen esta.- concluyo Jade, dejando boquiabiertas a ambas chicas.

Bueno... Jade... y dime... ¿sera sorpresa para Tori?... o se lo diras.- pregunto Trina.

Obviamente sera sorpresa Trina... - decia Jade hasta que la interrumpio la mayor de las hermanas Vega.

Pues debes decirles a mis padres, no simplemente puedes agarrar y decir "Tori desde hoy viviras conmigo, ahora seremos una feliz pareja".- le dijo Trina tratando de imitar la voz de Jade.

Ya lo se!... no soy estupida, aqui es donde necesito de tu apoyo Trina, tu me llevaras a hablar con tus padres, y trataras de convencerlos conmigo para qie la dejen vivir a mi lado.- le dijo Jade tratando de guardar ese impulso de asesinar a Trina.

Ok... pues vamos.- le dijo Trina a Jade levantandose del sillon donde estaba sentada, estirando su brazo en direccion a Cat, la cual no habia hablado en dicha conversacion, solo estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Que?... ¿!ahorita!?... estas loca Trina... - dijo sorprendida Jade sin levantarse de su asiento.

Oye... tu me dijiste que querias hablar con mis padres, y la graduacion es en 2 dias, por lo consiguiente, la fiesta que quieres dar es en 2 dias, y la sorpresa de Tori es en... 2 dias... no se tu... pero el tiempo se nos viene encima.- le respondio Trina cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Jade... Trina tiene razon, deberias de hablar de una vez con los padres de Tori.- le dijo Cat haciendo obvio el comentario de su novia

Esta bien...-Jade suspiro resiganada- tienen razon...ambas.- les dijo la gotica, poniendose de pie para dirijirse con los padres de Tori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trina cito a sus padres al nozu, para conversar sobre lo que dijo Jade momentos atras, los padres de ñas hermanas Vega llegaron puntuales, y se dirijieron a donde se encontraba su hija mayor, la novia de esta, y la novia de su hija menor.

Y bien Trina, ¿para que nos hablaste?... ¿pasa algo malo?- cuestino Holly.

Para nada mama... todo lo contrario, Jade quiere hablar con ustedes 2... sobre Tori.- les comento Trina una vez que todos estaban sentados.

Ok Jade... te escuchamos.- le dijo David a Jade poniendo ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

Bueno señor Vega... este... bueno... mire... estaba pensando... mi padre saldra de viaje un largo tiempo... y bueno... este... yo quiero perdirles permiso a ambos de que... Tori venga a vivir conmigo...dentro de 2 dias nos graduamos... y este... bueno... quiero que ella viva conmigo... por que... yo me quedare aqui en hollywood, y bueno... ppr eso le pido permiso.- les dijo Jade en tono de nerviosismo, David solo la veia fijamente sin ningun tipo de expresion.

Jade... bueno, que te puedo decir, ella debe de tomar esa decision, ¿por que nos estas pidiendo permiso?- le contesto Holly.

Les estoy pidiendo permiso, por que quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella, obviamente si ella no acepta, lo respetare, pero necesito de la aprobacion de ustedes para que ya solo ella tenga que decidir.- les respondio la gotica ya mas tranquila.

Ok Jade, tienes nuestra aprobacion niña, pero me imagino que ya pensaste en que ya viviran como pareja, asi que si se llegan a enojar, ustwdes solas tendran que arreglar sus indiferencias, tendran que pensar mas maduramente, tendran que cocinar ustedes mismas, por que no quiero que a la primera que tengan problemas, Tori venga a querer dormir a la casa, eso seria muy infantil Jade, ¿crees que ya estan ambas listas para llevar esa vida de pareja?- le cuestiono David a Jade.

Señor, esos puntos ya los tenia previstos, desde que empece a pensar en esta idea, fue lo primero que note, y por supuesto que lo tengo en mente, y creame que si llegara a pasar algun problema asi, nosotras lo arreglaremos.- le respondio Jade, mostrando seguridad en su argumento.

Ok Jade... siendo asi, no tenemos problema por el que Tori valla a vivir contigo, solo como mi esposa dijo antes, ya queda a decision de ella.- le respondio David a Jade.

Gracias señores, en verdad gracias.- les dijo Jade cambiando su semblante a uno mas relajado.

Bueno... ya que ahora todo parece felicidad y esas cosas, nosotras nos retiramos, Jade...¿nos acompañas?-dijo Trina poniendose de pie, dando por terminada la conversacion de sus padres con la gotica, y tomando a su pelirroja novia de su brazo.

¡Yeiii!... ¡ya nos vamos a preparar la sorpresa de Tori!- exclamo alegre la pelirroja.

Si... yo las acompaño, gracias por su tiempo, con permiso.- se despidio la gotica de los padres de su novia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok Trina, vamos a mi casa para que empiezen con lo que les pedi- dijo Jade una vez afuera del nozu, para despues subir a su auto junto con las otras dos chicas y dirijirse a casa de la gotica

Si, como sea, solo apresurate, aun falta que compre mis zapatos y los de Cat para la graduacion, asi que hoy solo planificaremos, mañana compraremos todo y lo acomodaremos.- respondio Trina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los 2 dias restantes pasaron volando, tanto Trina como Cat ya tenian todo organizado y puesto para la fiesta que Jade daria ese dia, Jade ya se encontraba vesrida, solo esperaba a qie Tori le marcara para que pasara por ella, Cat y Trina estaban igualmente listas para partir hacia su graduacion.

Beck, Andre y Robbie quedaron de ir como un grupo de jovenes solteros, llegar juntos, en busca de chicas lindas para pasar la noche.

Las horas pasaron rapido para los 7 chicos, de un momento a otro ya era la hora de su ceremonia de graduacion.

las primeras en llegar fueron Tori junto con Jade, las cuales llegaron 30 minutos antes, por el simple hecho de que Tori era la oradora principal.

¿Estas nerviosa Vega?- le cuestiono Jade.

Algo... me pase toda la noche ensayando lo que voy a decir.- respondio Tori-pero estoy emocionada ppr el hecho de que ya terminamos la escuela... ¿puedes creerlo Jade?... hace apenas 3 años que estaba cantando "Make it shine"... nunca me imagine terminar la escuela diciendo el discurso del "Adios".- le dijo Tori emocionada a su novia gotica.

Tienes razon Tori... es algo nostalgico, dejar atras a los maestros que de cierto modo... te enseñaron tanto, y que de igualmamera... les tomaste aprecio... bueno, no es mi caso.- dijo Jade, tratando de negar la nostalgia que la empezaba a invadir.

Jade... no trates de ocultarlo... se bien que tambien te da sentimiento esto.- le respondio Tori.

Mira Vega... ya viene la que tenia que despedirce desde hace 1 año.- cambio de tema Jade al ver que estaban llegando Cat y Trina.

Jade... es mi hermana, al menos hoy trata de llevarte bien.- le sebtencio Tori a Jade.

Lo hare por que quiero hacerlo, no por que me lo ordenes.- le dijo Jade, para despues darse vuelta y caminar hacia el conjunto de sillas y tomar asiento.

Holis!... Tori mira!... Trina me regalo una hermosa pulsera!.- grito entusiasmada Cat, mostrandole a la media latina una pulsera de cristal blanco, con piedras de color rojo.

Valla Cat... esta hermosa... y combina com tu pelo!.- le respondio Tori a la pelirroja.

Hermanita... te habla Leane...-le dijo Trina, haciendo un ademan con su cabeza, para señalarle a Leane que estaba detras de ella.

Oh!... hola Leane... que ¿paso?.- le dijo Tori, una vez que el consejero se acerco a donde estaban.

Tori, necesito que te prepares para el discurso, Helen empezara la ceremonia dentro de 30 minutos, asi que ya preparate.- le dijo Leane a la media latina.

Ok Leane, en un momento estoy alla.- d  
le respondio Tori a su concejero.

Ya estaban todos sentados en sus lugares, los graduados estaban hasta el frente, los padres de estos estaban atras de ellos, todos esperando el momento en que la oradora dijera el discurso.

...Y le cedo el microfono a Victoria Vega!... quien nos compartira el discurso de despedida.- dijo Helen, dando paso a la oradora.

Buenos dias compañeros, padres, maestros de H.A...Bueno, antes de empezar, quisiera agredecerle a una persona, que sin ella nunca hubiera entrado a esta escuela... mi hermana...Trina Vega... ya que si no hubiera sido por ella y ese pequeño accidente, yo no estaria aqui, y bueno, para empezar, nunca me imagine dentro de una escuela de gente muy talentosa, el primer dia que llegue aqui, dude en quedarme a seguir estudiando, por que cierta chica malvada baño de cafe helado mi cabeza, y no pude hacer nada, segun estabamos interpretando alguna escena, y sentia que no encajaba, que yo era muy normal para esta escuela, pero un amigo me dijo algo que me motivo a seguir... "lo normal es aburrido" y Bueno, el tenia y tiene la razon, lo normal es aburrido, y esta escuela nos demostro lo contrario de aburrido, por que esta escuela no te enseña las cosas cotidianas, esta escuela te enseña a como interpretar y alcanzar tus sueños, por eso me atrevo a decir que esta escuela es de lo mas rara, por que es divertida, y me atrvo a decir que todos... todos deseamos venir a diario, por que aqui disfrutamos muchas cosas, cantar, actuar, tocar, esta escuela te deja pensando, ¿ que quiero ser de grande?... actor, cantante,musico, artista, o hasta autor, y eso, no cualquier escuela te lo dara, las demas te dejan pensando en lo normal, psicologo, chef, abogado, contador, etc, en cambio, aqyi te enseñan a soñar, y a hacer ese sueño realidad, ahora, que esta escuela llena de maestros raros, pero a su vez divertidos, y que nos dejaron una gran enseñaza, nos preparo para el siguiente paso, el luchar por ese sueño que anhelamos, nos iniciaron en el camino, ahora nos toca a nosotros seguir caminando y buscarlo, pelear y tomarlo, y no soltarlo nunca, con esto compañeros, quiero dar por termonado este discurso, agradeciendo a mis padres, mis profesores, mi hermana, mis amigos y mi novia, por estar siempre a mi lado y mostrarme su apoyo incondicional, y bueno, sin nada mas que decir, felicidades a todos!.- concluyo su discurso Tori, y Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Trina, y Jade, junto con sus padres, se pusieron de pie para aplaidir el discurso de la media latina, seguidos por todos lps demas presentes.

el programa siguio como se habia programado, con distintos numeros y presentaciones de los alumnos de años menores

30 minutos antes de que acabara la ceremonia y los eventos, Jade le pidio a Cat que anunciara la fiesta que se haria al termino de los numeros que restaban, mientras Trina le avisaba personalmente a los chicos y a Tori.

En el momento del baile de graduacion, Jade y Tori estaban conversando, en medio de la pista, bailando una pieza bastante calmada, disfrutando del momento. Fueron interrumpidas por el padre de Jade, ninguna de las 2 se lo esperaba.

Jade... hay alguien que quiere verte.- le dijo el padre de Jade a la gotica.

Ok papa...y ¿quien es?- cuestiono sin darle micha importancia la gotica.

Soy yo hija... tu madre.- salio de la espalda del padre de Jade, una señora jovial, blanca, igual que Jade, con los ojos totalmente verdes, en sus manos, la caja que Jade le habia devuelto a su padre.

¿Mama?...- cuestino incredula, pero sorprendida la gotica.

Asi es hija... solo vine... a darte esto, y esto.- le sio un abrazo, presionandola contra ella, Jade inmediatamente contesto dicho abrazo, aplicando fuerza, pero no la suficienge para hacerlo incomodo, si no que era un abrazo agusto.

Toma hija, felicidades, me siento orgullosa.- dijo su madre despues de separar el abrazo, dandole el obsequio.

Gracias mama, son hermosos.-dijo Jade, abriendo la caja, para descubrir unos aretes de oro, con incrustraciones.

¿Y ella es...?- cuestiono la mayor al notar la presencia de Tori.

Oh!... perdon, ella es Victoeia Vega... es mi novia.- le respondio con tranquilidad Jade.

Mucho gusto Victoria... valla que eres muy atractiva, me llamo Megan West.- se presento la mayor extendiendo su mano derecha, a lo que la media latina imito el gesto.

Victoria Vega, pero llameme Tori.- se presento personalmente la media latina.

Buenoa... dime que te quedaras aqui, al menos un rato.- le cuestiono la gotica a la mayor.

Bueno, tu padre me comento que harias una fiesta en la casa, si no te molesta, solo acompañare a tu padre al aeropuerto y regreso directamente a la casa.- sugirio Megan.

Por mi perfecto mama, no tengo ningun problema, nos vemos en la casa entonces.-le respondio Jade.- papa... me permites un momento.- dijo mas como una orden.

Claro cariño... permiso.- respondio su padre de Jade.

Jade se llevo a su padre lejos de rodos, lo llevo afuera, a donde nadie la miraba.

Papa, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo...recuerda que siempre te amare, y te estare eternamente agradecida por lo que me has dado... te amo papa- le dijo Jade para despues darle un caluroso abrazo, para despues soltar algunas lagrimas.-y gracias por traer a mi mama a la fiesta, me hubiera gustado que ambos estuvieran desde el principio...- decia aun abrazad a su padre, pero este la interrumpio.

Jade, ambos estuvimos desde el inicio, solo que estabamos hasta atras, por eso no nos viste.- le dijo su padre.

Jade solo se quedo en silencio, y lo confirmo al una camara digital en uno de los bolsillos del saco de su padre, solo sonrio y lo volvio a abrazar.

Te amo papa...- dijo suspirando la gotica.

despues de pasar 5 minutos, ambls volcieron a donde se encontraba Tori y la madre de Jade, los adultos estubieron hablamdo un poco hasta que el padre de Jade interrumpio para salir al aeropuerto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La fiesta en H.A. habia concluido, unnpuñado de estudiantes decidio marcharse a otros lugarea, mientras que la mayoria se dirijio a la residencia West.

La casa de la gotica pronto se lleno por varios compañeros de su escuela, todos vestidos para la ocasion.

La fiesta transcurria normal, algunos invitados bebian, otros fumaban, la mayoria estaba bailando.

Andre era el DJ de la fiesta, todo mundo noto como disfruto el hecho de ser el encargado de la musica,

Pasaron como 5 horas de que habia comenzado la fiesta, cuando la gente, lentamente se empezaba a retirar.

Jade espero mas tiempo, hasta que quedara poca gente, cuando ella considero que ya no habia tanta gente, al igual que disminuyo el ruido decidio ir a donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

Hey!... chicos, necesito hablar con Tori, y ustedes pueden oir... solo que no hablen.- sentencio la gotica, a lo que todos los chico, incluyendo Tori, asintieron con su cabeza, a excepcion de Cat y Trina, las cuales ya sabian sobre la sorpresa de Tori.

Vega... mi padre se ira un gran tiempo, y me dijo que practicamente ya no regresaria aqui, asi que me dio esta casa,esta ahora a mi nombre, asi que dime... ¿que dices si te pido que vengas a vivir conmigo?- cuestiono Jade, tomando a la media latina de  
ambas manos, mirandola fijamemte a sus ojos color cafe.

¡Jade!... yo... este... esque...- trataba de armar algun tipo de oracion hasta que Jade la interrumpio.

Tori, si lo que te preocupa es sobre lo qie diran tus padre... yo ya les pedi permiso, me dijeron que solo falta que tu tomes la decision, la autorizacion ya esta... entonces ¿que dices?- explico Jade.

¡Jade!...¡por supiesto que acepto!.- grito entusiasmada Tori, para despues lanzarse y atrapar los labios de ls gotica con los suyos.

¡Hey!... felicidades chicas.- dijo Beck junto con Andre abrazando a la pareja.

Si... que bien por ustedes, felicidades.- dijo Robbie mirando la escena, esperando a que sus otros dos amigos se separaran de las chicas para poder brindarles un abrazo

Bien hernanita... ¿que piensas de tu sopresa?-cuestiono Trina acercandoceles.

¿sorpresa?... cual sorpresa?- cuestiono dudosa Tori.

Jade nos pidio que organizaramos esta pequeña fiesta para ti practicamente.- Explico Cat haciendo cara de desepcion.

¿encerio?... pues entonces me encanto... muchas gracias!-termino diciendo tori cambando su faccion de duda a alegria.

¡Yeiii!... a Tori le gusto nuestro trabajo!- exclamo Cat dando pequeños saltos de alegria.

Practicamente la fiesta habia terminado, solo quedaban los 7 chicos y muy pocos invitados, aun asi, aunque ya no hubiera tanta gente, la fiesta seguia normal, En cierto momento, la madre de Jade, Megan, entro a la casa, tal y como habia dicho en el colegio.

Jade, cariño, ¿quien es Cat valentine?.- cuestiono a Megan a su hija.

Es la chica de cabello rojizo...pero,¿para quw la quieres?- le cuestiono su hija.

Un muchacho alla afuera me pidio que le entregara esto.- le respondio Megan a Jade mostrandole un sobre color amarillo.

La gotica no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo su madre, simplemente volvio a señalar el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña pelirroja con su novia. La madre de Jade se dirijio hacia ellas, y llamo a la pelirroja.

Disculpa, ¿tu eres Cat valentine?- cuestino la la pelirroja.

Sipi, yo soy Cat... ¡como gato en ingles!- rio la pelirroja con inocencia.

Ok... un muchacho me entrego esto alla afuera, me dijo que te lo diera.- Megan le entrego el sobre y despues de que Cat le agradeciera, la madre de Jade se retiro.

¿Que es amor?-le cuestiono Trina al ver dicho sobre.

No lo se... apenas lo voy a abrir.- y dicho esto por la pelirroja, abrio el sobre y saco una carta.

"Hola catherine, espero y aun me recuerdes, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, y creeme que estoy ansioso por verte de nuevo, y pasar otro buen rato agradable.

se que ahora sales con la hermana de tu estupida amiga Tori, pero eso solo lo hace mas interesante. Claro que esta invitada, no te pongas triste. Estando ella sera mas entretenido, y si invitas a tus amigas Jade y Tori, te estare eternamente agradecido, pues de ser interesante y divertido. sera un deporte.

Aun guardo tu correa, y tengo otras mas para tus amigas, asi que espero y no me decepciones y las invites.

Pronto sabras de mi, mi dulce perra exotica, pronto estaras donde debes de estar.

Nos veremos pronto.

Ryder Daniels."

El semblante de Cat cambio drasticamente, y millones de preguntas invadieron su mente en ese mismo instante.

Si Ryder estaba encerrado,¿quien escribio y mando la carta?,¿Ryder aun seguia tras las rejas?,¿quien le dio la carta a la madre de Jade?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que corrian en la mente de la pelirroja.

¿Cat... te encuebtras bien?- le cuestiono Trina al ver el cambio drastico de color de la pelirroja

Cat no respondio al llamdo de su novia, en un momento solo se llevo sus manos a si boca -¡hay por Dios no puede ser!- exclamo ahogando un grito, sus lagrimas empezaron a correr incontrolablemente, sentia como los fantasmas de su pasado no tan lejano, ese pasado que no llevaba mucho de haber superado, regresaban, y entraban con fuerza a su mente de nuevo, trallendo de nueva cuenta esos traumas que ya habia superado.

¡Cat... por Dios amor reacciona!.- la agito Trina sin obtener resultados positivos.

Los demas chicos se dieron cuenta de la notoria ausencia de la pelirroja, por los gritos que su novia le hacia.

¿Que pasa Trina?.- cuestiono Andre acercandose con el resto de los muchachos.

No lo se... Cat leyo esa nota la cual no suelta y de la nada se puso como tabla.- le respondio la mayor de la hermanas Vega al moreno.

Cat... ¿que te pasa?- le cuestiono Jade una vez estando a su lado.

La pelirroja seguia en estado de shock, por la sorpresa de quien era el autor de dichas palabras.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver que la pelirroja estaba volteando a todos lados, como si estubiera buscando algo o a ese momento la pelirroja dirijo su vista a su novia, lagrimas incontables salian de sus ojos marrones, lloraba, pero no hacia ningun gesto, su cara con facciones de horror, angustia, pavor, todo plasmado en el rostro de Cat.

Cat...porfavor que sucede.- le cuestiono su novia nuevamente.

Ryder...esta nota es de Ryder... la mando el...esta libre.-respondio inexpresiva la pelirroja, dejando a todos sus amigos con los ojos totalmente abiertos, y anonadados.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, como lo dije arriba. Respuestas a los reviews.

MICA:No podia dejar que el Jori acabara... y bueno, solo faltaban Cat y Trina no? y que perfecto quebte hayan gutasdo las canciones, la verdad no sabia si ponerlas o no.

BANTS:No debes deprimirte, habra continuacion de esta historia! solo qie no se cuando empieze a subirla... es bueno.(excelente) saber que pienses que es una de las mejores historias, significa mucho para uno como escritor.

SKL92: Tori no volvera a hacerlo... se a dado cuenta que nadie puede remplazar a Jade, fue un error, y Jade, a pesar de su orgullo, decidio perdonarla. Y siempre apoyare tu fic, y espero que lo actualices pronto, ademas de que quisiera leer mas fic's tuyos :).

GUEST: Creo que te enfadaras por haber dejado este final... muajajaja.

AJGBEG:Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero y este te haya gustado. Sobre lo del detalle de Trima, que te puedo decir, cuando lo relei, lo ame, pense en que me veria muy varonil regalando un unicornio asi, sobre lo del padre de Jade, yo tambien quiero uno asi!, respecto a Jade y su broma, fue cruel, pero tambien me rei bastante, y si pense en una serneta por el hecho de que Tori es parte latina, pero no creo que en lls angeles haiga mariachis o si?.

SHINIGAMI SCARLET: Era obvio que Trina ayudaria a Cat con el que trato de releer todo el capitulo antes de subirlo para darme cuenta de los errores, pero siempre se me va uno que otro (varios en realidad XD!)

DRDOOM2006: Espero y este fic lo hayas disfrutado. y espero leerte pronto por mis otros fic's :)


End file.
